I can't understand
by Owloka
Summary: (TAMAT) Tragedi yang terjadi di masa lalu Kaizo dan Fang membuat mereka tidak dapat menjadi keluarga sesungguhnya. Keinginan untuk kembali ke masa bahagia tumbuh di dalam keduanya, untuk mengembalikan masa-masa itu memerlukan perjuangan panjang. Akankah masa itu kembali sebelum salah satu dari mereka pergi?
1. Chapter 1

BBB hanya milik ANIMONSTA

* * *

Selalu tersedia disana, Cake kecil dengan kotak kado. Diletakkan tepat di atas meja di sebelah ranjang tidurnya, Keberadaan dua benda mini itu sangat ketara di ruang kamar yang notabene minim hiasan dan warna monoton abu dan biru gelap. Bagi Kaizo, keberadaan dua benda asing itu seperti memanggil-manggil, warnanya yang mencolok seperti memaksa perhatiannya untuk selalu tertuju padanya.

Tahun ini kue mini itu berwana merah dengan krim putih dan buah berry hitam. Kaizo tidak yakin terbuat dari apa dan bagaimana rasanya, tapi kaizo yakin dia akan menyukainya, sedangkan kotak kecil itu selalu berwarna biru muda setiap tahunnya. Kaizo melirik ke layar televisinya, televisi yang ukurannya nyaris memenuhi dinding itu tidak pernah dinyalakan dan beralih fungsi sebagai penunjuk waktu dan tanggal.

Senin 4 November  
Pukul 10.30 P.M

Begitu rupanya, Kaizo tidak menyadari hari ini sudah datang lagi. Tanpa melihat lebih selidik pada kedua benda mini itu, Kaizo menanggalkan seragamnya, pergi membasuh tubuhnya di pancuran kamar mandi, tubuhnya terasa lengket akibat sesi kejar-kejaran dan adu kekuatan, aroma keringat bercampur darah lawannya membuat Kaizo merasa sangat tidak nyaman.

Dia baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya mengejar buronan perakit ulang power sphera, sindikat mereka biasa mengumpulkan power sphera untuk di bongkar ulang dan dirakit kembali, tujuan utama mereka adalah membuat senjata illegal dengan daya penghancur sekelas bom nuklir, mereka biasa menggabungkan mekanisme power sphere agar kekuatan yang dikandung oleh power sphera dapat digunakan secara bersamaan dengan daya hancur yang sangat fantastis.

Tepat sekali Laksamana Tarung mengirim Kaizo untuk memburu mereka, entah dia sadar atau tidak namun sindikat senjata illegal itu merupakan salah satu penyebab kehancuran planet asalnya, mendengar namanya saja cukup untuk membangunkan kemarahan di dalam diri Kaizo. Dibahan bakari dengan kemarahan akibat masa lalunya, melacak dan menghabisi salah satu cabang sindikat itu terasa mudah.

Saat menemukan mereka, Kaizo seperti biasa, sangat mentaati dan menjalankan tugasnya sesuai dengan protokol Tapops, dia akan menawarkan kesepakatan terlebih dahulu, dengan pilihan yang tersedia ialah : satu, jika mereka segera menyerahkan diri secara sukarela, maka Kaizo dapat menjamin tubuh mereka akan tetap utuh hingga sidang pengadilan, dan dua, jika mereka berusaha melawan maka mereka akan merasakan tubuh mereka dicabik olehnya sebelum dilemparkan kepengadilan antariksa, sayangnya mereka memilih pilihan kedua.

Hatinya membara oleh kemarahan, dan rasa itu belum padam walaupun dia telah berhasil menangkap dan menyeret mereka masuk ke dalam markas penjara Tapops. Tangannya masih gatal ingin menghajar sesuatu, Kaizo berniat untuk pergi ke ruang latihan setelah dirinya membersihkan diri di ruangannya, namun kemarahannya dengan cepat surut saat matanya menangkap dua benda mungil itu di ruangannya.

Fang selalu mengingat ulang tahunnya, yang bahkan Kaizo tidak ingat sama sekali. Apa yang membuat anak itu selalu mengingat ulang tahunnya? Membuat Kaizo sangat keheranan.

Selesai membersihkan diri, dia kembali mengenakan celana seragam bersihnya, posisinya sebagai kapten di Tapops mengharuskan dia harus siap dengan panggilan kapan pun, maka dari itu untuk mempersingkat waktu dia selalu mengenakan celana seragamnnya dengan atasan berupa kaos singlet tanpa lengan

Kaizo nyaris tidak membutuhkan jenis pakaian lain, seingatnya, lemari Kaizo didominasi oleh seragam kerja, pakaian di luar seragamnya hanya ada secuil kecil. Tapi itu tidak masalah untuknya, lagipula dia juga jarang mengenakan pakaian di luar seragamnya, Kaizo tidak mengenal kata liburan, dan hari-hari dia mendapatkan jatah cutinya biasa dia habiskan di ruang kendali atau meja kerjanya untuk mengerjakan laporan dan berkas-berkas penting.

Kaizo menoleh ke arah hadiah ulang tahunnya. Dia mengambil kado kecil itu dan membukanya untuk menemukan sepasang sarung tangan baru. Sarung tangan kulit berwarna hitam, dengan merk kesukaannya. Kaizo segera mencoba sarung tangan barunya, kedua benda itu pas melapisi tangannya, tidak kekecilan ataupun kebesaran. Tidak mengherankan, Fang yang memilihkannya, tentu saja pasti pas.

Adiknya itu selalu menyiapkan cake dan hadiah yang berbeda setiap tahunnya. Fang sangat mengerti dengan selera Kaizo yang enggan dengan makanan manis, maka dari itu walaupun dia memberikan cake untuk Kaizo, cake yang dibuatnya tidak pernah terasa manis, rasa yang dikandungnya selalu didominasi dengan rasa pahit yang digemari Kaizo. Dan Kaizo selalu menemukan dirinya menyukai rasa cake yang disiapkan oleh adiknya.

_Sudah lama sekali_ pikir Kaizo.

Dulu saat mereka masih bersama dengan orangtua mereka, tidak pernah ada ulang tahun yang terlewat atau terlupakan, mereka akan merayakannya di ruang tamu, pesta kecil yang hanya diisi oleh mereka berempat.

Namun semenjak perang, pesta ulang tahun itu tidak pernah ada lagi.

Kaizo ingat adiknya selalu berusaha untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya lagi dan lagi, namun pemikiran dan perasaan Kaizo telah berubah dikarenakan perang, baginya pesta ulang tahun adalah hal yang tidak berguna, maka dari itu dia menolaknya dan berharap Fang juga tidak terlalu menganggap hal itu sebagai hal penting.

Jadi entah apa yang merasuki adiknya sehingga tidak mau melakukannya, dia selalu menyiapkan dua benda itu di setiap ulang tahunnya. Dia selalu menyiapkan tepat disaat ulang tahunnya, Fang tidak mengenal kesibukkannya sendiri, bahkan saat Fang menjalankan misi, dia tetap memastikan pos antariksa untuk mengirimkan hadiah ulang tahun Kaizo sampai tepat pada tanggalnya.

Apa yang begitu membuat anak itu bersikukuh merayakan ulang tahunnya tepat pada waktunya?

Fang selalu memberikanya barang yang dia butuhkan, barang-barang yang pasti dia perlukan, bukan hanya semata-mata barang indah yang dapat dipajang dan dibiarkan berdebu, Kaizo selalu bingung bagaimana adiknya dapat menebak apa yang perlu diberikan padanya.

Bila diingat-ingat, Kaizo tidak dapat melakukan persis dengan apa yang dilakukan adiknya.

Keraguan adalah hal yang bukan lain lagi setara kematian di ranah kerjanya. Kaizo bukan peragu. Dia terlatih dalam berbagai kondisi dan dengan undang-undang antariksa dan kebijakan tapops yang kaizo ingat dan kuasai. Baik dalam pengambilan keputusan ataupun pengkalkulasian tindakan atau rencana, dapat kaizo lakukan dengan cepat dan tepat.

Namun untuk bagaimana bersikap kepada adik semata wayangnya terlebih lagi jika harus berhadapan dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan atau katakan untuk menunjukkan kasih sayangnya pada Fang, kepala Kaizo sudah pasti akan mengalami_ system error_. Tiap kali Kaizo mencoba menunjukkan kasih sayangnya pada Fang, dengan apa yang dipikirkannnya dan apa yang akan keluar dari mulutnya tidak pernah sinkron. Kaizo merasa tombol autopilot untuk mendidik dan mendisiplinkan Fang di dalam dirinya sudah aktif permanen.

Kaizo mengambil kartu kecil di dalam kotak kadonya, membuka kertas itu, jelas sekali tulisan adiknya, jenis tulisan Fang selalu memiliki ekor di ujung hurufnya, rapi dan artistik.

_"Selamat ulang tahun"_  
_Aku menemukan resep baru untuk kue tahun ini, rasanya adalah campuran dari buah dikruts dari planet xofiloin dan campuran kopi dari planet bumi. Rasanya enak. Aku janji abang tidak akan sakit perut._  
_Semoga tahun ini pekerjaan abang selalu lancar dan abang selalu sehat._  
_Fang sayang abang._

Kaizo menutup kartu ucapan itu, membuka laci mejanya untuk mengambil jurnalnya, Kaizo menyelipkan kartu ucapan itu bersama dengan kartu ucapan dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Kaizo memejamkan mata, berusaha mengingat kapan terakhir kali panggilan abang keluar dari bibir adiknya, dia melarang Fang untuk memanggilnya abang setelah Kaizo dilantik menjadi kapten, itu semua bukan karena Kaizo gila kehormatan, dia ingin melatih Fang untuk menempatkan diri, dan membedakan ranah pekerjaan dengan urusan pribadi.

Kaizo merasa kacau, masalahnya semenjak dia menempati posisi kapten, baik dirinya dan Fang tidak memiliki waktu bersama lagi, tidak pernah ada kesempatan untuk Fang dapat memanggil Kaizo sebagai abang lagi, jadwal mereka kerap berbenturan. Mereka hampir tidak pernah mendapatkan cuti di saat yang bersamaan dan kalaupun iya, dikarenakan kebiasaan dan keadaan Kaizo yang selalu berada di ruang kendali, Fang selalu memanggilnya kapten.

Sejak kapan tepatnya, Kaizo mulai mengalami kesulitan untuk menampilkan perasaannya? Dia tidak yakin sejak kapan, dia sadar dulu dia tidak seperti ini. Apa semua ini dikarenakan perang yang menghancurkan planet mereka? Semenjak perang itu membinasahkan orangtua mereka? Sepertinya iya.

Hatinya terasa tidak nyaman, adiknya terlihat ingin membangunkan sosok lama Kaizo, sosok Kaizo yang menemani Fang di masa kecilnya, tapi sayangnya Kaizo tidak dapat membiarkan hal itu terjadi, Kaizo ingin adiknya mandiri, kuat untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri, andaikan saja Kaizo itu abadi dan andaikan saja Fang itu sekecil peri yang dapat dia bawa kemana-mana dan dapat disembunyikan di balik jasnya, Kaizo yakin sosok dirinya yang dulu tidak akan dia kubur.

Terkadang hatinya terasa perih hanya karena memikirkan bagaimana Fang menyikapi sikap Kaizo, apa adiknya sadar tujuan di balik dingin sikapnya, apa adiknya menyalahartikan sikapnya sebagai kebencian? Kaizo tanpa sanggahan apapun mengakui dia sangat menyayangi Fang, namun keadaannya sekarang membuat Kaizo sulit untuk menampilkannya secara langsung.

Berbeda dengan adiknya yang selalu menyiapkan benda berbeda untuk kado ulang tahunnya, hadiah yang diberikan Kaizo pada Fang selalu sama. Biasanya Kaizo akan mengirimkan kartu dengan sejumlah uang didalamnya, Kaizo akan membiarkan Fang menentukan apa yang diinginkannya, Kaizo seringkali ragu memilihkan sesuatu untuk adiknya, takut dengan kemungkinan adiknya tidak akan menyukai pemberiannya.

Dulu sempat dia menananyakan pada Laksamana Amato, hubungannya dengan putranya tidak lain lagi dipenuhi dengan kasih sayang, dia tidak ragu-ragu untuk menunjukkannya tanpa ketakutan hal itu dapat membuat putranya lemah, Kaizo menanyakan pendapatnya tentang hadiah apa yang harus dia berikan untuk Fang sementara dia sendiri tidak tahu tentang kesukaan adiknya, Kaizo kira Amato akan dapat setidaknya membaca apa yang menjadi kesukaan anak 14 tahun karena melihat kondisi putranya pun seumuran dengan Fang, namun jawaban Amato di luar pemikiran Kaizo.

"Kenapa kau tidak coba memberikan apa yang kau sukai." jawab Amato

Kaizo menaikkan sebelah alis "Hadiah ini untuk adik saya, kenapa saya harus memberikan sesuatu yang saya sukai?"

Laksamana Amato tertawa kecil "Kau tahu, putraku sendiri sangat penasaran dan tertarik dengan apapun yang kugemari, terkadang mencoba sesuatu yang disukai oleh orang yang kita sayangi bukanlah ide yang buruk bukan? membuat kita dapat mengenal lebih dalam."

Kaizo saat itu sangsi, namun jika dipikir-pikir lagi, ada benarnya, Kaizo pernah begitu penasaran apa yang membuat Fang selalu menggunakan kacamata, padahal mata Fang sangat sehat, lalu kenapa anak itu memutuskan untuk menggunakan kacamata? Kaizo begitu penasaran sampai-sampai dia pernah mencoba membeli satu dan mengenakannya selama satu jam di ruang kerjanya, walaupun dia masih belum menemukan jawabannya, Kaizo tidak menyanggah dia memang terdorong untuk mencobanya hanya karena Fang menyukainya.

Mungkin. Di ulang tahun Fang berikutnya, dia akan mencoba memberikan sesuatu yang baru.

.

.

.

.

_Apa yang sebenarnya kuharapkan?_ batin Fang.

Fang merasa hatinya perih sekali, dia selalu berhasil menyembunyikannya dari tatapan orang sehingga tidak ada yang menyadarinya, jika ditanya pun dia tidak akan mengakuinya, tapi di dalam kepalanya dia tidak akan menyangkal bahwa dirinya sangat iri pada Boboiboy. Nyatanya Boboiboy memiliki apa yang dia tidak punya, dia juga dengan mudahnya mendapatkan apa yang selama ini Fang idam-idamkan.

Fang melakukan segalanya yang dia bisa, hanya semata-mata demi melihat abangnya bahagia, Fang selalu merasa kalau abangnya selalu menderita, ekspresi yang selalu dia tunjukan padanya selalu dipenuhi raut penyesalan, apa yang membuat abangnya menampilkan raut kepedihan itu hanya padanya?

Fang bahkan menggali-gali memorinya hingga kepalanya terasa sakit untuk menemukan hal yang setidaknya dapat membuat abangnya tersenyum kembali, memori tentang masa lalunya tidak tersisa banyak, dan sebentar lagi Fang yakin akan perlahan terlupakan walaupun sekuat apapun Fang mencoba mengingatnya. Namun begitu dia berhasil mengingat satu hal, dan Fang dibuat bingung, dia tidak mengerti kenapa abangnya sekarang menolak perayaan ulang tahunnya sendiri, bukankah dulu perayaan itu yang membuatnya tersenyum-senyum bahagia.

Semenjak perang yang menghancurkan planet dan membunuh kedua orangtuanya, memori Fang seperti tidak pernah terisi oleh kebahagiaan bersama dengan abangnya lagi, kebanyakan memorinya diisi dengan gemblengan abangnya agar dirinya dapat bertahan hidup seorang diri. Padahal dia punya abang, tapi abangnya terus-terusan melatih dirinya untuk bertahan seorang diri seperti abangnya hendak membuangnya.

_Tidak apa-apa_ pikir Fang, lagipula menurut Fang, Kebahagiaannya sendiri bukanlah hal yang penting, menurut Fang sekarang, kebahagian Kaizo adalah hal yang terpenting, menjadi penyesalan terbesar Fang tidak pernah lagi menyaksikan senyuman abangnya. Sejauh yang Fang ingat, setelah perang itu, dia tidak pernah melihat abangnya tersenyum sedikitpun.

Sekuat apapun Fang mencoba melakukan hal yang disenangi Kaizo, abangnya tidak pernah menampilkan senyuman untuknya. Kenapa? Kenapa begitu sulit melihat senyumannya? Fang berusaha sangat kuat, dia melaksanakan misinya dengan sempurna, dia selalu mengikuti peraturan tanpa sekalipun melanggar, dia menapaki karir dengan pencapaian yang serupa dengan abangnya, namun tidak ada satupun dari hal itu yang terlihat dapat memuaskannya.

Fang kira dengan terus mengirimi Kaizo hadiah di ulang tahunnya, tindakan itu dapat meluluhkan abangnya, dia kira dengan begitu Fang akan dapat mendapatkan jawabannya dari pertanyaan yang selalu berterbangan di kepalanya, namun tahun-tahun berlalu tanpa dirinya menerima jawabannya yang dia inginkan.

Memori Fang semakin membuyar, dia masih mengingat perayaan ulang tahun abangnya yang terakhir kali saat dirinya lima tahun sebelum serangan perang itu terjadi, di ruang tamu dengan kue bulat rasa coklat, lilin biru yang menunjukkan angka 15, abangnya tersenyum dengan pipinya yang memerah, senyumnya akan berubah menjadi tawa saat orangtuanya mengecup kedua pipinya bersamaan.

Fang menyentuh dadanya, perih rasanya, mengingat abangnya mendapatkan kecupan itu sementara Fang tidak mengingat kecupan yang diberikan untuknya, tapi jika abangnya mendapatkannya bukankah berarti dia juga mendapatkannya? Dia yakin dia mendapatkannya, dia hanya tidak mengingatnya, kalau Fang ingin, dia hanya perlu mengganti sosok abangnya dengan dirinya, dan Fang akan mendapatkan kecupan itu.

Fang menghela napas, membaringkan dirinya di dalam selimut, seharusnya dia tidur, besok dia akan menjalankan misi, seharusnya dia mengisi tenaganya untuk besok, tapi Fang masih menunggu-nunggu sesuatu.

_Tidak apa-apa_ pikir Fang, dia bisa menunggunya hingga pagi, tidak masalah, sudah biasa bukan, mungkin saja tahun ini Fang akan mendapatkannya.

Lagipula Fang sedang enggan untuk tidur, jika Fang memejamkan matanya, ingatan yang tidak ingin ia ingat justru berlarian dikepalamya.

Ingatannya di pesta ulang tahun seseorang, di bumi beberapa bulan lalu, sebuah pesta kecil yang hanya dihadiri oleh dirinya, Ying, Yaya dan Gopal, pesta ulang tahun ke 14 Boboiboy. Hari itu Fang menyaksikan bagaimana kebahagian yang dimiliki Boboiboy tidak akan pernah dapat dia rasakan.

Hari itu Boboiboy mendapatkan hadiah sebuah busur dan panah dari ayahnya, seni memanah bukanlah hobi Boboiboy namun Boboiboy menerimanya dengan gembira, tentu saja pikir Fang, dia pun akan begitu, ayahnya bilang dia memberikan busur dan panah itu karena ayahnya sendiri menaruh minat pada seni memanah, dia ingin mengajak Boboiboy turut serta dalam minatnya.

_Menyenangkan sekali_ pikir Fang.

Siapa yang tidak senang, mengetahui kegemaran dari sosok yang disayang terlebih lagi dapat mencobanya bersama, yang berarti menghabiskan waktu bersama, membuat sebuah memori indah bersama.

Fang ingat bagaimana suara Boboiboy yang terdengar sangat riang dan bersemangat saat menerimanya, rasanya masih berdengung-dengung di telinga Fang.

_"Terima kasih ayah, aku sayang ayah."_

Setelah mengucapkan itu, dia memeluk ayahnya dengan ringan, yang dibalas dengan pelukan erat.

Fang memejamkan matanya, dia tidak ingat rasanya mengucapkan kata ayah ataupun ibu, seingat Fang, dia memanggil orangtuanya dengan sebutan ayah dan bunda.

_Ayah dan bunda huh?_ batin Fang

Fang terus mengulang-ulang memanggil kata ayah dan bunda di dalam kepalanya hingga keberanian terkumpul didadanya untuk mengucapkan kedua kata itu.

"Ayah" ucapnya pelan, terasa janggal di telinganya "Bunda" ucap Fang lagi mencoba merasakan kembali mengucapkan kata itu, walaupun tidak ditujukan untuk siapapun dan pastinya tidak akan ada yang menjawab, dia hanya ingin merasakannya.

Dia tersenyum masam, Boboiboy dengan mudahnya memanggil Laksamana Amato dengan panggilan ayah, di manapun, kapanpun mereka bertemu, di situasi apapun, Boboiboy selalu memanggilnya ayah.

Abangnya menyuruhnya untuk memanggilnya Kapten, jika Fang tidak sengaja memanggilnya abang, Fang akan menerima bentakan.

Fang mencoba memejamkan mata, yang membuatnya menyesal tatkala melihat kembali memori ulang tahun Boboiboy.

_"Terima kasih ayah, aku sayang ayah."_

_"Ayah senang kau suka, ayah juga sayang Boboiboy."_

Perih di dadanya kembali, tampilan mereka yang dengan mudah memberi dan menerima kasih sayang, Laksamana Amato juga ikut muncul di kepalanya. Suara Amato begitu lembut saat membalas ucapan putranya. Dia juga tersenyum bahagia.

Dan apa yang biasa keluar dari bibir abangnya? Selain bentakan, teguran dan perintah, Fang rasa hanya itu.

Fang rasa, semua kasih sayang itu yang membuat Boboiboy sangat kuat, mereka sering menjalani misi bersama, Fang menjadi saksi bagaimana Boboiboy sangat mudah jatuh dibandingkan Fang, namun saat dia jatuh dia selalu punya kekuatan untuk bangkit, sedangkan Fang, sekali dia jatuh maka dia akan terus berada di tanah.

Boboiboy punya alasan untuk bangkit, karena dia merasa tidak boleh kalah karena seseorang menunggunya, ayahnya menunggunya, ibunya menunggunya, kakeknya menunggunya. Dia yakin mereka tidak akan merelakan jika sesuatu terjadi padanya, maka dari itu Boboiboy selalu punya alasan untuk bangkit. Karena dia tahu seseorang menunggunya kembali dari misi.

Lalu apakah Kaizo menunggu Fang?

Fang tidak tahu, sulit sekali mencari tahu jawaban yang satu itu, untuk mencari tahu apa yang disukai abangnya saja dia harus mati-matian teliti memperhatikan gerak gerik abangnya.

Dan pernah Fang merasakan hatinya ditikam saat memperhatikan abangnya diam-diam, abangnya yang tidak pernah tersenyum kepadanya, abangnya yang tidak pernah terlihat puas dengan pencapaiannya tengah tersenyum dan memuji Boboiboy atas kelihaiannya mengendalikan kuasa tahap dua.

Fang tidak pernah tahu dadanya dapat terasa seperti ditikam pasak hanya karena melihat senyuman yang dia nantikan justru diberikan ke orang lain.

Tidak mungkin abangnya benci padanya bukan? Fang adalah keluarga terakhir Kaizo, Fang yakin dia harta karun Kaizo, abangnya hanya tidak menunjukkannya bukan? Dia pasti sayang padanya bukan?

Atau jangan-jangan penyebab kesedihan di wajah abangnya adalah karena dirinya? Apa jangan-jangan selama ini Fang hanya mengingatkan Kaizo dengan masa kelam mereka? Apa selama ini Fang hanya penghambat Kaizo untuk membuka lembaran baru pasca perang yang mehancurkan planet mereka? Karena itukah abangnya menggemblengnya untuk dapat bertahan hidup sendiri karena dia memang berniat meninggalkan Fang seorang diri?.

Tidak, abangnya sayang padanya, buktinya, setiap tahun Fang juga akan menerima hadiah ulang tahun, walaupun selalu sama dan tanpa kartu ucapan. Di hari ulang tahunnya jika Fang menemukan selembar amplop berisi kartu di kamarnya, kartu yang selalu terisi dengan sejumlah uang, kartu itu berarti adalah hadiah ulang tahun dari Kaizo untuknya, yang sebenarnya adalah jenis hadiah yang sangat tidak dia butuhkan.

Fang tidak mengerti kenapa abangnya memberikannya uang, Fang tidak memerlukan uang lagi, seharusnya abangnya juga tahu, dengan kesuksesannya menjalankan misi tanpa diberi oleh abangnya pun Fang sudah mempunyai lebih dari cukup. Kenapa abangnya tidak pernah mau mencoba untuk setidaknya memberikannya sebuah lolipop? Hanya lolipop saja rasanya akan lebih menyenangkan daripada amplop dengan uang.

Fang merasa, abangnya salah mengartikan bahwa satu-satunya cara Fang memberi tahu kalau dirinya menyayangi abangnya hanya semata-mata suapan yang mengartikan Fang ingin uang.

Fang mencengkram bantalnya, melemparnya ke dinding dengan kesal, ya dia sangat kesal, dia benar-benar sangat kesal.

Fang menggerang frustasi, dia tidak ingin mengakuinya tapi entah kenapa dia yakin tahun ini akan berlalu seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, abangnya tidak akan repot-repot menghubunginya untuk mengucapkan balasan. Fang selamanya tidak akan mendengar ucapan itu keluar dari mulut abangnya.

Kaizo tidak akan pernah mengatakan dirinya menyayangi Fang, tidak pernah! dan tidak akan!. Karena Kaizo memang tidak pernah menyayanginya.

TO BE COTINUE

* * *

Tanggal 4 November itu ulang tahun Kaizo jadi saya berniat membuat fanfic dengan memasukkan ulang tahun kaizo, fanfic ini akan memiliki beberapa chapter dan akan mendraaaaaaaamaaaaa...

Semoga terhibur


	2. Chapter 2

BBB hanya milik ANIMONSTA

* * *

Fang menyeka lumpur tebal di wajahnya. Belum sempat dia membersihkan seluruh lumpur yang menempel, bom-bom lumpur beraroma pekat kembali menerjang wajahnya.

"Peri… perisai bayang!" teriaknya seraya mengeluarkan jurus kuasa bayang, kedua tangannya menyala keunguan, sulur bayang hitam keluar dan membentuk sebuah tembok perisai di depannya.

Di kesempatan itu Fang menyempatkan diri untuk membersihkan kacamatanya agar dapat melihat situasi terkini. Telinganya menangkap suara teriakan Boboiboy yang meminta tolong entah dari mana.

Fang mengintip dari sisi perisainya, hewan-hewan itu masih di sana, empat ekor, tubuhnya panjang menggeliat dengan ratusan pasang kaki panjang, mereka meronta-ronta di kubangan lumpur setengah terikat dengan jaring perangkap, ekornya yang ditumbuhi taring hitam itu mengandung racun yang mematikan, sekali terkena maka pilihannya hanya dua, mati atau amputasi.

Fang mencari-cari sosok Boboiboy dan menemukan patner kerjanya dalam wujud elemen api, berusaha lari dari mulut penuh gigi tiga kelabang tarantula, Fang merogoh tasnya, mengeluarkan bom jaring, dia melemparkannya ke ketiga hewan yang sedang mengejar Boboiboy.

Bola itu menghantam cangkang hitam ketiganya, namun hanya dua ekor berhasil terikat dengan sempurna ke dalam jaring perangkapnya. Sedangkan seekor terakhir lolos dikarenakan bola jaringnya justru memantul dan salah memerangkap pohon di dekatnya, seperti tidak sadar apa yang telah terjadi pada kedua temannya, hewan itu tetap mengejar-ngejar Boboiboy dengan mulutnya yang mulai meneteskan liur hijau.

"Harimau bayang!" teriak Fang, jarinya terulur menunjuk ke arah target pada harimau bayang yang tercipta dari kuasa bayangnya, hewan itu mengangguk dan segera menuruti apa perintah tuannya.

Harimau bayang menerjang tubuh si kelabang tarantula, mencakar cangkang kulit hitam monster itu, saat cakarannya tidak meninggalkan goresan sedikit pun si harimau bayang mengigit ke bagian manapun yang dia pikir dapat meninggalkan sedikit efek. Mulai menyadari ada yang mengganggu acara makan siangnya, perhatian kelabang tarantula segera teralihkan pada harimau bayang Fang.

Merasa keadaan patner kerjanya sudah dalam keadaan yang dapat dia kendalikan seorang diri, Fang beralih kembali pada empat ekor hewan di depannya. Tangannya kembali merogoh sesuatu di dalam kantongnya, dia mengeluarkan bola perak dan melemparkannya ke lahan luas, bola itu mengeluarkan cahaya merah, memindai lahan tempat dia dilepaskan, ketika bola itu mengkorfirmasi areanya, bola itu pecah, mengeluarkan fungsi sebenarnya. Benda itu memipih, mengeluarkan lapisan-lapisan tipis besi yang melebar dan memanjang, membentuk sebuah kandang besi raksasa.

Fang mengelurkan jari bayangnya, dia meraih ke empat hewan yang terbelenggu jaring itu, menyeretnya paksa untuk keluar dari kubangan lumpur dan masuk ke dalam kandang. Mereka memberontak tidak ada habisnya, bahkan dalam prosesnya mereka terlihat tidak sadar telah melukai teman sejenisnya demi dapat keluar dari tarikan paksa Fang.

_Gawat_ pikir Fang

Perintah Laksamana Tarung mengatakan mereka harus membawa satu koloni sarang hewan itu dalam keadaan hidup, jika seluruh hewan itu dimasukkan ke dalam penangkaran yang sama mereka bisa tidak sadar saling menyakiti. Sulit memang dan akan memakan banyak tenaga tapi perintah tetap perintah, maka Fang menarik keempat hewan itu ke empat sisi berbeda, memastikan jarak mereka cukup jauh agar tidak saling sengaja membunuh.

Fang melirik patner kerjanya, Boboiboy terlihat kebingungan dengan tiga ekor hewan menggeliat itu sekarang saling menggigit sejenisnya, hewan ketiga yang tadi sempat lolos dari jaring telah masuk ke dalam jaring perangkap yang dilemparkan Boboiboy, sedangkan harimau bayang sepertinya sudah musnah.

"Boboiboy!" teriak Fang "Kita tidak bisa memasukkan mereka ke dalam satu sangkar, keluarkan sangkar-sangkar lainnya yang kau bawa, tanganku penuh."

Boboiboy mengangguk, mengecek tas pinggannya dan mengeluarkan semua bola kendang besi yang dia punya "Siap Fang!"

Boboiboy melemparkan lima bolanya ke area luas tanpa kubangan lumpur, bola itu melakukan hal yang sama dengan bola yang dilemparkan oleh Fang tadi sebelum berubah membentuk lima kandang kotak.

Fang mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menarik keempat hewannya, kedua tangannya yang masing-masing menangani dua hewan yang ditarik oleh kekuatan jari bayangnya terasa dipaksa putus, Fang dapat mendengar tulangnya bergemeretak menyeramkan dan kulit beserta lapisan daging tangannya sudah berteriak memohon untuk melepaskannya saja hewan-hewan itu.

_Jangan cengeng_ kata suara di dalam kepalanya.

Suara itu seperti memberikan efek aneh padanya, karena tenaganya Fang yang sempat hilang seperti terkumpul kembali, dengan itu dia berhasil melemparkan satu ekor kelabang tarantula ke kandang terdekat.

Dikejauhan Fang mendengar siulan kagum dari Boboiboy.

Fang tersenyum-senyum, mengalihkan ketiga jari bayang yang mengikat hewan itu di tangan kirinya sedangkan tangannya yang lain mengeluatkan satu bola kandang lainnya.

_Ini hal sepele, jika kau tidak bisa melakukannya maka kau tidak akan bisa melakukan yang lain_ suara lain menggema di dalam kepala Fang.

Persis seperti tadi, tenaga Fang seolah olah diisi oleh tenaga nuklir, dia menarik ketiga hewan itu dengan kedua tangannya, dia memutar tubuh, mencabut hewan-hewan itu dari kolam lumpurnya dan melemparkan masing-masing hewan itu ke kandang terpisah.

Jari bayang Fang segera menghilang dan dia terjatuh duduk, kelelahan dan terengah-engah, namun kakinya segera bangkit kembali saat menyadari misi mereka belum menemukan titik penyelesaian. Fang segera berlari membantu patnernya yang masih berjuang memisahkan pergulatan ketiga hewan itu dalam wujud elemen daunnya.

Akar rambat Boboiboy tidak sekuat jari bayang Fang sehingga sering kali putus, membuat Boboiboy harus mempertebal akarnya dan membuatnya semakin sulit untuk ditarik.

Fang kembali mengeluarkan jari bayang, menarik dua ekor hewan yang tadinya saling menggigit dan bergulat dengan kawan sejenisnya hingga tubuh mereka seperti terikat membentuk bola.

Fang dan Boboiboy saling memberikan instruksi, bersamaan mereka menarik tubuh ketiga hewan yang membola itu, diluar dugaan kedua pemegang kuasa, memisahkan ketiga hewan itu ternyata tidak sesulit itu, kekuatan yang mereka kerahkan terlalu besar sehingga membuat ketiga hewan itu terpental ke belakang, kedua pengguna kuasa terbelalak kaget, tidak menyangka hewan-hewan itu akan terpental ke belakang, mengarah ke diri mereka sendiri.

Boboiboy berhasil menghindar, dia menahan kakinya kuat-kuat di tanah, menarik kembali akar rambatnya dan memutar balikkan keadaan dengan segera melemparkan hewan itu ke dalam kandangnya.

Di sisi lain, Fang tidak seberuntung itu, saat dirinya dapat menghindari seekor hewan yang terjerat, seekor lainnya menghantam Fang, bersama mereka terguling hingga perangkap jaring yang melilitnya rusak dan melepaskan hewan berbahaya itu.

"Fang! Awas!"

Fang mendengar jeritan Boboiboy tapi tidak dapat cepat merespon apa yang akan menyambutnya. Sebelum matanya yang terpejam akibat menahan sakit hempasan itu terbuka, Fang merasakan bahu kirinya ditusuk sesuatu.

Lolongan kesakitan Fang menggema di hutan itu.

Fang memberanikan diri membuka mata dan melihat satu kaki hewan itu menembus daging di bahunya, ekor dengan taring hitam penuh racunnya berayun-ayun tepat di atas kepala Fang seperti siap menusuk targetnya.

Menyadari nyawanya berada di ujung tanduk, Fang mengeluarkan gorilla bayangnya, gorilla itu muncul tepat di sisinya dan mendorong paksa si monster agar kakinya yang menusuk bahu Fang dapat terdorong keluar dari tubuh Fang. Sayangnya kaki hewan itu tidak mudah lepas, kakinya ditumbuhi semacam duri-duri yang mencegahnya agar tercabut.

Saat hewan itu berontak, kaki yang menembus bahu Fang seperti menyobek dagingnya dari dalam, sakitnya bukan main.

Merasa terancam, si hewan menggerang marah, ekornya dicambukkan ke arah gorilla bayang Fang yang segera menghilang akibat sengatan racunnya yang mematikan, belum sempat kaki hewan itu tercabut dari bahunya, kini kaki itu semakin menikamnya hingga menembus bahunya.

Mata Fang tidak lepas memperhatikan ekor beracun itu terayun-ayun, menusuk area sekitarnya secara acak, Fang sadar jika dia diam saja, ekor itu pasti akan mengenainya cepat atau lambat, Fang masih memiliki peluang hidup jika taring itu menusuk kaki atau tangannya namun jika taring itu mengenai perut atau dadanya, maka dia akan kembali ke markas tapops hanya tinggal jasad.

Fang tidak mau membuat Kaizo bersedi….

Tubuh Fang yang tegang melemas seketika, walaupun pikirannya berteriak untuk berusaha menangani keadaan ini, tapi hatinya lebih kuat mengontrol tubuhnya, kenapa dia tiba-tiba berserah diri, beberapa saat lalu ayunan ekor itu terlihat seperti sabit kematian di mata Fang tapi kenapa sekarang terlihat seperti ekor anak kucing yang bergerak-gerak tidak mengancam.

Apa pula pikirannya tentang bersedih? Abangnya itu bersedih? Apa mungkin iya abangnya akan bersedih, bukankah justru karena Fang berada di sisinya yang membuat abangnya bersedih, jadi mungkin… mungkin jika dia pulang ke markas hanya tinggal tubuhnya saja, maka…

"Fang!"

Terikan Boboiboy menghancurkan pikirannya, Fang mengerjap, dan akalnya kembali normal, saat dia sadar taring hewan itu sudah tepat berada di depan wajahnya.

"Fang bertahanlah, aku akan mencoba menariknya, rasanya pasti akan sakit."

Pemandangan Fang tertutup oleh tubuh hewan itu, namun dia dapat melihat akar rambat Boboiboy melilit tubuh hewan di depannya. Begitu rupanya, Boboiboy akan menarik hewan itu, yang artinya kaki yang sedang menancap di bahunya ini juga akan tertarik.

"Lakukan Boboiboy, acuhan keadaanku, dan masukkan hewan ini ke kandangnya!"

Seperti mendengar perintah yang harus dilaksanakan, Boboiboy menarik hewan itu menjauh dari teman baiknya. Gerangan Boboiboy bersahut-sahutan dengan gerangan Fang yang menahan rasa sakit yang merobek bahunya. Tidak ingin membuat Fang menahan sakitnya lebih lama lagi, Boboiboy mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya, melontarkan hewan yang telah menyakiti Fang langsung masuk ke kandangnya.

Boboiboy segera berlari mendekati Fang, namun tangan Fang yang tidak terluka terangkat, menyimbolkan untuk tidak mendekat, dia mengarahkan jarinya ke area lain, pandangan Boboiboy segera tersentak mengecek ke arah yang Fang tuju dan menemukan hewan terakhir yang belum masuk ke kandang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, masukkan dia dulu ke kandang." ucap Fang

Boboiboy sejenak ragu namun menuruti perkataan Fang.

Melihat patnernya menyelesaikan hewan terakhir, Fang menekan komunikator yang tergantung di ikat pinggangnya, meminta jemputan untuk datang.

Sengatan rasa sakit menjalar hingga ke seluruh lengannya, perutnya terasa terkocok dan kepalanya pening, Fang membuka tas pinggangnya, baik dia dan Boboiboy telah mengantisipasi keadaan ini sehingga mereka berdua sudah menyiapkan beberapa perbekalan medis, seperti suntikan untuk menghentikan pendarahan, suntikan mengandung obat penahan rasa sakit, memperlambat penyebaran bisa, beberapa suntikan bius dan multivitamin, namun tidak ada penawar bisa, bisa kelabang tarantula hingga kini belum dapat dibuat penawarnya. Ya itu karena langkanya mereka, para ilmuan tidak memiliki cukup sample untuk berhasil membuat penawarnya, hewan mengerikan ini diburu habis-habisan hingga hanya menyisakan kawanan terakhir yang sekarang Fang dan Boboiboy tangkap untuk dibawa ke sangtuari perlindungan hewan langka.

Suara debum besar menandai selesainya misi mereka, Boboiboy telah memasukkan sisa koloni terakhir hewan itu ke dalam kandangnya. Fang bersandar dan menyuntikkan obat itu di lengan atasnya.

"Fang, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Boboiboy terlihat panik, wujudnya telah normal kembali.

"Akan segera baik-baik saja." jawab Fang diiringi sengirnya.

Dahi Boboiboy berkerut khawatir, Fang melihat butiran air mulai terbendung di sisi matanya "Maaf Fang, jika aku lebih cekatan menangani bagianku kau tidak akan terluka"

Fang mengangguk "Sudahlah tidak apa-apa kau juga sudah menyelamatnya nyawaku, kita impas bukan?"

Melihat tidak ada perubahan di wajah Boboiboy, Fang meneruskan "Kalau kau masih merasa bersalah, kau bisa membelikanku selusin donat wortel di kantin nanti"

Walaupun air mata itu masih berada di sana, Boboiboy tertawa kecil "Baiklah, tunggu ya akan kubelikan banyak-banyak."

Perlahan mereka mulai tertawa, merayakan kesuksesan misi mereka yang diluar dugaan terlaksana dengan cepat. Laksamana Tarung pasti akan terkejut, mereka menyelesaikan misi mereka hanya dalam beberapa jam, padahal menurut perkiraan setidaknya dipastikan merekan akan memakan waktu sekitar seminggu lebih untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini.

Boboiboy duduk di belakang Fang, mereka bersandar saling berpunggungan sembari menunggu jemputan. Boboiboy menceritakan beberapa hal tentang pesta perserikatan, Fang yang awalnya mendengarkan secara seksama mulai tidak dapat memfokuskan pendengarannya, mata Fang terasa berat, dia membiarkan dirinya menutup matanya sesaat, Fang kira dia tidak kehilangan kesadaran, padahal nyatanya iya. Samar-samar telinganya yang terisi oleh suara Boboiboy tergantikan oleh suara Kaizo.

_Jangan cengeng Fang!_

_Ini hal sepele, jika kau tidak bisa melakukannya maka kau tidak akan bisa melakukan yang lain_

_Fang - pergi! Fang! _

Fang membuka matanya dan menemukan dirinya sudah berada di ruang medis kapal angkasa dengan lukanya yang sudah di perban. Fang mengecek sekelilingnya, dia tidak menemukan Boboiboy dan Fang tidak tahu patner kerjanya pergi ke mana, tiba-tiba Fang merasa ingin melihat sosok abangnya dan berharap abangnya berada di ruangan itu menemaninya. Fang segera mengenyahkan keinginan itu, ini semua pasti efek samping dari luka dan obatnya, membuatnya mengharapkan seseorang menemaninya.

Fang memijit kepalanya, pandangannya sedikit berputar. Suara Kaizo mengiang-ngiang dalam kepalanya. Fang berusaha masa bodo dengan suara itu dan kembali terlelap. Yang tanpa dia sadari, dia justru tercebur ke dalam mimpi memori masa kecilnya.

.

.

.

_Ada kotak besar di sana._

_Fang berada di sebuah kamar tidur, temboknya bercat biru, terlihat seperti kamar anak laki-laki. Banyak buku tercecer di lantai, beberapa tertutup dan beberapa setengah terbuka menampilkan dongeng tentang bajak laut._

_Di sisi ruangan ada kotak besar, terlihat seperti kotak harta karun bajak laut persis seperti gambar di buku yang tergeletak dilantai, Fang tidak mengerti kenapa tubuhnya bergerak untuk membuka kotak coklat besar itu. Di dalamnya hanya ada pedang kayu dan penutup mata._

"_Dimana harta karunku?"_

_Fang menoleh ke belakang, dari luar pintu muncul bayangan seseorang seperti hendak masuk ke ruangan Fang berada._

_Fang mendengar dirinya sendiri tertawa, dia masuk ke dalam kotak itu, membiarkan penutupnya tertutup dan membawanya ke dalam kegelapan, dia terduduk manis di dalamnya, rasanya agak panas dan pengap, tapi Fang seperti tidak keberatan berada di dalam sana._

_Fang dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang kian mendekat, tawa kecil Fang semakin membesar saat tahu seseorang yang datang itu membuka kotaknya. _

_Cahaya muncul dari atas kotak, mata Fang sedikit menyipit untuk membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam penglihatannya, matanya kembali membesar saat melihat tutupnya dibuka oleh seorang anak kecil berambut kebiruan dengan sepasang mata berwarna merah. _

_Untuk sejenak Fang mengira itu adalah dirinya. Tapi Fang pun sadar itu bukan dirinya. Sisi dirinya yang masih berada dalam kesadaran bertanya-tanya siapa dia? Fang merasa dia mengenalinya, tunggu dulu... dia memang kenal, Fang tahu siapa dia, tapi di mimpi ini dia tidak dapat mengingatnya._

"W_ahhhh harta karunku, sudah ketemu." seru anak yang membuka kotak itu, senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya, dia mengulurkan tangan dan Fang dapat merasakan tubuhnya perlahan terangkat masuk ke pelukannya "Pang harta karunku." ucapnya sembari memeluk erat Fang "Kita makan donat yuk."_

_Fang tertawa kecil dan mengangguk semangat, membiarkan dirinya digendong ke dalam pelukkan anak yang memiliki wajah nyaris serupa dengannya._

_Fang menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu anak itu, membiarkan matanya terpejam, Fang merasa nyaman berada di pelukkannya, Fang merasa aman dan terlindungi._

_Telinganya perlahan mulai mendengar suara-suara, awalnya terdengar seperti suara aktivitas keseharian biasa, suara lain berdatangan, saling menimpa suara dan bunyi-bunyi familiar lainnya, seperti bunyi statis tv, suara seorang pria yang sedang mendongeng, suara yang memanggil namanya, suara lain muncul seperti gemaan yang diisi oleh salam dan alunan nina bobo lalu digantikan dengan suara wanita, bunyi alat dapur yang sedang digunakan, suara seorang pria tertawa lalu suara teriakan dan tangisan, diikuti suar-suar peringatan, dan ledakan_

_Tunggu! Ledakan? Pikir Fan. _

_Fang membuka matanya, dia kira dia akan menemukan dirinya berada di dapur atau ruang tamu, bukankah tadi anak yang menggendongnya mengajaknya untuk makan donat?_

_Bukannya berada di suatu tempat yang terlihat berada di dalam rumah, Fang menemukan dirinya berada di luar, Fang menengadah kelangit, langit itu merah dengan awan hitam, titik-titk kehitaman berkeliaran di atas sana, titik-titik itu bergerak cepat dan saling menembakkan sesuatu yang nantinya akan mengeluarkan kelap kelip kekuningan, terlihat seperti kembang api, namun menyeramkan, setiap kali kelipan itu muncul, suara teriakan dan ledakan akan selalu mengikutinya._

_Di setiap ledakan itu Fang juga merasakan seseorang yang mendekapnya semakin memeluknya erat. Tatapan Fang melihat sekeliling, dia tidak tahu dia di mana tapi Fang yakin dia berada di bawah reruntuhan bangunan, tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada ada satu atau dua tubuh tergeletak dengan luka merah menganga di kulit mereka. _

_Seseorang yang mendekapnya terisak, mengundang Fang untuk melihatnya. Masih anak yang sama, yang menggendongnya keluar dari kotak harta karun, wajah anak itu penuh luka sekarang, dia terlihat sangat kurus, di rambutnya banyak darah kering, lukanya seperti dibiarkan tanpa penanganan medis sama sekali. _

_Di pipinya ada bekas jejak air mata, dia masih terisak namun tidak ada air mata yang keluar, satu tangannya erat mendekap Fang namun tatapan matanya sangat kosong, dan dia hanya terdiam sembari menyandarkan kepalanya di dada seseorang._

_Fang baru sadar, Fang berada di pangkuan anak itu sekarang, dan anak itu juga sedang berada di pangkuan seseorang. Satu tangan anak itu yang tidak digunakan untuk mendekap Fang sedang memainkan rambut dari seseorang yang disandarinya, rambut keunguan._

_Tatapan Fang berpindah kepada sosok yang sedang memangku mereka, di sisi akalnya yang masih mengandung kesadaran, Fang membelalak kaget saat menemukan seorang wanita yang disandarinya itu jelas sudah mati._

_Jantung Fang berdebar kencang, dia kaget dan anehnya dia merasakan sedih. Wanita itu, siapapun wanita itu, dia mati dengan kondisi sisi kepalanya pecah, bibirnya sudah membiru dan matanya sudah mulai menjadi keabuan, Fang tahu wanita itu setidaknya sudah mati lebih dari satu hari._

_Mata fang bergantian berpindah antara wanita itu dan anak yang serupa dengannya, anak itu duduk di pangkuan mayat wanita ini, dia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada wanita itu tanpa rasa takut._

"_Pergi!" pikir Fang pada anak familiar itu "Kenapa kau bersandar pada mayat? Kau harus pergi!"_

_Namun bukannya kata itu yang keluar justru bibirnya mengucapkan kata lain. Kata yang Fang tidak pernah sangka keluar._

"_Bunda." ucap Fang, menepuk-nepuk dada wanita itu "Bunda."_

_Ucapan Fang memanggil kesadaran anak yang mirip dengannya. Tatapan kosongnya perlahan tertuju pada Fang, dengan cepat terisi oleh air._

"_Bunda tidur Pang." ucapnya jelas menahan tangis, dia berhenti memainkan rambut wanita itu, membawa Fang untuk masuk ke dalam dekapannya "Kita tunggu sebentar lagi sampai bunda bangun, sebentar saja lagi."_

_Seperti sadar dia membohongi dirinya sendiri, tangis yang ditahannya akhirnya pecah, anak itu melepaskan pelukannya dari Fang "Bunda." rengeknya, kedua tangannya melingkar pada leher ibunya, tidak memperdulikan bagaimana kondisi mayat itu "Kapan bunda bangun?" dia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada wanita itu, dia menangis._

_Fang merasakan hatinya diiris, dengan luka itu ditaburi oleh garam setelahnya, tangisan anak itu membuat Fang ikut menangis._

_Melihat Fang menangis, tangisan anak itu juga semakin membesar "Bunda." dia menarik Fang untuk ikut memeluk wanita itu "Kaizo harus bagaimana sekarang?"_

_._

_._

_._

TO

BE

CONTINUE

* * *

Untuk sekarang segini dulu ya.

semoga terhibur


	3. Chapter 3

**Di dalam cerita ini baik Ejojo dan Borara bukan musuh yaa, mereka sekutu Tapops sekarang hehehe.**

**Selamat membaca ya **

**semoga terhibur**

* * *

BBB hanya milik ANIMONSTA

* * *

Fang meringis akibat luka tusukan di lengannya. Tidak heran mereka bergitu dicari, dibalik wujud menjijikannya, hewan itu punya seribu kegunaan, cangkangnya yang kuat biasa dijadikan sebagai bahan dasar pakaian pelindung, dagingnya memiliki protein tinggi dan racunnya dapat diubah menjadi obat manjur untuk mempercepat regenerasi luka.

Jujur saja baru kali itu Fang melihatnya dalam keadaan hidup, karena biasanya dia hanya melihat hewan-hewan itu dalam keadaan mati dan terawetkan, biasa terpajang sebagai hiasan atau tropi di ruang tamu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Fang?" tanya Boboiboy di sebelahnya, tampak kotor seperti dirinya, setiap inci tubuh mereka dilumuri oleh lumpur "Nasib baik sengatnya tidak menusukmu."

Fang tersenyum "Yaa aku sedang beruntung saja hari ini."

Boboiboy mengeluarkan sengiran khasnya, melihatnya mengundang Fang untuk tersenyum lebih lebar lagi.

Misi mereka berhasil. Laksamana Tarung memberikan mereka misi di planet Dodion untuk menyelamatkan koloni terakhir dari spesies langka kelabang kalajengking, spesies mereka sangat langka dan berada di ambang kepunahan akibat perburuan liar.

Fang dan Boboiboy kira mereka akan menghabiskan waktu berminggu-minggu di planet itu hanya untuk mencari jejak keberadaan koloni mereka, tapi keberuntungan sedang berada di pihak mereka. Boboiboy dan Fang sampai ke planet tujuan pagi ini, mereka segera membagi tugas untuk memantau area sekitar. Saat Fang sedang memantau via udara dengan elang bayangnya, dia tidak sengaja menjatuhkan perbekalan resum makanannya, resum itu jatuh ke kubangan lumpur di bawah, Fang kira hari itu akan menjadi hari sial, namun kenyataannya adalah sebaliknya.

Saat Fang hendak mengambil resum perbekalannya yang setengah tenggelam di kubangan lumpur, permukaan lumpur itu bergelombang, Fang kira akan muncul sejenis ikan atau kadal dari dari kubangan itu, namun dirinya dibuat membelalak kaget saat resum perbekalannya dihancurkan dalam sekali tikam dengan ekor beracun itu, jarak antara Fang dan kolam itu tidak ada dua meter, dia terhenti seketika, membanting arah untuk segera mengudara kembali.

Jika saja ada yang melihat wajah Fang saat itu, Fang yakin mereka akan tertawa habis-habisan karena melihat bagaimana konyol ekpresinya karena berhasil menghindar dari maut.

Siapa yang menduga mereka dapat menangkap dan membawa satu koloni spesies itu hanya dalam beberapa jam, saat melapor, baru pertama kali dalam sejarah karir mereka berdua, Laksamana Tarung terbelalak kaget saat menemukan mereka berdua di ruang kendali dan segera memuji-muji kecepatan penyelasaian misi mereka.

Namun setelah rentetan pujian itu selesai, dia segera kembali ke mode ganasnya, memerintahkan mereka untuk segera membersihkan diri. Dan segera mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadiri pesta perserikatan pelindung antariksa, Boboiboy bersorak girang saat Laksamana Tarung memerintahkan itu, awalnya mereka sudah dipastikan tidak dapat menghadiri pesta perserikatan karena harus menjalankan misi ini, namun ternyata keberuntungan memang sedang berada di pihak mereka hari ini.

Pesta perserikatan hanya diadakan hanya sekali dalam 4 tahun, tuan rumah penyelenggara selalu berubah dari tahun ke tahun, dan tahun ini Tapops diberikan kehormatan untuk menjadi tuan rumah pesta perserikatan. Berbagai lembara pelindung terkenal dari seluruh penjuru galaxy akan hadir, salah satunya seperti Lembaga pelindung Tempur-A dan Tengkotak, dua Lembaga itu adalah Saingan bebuyutan Tapops.

Tahun ini akan menjadi tahun pertama bagi Boboiboy untuk ikut serta dalam pesta keserikatan, pesta perserikatan terakhir diadakan sebelum dia bergabung dengan Tapops, bahkan Fang yang lebih dulu bergabung dengan Tapops juga melewatkan pesta tersebut dikarenakan diutus untuk menjalankan misi, Fang kira dia akan melewatkannya lagi namun akhirnya dia dapat mengecap pesta perserikatan tersebut.

Keluar dari ruang kendali, Fang dan Boboiboy tergelak oleh tawa, bersama-sama pergi ke sayap selatan tempat deretan kamar kadet seperti mereka berada. Sepanjang Lorong, kadet-kadet lain beserta alien mop hilir mudik, sibuk dengan tugas dan persiapan pesta, kebanyakan dari mereka telah mengenakan setelan jas dengan lencana di dada kiri mereka. Fang dan Boboiboy dengan kondisi mereka yang kotor menerima tatapan kesal alien mop yang sibuk mempersiapkan pesta pertemuan serikat pelindung antariksa, karena setiap Fang dan Boboiboy melangkah, lumpur yang melekat di tubuh mereka akan berceceran di lantai yang telah dipel mengkilat.

Fang sedang berusaha menahan gelak tawanya bersama Boboiboy hingga suara panggilan menghentikan mereka.

Mereka menoleh bersamaan, dan bersamaan dengan itu wajah Boboiboy bertambah cerah "Ayah." panggilnya mengenali sosok yang sedang berjalan kearah mereka, di satu tangannya dia memegang kardus ukuran sedang yang terlihat penuh dengan tumpukkan perkakas.

"Wah, benar kalian sudah kembali." ucapnya seraya mendekati mereka "Gawat kalau begini."

Fang dan Boboiboy berpandangan.

"Apa kami melakukan kesalahan Laksamana?" tanya Fang bingung, apa yang dia maksud sebagai gawat? Mereka melaksanakan misi mereka dalam waktu singkat dan berhasil tanpa ada kerugian apapun kecuali bahu Fang terluka.

Laksamana Amato hanya tersengir, sengirannya persis seperti putranya "Nanti kalian juga akan mengerti, dan mumpung kalian berada disini, aku mau meminta…" seperti baru menyadari balutan perban di lengan Fang, air muka Amato berubah "Apa kau terluka Fang?"

"Hanya tergores." jawab Fang.

"Tidak," Boboiboy menyanggah "Bahu Fang ditembus kaki kelabang tarantula karena aku tidak becus menjalankan bagianku." ucapnya penuh penyesalan

"Ah tidak sungguh ini bukan salah Boboiboy, keadaan memang tidak terkendali tadi, kondisinya memang sulit." hibur Fang.

"Boboiboy." panggil Laksamana Amato, nada suaranya berubah tegas "Kau…"

Sebelum Laksamana Amato melanjutkan perkataannya, Fang memotong, dia tahu itu tindakan kurang ajar memotong perkataan atasannya tapi Fang tidak mau Amato menghukum Boboiboy "Sungguh ini bukan salah Boboiboy, aku yang terlalu memaksakan diri sehingga seperti ini, tolong jangan hukum Boboboy." pinta Fang, mengingat dirinya yang kerap diberi hukuman oleh Kaizo jika melakukan kesalahan, Fang tidak ingin Boboiboy merasakan hukuman apapun apalagi di hari special ini, dan juga memikirkan bagaimana hukuman yang pernah diberikan abangnya yang memiliki pangkat seorang Kapten saja sudah sangat menyeramkan, Fang tidak dapat membayangkan Boboiboy yang akan dihukum oleh seseorang sekelas Laksamana Amato.

Dahi Amato berkerut, tatapannya berubah menyelidik ke kedua anak di depannya, dia menghela napas "Tentu tidak Fang, aku tidak akan menghukumnya." pandangannya berubah pada putranya "Tapi aku akan memberikannya bimbingan tambahan setelah pesta selesai."

Fang menghela napas lega.

"Apa kau sudah memeriksakan lukamu?" tanya Amato lembut, yang membuat dada Fang terasa hangat.

"Sudah Laksamana." jawab Fang "Maaf Laksamana, tadi anda meminta apa pada kami?"

Seperti benar-benar melupakan tujuannya, Amato berdehem "Oh ya, tadinya aku ingin meminta bantuan kalian untuk menyusun beberapa hal di laboratoriumku sebelum pesta dimulai, tapi sekarang karena keadaan Fang kurang bagus, beristirahat lah dulu, biar aku dan Boboiboy yang akan menanganinya."

"Tidak apa-apa saya masih…"

Amato mengacungkan tangannya, membuat Fang bungkam seketika "Aku mau kau istirahat sebelum pesta dimulai Fang, ini perintah." ucap Amato, walaupun dia mengatakan itu adalah perintah tapi suaranya terdengar lebih seperti permintaan, atau tepatnya permohonan.

Fang tersenyum "Siap Laksamana."

Amato mengangguk "Bagus, dan Boboiboy!"

"Iya ayah!"

"Ayo tolong bantu aku."

Boboiboy kembali mengeluarkan sengiran rasa bersalahnya pada Fang saat dia pergi bersama Amato ke arah berlawanan, Fang menggerakkan bibirnya membentuk kata 'Tidak apa apa' tanpa bersuara.

Tanpa Boboiboy dan Amator sadari, mata Fang lekat memperhatikan kepergian mereka berdua, suara percakapan mereka menggema di lorong itu sehingga walaupun jarak mereka sudah cukup jauh Fang masih dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Amato pada putranya.

"Aku bersyukur kalian tidak apa-apa, lalu apa kau terluka nak?" tanya Amato.

Boboiboy menggeleng "Tidak ayah, semua berkat Fang."

Dari kejauhan, mata Fang melihat Amato melepaskan topi Boboiboy, dia mengusap kepala putranya dengan lembut sebelum memasangkan lagi topi itu di kepalanya, Fang tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan setelahnya namun apapun itu, mereka berdua tertawa, tangan Amato bergerak merangkul lembut putranya, memandunya ke tempat yang mereka tuju.

Fang masih terdiam di tempat berada hingga suara di dalam kepalanya muncul, bahkan tepatnya bukan sebuah suara, hanya menyerupai bunyi-bunyian yang tidak jelas, membuat kepalanya diserang sakit kepala.

Tangannya terangkat memijit kepalanya, apa itu? Pikirnya, alunan nada? Apapun nada itu membuat dirinya merasa tidak nyaman, Fang tidak yakin apa yang pihak medis berikan padanya selama dia tidak sadar di pesawat angkasa, tapi apapun itu cukup membuatnya merasa uring-uringan dengan pikiran dan perasaan yang asing juga familiar.

Fang melanjutkan perjalanannya seorang diri, dia nyaris menghabiskan setengah lebih dari perjalanannya dengan mata yang terpejam dan satu tangannya yang memijit perlahan pelipisnya, dia sudah hapal betul dengan letak sayap selatan, tidak perlu melihat pun Fang tidak akan tersesat.

Semakin dekat dirinya dengan sayap selatan, keadaan semakin sunyi, seluruh kamar personil Tapops yang tinggal di markas berada di sayap selatan, dan mengingat hampir seluruh personil Tapops sedang sibuk mempersiapkan hal ini dan itu, keadaan sayap selatan sangat sunyi.

Fang segera sadar ketika seseorang akan segera berpapasan dengannya karena dia mendengar bunyi langkah kaki yang menggema, kepalanya masih sakit dan matanya masih ingin terpejam, dia dapat berjalan dalam keadaan seperti itu jika saja dia tahu dia akan berpapasan dengan seseorang yang berpangkat sama dengannya, sayangnya Fang tidak tahu.

Melawan sakit kepalanya, Fang memperbaiki posenya, membuka matanya lebar-lebar untuk menemukan Kapten Kaizo sedang berjalan ke arahnya dan memandangnya dengan dahi yang berkerut.

_Gawat_ pikir Fang kondisinya sedang tidak baik dan ini yang justru menyambutnya.

"Kapten Kaizo." salam Fang sembari memberi hormat.

Kapten Kaizo menghentikan langkahnya, tubuhnya sekarang dibalut dengan setelan hitam putih berdasi, dua lencana yang menyimbolkan Tapops beserta pangkatnya terpajang di dada kirinya, dia tidak menggunakan helmnya, membuat sepasang mata tajamnya yang mengamati Fang dari ujung kaki hingga kepalanya semakin ketara "Kau sudah kembali dari misimu?"

"Ya Kapten, diluar dugaan keadaan dapat diatasi dengan cepat dan baik."

Tatapan mata Kapten Kaizo sangsi.

Fang rasanya ingin menunduk saja dan membuang muka, dia sadar telah sadar berucap, keadaannya sekarang sangat berantakan dan dengan perban di bahunya, bagaimana dia dapat mengatakan dia mengatasi keadaan dengan baik? Fang merasa ciut, tatapan mata abangnya saat ini sangat menusuk, menurut Fang tatapannya seperti memancarkan ketidaksukaan, abangnya terlihat muak dengan omong kosongnya.

"Fang." panggil Kaizo.

"Iya Kapten?"

Mata merah Kaizo yang persis seperti matanya menatapnya tajam, ada jeda panjang sebelum akhirnya dia berucap "Aku yakin kau tahu tentang pesta perserikatan."

"Tentu saja Kapten."

"Karena kau ada di sini maka kau wajib menghadirinya." ucap Kaizo "Jika tidak, kau tahu apa artinya bukan?"

_Kau akan menghajarku di latihan tempur?_ Jawab Fang di kepalanya, yang tentu saja tidak akan dia ucapkan. Fang tahu apa artinya, tidak menghadiri pesta itu adalah sebuah langkah yang sangat tidak menghormati perserikatan dan pastinya akan mempermalukan Tapops.

"Saya tahu Kapten." jawab Fang.

Kapten Kaizo masih mengamatinya lekat, bibirnya terbuka seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu yang dia batalkan untuk ucapkan "Segera bersihkan dan persiapkan dirimu." perintahnya seraya meninggalkan Fang.

Fang tersenyum masam, _tidak kau perintah juga aku akan melakukannya_ batin Fang.

"Dimengerti Kapten." jawab Fang memperhatikan kepergian Kaizo.

Fang menghela napas. _Apa yang aku harapkan?_ batinya, balasan dari kartu ucapan yang dia kirimkan pada Kaizo tadi malam? Kaizo menanyakan bagaimana kabarnya? Kaizo menanyakan tentang keadaannya? Bahkan di mimpipun sepertinya tidak akan terjadi.

Dan omong-omong soal mimpi, Fang tidak terlalu ingat, tapi sepertinya tadi dia memimpikan abangnya, tapi mimpi itu sendiri sekarang sudah pecah ke dalam potongan puzzle yang sulit Fang susun kembali. Apa pula mimpinya tadi? Sejauh mana yang dia ingat? Langit merah, bajak laut, alunan lagu, dan mayat wanita.

Fang jatuh berlutut, debuman kakinya yang menghantam lantai menggema, batok kepalanya seperti baru saja seperti dipecahkan, serangan sakit kepalanya begitu mengerikan sehingga Fang tidak sadar telah menggerang kesakitan, kedua tangannya reflex bergerak untuk menyentuh kepalanya, yang hanya membuat Fang menggerang kembali saat merasakan sambaran rasa sakit di bahunya.

Fang mencabut kata-katanya tentang hari keberuntungan.

.

.

.

**_Beberapa jam sebelumnya_**

Kaizo mengikat simpul dasinya kuat-kuat, setelan jas hitam yang telah disetrika lincin terbaring di ranjangnya, Kaizo sebenarnya enggan untuk mengenakannya tapi dia tidak punya pilihan. Kaizo mengamati pantulan dirinya di cermin, tubuhnya telah dibalut dengan kemeja putih dan celana hitam, siap untuk menghadiri pesta.

_Ini kali kedua_ pikir Kaizo.

Setelah 8 tahun pengabdiannya pada Tapops, pesta peserikatan ini adalah pesta kali kedua yang dia hadiri, seharusnya ini bisa menjadi kali ketiga, namun di tahun pertamanya bergabung dengan Tapops saat dirinya berumur 16 tahun, Kaizo melewatkan pesta itu dikarenakan diutus untuk menjalankan misi.

Sudah 8 tahun berlalu, itu adalah tahun terberat bagi Kaizo, tahun itu adalah titik permulaan hidup baru Kaizo dan Fang, Kaizo harus mengubur identitasnya sebagai abang penyayang yang selalu memanjakan Fang dan berubah menjadi abang yang selalu mendisiplinkan dan mendidik Fang, kalau diingat-ingat, tahun itu terasa sangat berat dikarenakan Kaizo harus menahan desakan untuk tidak diam-diam membawa Fang ke dalam misinya, dia sangat khawatir meninggalkan Fang yang baru berumur 6 tahun sendirian di markas Tapops hanya dengan pengasuh, selain itu kondisi fisik Fang juga belum pulih akibat penyerangan di kamp pengungsian sebelum Kaizo bergabung dengan Tapops atas rekomendasi Maskmana.

Kaizo mengambil jasnya, mengenakannya di atas kemeja putihnya, dia mengambil dua lencana yang di letakan di atas meja kecilnya, kedua lencana itu melambangkan Tapops dan pangkatnya. Dia memasang dua lencana itu di dada kirinya, tangannya meraba lencana bersimbol Tapops sejenak. Lencana itu akan selamanya bertengger di dada kirinya selama dia hidup dan mengabdi pada Tapops, lencana itu tidak akan pernah berubah menjadi simbol lembaga lain.

Hanya kesetiaan yang dapat Kaizo dapat berikan, setia pada Tapops hanyalah satu-satunya cara Kaizo berterima kasih atas kemuliaan hati mereka karena mau memahami dan menerima kondisinya dulu, terutama Laksamana Tarung, Kaizo sangat menghormati sosoknya, di balik tampilannya yang mengerikan, hati Laksamana Tarung berbalik 360 derajad dari tampilan luarnya. Saat Kaizo mengungkapkan keadaanya pada Laksamana Tarung bahkan sebelum dirinya diterima resmi sebagai personil Tapops, Laksamana Tarung telah memberikan izin dan mendaftar segala hal yang dapat Tapops berikan untuk menangani keadaan Kaizo dan Fang.

Laksaman tarung memahami bahwa Kaizo dan Fang tidak memiliki rumah untuk pulang, bahwa Fang tidak dapat berpisah dari Kaizo, dia mendengarkan setiap detail yang Kaizo berikan tanpa berpaling sedikit pun. Dia berbaik hati menyulap sebuah ruang besar untuk dijadikan rumah tempat tinggal untuk Kaizo dan Fang di markas Tapops ini, dilengkapi keperluan untuk anak seusia Fang beserta guru dan pengasuh untuk menjaganya selama Kaizo menjalankan misi.

Kebaikkan yang diterimanya dari Tapops adalah hutang yang harus dibayar, maka dari itu Kaizo akan selalu berada dipihak Tapops, dia akan membalas seluruh hutangnya, mereka dapat menggunakan Kaizo hingga titik terakhir jiwanya jika mereka memang berkehendak. Apapun dapat mereka lakukan padanya dan dia tidak akan mempertanyakan atau melawannya, mereka punya hak penuh terhadap dirinya asalkan jangan adiknya.

Hutang ini terjadi karena dirinya tidak becus menangani hidupnya sendiri, hutang ini hanya miliknya seorang, dia yang memutuskan untuk menerima kebaikan hati mereka dan bukan Fang, yang hanya anak itu lakukan adalah mengekori abangnya yang seharusnya lebih becus menyediakan apa yang dia perlukan, tapi nyatanya dulu Kaizo tidak mampu.

Fang tidak pernah terikat oleh hutang apapun dengan Tapops, Kaizo ingin adiknya bebas mencari jalannya sendiri, dia ingin adiknya jauh dari bahaya, dia ingin adiknya bahagia. Kaizo bekerja mati-matian agar dirinya dapat menyediakan kehidupan normal untuk adiknya, kaizo bahkan telah membeli rumah besar di planet Bumi untuk ditinggali Fang, dia menyiapkan berkas perpindahan dan identitas palsu untuk Fang, di sana Kaizo harap adiknya dapat hidup dengan aman dan beraktivitas dengan normal pula, keputusannya untuk menempatkan Fang di Bumi adalah hasil dari konsultasinya dengan Amato tentang planet Bumi yang menjadi asal tempat tinggal Amato dan Boboiboy.

Kaizo telah menyiapkan banyak hal untuk mengirim adiknya ke sana, karena planet itu digadang-gadang sebagai planet teraman di semesta, selama empat tahun Kaizo menyiapkan seluruh keperluan itu hingga hampir terselesaikan sempurna namun sesuatu berkehendak lain.

Baru kali itu, Kaizo merasakan kemurkaan yang luar biasa pada Fang. Tidak pernah mereka sebelumnya beradu mulut sehebat itu. Kaizo tidak tahu apa yang anak itu pikirkan sehingga dirinya mendaftarkan diri sebagai personil Tapops di usianya yang ke 10 tahun.

Kaizo tidak ingin Fang mengikuti langkahnya menjadi personil Tapops, Tapops memang nyatanya menerima kadet-kadet yang masih berusia belia untuk dilatih terlebih dahulu sebelum menceburkan diri ke misi pertama mereka, awalnya mereka menjalanakan misi simple di markas tapops dan markas sekutu atau di planet dengan jarak yang cukup dekat dengan markas tapops dan dengan misi yang simple pula, Tapops akan memberikan misi yang sesuai dengan kemampuan dan level personilnya dan seiring waktu berjalan, kemampuan personilnya pasti akan berkembang dengan begitu misi-misi itu pastinya akan berubah menjadi misi yang berbahaya dan mematikan.

Kaizo melatih Fang agar dia dapat membela dirinya sendiri jika bahaya datang, latihan itu juga dimaksudkan agar dia dapat mengelak dari bahaya, bukan untuk menghampirinya dan justru menghadapinya, Kaizo sangat kecewa dengan keputusan Fang sehingga secara tidak sadar dulu dirinya mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat yang begitu menusuk perasaan Fang untuk menciutkan pendiriannya, kaizo berharap perkataannya dapat membatalkan keputusan Fang untuk bergabung dengan Tapops.

Jika mengingatnya, Kaizo ingin sekali menghajar dirinya sendiri, dia bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskan pada Fang, kalau dirinya ingin menempatkan Fang di planet yang aman, untuk tinggal di sana dan menjalani kehidupan normal dan bukannya menantang maut dengan bergabung dengan Lembaga perlindungan antariksa.

Hati Kaizo berkata, mungkin penyebab Fang bergabung dengan Tapops dikarenakan anak itu juga merasa memiliki hutang pada Tapops walaupun sebenarnya tidak, Kaizo tidak tahu pastinya, tapi dengan bergabungnya Fang dengan Tapops maka Kaizo memutuskan untuk menambah pelatihan Fang, seluruh latihan yang dia berikan sebelumnya tidak cukup untuk menangani hal sekelas Tapops.

Kaizo menyisir rambutnya dengan jari, setidaknya semua latihan itu terlihat cukup untuk sekarang, Fang selalu menyelesaikan misinya dengan baik, dia tidak pernah kembali dalam keadaan luka yang begitu parah, kebanyakan hanya sekedar lecet dan benturan ringan. Akan menjadi mimpi terburuk Kaizo jika saja dirinya harus melihat Fang kembali hanya tinggal jasad.

Pertama kali Fang diberi misi yang berada di luar markas Tapops, Kaizo tidak dapat menyembunyikan bagaimana tegangnya dirinya, Kaizo tidak mengantar Fang pergi saat misi pertamanya waktu itu, Kaizo hanya mengamati dari kejauhan seperti yang selalu dia lakukan. Dia ingat bagaimana tangannya yang terkepal di sisi tubuhnya waktu itu gemetaran, dia ingat bagaimana bingungnya Sai dan Shielda saat melihat wajahnya yang pucat karena memperhatikan kepergian Fang.

Dia tidak rela, sebenarnya Kaizo tidak rela, melihat adiknya hanya pergi menjalankan misipun dia tidak rela, dia tahu suatu hari nanti Fang pasti akan meninggalkannya dan dulu dia sempat ingin memindahkan Fang seorang diri untuk tinggal di bumi, saat itupun hatinya terasa berat, sangat berat.

Kaizo melangkah keluar dari bilik kamarnya, pintu besi itu bergeser terbuka tanpa menimbulkan suara. Dulu saat baru menempati markas Tapops, Kaizo ditempatkan di kamar yang sama dengan Fang, namun setelah Fang menjadi salah satu personil Tapops, kamar mereka dipisahkan, seluruh kamar personil Tapops yang bermalam atau tinggal di markas berada di sayap selatan.

Sayap selatan sedang sepi, tentu saja karena seluruh personil sedang sibuk dengan urusan pesta perserikatan yang akan diadakan sekitar 2 jam lagi, Kaizo berangkat lebih awal karena dia harus menyambut tamu-tamu yang berdatangan. Acara basa basi yang sangat dibenci Kaizo, untung saja pesta ini hanya diadakan selama 4 tahun sekali, jika saja setiap tahun Kaizo harus berhadapan dengan acara ini, sepertinya dia akan stress.

Langkah kaki bergema di lorong sepi itu, perlahan dari kejauhan, Kaizo menangkap bunyi suara langkah kaki lainnya, seseorang sedang menuju ke sayap selatan, aneh pikirnya, saat semua orang keluar dari sayap selatan namun yang satu ini justru menuju kearah sebaliknya, siapa gerangan?

Sosok kecil muncul dari belokan Lorong, tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Kaizo untuk mengenali Fang bahkan dari kejauhan. Adiknya hari ini seharusnya sedang menjalankan misi, dan seharusnya tidak akan kembali hari ini, namun ternyata di sanalah dia, berjalan sedikit goyah, tubuh kotor, matanya terpejam dengan tangan yang memegangi kepalanya.

Jantung Kaizo berdebar khawatir, kepalanya ditumbuhi seribu satu pertanyaan tentang keberadaan adiknya di depannya.

_Fang sudah kembali?_

_Apa dia sakit?_

_Apa terjadi sesuatu dimisinya?_

_Apa dia terluka?_

Seperti menyadari seseorang juga sedang berjalan ke arahnya, Fang membuka matanya dan membenarkan posenya. Wajahnya terlihat terkejut saat menemukan Kaizo sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"Kapten Kaizo." salam Fang sembari memberi hormat.

Mata Kaizo lekat mengamati Fang, Kaizo melihat perban yang membalut lengat adiknya, darah merah segar menembus perban itu seakan-akan lukanya masih menganga, rasa khawatir dan ketakutan menghujam dadanya sehingga Kaizo harus sekuat mungkin menahan wajahnya untuk tidak mengeluarkan emosi. "Kau sudah kembali dari misimu?"

"Ya Kapten, di luar dugaan keadaan dapat diatasi dengan cepat dan baik." jawab Fang.

Baik dia bilang? Melihat rembesan darah yang keluar dari bahunya, itu sama sekali tidak baik, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa adiknya baik-baik saja sekarang?

"Fang." panggil Kaizo.

"Iya Kapten?" jawab Fang.

_Apa kau baik-baik saja? Ada apa dengan bahumu? Apa kau sudah memberikan penanganan medis yang sesuai?_ Tanya Kaizo di dalam kepalanya yang mulai error, itu adalah kumpulan pertanyaan yang ingin dia tanyakan pada adiknya, namun bukannya pertanyaan itu yang keluar, bibirnya justru berucap…

"Aku yakin kau tahu tentang pesta perserikatan." tanya Kaizo sembari mengutuk dirinya sendiri, kenapa dia menanyakan hal yang tidak penting, keadaan Fang adalah yang utama, kenapa dirinya ini?

"Tentu saja Kapten." jawab Fang.

"Karena kau ada disini maka kau wajib menghadirinya." ucap Kaizo kembali memaki dirinya sendiri didalam kepalanya "Jika tidak, kau tahu apa artinya bukan?"

Wajah adiknya terlihat terluka, membuat hati Kaizo terasa sangat perih, dia tahu dirinya salah berucap, dia tahu bagaimana bodohnya dia tidak menanyakan keadaan adiknya.

"Saya tahu Kapten." jawab Fang.

Kaizo mengamatinya Fang lekat, sebenarnya bukan masalah jika dia tidak datang dan menyabut kedatangan tamu-tamu lain, dia bisa menemani Fang dan membantunya merawat lukanya, dia dapat membantu Fang untuk menyiapkan dirinya ke pesta, dia bisa mengikatkan dasi untuk adiknya, apa Fang tahu cara mengikat simpul dasi?

Ekspresi adiknya terlihat sedang menunggu-nunggu sesuatu terucap dari bibirnya, Kaizo tidak dapat menebak apa itu, dan lagi pertanyaan yang dia hendak ucapkan justru keluar dengan sangat berbeda "Segera bersihkan dan persiapkan dirimu." ucapnya seraya meninggalkan Fang.

"Dimengerti Kapten." jawab Fang di belakangnya, jawaban yang dipenuhi oleh kekecewaan dan sepertinya adiknya telah sakit hati.

Kaizo mengepalkan tangannya, dia membenci dirinya sendiri, bisa-bisanya dia membiarkan Fang sendiri dalam keadaan seperti itu. Kaizo menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik untuk melihat adiknya telah berjalan dan menghilang di belokan Lorong.

_Fang membutuhkanku_ pikir Kaizo.

Kakinya hendak melangkah mengejar Fang, namun sebuah panggilan mengehentikannya.

"Kapten Kaizo." panggil suara itu.

Kaizo menoleh dan menemukan Sai sedang terengah-engah menghampirinya "Seseorang dari Lembaga Tempur-A bernama Ramen-Man mencari-cari anda, dan seseorang dari Tengkotak bernama Ejojo, mereka tidak mau diam." ucapnya terdengar putus asa.

_Ah mereka sudah sampai ternyata_ pikir Kaizo, _si duo narsis._

Sai mulai berceloteh panjang, dia memohon-mohon agar Kaizo segera pergi menyambut kedua orang itu sebelum mereka mengacak-ngacak aula pesta. Di sela-sela celotehan Sai, Kaizo seperti mendnegar debuman diikuti gerangan dari arah belakangnya.

Sontak Kaizo menoleh kebelakangnya "Kau dengar sesuatu?" tanya Kaizo pada Sai.

Sai yang celotehannya dipotong terlihat bingung "Eh… tidak." balasnya "Jadi begitu kapten, saya mohon untuk kesegeraan kehadiran anda di aula."

"Aku…" balas Kaizo sebelum ucapannya terhenti karena mendengar gerangan lainnya.

_Apa itu Fang?_ Pikir Kaizo.

"Ada apa kapten?" tanya Sai bingung.

Kaizo memandang Sai, orang di depannya seperti tidak mendengar apa yang Kaizo dengar, apa mungkin itu hanya trik pikirannya saja, apa sebenarnya suara tadi hanya tipuan dari kekhawatirannya? Ya sepertinya begitu.

"Ya baiklah, aku akan menemui mereka." balas Kaizo melanjutkan perjalanan awalnya bersama Sai

_Maaf Fang_ batin Kaizo.

.

.

.

* * *

Saya akan menyelipkan masa lalu kaizo dan fang yang saya reka ulang sendiri disetiap chapter.

Tidak canon banget sama rangka utama cerita BBB.

semoga terhibur


	4. Chapter 4

BBB hanya milik ANIMONSTA

SEMOGA TERHIBUR

* * *

Darahnya merembes lagi. Semburat merah itu perlahan membentuk kolam kemerahan di kemeja putihnya, ini kemeja putih ke tiga yang Fang kenakan, dia telah membalut ulang luka jahitan di bahunya sebanyak tiga kali pula, namun pendarahannya masih belum mau berhenti. Sepertinya dikarenakan kaki kelabang kalanjengking yang bergerigi itu mengoyak dagingnya, lukanya menjadi sulit dijahit sempurna.

Fang terduduk di ranjangnya, dia menyuntikkan obat pembeku luka dan menenggak beberapa pil penambah darah, tidak heran kepalanya seperti dihantam berkali-kali, dia kehilangan banyak darah.

Fang kembali membuka kemeja putihnya, mencampakkannya begitu saja ke lantai kamarnya, membiarkan dirinya terduduk tanpa pakaian atas, sebagai gantinya perban yang dirembesi darah melilit bahu kirinya, di lemari, Fang masih memiliki satu kemeja putih, jika lukanya merembes lagi maka dia harus mengenakan kemeja dengan noda darah sepanjang pesta, dan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang Fang inginkan.

Dia merasa aneh mengenakan setelan itu, baru kali ini Fang mengenakan setelan jasnya bukan untuk upacara pemakaman. Setelan hitam putih itu biasanya selalu menemaninya dalam upacara pemakaman anggota Tapops yang telah gugur, terlalu sering dan terlalu banyak nyawa berjatuhan, sehingga Fang menyiapkan beberapa setelan kemeja putih, tidak ada bulan yang tidak terisi pengumuman kematian dan upacara pemakaman. Bukan hal yang mengejutkan lagi bagi Fang, seseorang yang ditemuinya hari ini, yang terlihat sehat dan tersengir-sengir bahagia bisa saja sudah berada di dalam peti mati beberapa hari kemudian, seseorang yang gemar bercanda dan mengundang orang lain dalam tawanya saat ini juga bisa saja sudah dikremasi beberapa jam kemudian, atau mungkin saja dapat dikatakan tidak sengaja terkremasi saat menjalankan misinya.

Fang membuka perbannya yang telah basah oleh darah, membiarkan luka jahitnya terpampang terkena udara. Jika saja tangannya punya mulut untuk bicara, Fang rasa tangannya sudah berteriak minta ampun untuk diistirahatkan, Fang ingin saja mengabulkannya namun sayangnya dia tidak bisa.

Fang bangun untuk mengambil perban lagi di kotak P3K di lemari, kepalanya terasa berputar saat dia mengambil langkah, rasa berputar itu seperti memaksa isi perutnya untuk keluar dari mulutnya, Fang harus membekap mulutnya sendiri, mencegah dirinya untuk memuntahkan obat-obatan yang dia tenggak beberapa saat lalu.

Di kotak P3K, sisa perban juga hanya tersisa 2 gulung, Fang mengambil keduanya, terlebih dahulu membersihkan sisa-sisa darah dan mengoleskan salep, lalu kembali membalut ulang lukanya dengan dua gulung perban, berharap perban yang kali ini dapat menghentikan pendarahannya.

Dengan dua gulung perban itu, bahu kiri Fang terlihat sedikit besar sebelah, tapi itu bukan masalah, jas hitam akan membuat tampilan dirinya di cermin terlihat normal, bahunya yang terlilit perban tidak akan mencolok sama sekali. Fang mengambil kemeja terakhirnya, berharap-harap cemas agar tidak terkena noda rembesan darah lagi, dia menunggu beberapa saat, lekat memperhatikan ke arah bahunya, memastikan kolam darah di bahunya tidak muncul kembali.

Lima menit Fang menunggu, noda kemerahan tidak merembes setitik pun, senyum kemenangan akhirnya terlukis di wajahnya, namun senyum itu tidak bertahan lama tatkala matanya menangkap dasi yang tergantung bersamaan dengan jas hitamnya.

"Jangan cengeng Fang." ucapnya pada diri sendiri, meraih dasi hitamnya, di depan kaca dengan gerakan yang terputus-putus dia mengalungkan dan membuat simpul dasi di kerah kemejanya. Rasa sakit di bahunya sedikit teredam karena perban yang membalutnya cukup tebal namun itu membuat pergerakannya terganggu.

Fang membuat simpul trinity knot yang pernah diajarkan oleh abangnya dulu saat pertama kali menghadiri pemakaman anggota Tapops yang gugur, walaupun hari itu suram karena terisi oleh pemakaman, hari itu menjadi ingatan yang paling dia jaga.

Abangnya menyadari kalau Fang tidak tahu cara membuat simpul dasi, membuat Fang terkejut karena Kaizo tiba-tiba menunduk dan membuatkan simpul itu untuknya, wajahnya begitu dekat sehingga Fang dapat mencium sabun peppermint yang biasa digunakan abangnya, walaupun sempat ditegur abangnya karena pada waktu itu Fang tidak memperhatikan bagaimana simpulnya dibuat tapi Fang bersyukur akan moment itu, Fang memang tidak memperhatikan bagaimana simpulnya dibuat karena dia sibuk memperhatikan wajah abangnya.

Laksama Tarung selalu mengatakan jika Fang besar nanti, dirinya pasti akan terlihat seperti kembaran Kaizo, baik Kaizo dan Fang sama-sama memiliki warna rambut dan warna mata yang sama, Laksamana Tarung begitu yakin jika nanti saat Fang besar dan melepas kacamatanya, Laksamana Tarung tidak akan dapat membedakan mereka.

Fang hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, Laksamana Tarung tidak menyadari semirip apapun Fang dan Kaizo, sebenarnya baik warna rambut dan mata mereka berbeda, entah kenapa namun Kaizo memiliki tone warna yang lebih tua, hanya satu tingkat saja, sangat tipis dan sulit untuk disadari, orang luar tidak akan menyadarinya, mungkin hingga kini hanya Fang yang menyadarinya.

Mereka tidak pernah melihat Kaizo dari dekat sehingga mereka tidak sadar, dan kapan kira-kira Fang menyadari perbedaan itu? Fang sendiri tidak tahu. Sudah lama dirinya tidak berada sedekat itu dengan abangnya. Saat abangnya mengajari ikatan dasi itu, Fang rasa itu adalah kali terakhir Fang dapat memperhatikan Kaizo dari dekat. Kontak kedekatakan mereka selanjutnya terjadi di lapangan tarung, sekedar upaya latihan untuk mengunci gerakan lawan atau melayangkan tinju.

Di hari abangnya mengajarkan simpul dasi itu juga adalah hari dimana Fang sadar dia begitu merindukan kehangatan abangnya. Kaizo menyuruh Fang untuk mencoba mengikat simpul dasi itu di leher Kaizo, Kaizo menunduk agar Fang dapat mengalungkan dan mencoba mengikat dasi itu di lehernya, Fang ingat bagaimana sulitnya dia melawan keinginan yang tidak disangka-sangkanya itu, desakan untuk masuk kepelukan Kaizo saat mengalungkan dasi itu begitu besar sehingga Fang ingin menangis.

Sebelumnya Fang tidak pernah menghadiri pemakaman, atau mungkin dia hanya tidak ingat, hari itu Fang sadar dia mulai takut dengan apa yang dapat menyambutnya didepan sana. Fang tidak takut jika kematian itu menghampiri dirinya, ketakutan terbesarnya adalah jika kematian itu menghampiri abangnya, hari itu Fang sudah sepenuhnya sadar tentang konsep kematian, dia mulai membayangkan hari disaat dirinya harus mengenakan setelan itu dan hadir dipemakaman abangnya sendiri.

_Aku ingin memeluknya_ pikir Fang

Setelah kepalanya disiram dengan air pancuran, perlahan tubuhnya menjadi relaks dan mimpinya saat berada di pengaruh obat mulai naik kepermukaan, dia mulai mengingat beberapa detail lainnya, seperti saat abangnya membuka kotak harta karun, menarik Fang keluar dari kotak, lalu dirinya yang berada di gendongan Kaizo. Itu hanya mimpi, tapi rasanya sangat nyata, dan mengingat dirinya pernah berada didalam pelukan Kaizo membuat Fang tenang. Namun mimpi itu juga membuatnya perasaannya kacau, keinginan untuk masuk kembali dalam pelukkan Kaizo sekarang sangat menggebu-gebu.

Sayangnya harapan itu harus dibuang, karena tidak mungkin abangnya mau memeluknya.

Fang menyisir rambutnya dengan jari, sejenak dia mengingat Amato yang mengusap kepala Boboiboy dengan lembut, Fang bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya, belum pernah dia merasakan usapan kepala sebelumnya.

Akhir-akhir ini Fang merasa baik kepala dan hatinya sedang mempermainkannya, bayangkan saja tadi malam, saat dirinya berada di kamar seorang diri, berharap mendapatkan balasan dari abangnya, bibirnya bergerak di luar komande kepalanya mengucapkan kata ayah dan bunda keudara kosong, lalu sekarang Fang terang-terangan mengusap kepalanya sendiri didepan cermin hanya untuk semata-mata ingin merasakan kasih sayang.

Akan sangat menyenangkan jika saja Kaizo mau menghadiahkan usapan kepala ini diulang tahunnya, Fang tidak butuh uang ataupun barang, jika saja dia dapat merasakan hangatnya tangan atau bahu Kaizo itu sudah sangat cukup, Fang memejamkan matanya, membiarkan dirinya berpura-pura menerima usapan kepala itu dari Kaizo, hanya dengan membayangkannya, Fang merasakan ketenangan.

_Membohongi diri sendiri terkadang tidak _buruk pikirnya.

Fang mengambil jasnya, segera mengenakannya dan berjalan cepat keluar dari kamarnya, dia mungkin akan melewatkan pembukaan pesta, tapi Fang rasa itu bukanlah hal buruk, pesta ini akan berlangsung berjam jam, dan sepertinya tidak akan ada yang sadar dengan siapa yang ada ataupun tidak ada di pesta itu, bahkan abangnya yang menyuruhnya untuk hadir tidak akan menyadari kalau Fang melewatkan pembukaannya.

Keadaan markas benar benar sunyi senyap, sepanjang perjalanannya menuju ke aula kaca tempat pesta itu diadakan, Fang hanya beberapa kali berpapasan dengan personil Tapops lainnya, itupun dikarenakan tugas patroli mereka.

Pasti akan terasa cukup menyenangkan, pesta itu bisa memperbaiki suasana hati dan pikirannya yang uring-uringan, terlebih lagi pesta itu diselenggarakan di aula kaca, seluruh dinding dan langit-langitnya terbuat dari kaca transparan yang memungkinkan siapapun yang berada didalamnya dapat menyaksikan suasana luar angkasa, jika tidak digunakan untuk pesta, aula itu biasanya digunakan untuk upacara penyambutan dan pelantikan jabatan.

Fang memasuki elevator, menekan tombol paling atas, dan menunggu dengan tenang didalamnya sembari mesin itu membawanya ke lantai teratas. Aula itu adalah tempat terbaik di markas Tapops, Fang menyukainya karena setiap kali dia masuk ke aula kaca, dia merasakan dirinya seolah-olah terbang di luar angkasa sana.

Elevator bergerak naik tanpa sekalipun terhenti di lantai-lantai lain, hal seperti ini jarang sekali terjadi, perjalanan menuju lantai teratas menjadi sangat singkat. Suara rekaman wanita yang mengumumkan level teratas berbunyi lembut bersamaan dengan pintunya yang bergeser terbuka, mata Fang segera menangkap keberadaan daun pintu ganda raksasa didepannya, terlihat megah dan mengundang, siapapun yang mendesain tempat ini harus diberi penghargaan, karena siapapun itu tentu tahu untuk membuat orang yang melihatnya terperangah.

Saat menginjakkan kakinya keluar dari elevator, Fang disambut dengan jembatan kaca yang serupa dengan aula, jembatan itu panjang dan tersusun dengan kaca bergemerlapan, walaupun begitu kubah kaca ini sekuat perisai energi Kaizo, butuh ber ton-ton ledakan untuk dapat memecahkannya.

Fang menengadah sembari berjalan, memperhatikan keadaan bintang-bintang yang berkelip dijauhan, asteroid disekitar markas Tapops berputar-putar ditempatnya, asteroid itu memang dimaksudkan untuk tetap berada ditempatnya, demi menyamarkan keberadaan markas Tapops, mereka diatur oleh mesin pengendali gravitasi agar tetap berada di satu tempat.

Namun sekali-kali, meteor asing akan melintasi orbit disekitar markas Tapops, markas ini telah dilengkapi dengan penanganan teknologi sehingga dapat mengkalkulasikan pergerakan meteor yang datang secara acak, sistem pelindung akan bergerak otomatis jika meteor asing yang datang akan bertabrakan dengan orbit tempat markas Tapops berada, dan jika tidak, meteor itu akan dibiarkan melintas, seperti yang saat ini dilihat oleh Fang.

Meteor itu ditumbuhi dengan kristal merah dan hijau, bukan asteroid langka namun tidak terlalu umum juga, dari buku pelajaran Pendidikan Tapops, Fang mengenali asteroid itu bertama Emend-101.

_Lihat Fang!_

Fang menoleh kebelakangnya, terkejut karena telinganya baru saja mendengar seseorang seperti memanggilnya.

_Fang, kau tahu apa itu?_

"Ya? Siapa itu?" tanya Fang saat mendengar suara itu kembali, suaranya terdengar seperti suara seorang pria dewasa, perasaan asing dan familiar itu kembali kedadanya "Halo? Apa ada seseorang yang memanggilku?"

Hening… tidak ada siapapun di jembatan kaca itu.

Fang kembali menengadah, pikirannya dikerubungi kebingungan, merasa hanya perasaannya semata, matanya fokus kembali memperhatikan pergerakan asteroid yang berputar putar melewati orbitnya.

_Itu meteor crissalyt._

Fang memutar tubuhnya, mencari asal suara, dia merasa was-was dan sedikit takut, dia mendengar suara namun tidak menemukan seseorang yang berada didekatnya saat ini, lalu siapa atau apa itu sebenarnya?

Fang menghirup napas panjang dan membuangnya perlahan, mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya, mengingat-ingat apa yang suara itu tadi katakan "Meteor Crissalyt?" ucap Fang mengulang perkataan dari suara yang entah muncul dari mana.

"Nak."

Fang terlonjak, dia berbalik keasal suara, hatinya dialiri kelegaan karena kali ini dia menemukan siapa pemilik suara itu. Dari arah aula, seseorang sedang berjalan kearahnya, Fang tidak menyadari kedatangannya karena pintu aula didesain agar tidak menimbulkan suara sedikit pun.

Fang memberikan hormat. Fang tahu betul siapa itu, sosok besar dengan kulit merah, seringai tajam yang hampir selalu mengisi wajahnya, Jenderal Borara dari Lembaga perlindungan Tengkotak.

"Kau terlihat terkejut bahkan sebelum aku memanggilmu. Apa yang membuatmu terlonjak kaget beberapa saat lalu?" tanyanya saat mencapai tempat Fang berada, matanya meneliti wajah Fang dengan seksama "Kau pucat seperti kekurangan darah, kau sehat nak?"

"Saya baik-baik saja Jenderal." jawab Fang terperangah, dia belum pernah berhadapan dengan Jenderal Tengkotak sebelumnya.

Bagi Fang, Borara sangat mengintimidasi, ekspresi wajahnya yang dingin dan mengancam sejalan dengan tubuh besar yang terisi melebihi massa otot Laksamana Tarung, selama ini Fang mengira Laksamana Tarung adalah makhluk dengan tubuh terbesar yang pernah dia lihat, nyatanya anggapannya selama ini salah, karena Borara jelas lebih besar jika dibandingkan dengan Laksamana Tarung.

Borara menaikkan sebelah alisnya, walaupun terlihat ragu dengan jawaban Fang dia tidak memaksanya untuk menjawab, tatapannya teralihkan kearah meteor yang melintas "Aku mendengarmu mengucapkan nama meteor itu, aku cukup terkejut, biasanya generasi muda hanya mengenal meteor dengan istilah astrologi bercampur angka aneh." ucapnya "Kau suka meteor itu?"

Fang tidak yakin "Saya rasa iya."

Borara mengangguk "Meteor ini adalah satu dari yang paling umum berada di zona cincin planet asalku."

Fang hanya memperhatikannya, tidak yakin harus merespon apa.

"Aku keluar dari pesta itu karena melihat meteor itu melintas dan ingin mengamatinya hingga dia pergi, meteor itu mengingatkanku pada rumah." Borara terlihat termenung sesaat "Rumah yang tidak dapat kudatangi lagi."

Mendengar Borara menyebut tentang rumah, membangunkan sesuatu dikepala Fang.

Sejarah tentang 6 pemimpin Lembaga pelindung antariksa, ada puluhan Lembaga yang berdiri di galaxy yang terpisah, namun dari sekian banyaknya galaxy ada 6 legenda yang Namanya paling sering muncul dikarenakan keenam pemimpin itulah yang mengakhiri perang antar galaxy 5 tahun yang lalu, dari Pendidikan yang Fang terima di kelas pendidikan Tapops, selain Taksamana Tarung beserta Laksamana Maskmana dan Laksamana Amato, Jenderal Borara juga termasuk dalam 6 pemimpin legenda itu.

Sama seperti dirinya, Borara lahir dan tumbuh di planet yang damai, sayangnya akibat kebengisan dan kerakusan para perompak antariksa, mereka dengan seenaknya datang dan mengklain planet asalnya sebagai milik mereka, perang yang terjadi dikarenakan perlawanan para native planet dengan alien perompak tidak pernah berakhir dengan baik, alien perompak memang seperti menginginkan perseturan yang tidak ada habisnya, melihat tubuh berjatuhan dan lautan darah menjadi cara mereka mencari kesenangan. Sama seperti Fang, planet asal Borara juga hancur akibat perang antariksa.

Di buku pelajarannya, dikatakan sejak mengalami kekalahan di planet asalnya, Borara bersumpah akan menghancurkan para alien perompak itu, dia membentuk Lembaga perlindungan antariksa Tengkotak seorang diri sebelum berhasil mengrekrut anggota dan diakui sebagai lembaga dengan legalitas, dalam waktu singkat Tengkotak mencapai prestasi yang fantastis. Dia yang memulai aliansi untuk saling menyatukan kekuatan beberapa Lembaga besar untuk membasmi para perompak itu, dalam usaha mereka membasmi perompak-perompak itu, memang banyak kerugian dan nyawa yang hilang namun itu semua membuahkan hasil sepadan.

"Pasti berat ya." ucap Fang simpatik "Rumah saya juga sudah musnah, bahkan saya sendiri tidak dapat mengingat apa apa untuk membangunkan memori saya tentang rumah."

Borara menatapnya cukup lama, matanya tertuju erat pada wajah Fang, matanya menyipit "Kau… aku yakin kau yang bernama Fang bukan?"

Mendengar Borara menyebut namanya membuat Fang mebelalak "Bagaimana anda tahu nama saya?"

Alien merah itu terkekeh "Aku banyak mendengar tentang prestasimu, jadi aku mencari tahu tentang dirimu dan menemukan beberapa fakta yang menarik, lagipula jikalau aku tidak mencari tahu tentang kau, aku yakin aku akan tetap mengetahuimu, kau anak emas Tapops bagaimana mungkin aku tidak tahu namamu, aneh sekali mereka tidak menyembunyikanmu."

Fang tersipu malu, dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, dia tidak tahu dirinya selama ini dijuluki sebagai anak emas Tapops, melihat abangnya yang tidak pernah puas dengan performanya, sesuatu tentang menjadi anak emas Tapops terdengar mustahil apalagi setelah cek cok antara dirinya dan Kaizo 4 tahun lalu "Menyembunyikan saya?" ulang Fang bingung.

Borara tertawa, membuat kedua antenanya bergoyang, salah satu dari antena itu telah putus, menurut cerita dari buku pelajatannya, Jenderal Borara pernah nyaris mati saat melawan perompak antariksa, dia kehilangan antenanya saat pertempurannya saat itu.

"Kau pasti belum tahu tentang pertukaran kadet muda bukan?" tanyanya.

Fang menggeleng, dia benar-benar baru tahu soal itu.

"Jadi, kau tahu 6 lembaga terbesar pelindung antariksa menjalin hubungan baik bukan? Begini… Kami membuat sebuah kebijakan, kau tahu kebijakan apa itu?" tanya Borara

Fang kembali menggeleng, apapun itu tidak pernah tertulis di buku pelajarannya.

"Kami memiliki kebijakan pada saat pesta serikat berlangsung, kami para pemimpin dapat mengundang kadet emas yang kami tertariki untuk berpindah sementara kedalam lembaga kami hingga pesta perserikatan selanjutnya, membiarkan mereka merasakan cara operasional lain dan mencocokkannya dengan pribadi mereka, biasanya kami para pemimpin akan mengirim kadet emas kami ke sebuah misi saat pesta serikat berlangsung, dengan begitu mereka tidak akan dapat menghadiri pesta dan tidak direbut oleh lembaga lain." jawabnya sembari terkekeh jahil

Fang mengerutkan alis "Berpindah? Bukankah anda bilang tadi hanya sementara waktu?"

"Memang" balasnya menganggu-angguk "Sementara adalah keputusan kami, tapi masalah pindah setelah itu adalah keputusan si kadet emas sendiri, jika memang dia merasa nyaman dengan lembaga lain dan ingin berpindah, maka kami tidak dapat memaksanya untuk tetap tinggal."

Fang heran, kenapa dirinya tidak pernah tahu tentang hal ini. Apa memang para atasan menyembunyikannya dari para kadet muda.

"Jadi mari keintinya, apa kau tertarik Fang? Mencoba berpindah sementara ke lembaga Tengkotak, lalu setelah itu aku akan membiarkan dirimu memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di Tengkotak atau kembali ke Tapops." tawarnya.

Tawaran itu membuat Fang terlonjak, dia ingin menjawab namun mulutnya tergagap.

Borara tertawa melihat responya, lalu dia mengangguk paham, Borara merogoh kedalam saku jasnya dan mengeluarkan jam bulat "Kau punya waktu untuk memikirkannya hingga pesta berakhir, jika kau memang ingin mencoba bergabung dengan Tengkotak kau dapat menghubungiku langsung melalui jam ini" ucapnya seraya memberikan jam itu pada Fang.

Tangan Fang bergerak untuk menerimanya tanpa keraguan.

"Nah... Kenapa kau tidak mencoba menghadiri pestanya sekarang?" tanya Borara

Fang mengangguk "Baik Jenderal" jawabnya "Mari?" ajak Fang mempersilakan Borara untuk berjalan terlebih dahulu keaula

Borara menggeleng "Aku mulai pusing dengan hiruk pikuk di dalam sana dan akan meninggalkan pesta itu sejenak."

Fang memberikan hormat, Fang tidak menyangka tenaga Jenderal sekelas Borara ternyata dapat cepat terkuras dikarenakan sebuah pesta.

Fang meninggalkan Borara sendirian, Fang sedikit mengintip untuk melihat keadaan Borara saat tangannya menyentuh gagang pintu ganda aula, Jenderal itu masih disana, tatapannya tidak teralihkan sedikitpun dari asteroid itu.

_Rumah huh_ pikir Fang.

Tapops sudah menjadi rumah baginya, dia besar disini dan abangnya berada disini, tidak ada tempat lain yang Fang dapat panggil rumah selain markas Tapops.

Fang datang ke Tapops saat dirinya 6 tahun, dan sekarang sudah 8 tahun berlalu, Fang menghabiskan sebagian besar hidupnya di markas Tapops, itu semua berkat kemuliaan hati yang diberikan dari Laksamana Tarung untuknya. Dirinya yang hanya anak kecil mengekor pada abangnya, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, diizinkan untuk tinggal di markas Tapops walaupun dirinya bukan siapa-siapa bagi Tapops, banyak planet dengan panti asuhan berada didalamnya dan Tapops tidak mengirim dirinya untuk menempati panti asuhan itu, Tapops sepenuhnya membiarkan Fang untuk terus bersama dengan abangnya.

Fang sadar dia berhutang pada Tapops, dia tahu dia harus membalas kemuliaan hati mereka karena mau bersuka rela menampung dan merawat anak yatim piatu seperti dirinya, Fang punya alasan kuat kenapa dirinya memutuskan untuk bergabung ke Tapops diusianya yang terlewat muda.

Selain Fang merasa dirinya berhutang, Fang selalu mengira dirinya memang dilatih oleh abangnya untuk bergabung dengan Tapops suatu hari nanti, namun alasan terbesarnya bergabung dengan Tapops adalah karena Fang tidak ingin berpisah dari Kaizo.

Fang selalu berusaha mengingatkan dirinya kalau Kaizo sayang padanya, namun tidak ada penguat untuk memastikan hal itu, Fang ingin menyangkal kalau Kaizo ingin membuangnya, namun fakta yang dia lihat 4 tahun lalu sangat menghancurkan hatinya.

Kaizo diam-diam menyiapkan tempat jauh untuk dirinya tinggali seorang diri, Fang diam-diam melihat kumpulan berkas itu diruang kerja abangnya, satu-satunya hal yang dapat dia rasakan saat itu hanyalah takut, dia takut berpisah dari Kaizo. Alasan itulah yang mendorongnya untuk mendaftarkan diri secepat mungkin menjadi personil Tapops, hanya itu yang dapat dia pikirkan saat itu, Fang siap menerima konsekuensinya asalkan dirinya tidak berpisah dari Kaizo.

Abangnya memang seperti berusaha menyingkirkan Fang sejak lama, pikiran-pikiran tentang Kaizo yang tidak bahagia karena Fang berada disisinya sudah muncul sejak lama. Memikirnya saja dapat membuat Fang sesak napas, paru-parunya seolah gagal menerima udara, sakit seperti ditenggelamkan dan paru-parunya terisi air yang mencegahnya untuk bernapas.

Fang sendiri heran dia menerima jam dari Borara tanpa keraguan sedikitpun, tawaran Borara seperti menjawab kebingungannya selama ini, bukankah kondisi ini akan menjadi menang berbanding menang, Kaizo mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan dan Fang punya tempat lain yang bisa dijadikan sebagai rumah, baik dirinya dan Kaizo dapat memulai lembaran hidup baru.

Fang mendorong daun pintu terbuka, alunan musik waltz menyambut pendengarnnya, Fang harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak ternganga melihat penuhnya aula itu sekarang, setiap tamu yang berada di aula itu mengenakan setelan dengan warna yang senada, hanya para alien mop yang terlihat mencolok dikarenakan mereka sekarang berpindah tugas sebagai pelayan yang menyajikan makanan dan minuman menggunakan seragam serba putih dengan celemek, kedua tangan mereka terisi oleh nampan perak dengan berbagai sajian.

Fang mengambil langkah pertamanya, mencari-cari sosok Kaizo, setidaknya Fang ingin Kaizo melihat keberadaannya sekejab seakan akan melapor kehadiran.

Ditengah aula, sebagian tamu berdansa diiringi alunan musik waltz, para wanitanya menggunakan gaun yang menyapu hingga lantai tempat mereka berpijak, Fang berpikir mungkin dirinya akan mencoba mengajak Yaya atau Ying berdansa jika saja dirinya bertemu dengan mereka, kelihatannya cukup seru.

Fang melenggok diantara kerumunan, tubuhnya yang masih terbilang pendek dan kecil memudahkannya untuk menyelinap diantara kerumunan yang saling bergerombol, sibuk dalam permbicaraan mereka, terdengar seperti keluhan hidup bagi Fang.

Seorang alien mop menawarkan minuman pada Fang yang segera diterimanya, Fang mengambil segelas jus yang dituang didalam gas mewah dengan garnish yang entah terbuat dari apa, rasanya lebih menyegarkan disbanding dengan jus yang ada dikantin Tapops.

Ini pertama kalinya Fang menghadiri pesta dan dia tidak yakin harus melakukan apa, mungkin setelah menemukan abangnya Fang akan mencoba mengajaknya bicara tentang tawaran Borara, memikirkannya membuat Fang berdebar debar, kira-kira apa yang akan dia katakan, apa dia akan mendukung, apa dia akan mencegah, atau apa dia akan memaki dirinya seperti saat Fang memutuskan bergabung dengan Tapops?

Rambut kebiruan Kaizo menyembul dari kejauhan, sebuah senyuman kecil terkembang diwajah Fang, dia masih gugup tapi yang dapat dia pikirkan sekarang hanyalah bertemu dengan Kaizo.

Gerakan Fang berubah gesit dianntara kerumunan, gelas ditangannya terjaga dengan seimbang sehingga tidak menumpahkan jusnya sedikitpun, wajah Kaizo mulai tertangkap matanya, Fang semakin bersemangat, jarak diantara mereka semakin dekat dan sebentar lagi dia dapat menyapa abangnya.

Fang tidak mengerti apa yang dia rasakan setelahnya, wajah Kaizo yang tertutup kerumunan sekarang terlihat jelas karena mereka hanya berjarak beberapa meter, langkah Fang terhenti, didepannya Kaizo tidak menyadari keberadaan Fang dikarenakan dirinya sedang sibuk tersenyum lembut kepada seseorang yang diajaknya bicara.

Itu senyum yang sangat Fang nantikan, senyuman yang dia harapkan akan ditujukan untuknya.

Fang takut untuk melihat siapa yang diajak Kaizo bicara, tapi dia memberanikan dirinya, yang hanya membuat perasaannya semakin rumit.

Itu Boboiboy. Abangnya sedang tersenyum lembut pada Boboiboy.

Didepannya Boboiboy terlihat mengatakan sesuatu, apapun yang dia katakan berhasil mengundang Kaizo untuk memberikan hal yang Fang sangat inginkan, Kaizo mengelus kepalanya lembut.

Kenapa dia mendapatkannya dan bukan dirinya? kenapa Boboiboy mendapatkannya dengan sangat mudah, kenapa dia itu? dia sudah punya ayah dan ibu, dia juga masih memiliki seorang kakek yang sayang padanya, dan kenapa dia juga mendapatkannya dari Kaizo.

Fang tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain Kaizo dan kenapa…

Jantung Fang terasa jatuh, dia bingung dengan apa yang dia rasakan,_ apa ini sebenarnya_ pikirnya, marah? Iri? Terkhianati.

Pikirannya seperti berhenti memproses, Fang berusaha memikirkan sangkalan sangkalan tentang apa yang dilihatnya, dia mencari alasan logis yang dapat menjelaskan kenapa Boboiboy menerima kasih sayang itu dan bukan dirinya, pikirannya berubah tumpul, selama ini dia berusaha sebaik yang dia mampu, dia memberikan yang terbaik untuk kaizo, apa yang sebenarnya telah Fang lakukan sehingga abangnya seperti tidak menginginkannya, dan justru memilih orang lain untuk diperlakukan sebagai adiknya. Apa benar seluruh usaha itu tidak menghasilkan apa-apa? apa dirinya tidak pernah berkembang? selemah itukan dirinya? apa ucapan Jenderal Borara tadi hanyalah kebohongan?

Fang tidak sadar berapa lama dia berada dalam posisi itu hingga seorang pelayan alien mop mendekatinya, detik itu Fang menyadari dia tidak sadar telah menjatuhkan gelasnya, pelayan mop berusaha membantu.

Fang membiarkan pelayan itu membersihkan pecahan gelasnya sementara Fang terlalu bingung untuk melakukan apa-apa, perlahan matanya berpindah kembali pada Kaizo yang ternyata sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak terbaca.

_Cukup_ pikir Fang _Aku tidak mau melihat wajahnya._

Fang berbalik, dirinya sekarang hanya ingin meninggalkan ruangan itu sekarang, dia muak dengan pikriannya dia muak dengan perasaannya, jika saja dia bisa menahan dirinya tentang memikirkan keluarga yang tidak dia miliki maka dia tidak akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

kakinya mulai berlari meninggalkan aula ramai itu, kedua tanganya meraih gagang pintu, menarinya kuat-kuat, tempat itu tidak indah lagi baginya, kesan itu sudah hilang sepenuhnya digantikan penampakan yang menyakitkan.

Di jembatan kaca, Jenderal Borara sudah tidak terlihat, Fang bersyukur, tidak akan ada orang yang melihatnya dalam kondisi kacau, Fang sudah tidak peduli dengan pesta itu, yang dia inginkan hanyalah berada dikamarnya, seorang diri menenangkan diri, seperti yang selalu dia lakukan.

"Fang!"

Panggilan itu mengehentikan langkah lesunya, tanpa berbalikpun dia tahu siapa pemilik suara itu, dan sekarang Fang tidak sanggup menatapnya.

"Ya Kapten." jawab Fang tanpa berbalik,

"Mau kemana kau?" tanyanya.

Fang membiarkan pertanyaan Kaizo mengambang di udara, dia enggan untuk bicara.

"Fang!" panggilnya lagi "Aku tanya mau kemana kau?, pestanya belum selesai."

Fang kembali menghiraukan pertanyaan Kaizo dan kembali berjalan.

"Fang!"

Fang dapat mendengar suara langkah Kaizo yang menyusulnya. Dia berhenti dan berbalik menatap Kaizo yang juga seketika berhenti ditengah perjalanannya menyusul Fang "Apa hanya itu yang dapat kau katakan? Apa matamu tidak bisa melihat hal yang lebih penting ketimbang pesta itu?"

Kali ini pertanyaan Fang yang mengambang diudara.

"Abang!" panggil Fang, setelah sekian lama akhirnya dia memberanikan diri untuk memanggilnya dengan panggilan abang lagi

Kaizo terlihat tidak menyukai panggilan itu keluar dari mulut Fang "Fang bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk tidak memanggilku saat…"

"Kenapa?" Fang menyela "Boboiboy terang-terangan memanggil Laksamana Amato dengan panggilan ayah, kenapa aku tidak bisa memanggilmu…"

"Fang! cukup" Kaizo menyela "Jika kau memang tidak ingin berada disana katakan saja tidak perlu merengek seperti ini." Kaizo berbalik, melangkah kembali ke aula pesta.

"Abang!" panggil Fang.

Kaizo diam.

"Abang!" panggil ulang Fang, suaranya mulai bergetar menahan tangis, perasaannya bertambah kacau, kepalanya berkecamuk dengan pikiran dan pertanyaan yang jawabannya tidak pernah dia dapatkan.

"Abang tunggu!" mohon Fang, tanpa sadar kakinya mulai mengejar Kaizo, beberapa saat yang lalu Fang ingin pergi dan dia merasa tidak ingin melihat wajah abangnya dulu, namun sekarang hatinya menginginkan yang lain, Fang ingin memeluknya, sejenak saja, hanya sejenak.

Seperti mendengar langkah Fang yang mendekat, Kaizo berhenti namun sebelum dia sempat berbalik menghadap adiknya, Fang memeluknya dari belakang. Fang melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang abangnya, dia hanya sejenak ingin kembali merasakan kehangatan abangnya, dia sadar dia merindukannya, dia sangat merindukan abangnya.

"Jangan pergi dulu." mohon Fang, dia ingin memejamkan matanya, merasakan kehangatan Kaizo sembari mengantarnya kedalam tidur yang menenangkan, namun baru sejenak dia merasakan kehangatan itu kembali, Kaizo menarik diri, tangan Fang yang melingkar pada pinggangnya dilepas paksa, kedua tangan Kaizo bergerak mencengkram bahu Fang memaksanya untuk mundur.

Fang mengernyit, cengkraman dibahunya membuat rasa sakit itu kembali, membuat bahunya terasa basah dengan aroma darah yang kembali mengisi penciumannya. Sadar dengan perubahan wajah Fang, Kaizo melepaskan cengkramannya.

Mereka berdiri disana, terdiam dengan saling menatap dalam sorot yang tidak terbaca. Fang merasakan tangannya seperti dialiri sesuatu yang basah tapi dia tidak repot-repot mengeceknya, matanya justru tearah pada tangan Kaizo, kakinya bergerak mendekati abangnya, tangan Fang ingin menggapai tangan abangnya, dia merasa seorang diri selama ini, hanya dengan menggapai tangan kaizo, hanya itu saja, fang akan tahu kalau dia memang memilki seseorang, dia tidak sendiri selama ini, dia akan tahu kalau dia punya seseorang yang juga menginginkan keberadaannya, hanya itu yang dia inginkan, hanya itu saja.

Namun Kaizo menarik tangannya, menjauhkannya dari gapaian Fang. Membiarkan tangan fang terulur menggapai udara kosong.

Hati Fang tercambuk, Kaizo menolaknya, apa Kaizo jijik dengannya?, dia sudah membersihkan dirinya tadi, dia tidak kotor ataupun bau, kenapa abangnya ini?

"Abang…" Fang merasakan matanya terasa panas, pandangannya menjadi buram oleh air mata, Fang sudah tidak dapat menahannya lagi, dia ingin jawaban, dia ingin mendengar kepastian "Apa abang membenci Fang? Apa abang sungguh-sungguh ingin membuang Fang?"

Fang mulai terisak, matanya lurus menatap abangnya yang bungkam "Abang tahu kalau Fang sayang abang bukan? setiap ulang tahun abang, Fang selalu mengatakannya."

Tangan Fang bergerak menyentuh pundaknya yang terasa sangat nyeri "Aku bukan Boboiboy yang masih punya ayah dan ibu, aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi, aku cuma punya abang sekarang, aku tidak ingin berpisah dari abang tapi kenapa abang bersikap seolah-olah ingin membuangku? abang sayang padaku bukan? aku ini keluargamu, hanya aku yang kau punya, bukankah aku adalah harta karunmu? Kau pernah… kau pernah mengatakan hal itu dulu iya kan."

Kaizo diam di depannya, bagi Fang bungkamnya Kaizo sudah seperti jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa abang diam saja!"

"Kendalikan dirimu Fang!" bentak Kaizo.

"Kenapa abang tidak menjawab? Apa sulitnya? Aku hanya ingin tahu apa kau sayang padaku"

Kaizo kembali bungkam, melihat abangnya tidak menjawabnya sama sekali membuat Fang semakin terisak

"Baiklah kalau begitu." ucap Fang disela tangisnya "Aku selalu merasa abang tidak pernah bahagia dikarenakan keberadaanku, Kalau abang memang tidak menginginkanku, aku akan memberikan apa yang kau inginkan." Fang berbalik, berlari meninggalkan Kaizo.

_Sudah cukup_ batinya seraya memasuki elevator, dia menghempaskan dirinya ke sudut, meringkuk mengeluarkan tangisnya.

Tangannya merogoh jam yang diberikan Borara beberapa saat yang lalu, dia menekan tombolnya, dengan ini keputusannya sudah bulat, Fang telah menerima tawaran Borara untuk bergabung dengan Tengkotak.

.

.

.

TO

BE

CONTINUE


	5. Chapter 5

Kawan-kawan pembaca, maaf ya lama update, kesibukan duniawi tidak dapat terhindari

Btw

Semoga terhibur

* * *

BBB hanya milik ANIMOSNTA

* * *

**_Beberapa jam sebelumnya_**

Di tengah lantai dansa, kacamata yang terlihat menyerupai sepasang mata belalang sembah memantulkan cahaya gemerlapan angkasa, lensa kacamata yang dikenakan pria itu berbeda dari biasanya, saat bertugas kacamata itu terlihat seperti topeng yang menutup setengah wajahnya, namun khusus untuk acara seperti ini, dia mengganti tipe kacamatanya dengan lensa bening berglitter, menampilkan sepasang mata berwarna biru laut, dia mengayunkan pasangan berdansanya dengan gemulai, di sela-sela putarannya, wajah pria itu terhentakkan kearah kerumunan yang menonton.

Ramen man nama pria itu atau yang biasa dipanggil Ram Ram, setidaknya hanya oleh Kaizo dan Ejojo, terlihat sangat mencolok dengan balutan pakaian penuh dengan kelap-kelip glitter. Dari kejauhan, Kaizo dapat melihat Ram Ram mencari-carinya, saat menemukan sosok Kaizo yang tengah berdiri santai di tengah ramainya tamu yang bergerombol, bibir Ram-ram bergerak, bahkan dari kejauhan, Kaizo dapat membaca gerak bibir itu.

_Cari pasangan dan berdansalah!_ Ucapnya seraya mengangkat ke udara pasangan berdansanya. Dia mengangkat wanita berkulit biru itu ke udara, mengangkatnya semudah membawa sebuah bulu angsa.

Kaizo menggeleng, menolak bujukan Ram Ram tanpa melisan.

Di kejauhan Kaizo dapat melihat Ram Ram memutar matanya, dan berlalu menjauh bersama patner dansanya mengikuti irama musik.

Berdansa adalah hal sepele bagi Kaizo, kedua kakinya dapat bergerak selincah di arena baku hantam, arena seperti ballroom pesta ini sama sekali bukan persoalan pelik, walaupun begitu Kaizo lebih senang melihat orang berdansa ketimbang harus dia yang berdansa.

Dari ibunyalah Kaizo belajar berdansa, di umurnya yang ke 12, di ruang tamu sederhana mereka, saat mimpi buruknya belum bermula. Dia ingat betapa kacau gerakannya waktu itu, tubuhnya sangat kaku, kakinya tidak mau bekerja sama dengan kepalanya, Kaizo seperti melupakan mana kaki kanan dan mana kaki kiri, berkali-kali dia terseret atau tidak sengaja menginjak kaki ibunya saat berlatih. Ibunya akan tertawa setiap kali Kaizo tidak sengaja menginjaknya, walaupun gerakan Kaizo terus-menerus kacau, ibunya tetap melatihnya tanpa komentar ataupun mengeluh sakit.

Latihannya diiringi dengan musik waltz yang diputar dari piringan musik tua peninggalan kakeknya dan juga tawa dari ayah dan Fang kecil yang terduduk di sofa, menonton mereka dengan seksama, Kaizo ingat betapa menggemaskan Fang waktu itu, dia terduduk di pangkuan ayahnya, ikut tertawa jika ayahnya tertawa, Fang memiliki tawa yang sangat mengundang, mendengar tawanya dapat mencerahkan hati Kaizo yang mendung akibat malu karena ketidak becusannya berdansa.

Pada akhirnya latihan itu tidak bertahan lama, Kaizo merasa tidak punya bakat dalam berdansa. Dengan bersungut-sungut Kaizo meninggalkan ibunya, berpaling ke sofa hanya untuk mengambil Fang dari pangkuan ayahnya, dia lebih memilih bermain dengan Fang di lantai berkarpet dengan kumpulan boneka Fang daripada harus terus-terusan menginjak kaki ibunya.

Orangtuanya hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya, membujuk kaizo untuk kembali berlatih yang hanya dijawab dengan gelengan kepala, akhirnya ibunya membiarkan putra pertamanya beristirahat sejenak, membiarkan otot-otot tegangnya relaks. Namun musik masih beralun di ruang tamu mereka. Melihat kedua anaknya sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri, ayahnya bangkit dan mengajak ibunya berdansa.

Kaizo tidak sadar berapa lama musik beralun sementara dirinya sibuk menirukan suara buatan untuk setiap boneka Fang, mengajak adiknya bermain dalam panggung teater boneka mini mereka, perhatiannya sepenuhnya tertuju pada wajah Fang yang terus tertawa setiap kali dirinya membuat berbagai variasi suara yang berbeda untuk boneka-boneka hewannya, seperti suara rendah berbass untuk boneka beruang Fang dan suara kecil dengan nada tinggi untuk boneka pinguin Fang.

Di tengah pertunjukan teater mini mereka, Fang tiba-tiba berhenti memperhatikan dirinya, yang membuat Kaizo sedikit kecewa. Fang seperti mulai bosan, dia bangun dari karpet, hendak meninggalkannya, membuat Kaizo segera bergerak untuk mengendongnya, berharap perhatian Fang kembali padanya, namun pandangan Fang sepenuhnya teralihkan.

Di gendongannya Fang memanggil-manggil orangtua mereka, berkali-kali berkata_ 'Kut, Pang ikut, Pang mau ikut nari'_ Kaizo yang sedari tadi membelakangi orangtuanya akhirnya berbalik. Sekarang dia tahu apa yang membuat Fang begitu teralihkan dari permainan kesukaannya.

Kaizo tidak pernah melihat orangtuanya berdansa sebelumnya, dia selalu tahu ibunya pandai berdansa karena dia adalah seorang penari balet di teater besar, yang tidak disangka-sangkanya adalah ayahnya yang seorang astronom itu, yang sepertinya sangat bertolak belakang dengan profesi ibunya sebagai penari balet teater, ayahnya itu diluar dugaan tahu bagaimana berdansa. Saat itu Kaizo melihat kedua orangnya bagai putri dan pangeran yang berdansa di pesta kerajaan, ruang tamu sederhana mereka seketika terlihat sangat megah dan germelapan. Mereka bergerak seakan-akan kaki mereka tidak memijak tanah, lembut dan ringan.

Kaizo ingat bagaimana ayahnya menjahili ibunya dengan mengangkat ibunya tinggi-tinggi ke udara, gerakan itu di luar koreografi yang sebenarnya, sehingga ibunya tidak menyiapkan diri untuk diangkat ke udara.

Keinginan Kaizo untuk belajar berdansa timbul kembali, bagi Kaizo sosok ayahnya adalah panutannya, dia kuat, pintar, cakap dan dengan fakta bahwa dia dapat berdansa dengan elegan menambah nilai kesempurna ayahnya. Apapun yang ayahnya dapat lakukan, Kaizo juga ingin menguasainya.

Saat dirinya lebih muda lagi, dia memiliki permainan khas bersama ayahnya, mereka bersaing memperebutkan perhatian ibunya, sebelum Fang lahir, Kaizo dan ayahnya akan bersaing dalam berbagai hal, hanya untuk memenangkan kecupan dan pelukan sayang dari ibunya.

Kaizo tahu. Ayahnya selalu membiarkan Kaizo menang, Kaizo yang selalu mendapatkan kecupan itu, yang nantinya ayahnya juga akan memberikan kecupan ekstra untuknya.

Setelah Fang lahir, Kaizo tidak tertarik pada permainan itu lagi, orangtuanya dibuat bingung dengan Kaizo, daripada berlomba-lomba dengan ayahnya, Kaizo lebih tertarik untuk bermain dengan adiknya sepanjang waktu.

Tapi bukan berarti dia tidak ingin melakukan permainan itu lagi. Kaizo tidak sabar menunggu Fang dapat berjalan dan bermain permainan yang biasanya dilakukannya bersama dengan ayahnya dulu, bagi Kaizo, setelah Fang ada di sisinya, Kaizo harus bersikap seperti ayahnya yang selalu membiarkan dirinya menang, Fang lah yang lebih pantas menerima seluruh hadiah kemenangan itu, Kaizo akan bersikap seperi ayahnya dulu, dia akan mengalah, karena sudah sepantasnya begitu.

Di gendongan kaizo, tangan Fang menggapai-gapai, dia mulai beceloteh soal ingin ikut menari dengan orangtuanya.

Di ruang tamu, orangtua mereka baru sadar kalau kedua anaknya memperhatikan mereka, wajah ibunya memerah malu dan wanita anggun itu berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada ayahnya yang membalasnya dengan tawa.

Celotehan Fang semakin ramai, memancing Ibunya untuk mengintip dari bahu ayahnya dan ikut tertawa sebelum melepaskan diri dari ayahnya, tangannya terulur pada Kaizo, mengajaknya kembali berlatih.

Kaizo menerimanya dengan senang hati. Malam itu di ruang tamu, Kaizo berlatih kembali bersama ibunya, dengan ayahnya yang ikut berdansa bersama Fang digendongannya. Melihat Fang yang bergitu bersemangat, Kaizo merasa tertulari, dia bersungguh-sungguh berusaha mengingat langkah tariannya, walaupun masih kaku, Kaizo berhasil mengingat langkahnya dan tidak menginjak kaki ibunya lagi.

Dan omong-omong soal berdansa, apa Fang bisa berdansa? Kaizo tidak ingat mengajari Fang soal itu, dari banyaknya hal yang diajarakan pada Fang, berdansa bukanlah salah satunya.

Tapi Fang sempat mengikuti kelas pendidikan Tapops, mengingat pesta serikat adalah pesta yang rutin diselenggarakan bukankah artinya kelas berdansa sudah sewajarnya masuk dalam kurikulum Pendidikan kadet muda Tapops?

"Kap.. Kapten Kaizo"

Lamunan Kaizo pecah, Kaizo menoleh, untuk menemukan seorang wanita dalam balutan gaun hitam berpotongan dada rendah, rambutnya berwarna merah muda, senada dengan warna kedua bola matanya, kulitnya bersisik yang sepertinya terbaluri dengan semacam minyak sehingga membuat sisiknya mengkilat.

"Kapten Lilian" balas Kaizo menampilkan topeng senyuman paling menawannya.

Kaizo tahu wanita itu, dia pernah sekali menjalankan misi aliansi dengannya satu tahun yang lalu, wanita anggun dan lembut yang kemampuannya cukup menyeramkan, selain itu dia juga dianugerahi dengan kuasa halusinasi dari genjubot.

Wanita itu tersipu, dia terlihat malu-malu, dan sepertinya Kaizo tahu apa yang dia inginkan.

Perkiraannya terbukti benar saat gadis itu mengajaknya berdansa, dia bicara dengan terbata-bata saking gugupnya. Kaizo mengeluarkan ekspresi merasa bersalah, walaupun hatinya tidak benar-benar merasakan itu, dia menolaknya dengan sopan.

Kapten Lilian terlihat kecewa namun menghormati jawabannya Kaizo, dia berbalik lesu masuk ke dalam kerumunan tamu pesta lain.

Kaizo menghela napas, dia tidak perlu repot-repot mencari teman berdansa, Kapten Lilian adalah wanita ke tujuh yang mengajaknya berdansa di acara ini.

Kaizo tidak akan berdansa jika tidak perlu, di pesta serikat sebelumnya dia dengan terpaksa berdansa karena formalitas, para kapten yang baru dilantik diwajibkan untuk turun di ke lantai dansa saat pesta perserikatan, Kaizo bahkan tidak ingat siapa yang diajaknya berdansa waktu itu.

Lagipula dari pada berdansa, dia punya hal yang lebih penting untuk diperhatikan.

_Dimana Fang?_ pikirnya.

Kaizo mulai khawatir, dia seharusnya mengecek keadaan Fang tadi, namun dikarenkan Ram Ram dan Ejojo membuat Sai kebingungan karena memaksa ingin bertemu dengannya, dia harus menemui mereka sebelum si duo pembuat onar itu semakin bertingkah.

Sekarang dengan Ram Ram yang sibuk berdansa dan Ejojo yang sibuk menanyakan akun media sosial ke banyak wanita di pesta ini, Kaizo terlepas dari kesibukkannya mengasuh kedua makhluk itu.

Jarinya sedari tadi meraba jam kuasanya, nama Fang telah tampil di layar kecil jam itu, siap menghubungi jika saja anak itu tidak kian muncul.

_Apa seharusnya aku menyusul Fang? _Pikirnya.

Kaizo lebih senang jika adiknya dapat beristirahat di kamarnya, hanya saja pesta ini cukup penting, lagipula Kaizo punya dua alasan kuat kenapa dia ingin Fang tidak hadir dalam pesta ini.

Satu dikarenakan dia baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya, Fang terluka dan butuh istirahat, lalu alasan ke dua dikarenakan Kaizo tidak ingin ada lembaga lain yang menawarkan untuk pertukaran kadet.

Pertukaran kadet saat pesta perserikatan adalah hal yang lumrah, banyak Lembaga yang mengirim kadet emas mereka dalam misi saat pesta perserikatan berlangsung, agar si pimpinan Lembaga tidak menawarkan pertukaran. Fang masuk ke dalam daftar kadet kebanggaan Tapops, dia dan Boboiboy hari ini seharusnya tidak hadir di pesta perserikatan, namun diluar dugaan mereka menyelsaikan misinya dengan cepat.

Pencapaian Fang sangat mengagumkan, Kaizo sangat bangga padanya, Fang anak yang cerdas dengan kemauan tinggi dan diiringi dengan keingintahuan yang tinggi pula, bukan hal yang mengherankan dia masuk ke dalam daftar kadet kebanggaan Tapops, di hari saat Kaizo mendengar nama Fang masuk ke dalam daftar kadet muda yang berprestasi tinggi, seharian itu Kaizo harus berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya.

Dulu, Kaizo memang tidak ingin Fang bergabung dengan Tapops, dia membuat keputusan untuk mengirim Fang tinggal di bumi diiringi dengan hati yang berat, ketakutan-ketakutan akan konsekuensi yang dapat terjadi menghantuinya sepanjang saat. Dia ingin Fang aman berada di bumi, namun Kaizo juga tidak kuat jika harus melepaskan Fang ke planet asing seorang diri.

Saat Kaizo tahu Fang mendaftar menjadi anggota Tapops tanpa persetujuan darinya, Kaizo memang sangat murka dan kecewa, namun sudut kecil di dadanya juga merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa, yah… nyatanya seluruh keadaan selalu memiliki sisi baik dan buruk.

Entah mana yang lebih baik, Fang berada di dekatnya namun Kaizo harus melihat Fang menjalankan misi yang semakin berbahaya tiap harinya atau Fang aman di bumi namun kesempatan Kaizo untuk bertemu dan mengawasinya sangat minim, dia bahkan tidak yakin dalam satu bulan akan dapat bertemu dengan Fang jika saja dia benar-benar mengirim Fang ke bumi, dia benar-benar tidak tahu mana yang lebih baik.

Kepalanya bergerak berkeliling ruangan luas itu, sekali-kali matanya menangkap keberadaan kadet yang seumuran dengan Fang.

Beberapa kadet muda itu adalah anak gadis yang menggemaskan. Saling bergerombol dengan teman selembaga mereka sendiri.

_Bukankah sudah masanya untuk Fang? Dia sedang berada diumur umur cinta monyet bukan?_ pikir Kaizo.

Kaizo bertanya-tanya apa anak itu memiliki gadis yang dia suka? Selain bersama Boboiboy dan Gopal, Fang juga sering bersama dengan Yaya dan Ying, mungkin di antara dua gadis itu Fang menyimpan rasa suka?

Entahlah, tapi Kaizo ingin melihat Fang berdansa dengan salah satu gadis itu, siapa saja juga boleh, jika saja saat itu benar-benar datang hari ini, Kaizo akan diam-diam memotretnya dan menyimpannya untuk dijadikan kenang-kenangan, seperti yang selalu dia lakukan.

"Kapten Kaizo."

Sebuah suara familiar memanggilnya, Kaizo menoleh, dan menemukan Boboiboy sedang berjalan dan melambai riang kearahnya. Kaizo hanya mengangguk sebagai balasannya.

Kebetulan sekali pikir Kaizo.

"Hei Boboiboy, kau lihat Fang?" tanya Kaizo tanpa basa basi.

Boboiboy terlihat agak terengah-engah, saat mendengar pertanyaan Kaizo dia terlihat kecewa "Saya juga ingin menanyakan hal yang sama." ucapnya "Saya harus membantu ayah di laboratorium dulu sebelum kemari, saya kira dia sudah datang, tapi sedari tadi saya belum menemukannya, mungkin dia sudah berada di sini, tapi saya tidak kunjung menemukannya."

Kaizo mengangguk, Fang memang belum menampilkan diri di tempat ini, tapi Fang terus-terusan berlarian di pikiran Kaizo, efeknya, Kaizo segera teringat dengan bahu Fang yang terbalut perban beberapa saat yang lalu "Di misi kalian, apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Kaizo penuh selidik.

Ekspresi Boboiboy berubah terlihat dipenuhi rasa bersalah "Ya Kapten, hari ini saya sangat ceroboh menjalankan misi dan menyebabkan Fang terluka."

"Bahunya bukan? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kaizo, kedua matanya menusuk, yang berhasil membuat Boboiboy merasa ciut.

"Fang harus berkerja ekstra karena saya tidak dapat mengatasi ketakutan saya menghadapi kelabang tarantula, Fang membantu saya yang mengakibatkan bahunya ditembus dengan kaki kelabang tarantula, bahkan dia nyaris tersengat."

Detakan jantung Kaizo seperti terhenti beberapa detik, anak di depannya ini terlalu dimanja oleh ayahnya sehingga merepotkan patner kerjanya, walaupun Kaizo sangat tidak suka dengan laporan ini tapi pada akhirnya kedua anak ini dapat pulang dari misi dengan selamat, selain itu misi mereka berhasil dalam jangka cepat, dan itu menjadi hal yang paling utama. Kaizo tidak menyukai saat-saat seperti ini. Posisinya sebagai Kapten Tapops memaksanya harus sering mengesampingkan Fang, Kiazo harus mampu menelaah keadaan dan bersikap sewajarnya seorang Kapten Tapops.

Kaizo sadar kematian akan menunggu siapapun, baik dirinya dan Fang nantinya juga akan mengahadapi saat-saat itu, dengan pekerjaan mereka sebagai anggota Tapops, kemungkinan bagi dirinya ataupun Fang yang mati di lapangan saat menjalankan misi sangat tinggi. Kaizo mungkin masih dapat meneruskan hidup jika saja Fang memang gugur akibat kebengisan misi dan musuh, dia mati dengan hormat, banyak orang akan mengingatnya dan memujanya sebagai penyelamat, namun jika Fang pulang dengan keadaan tinggal jasad dikarenakan kecerobohan patner kerjanya di misi yang dapat terhitung tidak terlalu mengancam, siapapun itu bahkan Boboiboy yang seorang putra dari Laksamanapun tidak akan menerima ampun, Kaizo siap menghadapi amukan Laksamana Amato karena pastinya Kaizo akan segera memenggal leher bocah ini "Kalau kau punya waktu, aku akan melatihmu bersama Fang untuk mengatasi ketakutan, kau tahu jika itu terjadi lagi, mungkin saja keberuntungan sedang tidak berpihak padamu bukan?"

Boboiboy mulai berkeringat dingin, dia sadar ucapan Kapten muda di depannya sangat tepat sasaran, tatapan Kaizo sangat mengintimidasi, Boboiboy tahu dibalik sosok menyeramkannya, kapten Kaizo adalah sosok yang sangat menyayangi Fang, awalnya dia tidak sadar namun dikarenakan dia pernah mendengar percakapan antara ayahnya dan Laksamana Tarung di rumahnya beberapa bulan lalu, mata Boboiboy mulai terbuka dan melihat kebenaran percakapan itu.

Dia sempat mendengar kalau Kaizo adalah tipe yang dapat menyembunyikan ekspresinya dengan sangat baik, namun jika sudah mengungkit hal tentang Fang, ekspresi tidak terduga dapat bocor tanpa dia sadari.

Fang tidak banyak bercerita tentang Kaizo padanya, jadi Boboiboy tidak pernah tahu bagaimana hubungan abang adik itu, tapi dengan mendengar percakapan antara ayahnya dan Laksamana Tarung, Boboiboy merasa hubungan mereka berdua pasti sangat dekat, namun baik Kaizo dan Fang hanya tidak menunjukkannya di muka umum saja, mereka selalu sempurna dan professional setiap saat.

"Baik Kapten, saya akan menyiapkan waktu kapanpun," balas Boboiboy "Latih saya seperti anda melatih Fang, saya sangat kagum dengan kesempurnaan Fang."

Tentu saja Fang sempurna, dia anak yang cerdas, Fang banyak menerima kesempurnaan dari sisi ibunya terutama "Fang akan menghubungimu saat aku menjadwalkan latihannya."

Boboiboy tersenyum lebar "Baik Kapten." balasnya sembari memberi hormat.

"Omong-omong Boboiboy."

"Ya Kapten."

"Apa kau tahu kesukaan Fang?" tanya Kaizo mengubah topik pembicaraan, Kaizo sudah berniat akan memberikan sesuatu yang baru untuk ulang tahun Fang mendatang, tapi dia tidak tahu apa yang anak itu sukai kecuali wortel, pinguin, dan warna ungu.

Boboiboy sedikit ragu "Saya tahu dia suka makanan manis, dia suka mendengarkan music klasik, dia suka wortel." jawabnya, bingung dengan pertanyaan itu, bukankah agak aneh menanyakan kesukaan adiknya sendiri pada orang lain, Boboiboy tahu dirinya dekat dengan Fang namun bukankah pengetahuan Kaizo tentang Fang seharusnya lebih luas jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

Dahi Kaizo berkerut, dia terlihat berpikir keras "Hanya itu?"

Boboiboy mengangguk "Sebenarnya saya sendiri tidak yakin." jawabnya "Jika saya boleh tahu untuk apa gerangan Kapten menanyakan hal itu?"

Kaizo kaku seketika, Boboiboy dapat melihat warna di wajahnya seperti terkuras habis.

Kaizo tidak ingin mengatakan ini terang-terangan namun jika itu dapat menyenangkan Fang maka…

"Aku ingin menyiapkan hadiah ulang tahun untuk Fang." jawabnya pelan "Aku tidak menghabiskan banyak waktu dengannya akhir-akhir ini jadi aku tidak yakin apa yang akan disenanginya, kukira kau akan tahu, mungkin setidaknya sesuatu yang dia butuhkan."

Senyuman Boboiboy semakin lebar, makhluk super dingin, keras, sadis di depannya ini ternyata memang sangat menyayangi adiknya, manis juga ternyata hubungan abang adik ini, Boboiboy memutar otaknya, sebenarnya dulu Fang pernah mengatakan dia senang saat melihat ayahnya dan dirinya bisa saling mengungkapkan kasih sayang dengan mudahnya. Dengan sosok Kaizo yang seperti ini apa mungkin sebenarnya mereka punya masalah dalam hubungan persaudaraan mereka? Kenapa jadi membingungkan?

"Mungkin usapan kepala?" jawab Boboiboy.

Boboiboy bersumpah dia baru saja membuat Kaizo menganga kebingungan.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Kaizo "Usapan kepala? Itu tidak berarti." Kaizo agak kecewa menanyakan hal ini pada Boboiboy, dia memberikan jawaban yang setara dengan omong kosong.

"Saya tidak terlalu memahami Fang begitu dalam, tapi dulu Fang pernah mengatakan dia suka saat saya dan ayah saya dapat dengan mudah mengungkapkan kasih sayang, jadi maaf kapten saya tidak bermaksud kurang ajar namun sepertinya Fang seolah menyiratkan hubungan antara anda dengan adik anda kurang terbuka dan Fang menginginkan hubungan yang lebih terbuka bersama anda." jawab Boboiboy serius.

Boboiboy mungkin tidak menyadarinya, tapi ucapanya sangat mengenai kondisi antara Fang dan dirinya, anak ini di luar dugaan memiliki kepekaan yang luar biasa.

Boboiboy melepas topinya "Bukan sesuatu yang sulit bukan, di hari ulang tahun Fang, anda bisa datang ke kamarnya tepat pukul dua belas malam, lalu sembari mengelus kepalanya anda dapat mengucapkan, selamat ulang tahun Fang, aku menyayangimu." ucap Boboiboy "Ayah saya melakukan itu saat tidak sempat memberikan apa-apa dikarenakan sibuk, dan justru hal itu menjadi hadiah paling indah, nah anda bisa mempraktekkannya pada saya."

Mungkin itu memang benar, sekali-kali tidak apa-apa untuk mengingatkan kembali pada Fang bahwa Kaizo memang menyayanginya, setiap tahun saat Kaizo membaca tulisan tangan Fang, hatinya akan berbunga-bunga membaca kalimat itu.

_Fang sayang abang._

Hanya kalimat pendek itu saja, kelelahan Kaizo dapat terangkat, semangatnya seolah-olah terisi kembali, maka dari itu Kaizo selalu menyimpan kartu ucapan Fang, tidak ada satupun yang terbuang, semuanya tersimpan di dalam jurnalnya.

"Mungkin ada benarnya'' balas Kaizo, tanpa disadarinya Kaizo tersenyum membayangkan wajah adiknya.

"Nah, cobalah." bujuk Boboiboy.

Perlahan tangan Kaizo terangkat, mengelus rambut hitam kecoklatan Boboiboy, sosok Boboiboy di depannya perlahan tergantikan dengan bayangan adiknya, si kecil Fang, rambunya yang kebiruan, dengan mata bulat terbingkai kacamata, pipi merah seperti saat dirinya masih balita, dan di gendongan Fang, sebuah boneka pinguin dipeluk erat. Betapa Kaizo merindukan adiknya, Fang sangat dekat dengannya namun bersamaan dengan itu ada sekat diantara mereka, mencegah Kaizo untuk menjangkaunya.

Telinganya samar-samar mendengar bunyi pecahan kaca. Bayangan Fang di sosok Boboiboy sirna, tangannya ditarik, insting Kaizo meraung-raung untuk mencari sumber bunyi pecahan itu, tidak jauh dari dirinya berada, dia melihat Fang berdiri di sana, wajahnya sepucat kertas, dia menunduk menatap lantai dengan pecahan kaca.

Fang terlihat linglung, dia bahkan tidak terlalu merespon bantuan alien mop yang menghampirinya untuk merapikan pecahan gelas. Kepala Fang terangkat membuat mata mereka bertemu.

Di dalam hidup Kaizo, baru kali ini dia melihat tatapan adiknya yang sangat terluka, dia terlihat seperti dikhianati, sedih, putus asa. Kenapa? apa yang membuat Fang menampilkan tatapan itu? Siapa yang menyakiti adiknya sehingga dia terlihat seperti itu.

Fang berbalik, kakinya bergerak dengan langkah cepat meninggalkan aula itu.

Kaizo mengejarnya, memanggil-manggil Fang untuk berhenti, namun suara music meredam panggilannya, Fang seperti tidak mendengarnya. Di depan, Fang membuka pintu aula begitu terburu-buru, Kaizo mempercepat gerakannya, pikirannya hanya satu, menyusul Fang.

Sebelum pintu ganda itu tertutup, tangan Kaizo meraihnya untuk membukanya kembali.

"Fang!" panggil Kaizo, dia menghampiri Fang dengan langkah panjang dan cepat.

Di depannya Fang berhenti "Ya kapten?" jawabnya tanpa berbalik.

Pikiran Kaizo terisi dengan banyak pertanyaan tentang keadaan Fang, sialnya tidak ada satupun dari pertanyaan itu yang berhasil keluar dari bibirnya "Mau ke mana kau?"

Fang menghiraukannya.

Kaizo terkejut dengan sikap adiknya, ada sesuatu yang salah dari adiknya, dia dapat merasakannya, kenapa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Fang!" panggilnya lagi "Aku tanya mau ke mana kau, pestanya belum selesai." Kaizo mengigit bibirnya, kenapa dia ini? Dia hanya ingin menanyakan keadaan Fang, kenapa justru hal yang tidak penting yang malah dia ucapkan.

Namun bukannya menjawab, dia justru kembali berjalan.

"Fang." panggil Kaizo, kakinya bergerak lebih cepat menghapiri Fang di depan.

Langkah Fang seketika berhenti, dia berbalik menghadapi Kaizo, matanya terlihat seperti menahan tangis, langkah Kaizo ikut terhenti saat melihat Fang menghadapnya dengan ekspresi itu.

"Apa hanya itu yang dapat kau katakan? Apa matamu tidak bisa melihat hal yang lebih penting ketimbang pesta itu?" ucapnya.

Hati Kaizo tercambuk mendengar pertanyaan itu.

_Tentu tidak Fang, kau yang lebih penting maka dari itu aku mengejarmu, ada apa denganmu? Apa yang terjadi? _balas Kaizo di dalam kepalanya, kata-kata itu ingin keluar, sangat ingin keluar, tapi kenapa tidak bisa?

"Abang!" panggil Fang.

Kaizo tersentak, sudah lama dia tidak mendengar panggilan itu keluar dari mulut Fang, namun sayangnya dia memanggilnya di saat yang tidak tepat, tidak seharusnya Fang memanggilnya dengan sebutan abang saat ini "Fang bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk tidak memanggilku saat…"

"Kenapa?" Fang menyela "Boboiboy terang-terangan memanggil Laksamana Amato dengan panggilan ayah, kenapa aku tidak bisa memanggilmu…"

"Fang! cukup" Kaizo menyela, ini seperti bukan Fang, kenapa dia merengek? Adiknya tidak pernah merengek lagi semenjak saat itu "Jika kau memang tidak ingin berada di sana katakan saja tidak perlu merengek seperti ini." walaupun enggan, Kaizo berbalik, melangkah kembali ke aula pesta.

"Abang!" panggil Fang.

Kaizo menguatkan dirinya untuk tidak menjawab, mungkin Fang memang butuh istirahat, dia akan membiarkannya beristirahat di kamarnya, itu yang terbaik, kaizo yakin itu, adiknya butuh istirahat.

"Abang!" panggil ulang Fang.

Suara Fang bergetar, kaki Kaizo seperti dibebani ratusan kilo hanya untuk sekali melangkah, dia ingin berhenti, dia ingin menjawab, tapi dia tidak boleh memanjakan Fang lagi, ini semua demi Fang juga.

"Abang tunggu!" adiknya memohon.

Kaizo mendengar langkah kaki yang mengejarnya, Kaizo tidak dapat menahannya lagi, dia menghentikan langkahnya, berniat berbalik dan menyelidiki lebih lanjut keadaan adiknya, namun sebelum sempat melakukan itu, Kaizo merasakan tubuh kecil Fang memeluknya dari belakang, kedua lengan kecilnya dilingkarkan kepinggangnya, tubuh Fang terasa sangat kecil dan hangat, dia juga bergetar seperti menahan sesuatu dari dalam dirinya.

"Jangan pergi dulu." mohon Fang.

Kaizo ingin membiarkannya, Kaizo juga merindukannya, tapi dia tidak bisa membiarkannya, Kaizo menarik napas dalam-dalam, kedua tanggannya bergerak melepaskan kedua lengan Fang yang melingkar dipinggangnya, Kaizo berbalik dan mencengkram kedua bahu Fang, menyuruhnya untuk mundur.

Fang mengernyit, melihat ekpresi Fang mengingatkan Kaizo tentang luka di bahunya, Kaizo sepenuhnya lupa, detik itu Kaizo merasakan telapak tangannya basah, aroma tembaga mengisi penciumannya, sadar telah melukai Fang, Kaizo melepaskan cengkramannya.

Mereka berdiri disana, terdiam dengan saling menatap dalam sorot yang tidak terbaca. Mata Kaizo dapat melihat dari sela jas hitam Fang, semburat kemerahan muncul.

_Apa yang baru saja kulakukan?_ Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Fang maju mendekatinya, Kaizo otomatis mundur, dia telah melukai Fang tanpa sadar, dia takut akan menyakiti Fang lagi jika anak itu berada terlalu dekat dengannya, seharusnya Fang juga begitu, seharusnya dia takut, tapi kenapa dia justru maju dan hendak menggenggam tangannya.

Fang terdiam di tempatnya, begitu pula dengan Kaizo.

_Berpikir! Pikir! Katakan sesuatu pada Fang! Katakan kau menyesal!, katakan kau tidak sengaja melukainya, katakan kau tidak bermaksud begitu_. Perintah Kaizo pada dirinya sendiri.

Bibir Kaizo terbuka hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun sebelum itu Fang lebih dulu berbicara.

"Abang…" ucapnya dengan suara bergetar, di balik kacamatanya, mata Fang berkaca-kaca"Apa abang membenci Fang? Apa abang sungguh-sungguh ingin membuang Fang?"

Kaizo mematung, terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu.

_Apa-apaan pikirannya itu? Aku membencinya? Tentu saja tidak, aku tidak pernah membencimu, aku tidak pernah membuangmu dan tidak akan. Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?_ Jawab Kaizo didalam hatinya.

Fang terisak, matanya lurus menatap Kaizo yang bungkam, membuat hati Kaizo dihujani tikaman menyakitkan, membuat luka berupa lubang besar yang tidak akan pernah dapat tertutup kembali.

"Abang tahu kalau Fang sayang abang bukan? Setiap ulang tahun abang, Fang selalu mengatakannya." ucap Fang.

_Tentu… tentu aku tahu, aku tahu kau sayang padaku, begitu pula denganku. _

Tangan Fang bergerak menyentuh pundaknya, Kaizo dapat melihat ujung tangan Fang meneteskan cairam kemerahan "Aku bukan Boboiboy yang masih punya ayah dan ibu, aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi, aku cuma punya abang sekarang, aku tidak ingin berpisah dari abang tapi kenapa abang bersikap seolah-olah ingin membuangku? Abang sayang padaku bukan? Aku ini keluargamu, hanya aku yang kau punya, bukankah aku adalah harta karunmu? Kau pernah… kau pernah mengatakan hal itu dulu iya kan?"

Kaizo bungkam. Walaupun sebenarnya isi kepalanya berkecamuk.

_Harta karun? Dia menyebut harta karun? Permainan masa kecil mereka? Fang mengingatnya? Bukankah dulu ingatan itu tidak tersisa sama sekali? Apa Fang kembali mengingatnya? Seberapa jauh memorinya tentang masa kecil mereka kembali? _

"Kenapa abang diam saja!"

"Kendalikan dirimu Fang!" bentak Kaizo, yang membuat dirinya semakin terkejut.

"Kenapa abang tidak menjawab? Apa sulitnya? Aku hanya ingin tahu apa kau sayang padaku"

Kaizo kembali bungkam, terlalu banyak gejolak dihati dan pikirannya, Kaizo tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" ucap Fang di sela tangisnya "Aku selalu merasa abang tidak pernah bahagia dikarenakan keberadaanku, Kalau abang memang tidak menginginkanku, aku akan memberikan apa yang kau inginkan." Fang berbalik, berlari meninggalkan Kaizo.

Kaizo memperhatikan kepergian Fang, hingga saat Fang memasuki elevator Kaizo masih mematung bingung dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya, ingatan Fang, apa mungkin ingatannya perlahan kembali? Sejak kapan?

Kaizo melepaskan gerangan frustasi, dia memaki dirinya sendiri, terburu-buru Kaizo mengejar Fang, dia memasuki elevator lain, hendak menyusul Fang, ada kemungkinan besar Fang menuju ke kamarnya atau ke ruang medis, itu hanya terkaan Kaizo. Intinya sekarang dia harus meluruskan segalanya, masa bodo dengan pesta dan tetek bengeknya, dia harus meluruskannya keadaannya dengan fang.

Fang harus tahu bahwa Kaizo sayang padanya, apa pula perkataannya tentang akan memberikan apa yang Kaizo mau? Yang Kaizo inginkan selama ini hanya Fang dapat aman dan Bahagia.

.

.

.

* * *

Rencana saya awalnya fanfic ini tidak akan panjang-panjang amat, tapi plot yang tersusun memaksa untuk memperpanjang chapternya, tapi sebentar lagi klimaksnya akan datang, bersiap yaa.

saya mau memasukkan pergolakkan batin kaizo dan masa lalu mereka juga di chapter berikutnya, saya harap kalian tidak keberatan dengan fanfic yang ceritanya panjang yaaaa.


	6. Chapter 6

BBB hanya milik ANIMONSTA

semoga terhibur...

* * *

Kamar peristirahatan di kapal luar angkasa Tengkotak terlihat sangat pas bagi pribadi Fang. Kamar standar yang diperuntungkan hanya sebagai peristirahatan sejenak saat menjalankan misi, kamar dengan ukuran empat kali empat meter, satu ranjang dengan satu meja dan kursi, dan kamar mandi mini beserta toilet, tanpa lemari pakaian atau benda tidak penting lainnya.

Fang melemparkan ransel besarnya ke ranjang. Dia menghirup napas dalam-dalam untuk merasakan aroma yang akan menyelimuti hari-harinya kedepan. Kerangka utama kapal luar angkasa Tengkotak dan Tapops berasal dari pabrik yang sama, namun saat masuk kemarkas lembaga masing-masing, teknisi dari setiap Lembaga akan memprogram ulang beberapa hal, seperti warna kapal, sistem keamanan, sistem operasi, dan beberapa hal lain lagi.

Tapops selalu memegang erat warna khas mereka, setiap jengkal area baik di markas ataupun kapal luar angkasa dan seragam resmi selalu dihias dengan perpaduan tiga warna utama. Merah, biru dan sedikit kuning, ketiganya adalah warna-warna yang menemani kehidupan Fang di markas Tapops, warna itu sudah melambangkan rumah baginya, rumah yang sekarang telah dia tinggalkan dan mungkin tidak akan dia pijak lagi jika memang tidak diperlukan.

Warna khas dari Lembaga Tengkotak adalah perpaduan dari ungu dan hitam, yang menurut Fang sangat cocok dengan kepribadiannya yang memang menggemari kedua warna itu. Dulu pernah di buku pelajarannya, Fang melihat Borara dengan baju pelindung berwarna ungu, di satu tangannya dia memegang sebuah tongkat setengah patah dan bendera Lembaga Tengkotak yang terbakar setengah, dia berdiri membelakangi kamera dengan latar belakang langit kemerahan dan reruntuhan kota, Fang pikir itu adalah pose terkeren yang dia pernah liat, dia selalu ingin mengenakan baju pelindung dengan semburat keunguan yang sama, dulu dia pikir itu mustahil namun sekarang, dia tidak menyangka cepat atau lambat baju pelindung itu akan menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Fang melepaskan jasnya, menampilkan kemeja putih dengan kolam darah di satu bagian bahunya yang perlahan mengering. Penanganan medis sewaktu dirinya berada di perjalanan kembali ke markas Tapops tadinya telah terlaksana sempurna namun dikarenakan stress yang menghampirinya tiba-tiba, otot-otot Fang menengang sehingga tidak sengaja membuka jahitan lukanya, tidak heran darahnya merembes terus-terusan.

Setelah insiden dengan Kaizo di jembatan kaca, Fang membulatkan tekadnya untuk menerima pertukaran kadet dengan Tengkotak, di dalam elevator dia menghubungi Borara yang segera dikonfirmasi oleh Jenderal itu sendiri, Jenderal Borara menyuruhnya untuk segera mengepak barang dan menemuinya dengan segera di area lepas landas saat acara selesai.

Namun bukannya segera berkemas, entah kenapa kaki Fang justru menuntunnya ke arena latihan tempur, disana dia terduduk sendirian menengangkan diri. Jam kuasanya berdering beberapa kali, menampilkan panggilan dari Boboiboy dan Kaizo. Fang mengacuhkannya dan segera menonaktifkan sistem panggilan.

Dia enggan mendengar suara Boboiboy, dan dia juga muak dengan suara abangnya sendiri. Fang tidak kuat jika harus mendengar dinginnya suara Kaizo, begitu pula dengan kata-kata yang akan mengikutinya, kata-kata yang menusuk dan merendahkan.

Seharusnya Fang membenci mereka, Fang memiliki alasan kuat untuk membenci mereka, namun dirinya tidak dapat mengarahkan hatinya untuk melakukan itu, kenapa pula dia tidak bisa mengarahkan dirinya untuk membenci mereka?, hidupnya akan lebih mudah jika Fang dapat mengendalikan hatinya untuk melakukan itu, perihnya melihat orang terpenting di dalam hidupnya memberikan kasih sayang kepada sahabatnya sendiri tidak akan terasa, semua harapan untuk menerima sekadar senyuman pun tidak akan muncul, hidupnya akan menjadi lebih nyaman, tapi kenapa dia tidak bisa?

Fang melepaskan kemejanya, meraba luka yang telah dijahit ulang, sebelum dia berkemas kekamarnya, setelah entah berapa lama dia terduduk menatap langit angkasa di arena tempur, akhirnya Fang dapat mengendalikan kepalanya lagi dan menyeret dirinya ke ruang medis untuk mengecek kondisi lukanya. Di sana lukanya dijahit ulang dan Fang harus menenggak beberapa pil bersamaan dengan dirinya yang menerima transfusi darah.

Mungkin dia berada di ruang medis selama satu atau dua jam, baru setelah itu dia kembali kekamarnya untuk mengepak barang, membersihkan kamarnya sejenak dan menulis surat perpisahan untuk Kaizo.

Fang menghela napas penuh penyesalan, seharusnya dia tidak perlu repot-repot melakukan itu, daripada menulis untuk abangnya, surat perpisahan itu akan lebih tepat ditujukan pada Laksamana Tarung, Fang tidak sempat untuk berpamitan dengannya tadi, sebagai gantinya Borara yang melaporkan berita tentang pertukarannya.

Fang menggeleng, _yang sudah biarkan sudah_ pikirnya.

Terlalu malas untuk memenuhi kepalanya dengan berbagai pikiran, Fang pergi membasuh dirinya dipancuran sejenak, dia segera mengeringkan tubuh dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan piaya, hendak untuk segera tidur. Namun sebelum dirinya sempat merebahkan diri, intercom kamarnya berbunyi.

"Fang?" ucap suara yang masih asing itu

Fang mengizinkan pintu kamarnya terbuka, membiarkan seorang alien cubicle hijau masuk. Fang mengenal siapa alien itu. berada dalam angkatan yang sama dengan abangnya selain itu dia juga memiliki pangkat yang sama, Fang hanya beberapa kali melihatnya sebelum ini, itupun dari jauh, tiap kali misi aliansi yang melibatkan abangnya, alien cubicle dan seorang lagi yang disebut Ram ram akan berada di tim yang sama dengannya. Fang pernah mendengar Kaizo menjuluki mereka sebagai pembuat onar, membuat dirinya penasaran bagaimana sebenarnya alien cubicle ini.

"Oh… Kau baru membersihkan diri" ucapnya sembari memperhatikan Fang dari atas kebawah "Maaf ya, tapi Borara memanggilmu"

"Kapten Ejojo" salam Fang memberi hormat

Ejojo mendengus "Santailah sendikit, kita tidak sedang berada dimisi, panggil aku Ejojo"

"Ah… baiklah kalau begitu, saya akan berganti baju dulu" ucap Fang segera bergerak membongkar ranselnya, namun Ejojo mencegahnya

"Bukan panggilan resmi, mau dengan piama itu juga tidak masalah" Ejojo meneliti wajahnya, yang membuat Fang sedikit canggung "Jadi, ayo, akan kuantar"

Fang mengangguk, mengikuti Ejojo dari belakang. Ejojo menuntun perjalanan mereka di Lorong kapal luar angkasa dalam sunyi, namun Fang tidak keberatan dengan itu, lagipula ini baru kedua kalinya mereka bertemu dan Fang saat ini lebih tertarik untuk meneliti interior kapal luar angkasa, dia mencari cari titik familiar dari pesawat luar angkasa milik Tapops.

Baru kali ini bagi Fang memasuki kapal luar angkasa milik Lembaga selain Tapops, dan sebelumnya pun Fang masih belum diizinkan untuk melakukan misi aliansi, misi itu diberikan untuk kadet yang telah berusia 16 tahun ke atas dan sekarang Fang masih 14 tahun.

"Jadi… Fang" ucap Ejojo memulai percakapan "Tadi kulihat kau mengenakan kacamata, matamu tidak apa-apa?"

Fang sendiri baru sadar, kacamata itu hanya sekedar ikon fashion baginya, mata Fang sehat, tanpa kacamata itupun dia dapat melihat dengan baik, tadi dia melepaskannya larena dia baru membersihkan diri dan berniat untuk beristirahat sebelum akhirnya Ejojo datang.

"Ya, saya biasanya mengenakan kacamata, tapi tanpa kacamata itupun mata saya dapat melihat dengan baik"

Ejojo mengangguk "Tadi apa kubilang? Kita tidak sedang dalam misi, jangan terlalu formal" mata dengan pupil kotak itu kembali meneliti wajah Fang dengan seksama.

"Ah iya, mohon maafkan saya"

"Hmm?"

Fang tertawa canggung, bukan kebiasaanya untuk bersikap non formal pada seseorang yang berpangkat lebih tinggi darinya, Kaizo mengajarkannya untuk selalu menggunakan formalitas pada siapapun yang memiliki jabatan lebih tinggi darinya, hanya pada Kaizo, Fang diizinkan untuk memanggilnya secara non formal, itupun dengan syarat mereka berdua memang kebetulan mendapatkan cuti bersama, sayangnya hari itu tidak pernah datang, dan terakhir kali Fang memanggilnya abang seperti beberapa jam yang lalu, Kaizo terang-terangan menunjukkan raut tidak suka "Maaf Ejojo" ulang Fang.

Ejojo tersenyum "Nah begitu, jangan kaku sepertinya, aku yakin kau akan lebih menyenangkan dibanding dia, setidaknya dengan kacamata itu kau akan terlihat berbeda, aneh sekali rasanya melihatmu sekarang ini, seperti melihat versi mini darinya"

"Apa?" tanya Fang tidak mengerti

Ejojo berhenti didepan sebuah ruangan, menekan interkomnya "Aku sudah membawa Fang" ucapnya di intercom itu.

Pintu besi ruangan itu bergeser terbuka, menampilkan sebuah ruangan dengan meja bundar besar yang dikelilingi dengan kursi empuk. Ruangan ini tidak jauh berbeda dari ruangan di kapal luar angkasa Tapops, ruangan tempat para kadet biasanya akan merapatkan perihal keperluan misi mereka, meneliti target dan area tempat mereka menjalankan misi, beserta menyusun strategi dan tempat berdiskusi dengan markas utama.

Masih tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Fang sebelumnya, Ejojo menepuk punggungnya pelan, mempersilakannya masuk terlebih dahulu. Fang mengangguk dan melangkah kedalam, diebelakangnya pintu besi menutup otomatis, Fang menoleh sesaat kebelakang hanya untuk menemukan Ejojo tidak ikut masuk.

Di ruangan itu, Borara duduk disalah satu kursi yang tersedia masih dengan setelan pestanya, dia terlihat asik berbincang, tatapannya tertuju ke hologram ditengah-tengah meja bundar.

"Ah… ini dia anak yang sedang kita bicarakan." Ucap Borara mengalihkan tatapannya dari hologram ditengah meja.

Fang tersenyum tidak enak, sosok hologram di meja itu tidak lain lagi adalah Laksamana Tarung. Laksamana itu terlihat telah masuk kedalam mode santai, rambut jingga dengan garis loreng hitam yang menyelimuti tubuhnya sekarang berwarna putih dengan garis hitam, ras alien seperti Laksamana Tarung memang dikenal dapat merubah warna tubuhnya sesuai dengan mood.

Tidak seperti Borara yang masih mengenakan setelan pesta, Laksamana Tarung telah berganti pakaian ke tank top khasnya, yang selalu dia gunakan saat tidak dalam tugas. Hologram itu menampilkan setengah tubuhnya, dia sendiri sedang terlihat seperti duduk bersandar dikursi berlengan, satu tangannya memegang mug dengan uap mengepul diatasnya, laksamana tersenyum melihat kedatangan Fang.

Fang memberi hormat pada kedua pemimpin itu "Jenderal Borara, Laksamana Tarung"

Borara mengangguk seraya bangkit dari kursinya "Baiklah, akan kutinggal kalian untuk berbincang-bincang sejenak" ucapnya berjalan melewati Fang, dia mengacak-ngacak rambut Fang sesaat sebelum meninggalkannya seorang diri di ruangan itu.

Menerima usapan itu membuat Fang mematung, simpul senyum kecil terbentuk disisi bibirnya. Dia berjalan cepat menghadap hologram Laksamana Tarung.

"Seharusnya aku mengirim kalian dalam misi yang lebih sulit, sampai kalian tidak pulang berbulan bulan" gurau Laksamana Tarung saat Fang menghadapnya.

Fang merasa gugup dan tidak enak "Maaf laksamana"

Hologram Laksamana Tarung terlihat bingung "Kenapa kau minta maaf Fang?"

Fang sedikit menunduk "Saya… Saya berhutang banyak pada anda dan juga Tapops namun sekarang saya justru…"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak" potongnya "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?, kau tidak pernah berhutang pada Tapops apalagi diriku"

"Yaa, namun tetap saja…"

"Fang, ayolah, bukan ini obrolan yang aku inginkan, kau akan bertugas di Tengkotak hingga pesta serikat berikutnya, kau tahu itu artinya empat tahun lagi sebelum kau pulang bukan?" ucap Laksamana Tarung, mugnya dia singkirnya "Apa kau tahu soal Sai dan Shielda juga merupakan kadet pertukaran?"

Fang tersentak, sejujurnya dia tidak tahu, dan soal pertukaran kadet pun dia juga tidak tahu sama sekali hingga detik Borara menawarkannya, seingat Fang, Sai dan Shielda selalu ada di Tapops semenjak dirinya resmi menjadi kadet junior Tapops, dan itu sudah empat tahun lalu, tahun pertama Fang melewatkan pesta serikat.

"Kalau begitu hari ini…"

Laksamana Tarung mengangguk "Hari ini adalah hari terakhir mereka bertugas di Tapops, empat tahun lalu aku sendiri yang mengundang mereka untuk mengikuti pertukaran, tidak terasa empat tahun telah berlalu"

"Apa mereka akan tetap berada di Tapops atau kembali?" tanya Fang, hatinya dirundung rasa bersalah yang ganjil, Fang tidak tahu soal itu dan mereka pun sepertinya tidak memberitahu Fang soal pertukaran dikarenakan bukan wewenang mereka, Fang dekat dengan si kembar itu, jika saja mereka memutuskan untuk kembali maka Fang tidak akan dapat menghabiskan waktu dengan…

Fang menggeleng, itu bukan masalah, baik keputusan si kembar untuk pergi atau tinggal, Fang tidak akan dapat menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka sebanyak dulu lagi, karena Fang akan berada di Tengkotak mulai detik ini, dia tidak akan kembali menjadi kadet Tapops lagi.

"Mereka kembali ke Lembaga Lotusria" Laksamana Tarung menghela napas, "Hari ini Tapops kehilangan dua anak berbakat dan yang satunya sedang menjalani pertukaran kadet"

Fang hanya tersenyum sendu, dia tahu Laksamana Tarung berpikir dirinya nanti akan pulang ke Tapops tapi nyatanya tidak, dia tidak akan mengatakannya sekarang namun hatinya telah mengaung-ngaung memerintahnya untuk berada di Tengkotak selama jiwanya masih dikandung raga.

"Masih ada Boboiboy disana, Ying dan Yaya, dan juga Gopal, mereka orang-orang yang berbakat melebihi diriku, absennya aku dari Tapops tidak akan terasa sama sekali"

Senyuman Laksamana Tarung hilang "Fang" panggilnya

"Iya?"

"Kau salah satu dari kadet terbaik Tapops, keberadaanmu menjadi hal yang sangat signifikan disini, tentu saja pertukaran ini akan sangat terasa bagi kami yang berada di markas Tapops" ucap Laksamana Tarung, perkataannya terasa sangat tulus di telinga Fang.

"Apa yang Kaizo katakan soal keputusanmu ini?" tanyanya lagi dengan serius

Fang menegang, dia pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa pada siapapun, dan hanya meninggalkan sepucuk surat perpisahan pada Kaizo, yang Fang yakin entah kenapa pasti akan berakhir di tong sampah bahkan sebelum orang itu membacanya.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada Kapten Kaizo tentang pertukaran ini, tapi aku yakin dia tidak keberatan, lagipula…" Fang terdiam sesaat, mencoba merangkai kata-kata yang tepat untuk memberikan alasan yang logis tanpa terdengar ada perdebatan yang terjadi diantara mereka sebelumnya "Kapten Kaizo selalu menginginkanku untuk mandiri jadi aku yakin dia akan mengerti tentang keputusanku ini"

Hologram laksama tarung mengangguk, wajahnya berpaling sesaat ke sisi ruangan sebelum akhirnya kembali berbicara pada Fang "Apa luka dibahumu sudah membaik?"

Fang mengangguk "Ya sudah sangat membaik" jawabnya pelan "Laksamana Tarung" panggil Fang pelan.

"Ya Fang"

"Saya senang sekali dapat mengobrol santai dengan anda setelah sekian lama"

Hologram Laksamana Tarung tergelak oleh tawa. Yang mengundang Fang dalam tawa juga.

Mengobrol dengan Laksamana Tarung bukan hal lain lagi adalah hal yang paling sulit didapatkan, sesuai dengan posisinya, Laksamana Tarung biasa pergi berbulan-bulan menjalankan misi dengan level ancaman yang tinggi. Rasa rindu menyengat hatinya, Fang mulai merindukan Tapops, walaupun baru beberapa jam yang lalu dia berpisah dari tempat itu.

Keinginannya untuk mendapatkan pengakuan Kaizo membutakannya, Fang merasa bodoh baru menyadarinya, didepannya sekarang ada Laksamana Tarung, sosok pria yang Fang jadikan sosok ayah baginya, Fang ingat dulu Laksamana Tarung kerap mengasuhnya disaat saat dirinya libur dari misi dan Tapops tidak dapat menemukan pengasuh untuknya saat Kaizo sedang menjalankan misi. Dari Laksamana Tarung Fang belajar banyak hal, dia didongengkan tentang banyak hal pula, baik itu cerita yang dibawanya dari misi dan dongeng dari kampung halaman Laksamana Tarung.

Obsesinya untuk menjalin hubungan dekat dengan Kaizo membuatnya lupa bagaimana dia tidak selalu sendiri, selain Laksamana Tarung, si kembar Sai dan Shielda kerap menemani hari-harinya di Tapops, menjadi kakak sekaligus kadet senior yang menjadi panutan Fang. Dan juga Maskmana, yang tidak lain adalah guru dari Kaizo, darinya Kaizo menguasai seni berpedang dan darinya juga Kaizo belajar menguasai kuasa energinya, walaupun perjumpaannya dengan Maskmana sangat jarang dan hanya terjadi dalam beberapa bulan sekali, pria itu selalu membawakan sesuatu untuknya setiap kali dia mampir ke markas Tapops.

Bagaimana bisa Fang menutup matanya dari yang begitu dekat dengannya dan justru berusaha mengejar yang sudah terlaluh mustahil untuk dikejar?

"Laksamana Tarung" panggil Fang "Saya, sudah memutuskan untuk terus berada di Tengkotak mulai saat ini" ucap Fang akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengatakan keputusannya.

Hologram Laksamana Tarung tersentak, hologram itu bahkan terlihat bergerak mundur seiring si objek komunikasinya yang terkejut, bola mata Laksamana Tarung terlihat tidak fokus pada layar dan bergerak bergantian ke sisi lain "Boleh aku tahu kenapa kau dengan cepat memutuskan hal itu Fang?"

Fang menunduk, tidak kuat menatap laksamana, alasan utamanya jelas sekali bukan soal semacam pertentangan ideologi ataupun tetek bengek lain soal melindungi antariksa atapun soal meningkatkan kuasa atau mencari ilmu dan pengalaman, alasannya hanya satu, karena dia ingin Kaizo bahagia, dengan absennya dia dari Tapops maka Kaizo akhirnya dapat memulai kehidupan yang selalu dia inginkan, kehidupan tanpa Fang disisinya, dimana dia dapat bebas dari tugas seorang abang.

Melihat Fang menunduk tanpa menjawab, Laksamana Tarung menghela napas "Baiklah Fang, aku tidak akan memaksa jika kau tidak ingin mengatakannya"

"Maaf Laksamana Tarung"

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf Fang" Laksamana Tarung mengambil mugnya, menyesapnya sedikit "Empat tahun waktu yang lama Fang, siapa tahu kau masih dapat berubah pikiran"

Fang memilin ujung kemeja piayamanya "Sepertinya saya tidak akan berubah pikiran"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan abangmu? Kau belum memberitahunya bukan?"

_Abangmu_ pikir Fang lucu sekali bagiamana kata itu terdengar di telinganya sekarang, selain para pemimpin dan teman-teman dekat Fang tidak akan ada yang menyadari kalau Fang dan Kaizo bersaudara jika saja mereka tidak memegang marga yang sama, Kaizo dan Fang tidak pernah menunjukkan hubungan persaudaran di area kerja, tidak pernah, Kaizo mengajarkannya untuk melakukan itu, seolah-olah Kaizo malu mengakuinya, malu mengakui dia memiliki seorang adik yang tidak jauh berbeda dari sebuah beban yang sulit terangkat.

"Dia mendapatkan apa yang dia mau" jawab Fang pelan, tidak menyadari kalimat apa yang baru saja terlontar dari mulutnya, saat dia tersadar, tatapan Fang mencari-cari mata Laksamana Tarung, yang sedang membelalak penuh dengan rangkaian emosi yang tidak terbaca.

"Apa? Apa yang membuatmu menyimpulkan hal itu Fang?" tanya Laksamana Tarung keheranan.

Fang tersenyum masam "Kapten Kaizo, dia… Sejak dulu dia ingin menyingkirkanku, dia ingin membuangku ke bumi, dia murka saat diriku bergabung dengan Tapops, dia menginginkanku untuk menjauh darinya, Kapten Kaizo… dia… malu dengan keberadaanku"

Laksamana Tarung menutup mulutnya, tangannya bergerak mengusap wajahnya, seketika dia terlihat kelelahan, ekspresinya terlihat seperti telah berhasil memecahkan suatu teka-teki yang menganggunya "Oh Fang… kenapa bisa kau berpikir begitu nak?"

"Karena hanya itu yang dia tunjukkan padaku!" balas Fang, suaranya meninggi tanpa dia sadari.

"Kau salah paham nak"

Fang mengusap matanya yang terasa panas dengan punggung tangannya, kulit dipunggung tangannya terasa basah oleh air hangat yang keluar dari matanya "Tidak, memang begitu kenyataanya, kalian berpikir kalau aku dan Kapten memiliki hubungan yang normal, namun itu hanya skenario palsu yang kalian susun sendiri dikepala kalian"

"Fang… Apa… Apa keputusanmu untuk bergabung dengan Tengkotak adalah kerena hal ini?" tanya Laksamana Tarung

Sadar kemana arah pembicaraan ini mengarah, kepalanya memaksa perasaannya untuk tenang, jika Kaizo melihat dia telah bersikap seperti anak-anak didepan Laksamana Tarung, kepada sosok yang selama ini memberikan kerendahan hatinya secara cuma-cuma pada mereka, dia pasti akan memandangnya jijik "Ma.. Maafkan aku, bukan maksudku untuk membicarakan hal ini"

"Fang… Tidak apa-apa tidak ada salahnya untuk membicarakan apa yang menggangumu selama ini"

Fang menggeleng "Jangan katakan apapun pada Kapten soal obrolan ini, aku mohon Laksamana, dia akan malu, aku tidak dapat membayangkan apa yang akan dia katakan nanti" Fang walaupun tidak terisak, air matanya menetes jatuh "Aku tidak pernah berhasil membuatnya bangga, aku hanya tahu bagaimana membuat Kapten kecewa, kemampuanku menggunakan kuasa juga tidak pernah sebaik Boboiboy, keputusanku untuk berpindah pada Lembaga Tengkotak adalah hal yang terbaik, dia tidak akan punya beban lagi, dia tidak akan punya sesuatu yang membuatnya malu lagi"

"Fang…"

"Laksamana harus berjanji, kalau Laksamana tidak akan menceritakan hal ini pada Kapten" Fang memohon "Laksamana mau berjanji padaku kan?"

Fang bingung bagaimana dia harus menerjemahkan ekspresi yang dibuat oleh Laksamana Tarung padanya, entah kenapa, tapi rasanya Laksamana Tarung terlihat sedih.

"Jika itu yang kau mau Fang, aku berjanji" balasnya lembut

Fang menghapus air matanya dengan lengam piayamanya "Kalau begitu, aku.. saya pamit undur diri" tangan Fang bergerak hendak mematikan hologram komunikasi

"Nak tunggu" Laksamana Tarung mencegahnya

Tangan Fang berhenti "Iya?"

"Dengar ini baik-baik Fang" ucapnya lembut "Janganlah kau berpikir kalau kau sendirian didunia ini, janganlah kau berpikir bahwa tidak ada yang menginginkamu didunia ini, jangan pernah berpikir bahwa kau tidak diinginkan, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya, tapi empat tahun adalah waktu yang lama, banyak hal yang dapat terjadi, dan ingatlah, Tapops akan selalu menerimamu, Tapops akan selalu menjadi rumah yang menantikanmu. Aku, teman-temanmu dan abangmu akan menunggumu disini hingga kau pulang"

"Terima kasih Laksamana" balasnya seraya menekan tombol pemutus.

Dalam sekelip kedipan mata, hologram Laksamana Tarung musnah, ruangan pertemuan yang tidak terlalu luas itu tiba-tiba terasa sangat luas dan sunyi, udara seperti surut dan gravitasi seolah memberat, Fang merasa tubuhnya ingin roboh, dia merasa sendiri, kedua tangannya bergerak memeluk dirinya sendiri, berusaha mengusir kesepian yang mendatanginya.

.

.

.

Layar hologram yang menampilkan wujud kadet terbaik Tapops menghilang dalam jentikan jari. Laksamana Tarung menghela napas panjang, melihat anak yang dia saksikan tumbuh itu menangis didepannya membuat hatinya terasa perih. Jika saja Fang ada didepannya sekarang, Tarung ingin sekali membawanya masuk kedalam pelukannya, menggendong anak itu berkeliling ruangan hingga tertidur di bahunya seperti dulu dia kecil.

Fang selalu terlihat ceria, dia selalu tersenyum dan banyak tertawa, dia anak yang aktif dan sangat tahu bagaimana cara bergaul, dia terlihat seperti anak yang sempurna dimata Tarung, dia tidak pernah menyangka anak itu memendam perasaannya begitu dalam sehingga membawanya kedalam penyiksaan kasat mata.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara kau dan Fang?" tanya Tarung pada sosok yang tengah terduduk disisi ruang, dia tertunduk lesu, jarinya memutar mutar secarik kertas. Sudah lama sekali Tarung tidak melihat wajahnya sepucat itu.

"Saya sendiri tidak tahu" jawab Kaizo pelan.

Tarung mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya kemeja, dia bertanya-tanya apa benar perkataan Fang tadi, bahwa segalanya hanya skenario palsu yang dia susun sendiri, Tarung selalu mengira hubungan Fang dan Kaizo sangat baik, Kaizo terlihat selalu bangga dengan pencapaian Fang dan melihatnya sekarang terpuruk akibat berita kepergian Fang…

"Aku percaya ini adalah kesalahpahaman besar" ucap Laksamana Tarung "Apa selama ini kalian saling memendam emosi?"

Tangan Kaizo terlihat sibuk melipat dan membuka kembali secarik kertas di tangannya "Anda sendiri dengar apa yang dikatakan Fang tadi, semua ini terjadi karena kebodohanku"

"Kaizo…"

Kaizo bangkit berdiri "Terima kasih sudah membiarkan saya disini selama anda menghubungi adik saya, saya undur diri" ucapnya berbalik meninggalkan ruangan, meninggalkan Laksamana Tarung yang terdiam karena prihatin melihat kondisi abang beradik itu.

Tarung memijit pelipisnya, hari yang sangat melelahkan, dan dengan berita pertukaran Fang membuat tarung sangat berdebar-debar. Sepertinya Borara sadar akan potensi terpendam Fang, itulah yang membuat dirinya menawarkan pertukaran itu, tidak pernah sebelumnya Borara menawarkan pertukaran kadet muda di Tengkotak, seluruh anggota Tengkotak mengijak usia dewasa, mereka tidak merekrut kadet junior seperti Tapops karena skala ancaman misi yang mereka laksanakan selalu tergolong dalam level yang begitu tinggi.

Tarung sangat khawatir, dia tidak dapat membayangkan misi apa yang Borara persiapkan untuk Fang nanti akan hadapi, Lembaga Tengkotak yang dipimpinnya dikenal sebagai Lembaga brutal yang kadet kadetnya tidak sayang pada nyawa, dan hal itu seperti menggambarkan Fang sekarang.

Tepat saat Borara selesai menghubunginya bahwa dia menawarkan pertukaran kadet pada Fang dan anak itu menerimanya, Kaizo menyembur masuk sambil terengah-engah, dia tidak terlihat seperti Kaizo yang tarung biasa lihat.

Sosok tenang tanpa emosi itu tadi berbanding terbalik, dia terlihat panik dan sangat khawatir. Kaizo mengatakan kalau dia tidak dapat menemukan Fang dan dia juga tidak dapat menghubunginya sama sekali, Kaizo terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja berlarian keseluruh markas Tapops hanya untuk mencari Fang.

Saat tarung menceritakan apa yang sedang terjadi, Kaizo terduduk lemas, semua warna diwajahnya terkuras, butuh waktu bagi Tarung untuk dapat menghubungi Borara kembali dan memintanya untuk menghubungkan pada Fang. Kaizo berada disana selama obrolan itu berlangsung, tegang dan panik mendengar seluruh ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Fang.

Tarung menghela napas.

Dia hanya tahu sedikit tentang masa lalu kedua anak itu, dia yakin masalah berawal dari sana, dia akan membantu meluruskan segalanya sebaik yang dia bisa, namun sekarang kedua anak itu perlu tenang terlebih dahulu. Dan juga…

Tarung menekan tombol komunikasinya "Hubungi aku segera setelah kau punya waktu" ucapnya pada perekam pesan suara, dia mencari nama Maskmana, setelah menemukannya dia segera mengirim pesan suara itu.

.

.

.

Dunia tidak pernah berpihak padanya, takdir yang banyak orang bilang ditulis oleh zat maha kuasa itu seperti tidak menginginkan kehidupannya berjalan sesuai apa yang dia inginkan. Selalu ada hambatan yang nyaris membuatnya ingin menyerah, selama ini karena Fang berada disisinya, Kaizo dapat terus bangkit setelah berkali-kali jatuh tersungkur, karena Fang ada disisinya Kaizo selalu memiliki tujuan dan dia merasa memiliki rumah untuk kembali, baginya Fang adalah rumah. Dan sekarang rumah itu telah…

Apa yang sebenarnya telah dia lakukan? Dimana yang sebenarnya yang salah? Bagaimana dia harus menghadapinya sekarang? Kaizo tidak tahu harus bagaimana, Fang meninggalkannya dan untuk pertama kalinya dia merasa sangat sendirian.

Kaizo berjalan tanpa tujuan, kakinya melangkah tanpa arahan dari kepalanya, Lorong markas Tapops yang sekarang dipenuhi oleh kadet yang berlalu Lalang terasa buram dan bungkam, tidak ada wajah yang dapat dia tangkap ataupun suara yang dapat dia cerna, pikirannya seperti kosong.

Lorong ini sepertinya nyaris dia lalui puluhan kali dalam beberapa jam sebelumnya, setelah pertengkaran mereka di jembatan kaca, Kaizo mengejar Fang namun tidak kunjung menemukan anak itu, berkali kali dia harus menuju ke ruang pemantau untuk mencari Fang dari kamera pengawas, saat sosok Fang muncul di satu tempat di kamera itu, Kaizo akan segera bergerak untuk menyusulnya namun zat maha kuasa itu seperti tidak mengizinkannya, setiap kali dirinya sampai ketempat Fang tadinya berada, Fang sudah tidak ada.

Kaizo tahu markas Tapops itu luas namun tidak pernah dia merasakan kalau markas ini sebegitu luasnya sehingga dirinya tidak dapat berpapasan dengan adiknya sama sekali.

Frustasi menyerangnya, panggilan panggilan yang menuntut kehadirannya di pesta serikat nyaris memutus urat kesabarannya, ditambah dengan Fang yang terus-terusan menolak panggilannya. Kaizo tidak tahu berapa lama dia berada dalam kondisi itu hingga akhirnya pesta berakhir.

Akhir dari pesta itu seperti mengakhiri hidupnya juga, saat salah seorang alien mop memberikannya surat. Surat yang nyaris membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak, dia membukanya untuk menemukan secarik surat dan money card didalamnya, Kaizo membacanya berkali-kali namun dia tidak dapat membawa dirinya untuk mempercayai isi pesan itu, Kaizo terus-menerus menyangkal hingga akhirnya dia memohon pada Laksamana Tarung untuk menghubungi Lembaga Tengkotak dan mengkonfirmasi pertukaran Fang.

Kaizo masih ingin menyangkal, namun saat dirinya melihat Fang diruang komunikasi itu, mengatakan seluruh kebenarannya, Kaizo merasa jiwanya dihisap perlahan.

Langkahnya terhenti, matanya berkeliling berusaha mencerna kemana kakinya telah membawanya, Kaizo mengenal baik lorong ini, yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah korong kamar asrama untuk kadet Tapops yang tinggal atau bertugas di markas Tapops seperti dirinya dan adiknya.

Kaizo berhenti disebuah pintu, pintu yang dia kenal amat baik, pintu adalah pintu kamar Fang. Yang sekarang telah kosong tanpa penghuninya.

_Kenapa aku kemari?_ Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Tangannya bergerak untuk memintai telapak tangannya di pemindai biometrik, si pemiliki kamar dapat memprogram kamarnya agar dapat dimasuki oleh orang-orang yang mereka izinkan untuk masuk, Fang selalu mengizinkan Kaizo untuk masuk kekamarnya kapanpun yang dia inginkan, begitu pula dengan Kaizo.

Berbeda dengan Fang yang kerap memasuki kamarnya dikamarkan panggilan tugas, Kaizo hanya memasuki kamar Fang disaat saat anak itu tidak ada dikamarnya, itupun hanya setahun sekali saat dirinya menyerahkan hadiah ulang tahun Fang, hadiah yang ternyata tidak diperlukannya.

Aroma berry flusbrie memasuki penciumannya saat Kaizo memasuki kamar itu. Aroma itu sudah menjadi ciri khas Fang, anak itu menggemari aroma manis segarnya berry flusbrie, aroma yang selalu dia utamakan sejak anak itu kecil hingga kini. Kamar itu rapi, beberapa jam yang lalu saat Kaizo mencari Fang, dia juga masuk kekamar ini hanya untuk menemukan kamar ini kosong dengan kumpulan kemeja bernoda darah dilantai. Kemeja itu sudah tidak ada sekarang.

Kaizo duduk di ranjang Fang, ditangannya pesan yang dia terima dari alien mop sedikit lusuh akibat keringat tangannya, Kaizo membuka lipatan kertas itu lagi, kembali membacanya untuk sekian kali.

_Untuk Kapten Kaizo_

_Abang... Aku minta maaf. Aku sangat menyesal, aku telah melupakan semua yang abang ajarkan sebelumnya dan membiarkan perasaanku menguasai diriku sehingga emosiku meledak._

_Aku tahu abang pasti sangat kecewa dengan apa yang abang lihat tadi. Aku bodoh telah memaksakan kehendaku, salahku yang selama ini memaksamu untuk memahami keinginanku._

_Aku tahu abang tidak menginginkanku, sejak aku mengetahui abang ingin menempatkanku untuk tinggal dibumi aku melawan keputusanmu dan bergabung ke Tapops, maafkan keegoisanku, tapi saat itu aku masih belum rela kau membuangku. Bergabung dengan Tapops hanya satu-satunya cara yang dapat kupikirkan agar aku dapat tetap bersamamu._

_Hari ini, aku bertemu dengan Jenderal Borara di jembatan kaca. Beliau menawarkan pertukaran kadet padaku, aku tahu kau ingin memulai kehidupan baru tanpa diriku, dan hari ini aku sudah siap berpisah darimu, maka dari itu aku menerima tawaran Jenderal Borara. Hari ini aku akan melepas tugasku di Tapops dan memulai tugasku sebagai kadet Tengkotak._

_Terima kasih abang sudah bersabar untuk merawatku selama ini. Terima kasih telah mengajarkanku banyak hal. Maafkan aku yang tidak dapat membalas semua yang abang pernah berikan. Maafkan aku yang tidak pernah dapat memenuhi keinginanmu. Dan terima kasih sebelumnya karena mau repot-repot menyisihkan uang untuk hari ulang tahunku, hari ini kukembalikan._

_Jangan terlalu kelelahan bekerja, ingatlah untuk beristirahat dan makan yang banyak. _

_Fang sayang abang.  
Selamat tinggal._

Kaizo melipat kertas itu kembali, dia merebahkan diri ke ranjang Fang. Selama ini Fang berpikir kalau Kaizo ingin membuangnya, selama ini penyebab Fang bergabung dengan Tapops adalah dikarenakan dirinya, Fang takut dirinya ingin membuangnya. Padahal semua itu bukan untuk itu, bumi adalah tempat yang aman, Kaizo ingin Fang aman disana, hidup normal seperti anak biasa pada umumnya, tidak bekerja menantang maut seperti ini.

Lalu sekarang, Fang pergi ke Tengkotak, Lembaga pelindung antariksa yang paling gemar bermain-main dengan malaikat pencabut nyawa. Dan dia mengatakan akan terus berada disana, Fang sudah tidak ingin kembali padanya, Fang sekarang telah membencinya.

Kaizo meraup napas panjang, dadanya terasa sesak walaupun sebanyak apapun udara telah dia hirup paru-parunya seperti tidak mau terisi. Kaizo menenggelamkan wajahnya dibantal, dia merasa seperti terusir, Tapops seketika menjadi tempat asing, semata persinggahan dan bukan tempat tinggal lagi baginya.

.

.

.

* * *

AIYOOOOOO... Maaf ya baru update lagi, Terima kasih ya bagi yang sudah coment/reviewnya, kalau bangun tidur terus liat notif ada yang coment gitu rasanya langsung semangat nyusun plot... heheheh

Semoga terhibur yaaa


	7. Chapter 7

BBB hanya milik ANIMONSTA

semoga terhibur

* * *

"Abang."

Suara familiar memanggilnya, satu panggilan itu cukup untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya, namun tidak lantas membuatnya segera terjaga, kelopak mata Kaizo terasa berat, dia enggan untuk membukanya, baik tubuh dan hatinya terasa lelah, untuk sekarang dia hanya ingin merebahkan diri, kembali istirahat dan menenggelamkan dirinya dalam tidur tanpa mimpi.

"Abang bangun! Kenapa tidur di kamar Fang?"

Sontak saja, mata Kaizo terbuka lebar, langit-langit keabuan menyambut pemandangannya. _Siapa tadi yang bicara? Dimana dia sekarang? Siapa yang memanggil?_ pikirnya

"Abang?"

Kaizo menoleh perlahan ke asal suara. Sepasang mata kemerahannya menangkap sosok yang begitu disayanginya. Di sisi ranjang, ada Fang di sana, terduduk dalam balutan piyama violet, menatapnya heran.

Kantuk yang menggelantunginya menguap, Kaizo bangun dan terduduk di ranjang, melihat keadaan sekeliling dan menyadari dia berada di kamar Fang, di depannya sekarang ada Fang, adiknya itu ada di sana, dia berada di Tapops, terlihat seperti hendak beristirahat, adiknya tidak pergi meninggalkannya, dia ada di sini, aman bersamanya.

Kaizo mencari-cari secarik kertas yang dia rasa pegang sedari tadi, dia meraba seprai ranjang, merogoh seluruh kantong yang ada di pakaiannya, kertas itu tidak ada, Kaizo menghela napas lega, bersyukur karena ternyata kepergian Fang ternyata hanya mimpi semata, mimpi yang terasa sangat nyata sehingga membuat dadanya terasa dilubangi.

"Kau… Fang bukan? Fang adikku?" tanya Kaizo masih tidak percaya.

Fang terlihat sakit hati "Abang tidak mengenali wajah adik abang sendiri? Memangnya abang punya berapa adik? Abang kan hanya punya aku." sepasang mata Fang yang terbingkai kacamata itu meneliti wajahnya "Abang mimpi buruk ya?" tanya Fang khawatir.

Kaizo menyisir rambutnya dengan jari, tangannya dibuat basah oleh bulir keringat "Ya… aku… aku bermimpi buruk."

"Apa abang memimpikan ayah dan bunda? Terkadang Fang juga memimpikan mereka." ucap Fang terlihat sedih.

Kaizo hanya menatap adiknya heran, mata mereka yang serupa bertemu, bertatapan begitu lamanya, dia merasa aneh, hatinya merasakan kelegaan namun bersamaan dengan itu hatinya merasa ada yang salah "Bukan." jawab Kaizo akhirnya "Bukan soal ayah dan bunda."

Tatapan Kaizo masih lekat tertuju pada adiknya, perasaannya sangsi, mempertanyakan apakah benar penglihatannya tadi hanya mimpi semata, tangan Kaizo terangkat, hendak mengusap sisi wajah Fang, bersamaan dengan itu Fang bangun, dia beranjak pergi.

Tangan Kaizo terhenti di udara kosong "Tunggu Fang, mau kemana kau?" tanya Kaizo was-was, seakan akan Fang dapat segera menghilang jika berpisah hanya satu inci darinya.

Fang tidak menjawab namun pertanyaan Kaizo tetap terjawab saat melihat Fang hanya pergi untuk mengambil segelas air dari teko di dekat meja kerjanya "Fang merindukan mereka." ucap adiknya sembari menuang air ke dalam dua gelas panjang.

Ada jeda panjang sebelum akhirnya Kaizo bersuara "Aku pun begitu." balas Kaizo dengan mudahnya, mengakui dirinya merindukan orangtua mereka bukanlah hal yang Kaizo dapat lakukan dengan mudah. Kaizo paham betul, sekali dia mengakuinya, hal itu akan memancing Fang untuk menanyakan berbagai hal tentang bagaimana orangtua mereka dulu, bagi Kaizo membicarakan tentang orangtua mereka semenjak dia dan Fang pindah ke markas Tapops terasa sangat tabu, Kaizo tidak pernah menceritakan apapun lagi tentang bagaimana orangtua mereka dulu pada Fang, walaupun adiknya kerap menanyakannya, Kaizo memilih untuk tidak menceritakan apapun, Kaizo ingin Fang melupakan orangtua mereka, baru sekarang dia sadar tindakannya ternyata tidak adil bagi Fang.

Tangan Fang berhenti menuangkan air "Aku ingin bertemu dengan mereka."

Kaizo turun dari ranjang, menghampiri Fang yang hanya berada empat meter jauhnya, keinginan untuk membawa Fang masuk kedalam dekapannya menggebu-gebu "Mereka sudah berada di tempat yang jauh Fang, kita mungkin bisa bertemu lagi dengan mereka tapi itu masih lama."

"Kurasa dengan bergabung dengan Tengkotak akan memproses keinginan itu untuk terpenuhi lebih cepat, benar kan?"

Perkataan itu membuat Kaizo terperanjat. _Apa katanya tadi? Tengkotak?_ Pikir Kaizo, bukankah soal pertukaran kadet itu hanya mimpi belaka, dia tidak benar-benar ditawari hal itu bukan? Dia di sini sekarang bersamanya, Fang tidak pergi ke mana-mana, dan dia tidak boleh pergi lagi, Kaizo tidak akan membiarkannya, kakinya mengambil langkah panjang untuk segera mencapai adiknya "Fang, apa Borara menawarkan pertukaran kadet padamu?"

Fang berbalik bersandar dengan tangan bersedekap di meja kerjanya, tatapannya kepada Kaizo berubah "Ya, dan aku akan menerimanya"

Kaizo mempercepat langkahnya, dia ingin menggapai adiknya, tapi jarak antara mereka semakin jauh, berapa banyak pun langkah yang dia ambil jarak di antara mereka tidak berkurang dan anehnya semakin jauh "Kau tidak boleh menerimanya Fang, kau tidak bisa pergi dari Tapops."

Fang menunduk menatap lantai "Kenapa? Bukankah itu yang abang inginkan? Untuk aku pergi dari sisimu? Meninggalkanmu sendiri, terlepas dari beban seorang abang yang terpaksa menjaga adiknya."

"Bukan!" bentak Kaizo "Bukan itu yang kuinginkan!" Kaizo semakin kalap, jarak di antara mereka semakin lebar, kenapa ini sebenarnya? Apa yang terjadi? Fang ada di depan sana namun Kaizo tidak dapat menggapainya sama sekali.

Derap langkah Kaizo semakin cepat, kakinya bergerak secepat yang dia mampu untuk mencapai Fang, tapi kenapa begini? Kenapa dia tidak dapat mencapainya? Kaizo merasa seperti berlari di tempat, saat napasnya mulai memburu dia sadar ada yang salah dengan tempat ini, apa ini sebenarnya? Di mana dia sebenarnya?

"Fang, kenapa kau jauh sekali?" panggil Kaizo putus asa "Kemarilah Fang, kumohon, hampiri aku."

Di depan sana Fang membuang muka.

"Fang." ulang Kaizo, tubuhnya semakin melambat, disepenjuru tubuhnya terasa seperti terbebani oleh tekanan, gravitasi di ruangan itu seolah bertambah, mencegahnya untuk bergerak "Fang, kemarilah, hampiri abang, tolonglah Fang, ayo kemari."

Fang kembali menatapnya, dia terlihat enggan menuruti permintaannya.

Dada Kaizo terasa sesak, kakinya tidak kuat melangkah lagi sehingga dia berlutut di lantai, tangannya terangkat ingin menggapai adiknya "Fang, tolong kemarilah."

Melihat bagaimana menyedihkan abangnya, sorot mata Fang sedikit melunak, dia bergerak mendekati Kaizo yang berlutut di lantai, hanya dua langkah, hanya dengan dua langkah kecil itu Fang sampai di depannya, mereka sangat dekat sehingga kedua tangan Kaizo dapat menyentuh kedua sisi wajah Fang, mengarahkan tatapan Fang untuk bertemu dengannya.

Kelegaan membanjiri dada Kaizo, ini kenyataan, Fang yang berada di depannya sekarang adalah yang nyata, tangan Kaizo dapat merasakan bagaimana hangatnya wajah Fang, pipinya masih lembut dan kenyal seperti saat Fang masih balita, mengingat itu memancing senyum kecil di wajah Kaizo "Aku kira aku kehilanganmu," ucap Kaizo "Fang dengarkan abang, aku tidak mengizinkanmu melakukan pertukaran dengan Tengkotak, tidak pernah walaupun sekali dalam hidupku, aku tidak pernah berpikir ingin membuangmu, maafkan aku Fang, aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan apa yang sebenarnya selalu aku ingin katakan, abang sangat…"

"Sudah terlambat bukan?" potong Fang, kedua tangannya meraih tangan Kaizo berada di wajahnya "Aku tidak mau memaafkanmu." dalam sekali hentakan Fang menyingkirkan tangan Kaizo darinya dan berbalik.

Sontak Kaizo bangkit, sedikit tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri, berusaha mengejar Fang secepat yang dia bisa, tidak akan dia biarkan lagi, di mimpinya Kaizo berdiam diri sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengejar Fang yang mengakibatkan kepergiannya.

"Fang tunggu!" jerit Kaizo, kedua tangannya meraih tubuh kecil Fang ke dalam pelukannya, namun seketika tubuh Fang musnah menjadi serpihan abu.

Tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya, Kaizo membeku di tempat.

_Bohong! Ini pasti mimpi, mimpi buruk lainnya_ pikir Kaizo.

Cahaya di kamar Fang berkelip, bunyi kretak besi yang dapat membuat banyak orang meringis mengikuti setelahnya, Kaizo menengadah ke langit kamar. Seluruh kerangka dan dinding markas Tapops dibangun dari diamond metal, skala kekuatan mereka untuk menangani berbagai macam level benturan dan ledakan sangat tinggi, namun di atas sana, langit kamar itu bergemeretak bagai gelas kaca yang rapuh.

Retakan itu melebar ke seluruh langit-langit kamar, lubang hitam kecil dari sela retakan bermunculan di atas sana, serpihan retakan itu tersedot keluar, dihisap oleh kedap udara dari angsaka sana.

Bunyi debuman mengagetkan Kaizo, tubuhnya berputar, kalap mencari asal bunyi itu, sekarang tidak hanya langit-langit, dinding kamar ini runtuh seperti domino, menampilkan kegelapan tanpa setitik cahaya pun dibaliknya.

Bayangan tubuh Fang yang tertimpa dinding kamar itu menguasai kepalanya "Fang!" teriak Kaizo. Dia berputar, mencari sosok adiknya

Tidak ada jawaban, tidak ada Fang, hanya debuman yang terus menerus datang, seluruh dinding kamar berbentuk persegi itu runtuh, lantai yang Kaizo pijak ikut bergemeretak dengan serpihan serpihannya yang berjatuhan ke dalam lubang hitam tanpa dasar di bawahnya.

Kaizo mencoba mencari tempat bertahan, dia bahkan berusaha menggunakan kuasa energinya, namun nihil, kekuatannya tidak keluar sama sekali.

Kamar rapi dengan perabotan serba ungu itu sekarang berubah menjadi ruang hitam tanpa apa-apa, hanya ada dirinya sekarang, berpijak atau melayang? Kaizo tidak dapat mengetahuinya.

Sunyi. Kamar Fang menjadi tempat gelap dan sunyi, Kaizo dapat mendengar betapa berat napasnya, dia mengambil napas panjang, berusaha mengendalikan dirinya.

"_Tutup matamu, dan ingatlah lagi  
Suara dari masa lalumu"_

Samar-samar kesunyian itu mulai lenyap, sayup-sayup suara muncul entah dari mana, menggema dari seluruh penjuru kegelapan.

"_Ku tak bisa kembali, Ku tak bisa pulang  
Di belakang sana hanya tersisa kegelapan"_

Mata Kaizo membelalak saat menyadari apa yang dia dengar, alunan lagu, lagu pengantar tidur yang sering dinina bobokan oleh ibunya saat dia masih kecil.

Bibir Kaizo terbuka perlahan "Bun… bunda?" panggilnya pelan.

"_Suara lembut yang membuatmu ingin menangis  
Tak peduli seberapa sakitnya itu  
Majulah, majulah, putuslah kesedihanmu"_

Kaizo mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat, tidak dapat dipungkiri dia memang sangat merindukan kedua orangtuanya, keinginan untuk bertemu dengan mereka kembali sangat besar, hanya saja, saat ini, Kaizo sadar yang sedang dia jalani ini adalah mimpi yang sebenarnya, dirinya yang asli pasti masih tertidur di kamar Fang, dan jika ini mimpi, maka Kaizo tidak ingin melihat orangtuanya kembali, wajah mereka berdua tidak pernah muncul kembali dalam keadaan normal di mimpinya, wajah-wajah itu menghantui malam-malam Kaizo tiada hentinya.

Saat alunan lagu itu terus menggema di ruang gelap, mengulang ulang bagian yang sama tanpa hentinya, Titik cahaya muncul didepannya, kakinya bergerak menuntunnya menuju titik itu. ditengah perjalanan, titik cahayanya berubah menjadi lubang cahaya yang bergerak menghampirinya, cahaya itu membutakannya, Kaizo menutup matanya, memprisai wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia kira ada sesuatu yang menunggu didepan sana, yang akan menyerangnya secara membabi buta, untungnya pikiran itu tidak terjadi. Perlahan Kaizo membuka matanya, perlu waktu baginya untuk menyesuaikan matanya pada cahaya disekitar, Kaizo berkedip berkali-kali hingga matanya menangkap tempat yang sangat dikenalinya.

"Pang mau ikut ayah."

Kaizo membelalak, dia mengambil langkah mundur, namun punggungnya membentur tembok yang entah sejak kapan berada disana, Kaizo berada hanya berada beberapa langkah jauhnya dari serpihan memori itu, memori saat dirinya berumur lima belas tahun, di serambi rumahnya, ada dirinya, ibunya, dan ayahnya yang dibalut dengan seragam militer sedang menggendong Fang yang berumur lima tahun. Di sekitar umur itu, Fang selalu meminta untuk diajak kemanapun orang rumah hendak pergi, Fang selalu memohon pada ibunya untuk ikut ke teater dan juga pada Kaizo untuk ikut ke sekolah sebelum akhirnya dia berhenti bersekolah.

Hampir setahun itu Kaizo berhenti bersekolah, serangan dari perompak luar angkasa yang menjajah planetnya semakin ganas, sumber daya mereka dirampas habis-habisan, perekonomian planet mereka hancur, banyak fasilitas yang berhenti beroperasi dikarenakan kekurangan tenaga, uang sudah tidak ada artinya waktu itu, gedung-gedung besar seperti gedung sekolahnya berubah fungsi menjadi tempat pengungsian atau gudang penyimpanan resum untuk keadaan darurat.

Pemimpin negara ditangkap dan dieksekusi, prajurit militer dibantai habis, memaksa para pemimpin negara yang tersisa untuk menggunakan kekuatan orang sipil tanpa latar belakang kemiliteran untuk maju ke garis depan, seperti ayahnya sekarang. Ayahnya yang seorang astronom itu, yang tidak pernah menyentuh senjata sebelumnya, dipaksa berubah menjadi tentara pembela negara.

Hari itu adalah hari kepergian ayahnya ke medan perang, bus besar berisi dengan pria yang senasib dengan ayahnya sudah menunggu di depan rumah mereka, menunggu ayahnya mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada keluarganya.

"Ayah mau kerja dulu ya Fang." ucap ayahnya sembari menggetilik wajah Fang dengan kumisnya.

Fang tertawa "Nanti pulang bawa donat ya ayah." pinta Fang polos, Fang tidak tahu bahwa saat itu ayah mereka akan pergi berperang, hari itu adalah hari terakhir mereka bertemu dengan ayah mereka, ayahnya tidak pernah kembali, bahkan hanya sekedar kabar kematiannya tidak pernah sampai. Di saat teman-teman Kaizo menerima kembalinya ayah mereka dalam keadaan tinggal jasad yang hancur, ayahnya tidak pernah kembali, bahkan hanya sekedar seonggok daging pun tidak.

Ibunya berdiri tegar dengan senyuman sendu mengantar kepergian ayahnya, sedangkan Kaizo berusaha sekuat yang dia bisa agar tidak menangis, Kaizo tidak rela ayahnya pergi, dia selalu tahu ayahnya kuat, dia kuat sebagai seorang ayah dan bukan sebagai seorang tentara, mengirim ayahnya ke medan perang terdengar seperti membuang-buang nyawa tanpa dapat menghasilkan apa-apa.

Ibunya mengambil Fang dari gendongan ayahnya, memberi kecupan lembut di pipi ayahnya "Hati-hati sayang."

Ayahnya hanya mengangguk pelan, perhatiannya sekarang tertuju pada Kaizo yang menunduk menatap sepatu bot ayahnya.

"Kaizo." panggil ayahnya.

Perlahan… sangat perlahan Kaizo menguatkan diri untuk menatap ayahnya, dia berusaha mengantar ayahnya dengan senyuman, tapi dia tidak sanggup, Kaizo merasakan dadanya seperti diremas, kedua matanya panas sehingga membuat kepalanya pening.

'_Iya ayah?' _jawaban itu tertahan di bibirnya, Kaizo tidak dapat mengucapkan apa-apa, bibirnya justru bergetar menahan tangis, dia ingin menjerit dan menarik ayahnya masuk ke dalam rumah, dia ingin memeluknya erat sehingga tidak ada yang bisa membawa ayahnya pergi.

Kaizo terisak dan mulai menangis.

"Kaizo." ayahnya berlutut di depannya, menarik Kaizo ke dalam dekapannya, kedua tangan Kaizo melingkar erat di leher ayahnya, wajahnya dia tenggelamkan ke bahu ayahnya.

"Ayah jangan pergi." mohon Kaizo "Kaizo tidak mau ayah pergi."

Tangan ayahnya mengelus punggung Kaizo lembut. Ayahnya sendiri mulai bergetar, Kaizo tahu ayahnya berusaha menahan air matanya untuk tidak keluar.

"Ayah harus pulang." lanjut Kaizo ditengah isakannya "Aku ingin ayah pulang, ayah janji ya, ayah nanti pulang."

Ayahnya mendorong Kaizo lembut, tangannya bergerak mengapus air mata putra sulungnya "Kaizo, ayah…" ucapannya terputus, dia bahkan tidak mau berjanji, dia sendiri tahu dia akan mati "Ayah sangat sayang pada Kaizo, apa Kaizo sayang ayah?"

Kaizo mengangguk "Sangat." jawabnya sambal terisak.

Ayahnya tersenyum, di sudut matanya air telah terbendung dan siap jatuh "Ayah akan berusaha sebisa yang ayah bisa."

Ayahnya bangkit berdiri, tangannya mengelus kepala Kaizo, dia memberikan kecupan terakhir untuk ibunya dan Fang "Fang sayang ayah tidak?" tanya ayahnya pada adiknya.

Fang mengangguk, wajahnya terlihat bingung karena melihat abangnya menangis, Fang dapat mudah ikut menangis jika melihat Kaizo menangis, dan sekarang anak itu terlihat gelisah "Pang juga sayang ayah."

Ayahnya mengangguk, tersenyum lebar walaupun matanya dipenuhi kesedihan, dia mengambil ransel yang sedari tadi tergeletak di kerangka pintu "Jaga bunda dan Fang ya." pesan ayahnya pada Kaizo "Karena ayah tahu kalian sayang ayah, itu akan menjadi kekuatan ayah, doakan saja ya, kalau begitu ayah pergi dulu." dia berbalik, tanpa menoleh lagi dia berjalan menjauh, masuk kedalam bus besar yang menunggunya sedari tadi, meninggalkan dirinya beserta ibunya dan adiknya yang hanya dapat menatap kepergiannya.

Melihat serpihan memori itu membuat Kaizo muak, dia ikut berpaling, tidak ingin menyaksikan memori itu lagi, Kaizo berjalan memasuki rumahnya lebih dalam, menaiki tangga yang seharusnya mengarahkannya kekamar masa kecilnya, namun diatas sana, muncul lorong panjang dengan puluhan pintu.

_Sial_ pikirnya mimpi ini masih belum mau berakhir.

Alam bawah sadarnya sedang mempermainkannya, jika Kaizo tidak menurutinya maka mimpi ini tidak akan berakhir, tangan Kaizo bergerak membuka pintu paling dekatnya, memasuki ruangan dengan layar raksasa. Sebuah memori lain terputar disana.

Dilayar itu ada dirinya yang sedang tertidur, Fang tepat berada di sisinya, tertidur pulas karena demam, tubuhnya kecil dan kurus, dia tidur dalam pelukan Kaizo, tubuh kecilnya menggigil, sehingga Kaizo harus menyelimuti Fang dengan tubuhnya juga, berat badan mereka turun drastis karena kekurangan gizi, terutama Fang yang masih kecil, Fang menjadi mudah sakit, pipinya yang dulu bulat sekarang cekung tanpa rona.

Tidak lama setelah kepergian ayahnya, kota tempat Kaizo tinggal mengalami krisis pangan, seluruh sumber makanan dijatah dan semakin hari jatah yang mereka terima semakin menipis, bulan itu, seluruh penduduk yang tinggal di kota hanya mendapatkan resum berupa beras dan garam. Bubur encer asin menjadi satu-satunya makanan yang dapat mereka santap.

"Kaizo ayo bangung nak." ibunya mengguncang bahunya yang sontak membuat Kaizo terbangung, keadaan kamarnya gelap gulita, satu-satunya penerangan yang mereka punya adalah cahaya bulan dan lilin yang ibunya taruh di meja, sudah sejak lama sambungan listrik mereka terputus dan menyebabkan kota mereka berjalan tanpa aliran listrik sedikit pun, baik Kaizo bersama ibunya dan Fang selalu tidur di kamar yang sama untuk menghemat lilin dan senter baterai yang mereka punya.

"Kenapa bunda?" tanya Kaizo masih setengah mengantuk.

Ibunya terduduk di lantai, dia terlihat terburu-buru memasukkan apapun yang dia anggap penting ke dalam sebuah ransel besar "Ada peringatan kalau pesawat perompak sedang menuju kemari, kita harus pergi."

Jantung Kaizo berdebar kencang, dia turun dari ranjang dan mempersiapkan dirinya, mengepak sisa perbekalan makanan yang mereka punya dan membantu menyiapkan Fang yang mulai merengek karena demam, perbekalan medis mereka sudah habis, sekedar obat penurun demampun tidak ada.

Kaizo masih tidak percaya dia benar-benar meninggalkan rumah tempat dia tumbuh besar, mereka pergi dengan ibunya membawa sebuah ransel besar dan tas slempang, sedangkan Kaizo membawa Fang beserta boneka pinguin Fang. Di luar keadaan yang akhir-akhir ini selalu sunyi berbanding terbalik, orang-orang panik menyelamatkan diri, saling hilir mudik membawa bawaan yang dengan gerobak dorong, beberapa bahkan berlarian tanpa membawa apapun.

Kaizo dan ibunya mengikuti arus evakuasi, beberapa orang yang terlihat berseragam mengarahkan mereka dengan toa dan lightstick seadanya, jika Kaizo menoleh kebelakangnya, di langit barat cahaya kejinggaan dengan asap tebal hitam terlihat mencekam.

Banyak orang yang sepertinya memilih untuk berada di bunker bawah tanah mereka yang sebelumnya mereka persiapkan atas usulan pemerintah, namun ibunya berkata itu hanyalah cara licik dari pemerintah, bunker itu tidak akan menyelamatkan mereka sama sekali, dengan skala ledakan bom yang digunakan oleh para perompak, bunker itu hanya akan seperti gubuk di tengah puting beliung, pemerintah mengusulkan untuk membuat bunker hanyalah cara mereka mengantisipasi kerugian, jika mereka memang berhasil memenangkan peperangan ini, jumlah mayat yang harus dikuburkan akan merepotkan untuk diurus, dengan banyak dari mereka yang berada di bunker saat penyerangan berlangsung akan memudahkan tugas pemerintah nantinya karena bunker itu akan mengubur mereka hidup-hidup sehingga pemerintah tidak perlu repot-repot membereskan mayat mereka.

"Kita mau ke mana abang?" tanya Fang.

Mungkin karena selama digendongannya Fang terus terguncang dia terbangung, Kaizo bingung harus menjawab apa, dia tidak suka menerangkan keadaan sebenarnya pada Fang, Kaizo selalu berbohong tentang keadaan yang sebenarnya menimpa mereka, Kaizo menengok ke arah ibunya, meminta bantuan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Fang.

Di sisinya, wanita itu terlihat tegang, satu tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Kaizo agar putranya tidak terpisah atau pun terjatuh, kerumunan evakuasi semakin ramai, Kaizo tidak sadar sudah berapa lama mereka berjalan hingga akhirnya dia melihat alun-alun kotanya dipenuhi dengan orang orang yang berusaha menyelamatkan diri, mereka sudah tidak peduli dengan keadaan orang lain, banyak orang yang terjatuh dan terinjak injak, sekali mereka jatuh mustahil untuk bangun lagi.

Sirine peringatan melolong di angkasa, seluruh orang yang berada di jalan itu menengadah keudara, dari barat sana, pesawat perompak pertama melesat di angkasa menjatuhkan bom ke orang orang yang berlarian.

Layar di depannya mati, kegelapan kembali menyergap Kaizo, kegelapan ini tidak memerangkapnya terlalu lama, dari arah belakangnya, Kaizo merasakan hembusan angin yang memainkan rambutnya, sebuah cahaya muncul dari belakang tubuhnya, Kaizo seperti berdiri tepat di depan lampu sorot.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang menunggunya di belakang sana, tapi hatinya sudah sakit dengan serpihan memori ini, apa yang sebenarnya alam bawah sadarnya sedang lakukan padanya? Apa yang sedang alam bawah sadarnya coba ingatkan padanya? Kaizo membalikkan badan, wajahnya diterpa angin lembab siang hari.

Di depannya, ada sebuah camp, camp yang disediakan untuk para pengungsi, camp itu bukan sebuah bangunan kuat, hanya sekedar puluhan tenda yang hanya dibangun dari batang kayu dan terpal untuk melindungi mereka dari panas dan dingin, dibangun di tanah merah berbatu.

_Ini rupanya _pikir Kaizo, dia tahu apa yang alam bawah sadarnya ini sedang lakukan.

Kaizo berjalan menelusuri salah satu tenda itu, di dalamnya orang berkerumul tidak mengenal privasi, mereka tidur di mana saja yang dapat mereka bisa, beberapa bercengkrama saling menghibur, dan beberapa terlihat sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya, bibir mereka bergerak mengucapkan sesuatu tanpa suara, terduduk seorang diri dengan tangan yang memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Di ujung tenda, Kaizo segera mengenali ibunya bahkan dari kejauhan, sedang berusaha membuat sekat di sekitar mereka dengan menggunakan kain dan kayu, semua itu dia lakukan untuk menghibur adiknya, sekedar bermain rumah-rumahan.

Kaizo mengampiri serpihan memori itu, berdiri tepat di luar bilik kecil itu.

"Nah…. Kalau begini kan enak" kata ibunya terlihat puas dengan bilik kecil mereka "Setidaknya sedikit privasi."

Kaizo terduduk memeluk diri, matanya lekat memperhatikan Fang yang tidur menelungkup dengan boneka pinguin kotor di pelukannya, sebenarnya baik dirinya, ibunya dan Fang memang dalam kondisi tidak nyaman dilihat, semua orang yang berada di tenda ini sama, mereka kesulitan mendapatkan air, sulit sekali untuk membersihkan diri.

Tangan Fang yang tertidur sekali kali bergerak menggaruk punggungnya, yang akan segera dicegah oleh Kaizo, Fang terkena biang keringat, tubuhnya banyak ruam merah yang membuat anak itu merasakan gatal yang luar biasa, Fang terus menerus menggaruk tubuhnya sehingga tidak mengaja melukai kulitnya sendiri. Di seluruh punggungnya sekarang banyak luka cakaran.

Ibunya mengambil secarik kertas yang entah dari mana dia bawa, mengipasi Fang dengan udara sejuk sekaligus mengusir serangga.

"Bagaimana dengan ayah?" tanya Kaizo "Kalau kita di sini memangnya ayah bisa menemukan kita?"

Ibunya hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawab, dia paham dengan keadaan putranya yang masih belum mau merelakan kepergian ayahnya "Kemari Kaizo." ibunya menepuk-nepuk pangkuannya. Mengundang Kaizo untuk tidur dipangkuan ibunya. Di jam seperti ini memang lebih baik tidur untuk menghemat tenaga.

Kaizo menerimanya, membiarkan dirinya untuk membaringkan kepalanya di pangkuan ibunya.

Tangan ibunya menyisir rambut Kaizo. "Kaizo sayang, bunda yakin Kaizo sudah paham dengan apa yang mungkin menyambut kita kedepannya."

Kaizo mengangguk, perutnya berkeruyuk karena lapar, di camp ini mereka diberikan jatah makan dua kali sehari saat siang dan malam, makanan itupun hanya berupa sup encer hambar dengan potongan roti kecil. Rasanya sangat tidak cukup.

"Bunda ingin Kaizo akan selalu menjaga Fang." pinta ibunya.

Kaizo heran sekali dengan permintaan ayah dan ibunya, kenapa mereka selalu berpesan seperti itu? bukankah sudah jelas walaupun mereka tidak mengatakannya pun Kaizo juga akan melakukannya, Fang itu adiknya, adik yang selalu dia inginkan untuk hadir.

"Tidak disuruh pun Kaizo akan melakukannya." jawab Kaizo cemberut.

Ibunya tertawa kecil "Benar juga, kan dulu Kaizo yang merengek ingin punya adik ya."

"Hmm..." jawab Kaizo "Kaizo juga akan menjaga bunda." Kaizo memejamkan mata, kantuk mulai mendatanginya.

"Kaizo tidak perlu menjaga bunda, karena bunda yang akan menjaga Kaizo, jadi Kaizo hanya perlu menjaga Fang seorang." balas ibunya.

Dahi Kaizo berkerut, dia tidak suka kemana pembicaraan ini akan mengarah, tapi alih-alih membantah Kaizo mengiyakannya.

"Bunda akan berusaha menjaga kalian berdua, bunda ingin kalian selamat dan memulai hidup yang baru, walaupun tanpa bunda dan ayah." ucap bundanya.

Kaizo menenggelamkan wajahnya pada pangkuan ibunya "Kaizo tidak mau dengar itu, ayah sedang berusaha untuk pulang, dan kita akan pergi ke planet lain bersama-sama."

Tangan ibunya tidak berhenti memainkan rambutnya, merasakan itu saat mendengar ibunya memintanya untuk memulai hidup baru tanpanya membuat Kaizo ketakutan akan kehilangan sentuhan ibunya, dan saat dia merindukannya, Kaizo tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa agar dapat merasakan sentuhan kembali.

"Kaizo, tolong pahamlah sayang, bunda ingin melihat kalian tumbuh besar, namun dengan keadaan seperti ini, melihat kalian bangun dari tidur setelah berbagai serangan dan kekurangan ini terasa seperti anugrah yang melebihi apapun, bunda akan terus menjaga kalian, bunda ingin kalian dapat terus melihat hari esok."

Kaizo sendiri paham, hanya saja, dia tidak ingin menerima keadaan ini. dia tidak siap jika harus menghadapinya tanpa kedua orangtuanya, dan Fang… bagaimana dengan Fang? Dia masih sangat kecil untuk menyimpan memori tentang orangtua mereka, ayah dan ibunya tidak boleh pergi dulu sebelum Fang besar.

"Kaizo harus tetap kuat." ucap ibunya "Kaizo tahu kalau baik ayah dan bunda sayang pada Kaizo, karena itu Kaizo harus kuat, karena kasih sayang adalah kekuatan."

Kaizo mengangkat wajahnya, berbaring untuk menatap ibunya "Bunda juga harus kuat, karena Kaizo sangat sayang pada bunda."

Ibunya menunduk menatap putranya, tangannya berpindah untuk mengusap wajah Kaizo, air mukanya perlahan berubah, tapi Kaizo tidak dapat menebak apa yang sedang ditunjukkan ibunya sekarang. Kaizo membiarkan ibunya bermain dengan wajahnya sementara dirinya berpaling memperhatikan Fang. Anak itu semakin kurus, Kaizo khawatir jika keadaan Fang terus seperti ini, pertumbuhannya akan terganggu.

"Kalian akan terus saling memiliki, Fang mungkin tidak akan mengingat ayah dan bunda," ucap ibunya "Kaizo harus selalu mengingatkan Fang kalau Kaizo sayang padanya, agar Fang dapat kuat, Kaizo akan menjadi…"

Kaizo bangun dari pangkuan ibunya "Aku tidak ingin dengar itu." ucapnya sembari membelakangi ibunya "Bunda sendiri yang bilang kasih sayang adalah kekuatan, bunda sekarang kuat karena Kaizo dan Fang sayang bunda, ayah juga sekarang sedang berjuang dan akan pulang karena ayah tahu aku dan Fang menyayanginya."

Kaizo merasakan sentuhan di bahunya, dia tahu ibunya sedang berusaha membuat Kaizo memandangnya kembali, maka dari itu Kaizo menepisnya.

"Kaizo akan menjadi satu-satunya keluarga yang Fang punya, dia akan selalu memujamu, ingin menjadi sepertimu, karena itu, bunda ingin…"

"Sudahlah bunda!" jerit Kaizo tanpa dia sadari, dia tidak ingin mendengar omongan itu, dia tidak ingin mendengar seluruh andaian omong kosong ini, dia marah dan ingin mengeluarkan pada ibunya, Kaizo berpaling menatap ibunya, dan hatinya di serang rasa bersalah.

Ibunya yang selalu tergar itu menangis, Kaizo tidak pernah melihat ibunya menangis dan disana dia sekarang menangis… karena dirinya.

"Bun… bunda." panggil Kaizo tergagap.

Ibunya membekap mulutnya sendiri, menahan agar isakannya tidak keluar. Sedangkan di depannya Kaizo tertegun di tempat, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa

"Bunda kenapa?" tanya Fang.

Kaizo tersentak, dia melirik ke sisi tempat Fang seharusnya masih tertidur, anak itu sudah bangun, itu pasti dikarenakan jeritannya tadi, adiknya bangun dan insting pertamanya adalah mencari ibunya, dan di sana Fang menemukan ibunya yang tidak pernah menangis sedang mengeluarkan isakan.

Fang merangkak mendekati ibunya, tangannya terangkat meminta untuk digendong "Bunda kenapa?" rengeknya.

Ibunya menarik putra bungsunya kepelukannya, isakannya bertambah saat tangannya meraba tubuh Fang yang semakin mengecil.

Melihat ibu dan adiknya yang terisak didepannya, membuat Kaizo berkeinginan untuk terjun dari tebing, rasa bersalah yang mencekam dadanya menarik akal sehatnya untuk menerima keadaan, detik itu Kaizo menerima kenyataan bahwa ayahnya sekarang pasti telah tewas, ayahnya tidak akan bisa pulang menemui keluarganya kembali, dan ucapan ibunya memang benar.

"Bunda" bisik Kaizo "Ma… maaf, Kaizo minta maaf" Kaizo tertunduk, dia sangat yakin ibunya akan marah besar, Kaizo merasa pantas untuk menerima tamparan, atau bahkan dibuang atau ditinggal oleh ibunya.

Kaizo masih tertunduk gundah hingga tangan ibunya mengenggam tangannya, perlahan menarik Kaizo kedalam pelukan hangat yang sangat dia rindukan.

Serpihan memori itu perlahan memudar, seluruh gambar yang tampil disekelilingnya sekarang berubah bagai satu tetes cat yang dijatuhkan kedalam gelas berisi air penuh, melebur bersama air, tanpa menyisakan sedikit warna, meninggalkan dirinya dalam sebuah ruang putih. Ruangan itu terlihat seperti kotak, Kaizo dapat melihat sudut sudut dari kotak ini, sekarang dia terkurung di dalam sebuah kubus.

Persis seperti diruangan hitam yang berisi layar raksasa, setiap jengkal dari ruangan ini seperti terisi layar yang memunculkan warna, warna yang bergerak dan membentuk sesuatu, saling mengeluarkan suara yang bersahut sahutan. Tidak ada jengkal dari ruangan ini yang tidak memutar memorinya, seluruh tembok, lantai dan langit-langit menampilkan memori yang berbeda.

Seluruh memori yang diputar di ruangan ini adalah memorinya saat berada di planet Riritolan, planet yang digunakan sebagai tempat pengungsian dari berbagai jenis alien di seluruh penjuru galaxy yang terkena serangan perompak antariksa. Kaizo berhasil membawa Fang untuk menaiki kapal pengungsian, membawanya ketempat aman.

Ibunya gugur akibat serangan perompak di planet asalnya, meninggalkan Kaizo dan Fang seorang diri untuk melanjutkan perjuangan mereka yang seperti tidak memiliki akhir.

Di layar tempat kakinya menapak menampilkan memori dirinya yang sedang bermain dengan Fang, di padang rumput luas di camp pengungsian Riritolan mereka bermain seperti melupakan masa lalu kelam mereka. Fang terlihat lebih sehat dari sebelumnya, dia masih kurus tapi rona diwajahnya telah muncul. Berbeda dari camp yang sebelumnya, camp di planet ini benar benar adalah tempat perlindungan yang menyediakan fasilitas yang baik, mereka mendapatkan kamar yang dapat ditempati empat orang dan jatah makan tiga kali sehari beserta pemenuhan kebutuhan yang lainnya.

Di langit langit adalah memori dirinya yang berlatih pedang dengan seorang kawan dari camp pengungsian, Fang duduk dibawah pohon rindang, menonton Kaizo dengan sorot kekaguman diwajahnya. Kebanyakan dari memori yang diputar diruangan itu adalah memori yang baik, hanya ada satu memori buruk yang terputar.

Mata Kaizo membesar saat melihat memori itu, dia ingat, memori itulah yang menyebabkan dirinya menjadi seperti sekarang ini, hari itu dia bersumpah dia akan berubah demi Fang.

Saat itu Kaizo terbuai oleh sedikit kebaikkan dunia, dia merasa masa masa sulitnya telah berlalu namun itu hanyalah buaian sesaat, tidak ada yang menyangka planet Riritolan juga diserang oleh perompak antariksa.

Saat penyerangan itu terjadi, Kaizo sedang berada diluar, sedangkan Fang berada didalam kamar didalam bangunan camp, serangan itu terjadi begitu cepat, bangunan tempat Fang berada terkena ledakan dan runtuh dengan Fang didalamnya.

Kaizo gagal menjaga Fang hari itu, dia diseret menjauh oleh petugas keamanan jauh dari bangunan tempat Fang berada, Kaizo berontak melepaskan diri agar dapat menyelamatkan Fang, namun dirinya justru dilumpuhkan dengan pistol bius.

Saat dirinya bangun, dirinya sudah dipindahkan kembali ke planet lain, yang membuat Kaizo panik, dia mencari-cari Fang yang tidak kunjung dia temukan, dia bertanya kepada banyak orang namun tidak satupun yang mengetahui keberadaan Fang.

Dia nyaris mencapai titik keputus asaan hingga seseorang datang dan membawanya ketempat Fang berada. Saat menemukan Fang kembali, Kaizo merasa hidupnya tidak ada artinya lagi, serangan itu membuat adiknya terbaring koma di ranjang rumah sakit, berminggu minggu matanya tidak kunjung terbuka, tapi Kaizo yakin Fang akan membuka matanya lagi, dia hanya perlu bersabar.

Kesabarannya memang terbalas, Fang bangun dari koma, namun adiknya sendiri tidak mengingatnya, gegar otak yang dialami Fang membuatnya banyak melupakan hal, tapi tidak seluruh ingatannya hilang, Fang ingat dia punya abang, tapi Fang tidak dapat mengingat bagaimana wajahnya. Hingga kini Kaizo tidak pernah tahu seberapa banyak ingatan yang telah hilang atau muncul kembali.

Benar… inilah yang membuat Kaizo berubah, seberapa besar keinginan Kaizo untuk melindungi Fang dia tetap tidak dapat melakukannya setiap saat, Fang juga harus kuat demi dirinya sendiri, dia harus kuat menjaga dirinya sendiri disaat Kaizo tidak berada disisinya. Semua latihan dan didikkan itu Kaizo lakukan demi Fang, itu semua demi dirinya.

_Kasih sayang memberi kekuatan_

Kata-kata yang disuapkan oleh orangtuanya adalah omong kosong, mereka tahu bahwa anak anak mereka menyayangi mereka, namun kasih sayang itu membuat mereka lemah, ayahnya tidak pernah kembali dari perang karena Kaizo mengatakan dia menyayanginya, ucapan itu membuatnya lemah, ibunya mati mengenaskan karena Kaizo mengatakan dia menyayanginya dan ucapan itu membuatnya lengah, orangtuanya tewas karena mereka lemah.

Sudut bibirnya melengkung membentuk seringai, _ini konyol sekali_ pikirnya.

Kaizo yakin sekali dengan dirinya yang menyembunyikan kasih sayangnya pada Fang itu akan membuat Fang kuat, semua kekerasan itu akan membuat Fang menjauh dari marabahaya, tapi sekarang… kenapa justru…

Layar diruangan kubus itu berhenti berputar, gambar gambar yang ditampilkan perlahan menghilang. Detik itu Kaizo merasakan dapat mengendalikan tubuhnya lagi, dia dapat merasakan ranjang lembut di punggungnya, aroma berry flusbrie memasuki indera penciumannya.

Mata Kaizo terbuka, langit-langit berwarna keabuan menyambut pemandangannya. Kepalanya segera bergerak ke sisi ranjang tempat Fang berada di mimpinya tadi. Berharap menemukan sosok adiknya.

Kosong.

Dengan hati yang diselimuti kepedihan, Kaizo mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan dia merasakan ada sesuatu disana, Kaizo mendongak melihat apa yang sebenarnya dia genggam.

Surat.

_Masih ada waktu_ pikirnya, Kaizo akan mencari jawabannya, dia akan berusaha mencari jalan terbaik dari kondisi ini, walaupun sekarang Fang meninggalkannya, Kaizo masih dapat menjaganya, dia akan melakukan segala cara untuk memastikan Fang selamat dan pulang kembali padanya.

Kaizo menekan tombol di jam kuasanya, mencari satu nama, seseorang yang berada di tempat yang sama dengan Fang, seseorang yang Kaizo percaya.

Nama Ejojo muncul dilayar jam kuasanya, Kaizo menekan tombol panggilan.

Bunyi sambungan panggilan tidak berjalan lama sebelum suara Ejojo melolong dari seberang sana "Yooooooo sobat. Tidak menyangka kau akan menghubungiku" jawab ejojo dari seberang sana "Yooo aku bertemu dengan adikmu, dia benar benar terlihat seperti versi mini darimu, dia baru saja bertemu dengan Titika dan Ayuyu, Fang berhasil merebut hati mereka, adikmu akan dimanja habis habisan oleh kakak-kakak cantik ini, awas posisi mu terganti sobaaatt…"

"Ejojo" panggil Kaizo saat ejojo tidak kunjung menyelesaikan omongannya "Ini soal Fang"

"ya, ya? Kenapa dengan Fang? Fang sedang tidak menggunakan jam kuasanya ya? Kau tidak bisa menghubunginya pastinya. Kau mau kusambungkan dengannya?, dia ada di ruang sebelah, aku akan kembali keruangan itu setelah mengambil cemilan" dari seberang sana, suara kresek bungkusan mengisi jalur komunikasi mereka.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu Ejojo" pinta Kaizo

Mendengar perubahan atmosfir dari suara rekan aliansinya, Ejojo pun merubah sikapnya "Kenapa? katakan saja"

.

.

.

* * *

Karena lagi gabut, updatenya jadi cepet huehuehue

spoiler : chapter berikutnya fang sudah bukan preteen, dia resmi jadi teenager


	8. Chapter 8

BBB hanya milik ANIMONSTA

Semoga terhibur

* * *

Memergoki diri sendiri merenung di tanggal yang sama selama tiga tahun berturut-turut bukanlah hal yang menggembirakan, Fang sadar, dia selalu termenung di tanggal lima November setiap tahunnya selepas dia meninggalkan Tapops untuk pertukaran kadet. Di tanggal ini, sehari setelah ulang tahun Kaizo, hari dimana Fang memutuskan dia rela berpisah dari abangnya.

Tiga tahun berlalu dengan cepat, selama tiga tahun itu pula terjadi banyak hal, kegembiraan dan kesedihan datang bergantian, selama beberapa bulan selepas dia berpindah ke Tengkotak, Fang masih menolak untuk melakukan komunikasi dengan sahabatnya, dia memblock jalur komunikasi dengan siapapun yang berasal dari Tapops kecuali Laksamana Tarung dan Maskmana, bahkan Kaizo masih termasuk dalam daftar block yang tidak pernah dia buka hingga sekarang.

Fang malu. Dia meninggalkan para sahabatnya tanpa kabar dikarenakan dirinya sakit hati dengan perlakuan Kaizo kepadanya, Fang merasa dirinya telah kejam kepada para sahabatnya, mengimbasi mereka dengan masalah pribadinya. Fang tidak sanggup bertatap muka atau bahkan hanya mendengar suara mereka kembali.

Satu satunya orang dari Tapops yang menghubunginya secara rutin adalah Laksamana Tarung, dari dia Fang mendapatkan kabar apa yang terjadi di Tapops, bagaimana keadaan teman-temannya, siapa yang telah gugur dan pensiun, semua informasi itu dia dapatkan dari Laksamana Tarung.

Laksamana Tarung juga yang tidak habis-habisnya membujuk Fang agar kembali membuka koneksi pada para sahabatnya dan abangnya, dia yang terus menerus mengingatkan Fang bahwa para sahabatnya pasti mengerti dengan keputusannya, namun sebelum itu Fang harus mengatakan alasan kenapa dia menerima pertukaran kadet tanpa mengkabari mereka terlebih dahulu.

Awalnya Fang menolak, namun akhirnya setelah hampir delapan bulan berlalu, gejolak emosi yang membakar dadanya akhirnya padam dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam waktu delapan bulan itu Fang membuka block komunikasi untuk para sahabatnya, walaupun Fang membuka block hanya kepada para lima sahabatnya, deretan pesan tertahan dan daftar panggilan tidak terjawab masuk hingga dua jam lamanya tanpa jeda sedikitpun.

Fang tidak sempat membaca satu persatu pesan itu, tapi hampir seluruh pesan dari kelima sahabatnya berisi pertanyaan yang sama.

_Dimana kau?_

_Pestanya sudah berakhir, kau kemana saja?_

_Fang?_

_Hei jawab!_

_Fang, Laksamana Tarung berbohong bukan?_

_Kau menerima pertukaran kadet?_

_Kenapa tidak memberitahu kami?_

_Fang?_

_Hei Fang?_

_Kau baik-baik saja?_

_Bagaimana kabarmu?_

Kelimanya mengiriminya pesan hampir setiap hari, terutama Boboiboy, pesan yang Fang terima didominasi olehnya, Boboiboy yang terakhir kali melihatnya di pesta perserikatan, dialah yang saat itu menyaksikan runtuhnya mental pertahan Fang di pesta serikat. Fang harus mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk menjawab pertanyaan para sahabatnya dalam satu pesan yang mengandung seluruh informasi tentang bagaimana keadaannya, butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menyusun kata per kata yang perlahan membentuk sebuah paragraph panjang yang pada akhirnya dihapus tanpa sisa.

Seminggu kemudian, akhirnya Fang baru dapat memberikan mereka jawaban, isinya hanya pesan singkat yang mengatakan dirinya menerima pertukaran itu dikarenakan pergolakan batinnya, bahwa Fang tidak dapat mengatakan alasannya sekarang dan meminta pengertian para sahabatnya, Fang meminta maaf karena memblock mereka dan mengatakan dia marah terhadap dirinya sendiri dan tidak punya muka untuk menghubungi mereka.

Fang kira dia akan segera menerima rentetan pesan berisi kemarahan dan caci maki dari para sahabatnya, namun diluar dugaan mereka mengirimkan pesan berisi pengertian, bahkan Gopal si pembuat onar yang jarang sekali akur dengannya mengirimi pesan yang mengatakan dia paham dan mau memaafkannya. Malam itu Fang memperbaiki hubungannya dengan para sahabatnya, dia mulai berkomunikasi dengan mereka kembali, namun hal itu tidak membawa Fang siap menemui mereka lagi atau bahkan membuat dirinya ingin menginjakkan kaki ke Tapops lagi.

Fang selalu menolak ajakan mereka untuk bertemu, di hari-hari Fang menerima cuti, dia tidak akan menyempatkan diri untuk berkunjung ke Tapops, Fang akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan berlatih dengan Borara atau belajar pengetahuan medis dengan Titika atau menemani Ejojo untuk menjenguk kakak-kakaknya, seperti saat ini. Lagipula jika dia berkunjung ke Tapops kemungkinan untuk bertemu dengan Kaizo akan sangat besar dan itu bukan sesuatu yang diinginkan Fang.

Sekarang, mengingat dulu dia selalu menolak ajakan pertemuan itu menjadi penyesalan terbesar bagi Fang, sudah mustahil bagi mereka untuk berkumpul kembali, tim mereka telah berkurang sebanyak dua personil.

Bagi Fang hari dimana dia mendapat kabar itu dari Laksamana Tarung adalah hari terburuk dalam sejarahnya menapaki karir sebagai seorang penyelamat antariksa. Fang ingat betul, saat itu pukul 4 sore, hari selasa, satu tahun yang lalu, Fang menerima kabar bahwa Yaya dan Gopal telah gugur dalam tugasnya.

Fang hanya mematung saat mendengar kabar itu. Masa lalunya bersama kedua orang itu seketika melintas didepannya, terputar ulang begitu jelas seolah mengingatkan Fang tentang apa yang harus disesalkannya. Hari itu hatinya terluka tanpa dapat terobati kembali.

Fang datang di hari pemakaman mereka, berharap dapat melihat kedua wajah sahabatnya untuk yang terakhir kali, namun harapannya tidak terwujud, jasad Yaya hancur sehingga harus dikuburkan dengan peti mati tanpa seorangpun yang dapat membukannya, sedangkan jasad Gopal sendiri tidak tertolong sehingga menyatu lebur di tempat dia wafat, perwakilan Tapops hanya dapat memberikan batu monument sebagai penghormatan jasa Gopal.

Di hari pemakaman Yaya sekaligus penghormatan terakhir Gopal, baik Boboiboy dan Kaizo tidak dapat hadir. Disana Fang hanya menemukan Ying yang berdiri tegar mengantar kepergian sahabatnya. Gadis itu telah tumbuh menjadi sosok anggun, rambutnya kini panjang dikuncir kuda, saat melihat Fang datang, Ying tidak dapat menyembunyikan kemarahannya, dia menerjang Fang, menamparnya keras, kedua tangannya yang bergetar memukul-mukul dada Fang diikuti dengan serentetan kata makian. Fang membiarkannya, hingga Ying puas mengeluarkan emosinya, dan menangis dipelukannya. Fang hanya dapat mendekap Ying seerat yang dia bisa.

"Fang!"

Lamunan Fang pecah, dia menengadah dari buku novel yang baru dia beli beberapa saat lalu, di sebrangnya, Ejojo mengarahkan kamera handphonenya ke arah Fang "Senyum Fang!"

Fang melakukan apa yang dimintanya, tersenyum ceria ke arah kamera handphone Ejojo.

Mereka sedang mendapatkan cuti bersama setelah berhasil menjalani misi dari planet Rogogo, misi untuk menyelamatkan power sphere dari cengraman penyelundup gelap, disana baik Fang dan Ejojo dikeroyok masal saat berada di pasar gelap yang berada di bawah tanah, setiap alien yang berada disana seluruhnya memiliki senjata rakitan berbahaya hasil dari membongkar pasang power sphere yang tidak beruntung nasibnya, Fang dan Ejojo kalah jumlah, untung saja kuasa bayang Fang telah memasuki tahap tiga sehingga mereka dapat menghadapi keroyokan masal itu tanpa harus mati menjadi bahan percobaan senjata rakitan.

Ejojo mengerut melihat foto Fang di handphonennya "Memarmu ketara sekali ya" jari Ejojo menujuk ke arah tulang pipinya tempat memar kehitaman timbul dan anehnya terlihat kontras dengan penampilan Fang, memar yang dia dapatkan dari misi kemarin, wajahnya terbentur semacam bola rakitan, bola itu seharusnya pecah dan menembakkan jarum jarum sehalus helaian rambut ke arah targetnya namun untungnya bola itu gagal beroperasi. Dan Fang sangat bersyukur

Fang meraba memar di pipinya, hanya dengan sentuhan ringan, Fang merasakan nyeri "Mungkin akan bertahan selama beberapa minggu"

Ejojo mulai menyesap minumannya yang telah disajikan hampir setengah jam yang lalu di depannya, mereka sedang mampir di kafe langganan Ejojo, semenjak Ejojo kerap membawa Fang untuk menjenguk kakak-kakaknya, mereka akan mampir di kafe ini dulu, makanan di kafe ini memang tidak dapat dipungkiri sangat lezat dan cocok pada banyak alien, Fang selalu menghabiskan makanannya dengan cepat sementara Ejojo kebalikannya, dia sibuk menata dan mengambil gambar makanannya hingga mendapatkan gambar yang dia kehendaki, dia akan mulai menyantapnya setelah itu, dia tidak akan keberatan menyantap makanan dingin yang seharusnya panas atau minuman dingin yang sudah mencair.

Ejojo terlihat menekan tombol-tombol di handphonya, dan tertawa kecil "Kau mau aku edit agar memarmu hilang?" katanya seraya menekan tombol-tombol di hanphonenya, terlihat seperti membalas pesan.

Fang menggeleng "Tidak perlu" jawab Fang mengenyampingkan bukunya di atas buku lain yang baru dia beli, dia membuka buku menu lagi, siap memesan menu lain.

Saat Fang membuka menunya Ejojo memotretnya beberapa kali lagi, Fang hanya pasrah, patnernya kali ini memang punya hobi memotret orang, dalam kondisi apapun, dalam keadaan apapun, kamera handphone Ejojo dapat lebih ampuh mengawasi markas Tengkotak dibanding kamera pengawas, Fang sangat yakin itu.

Ejojo pernah memperlihatkan folder di komputernya, folder berisi foto yang dia ambil sendiri, ada ribuan, dan tidak semuanya fotogenik, Ejojo sangat paham akan seni fotografi, banyak dari fotonya yang menangkap keindahan dari sudut yang tidak terlihat, dan dia juga terkadang bisa sangat aneh karena menyimpan foto-foto konyol, seperti Borara yang sedang menyikat gigi, Fang yang sedang terpeleset saat membawa kumpulan dokumen, foto Titika yang sedang tidur mengiler, dan Ayuyu yang sedang bersin.

Fang dipenuhi gelak tawa saat melihat foto itu satu persatu, banyak foto konyol yang menangkap kejadian aneh. Dan di folder itu tidak hanya diisi dengan foto-foto dari kadet Tengkotak saja, foto-foto saat Ejojo melaksanakan misi aliansi juga ada, yang berarti di folder itu banyak terdapat foto Ram-ram dan Kaizo, Fang hanya membuka satu foto Kaizo sebelum akhirnya menyudahi melihat koleksi foto Ejojo, melihat wajah Kaizo yang sedang lekat memilih barang di toko sudah membuat hati Fang sakit.

Fang tidak mau mengakuinya tapi dia sangat merindukan Kaizo. Fang ingin bertemu dengannya, selama tiga tahun ini Fang sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan Kaizo, dia tidak tahu bagaimana wajah Kaizo mungkin berubah, Fang merindukan bagaimana suara Kaizo, Fang juga merindukan bagaimana aroma abangnya, sudah sekitar dua tahun ini Fang tidak menggunakan aroma berry flusbrie yang menjadi kegemarannya dan menggantinya dengan aroma peppermint khas Kaizo, hanya itu satu satunya cara bagi Fang menghadapi kerinduannya, karena yang dirindukan pasti tidak mau melihatnya.

Dulu saat awal-awal dia mulai tinggal di markas Tengkotak, Kaizo sering muncul di mimpinya, abangnya itu membiarkan Fang menggenggam tangannya, Fang gembira sekali, walaupun di mimpi itu abangnya tidak berkata apapun, Kaizo membiarkan Fang menggenggam tangannya selama mimpi itu berjalan, mereka hanya berputar-putar di padang rumput yang ditumbuhi banyak bunga, setiap kali Fang berhenti dan memetik bunga, Fang akan berkata.

_'Abang lihat! bagus ya?'_.

Di mimpinya Kaizo akan tersenyum untuknya dan mengangguk.

Saat bangun, Fang dapat merasakan bekas air mata mengering di wajahnya, itu adalah mimpi yang Fang sadari hanya sekedar buah tidur, tidak akan tergapai dan tidak akan teraih, selamanya berada jauh di depan, mengolok-ngoloknya dengan tawa penuh ejekan akan keinginan sepelenya.

Fang menekan tombol untuk memanggil pelayan untuk memesan menu lain. Membiarkan si pelayan membereskan alat makannya untuk memberi ruang bagi makanan yang akan datang, sementara si pelayan membereskan alat makannya, Fang juga mengepak kedua bukunya ke dalam tas selempang kecil, dua buku yang dia beli hari ini bukan hanya untuk dirinya, selama tiga tahun ini Fang selalu menyiapkan hadiah ulang tahun untuk Kaizo, sayangnya tidak ada satupun yang berhasil Fang kirimkan kepada abangnya, kedua hadiah yang ada dikamarnya dan buku yang baru dibelinya akan tertumpuk di meja kerjanya, entah kapan akan diberikan.

"Kau memesan apa?" tanya Ejojo sembari menyuap omletenya.

"Sandwich daging asap dan es kopi" jawab Fang.

Ejojo tersenyum sendu "Oh… Menu kesukaan Ayuyu"

_Ya… benar_ Pikir Fang.

Pertama kali Fang datang ke planet ini adalah bersama dengan Ejojo dan Ayuyu, wanita itu merekomendasikan menu ini pada Fang, yang merupakan menu kegemaran Ayuyu sebelum wanita itu gugur dua tahun yang lalu.

Berbeda dengan angka kematian kadet Tapops, Tengkotak memiliki angka kematian yang tinggi, Tengkotak memang nyatanya berada di urutan pertama Lembaga yang kadetnya banyak gugur di lapangan karena skala resiko misi mereka yang fantastis, itulah sebabnya Tengkotak tidak pernah merekrut kadet yang masih berusia muda, Fang adalah kadet berumur belia pertama yang menjalankan misi sebagai kadet Tengkotak.

Keputusan Borara mengundang Fang melakukan pertukaran kadet bukan hanya dikarenakan Fang memegang status sebagai kadet emas, kuasa Fang adalah penyebab utama Borara mengundang Fang. Borara menjelaskan bahwa dulu menurut sejarah antariksa, kekuatan yang berasal dari elemen alam dapat diperkuat dengan menyerap sumber kekuatan yang sejalan dengan elemen itu. Dikarenakan kekuatan Fang adalah kegelapan, maka Fang harus menyerap kekuatan elemen yang sejalan dengan kekuatannya, dan dimana dia harus menemukannya? Jawabannya adalah Borara.

Kekuatan yang dipegang Fang adalah kuasa bayang yang tidak lain adalah kekuatan kegelapan, yang sejalan dengan kekuatan Borara yang memegang kuasa lubang hitam, Borara ingin Fang memanfaatkan kuasanya lubang hitam miliknya, Fang dapat memperkuat kuasa elemennya tanpa harus repot-repot mencari sumber kegelapan yang pastinya sulit untuk ditemukan.

Perkataan Borara terbukti benar, semenjak Fang bergabung dengan Tengkotak, Borara sendiri yang melatihnya sekarang, di sela latihan mereka, Borara akan membawanya ke suatu tempat di luar angkasa yang jauh dari planet berpenghuni, dia akan melepaskan kuasa lubang hitamnnya dan membiarkan Fang menyerap energi kegelapannya. Di kali kedua Fang menyerap energi kuasa lubang hitam Borara, level tiga kuasa bayangnya terbuka.

Berkat kuasa level tiganya dia berhasil kabur dari incaran malaikat kematian berkali-kali, selama tiga tahun, Fang tidak pernah kembali dari misi dalam keadaan baik baik saja, tulang patah, daging yang robek, tikaman dan bisa hewan mematikan sudah dia rasakan semua, selama tiga tahun ini, Fang sempat dua kali koma, pertama saat umurnya lima belas tahun dikarenakan bisa ular sinner raksasa dari padang pasir di planet sribian, Fang koma selama seminggu penuh, tapi itu masih belum apa-apa dibandingkan dengan kedua kali dia koma, Fang tidak sadar selama empat bulan penuh, lawan Fang di misi itu bukanlah lawan yang pernah Fang hadapi sebelumnya, bukan sesosok alien, bukan seekor hewan, ataupun senjata rakitan, lawannya kali itu adalah alam.

Bukan kebetulan yang baik saat Fang menjalankan misinya di planet Fafaro, bersamaan dengan itu sebuah meteor besar menghantam planet Fafaro, Fang terhempas akibat ledakannya, jika saja Fang tidak memiliki kuasa, maka saat itu tubuhnya mungkin sudah berhamburan.

Fang mengeluarkan tenaga besar untuk memprisai dirinya sendiri dari ledakan meteor, bahkan dengan level tertinggi yang dia miliki, hempasan batu batu planet Fafaro mengoyak prisai bayangnya, batu batu itu akhirnya bersarang di tubuh Fang, menghancurkan liver, paru-paru kirinya dan ginjal kanan Fang.

Selama tiga bulan, Fang hidup dengan bantuan mesin, sedangkan Titika yang memegang posisi sebagai kapten medis Lembaga Tengkotak habis-habisan mempertahankan nyawanya, mereka kalap mencari donor organ dalam waktu singkat, dikarenakan kaum alien Fang hanya tersisa sedikit di antariksa ini, sulit sekali mendapatkan organ yang cocok dengan Fang, walaupun begitu, akhirnya mereka mendapatkan pendonor yang cocok dengannya. Setelah operasi pun Fang masih koma selama sebulan sebelum akhirnya sadar.

Lembaga Tengkotak biasanya menyediakan banyak simpanan organ yang mereka dapatkan dari pendonor untuk keperluan medis kadet-kadetnya, Fang hanya sial saja karena kaumnya hanya tersisa sedikit maka dari itu dari banyaknya organ yang mereka punya tidak ada satupun yang cocok dengannya, untuk alien seperti Ejojo, organ yang mereka simpan ada banyak, Ejojo sendiri bahkan mengakui, didalam tubuhnya sekarang, organ yang benar benar miliknya hanya sekedar lambung dan usus, sedangkan sisanya hasil cangkokan.

Tidak hanya Fang yang sial dalam misi, terakhir Boboiboy menghubunginya, sahabatnya itu telah kehilangan tangan kanannya, dikarenakan tulangnya remuk, tangan Boboiboy harus diamputasi, yang membuat Amato bergerak cepat membuatkan tangan mekanik untuk putranya, Boboiboy sekarang bisa disebut bukan manusia lagi, dia adalah cyborg sekarang, karena tangan mekanik itu berhasil disambungkan dengan tubuhnya.

Berhubung Fang telah berhasil membuka kuasa level tiganya, Fang bertanya-tanya dengan keadaan Boboiboy, orang itu memegang tujuh kuasa elemen, terakhir Fang dengar Boboiboy masih belum membangkitkan kuasa level tiganya, tapi itu hanya masalah waktu, Fang yakin pada akhirnya Boboiboy akan berhasil membangkitkan seluruh level tiga kekuatan elementalnya. Dengan bantuan dari laksamana Amato dan juga dari Kaizo, Boboiboy pasti…

Fang merasakan sengatan tajam didadanya, sangat tajam sehingga membawa dirinya untuk menyentuh dadanya sendiri, setelah kepergian Fang, Boboiboy mengatakan sekarang Kaizo melatihnya, tentu saja Kaizo sekarang berpaling melatih Boboiboy, jelas saja hal itu adalah hal wajar, Kaizo membutuhkan orang sebagai tangan kanannya, Boboiboy sangat tepat menempati posisi itu, berbeda dengan Fang dulu, yang hanya dapat menjadi sebatas pesuruh Kaizo.

"Fang?"

Fang tidak sadar telah melamun lagi "Ya?"

"Dadamu sakit?" tanya Ejojo

Fang menggeleng "Tidak juga"

Ekspresi Ejojo terlihat meneliti Fang lekat.

Fang tertawa kecil "Sungguh, bukan apa-apa"

"Mungkin kau harus memeriksanya lagi, aku sedikit khawatir livermu sebenarnya tidak cocok" ucap Ejojo khawatir

"Tenanglah, aku sudah melakukan check up beberapa kali dan liverku beroperasi baik-baik saja" ucapnya sembari mengusap dadanya kembali "Sebetulnya semua organku beroperasi dengan baik"

Sayangnya Ejojo masih terlihat sangsi "Sulit sekali menemukan donor yang sesuai denganmu, aku masih khawatir…"

"Ejojo" ucap Fang menghentikannya "Percayalah padaku, organ yang kuterima berfungsi baik, aku tidak akan mengalami gagal fungsi"

Ejojo hanya menatapnya, Fang tahu betul tatapan itu, yang seolah olah mengatakan kalau dia masih diselimuti ke sangsian, sorot kekhawatiran juga tumpah ruah keluar dari matanya.

Siapa yang menyangka, sosok yang disebut sebagai pembuat onar oleh abangnya justru menjadi sosok yang menggantikan posisi abang yang dirindukan Fang, hubungan mereka sudah seperti keluarga sekarang, baik Fang dan Ejojo sendiri saling memahami satu sama lain, Ejojo sudah menjadi sosok abang yang lain bagi Fang, walaupun begitu selamanya sosok Kaizo sebagai abang yang membesarkannya tidak akan dapat tergantikan.

Tidak hanya Ejojo, Tengkotak terasa seperti keluarga yang di dambakan Fang, waktunya berada di Tengkotak sangat pendek jika dibandingkan dengan Tapops, Fang besar di Tapops, dia sangat mengenal seluruh penjuru tempat itu, begitupun dengan para kadet-kadetnya, dia memiliki sahabat disana, dan seorang keluarga yang memiliki ikatan darah dengannya, namun itu tidak membuat Fang merasakan memiliki keluarga.

Fang tertekan berada di Tapops dikarenakan ambisinya untuk sempurna demi Kaizo, dia selalu merasa kesepian karena selalu di tinggal oleh abangnya, awan kelabu selalu menyelimuti hati dan pikirannya saat melihat para sahabatnya menjalin kasih dengan keluarga mereka, ada masanya dia merasa tidak memiliki siapa-siapa dikanenakan seluruh sistem hormat menghormat kepada para atasannya. Fang tidak pernah punya tempat untuk bercerita sebelumnya, dia juga tidak pernah tahu bagaimana mengeluarkannya, sehingga sewaktu-waktu emosinya dapat meledak karena ditahan begitu lamanya.

Di Tengkotak, segalanya berubah, dia memang terpisah dari para sahabatnya, Fang juga tidak memiliki seorang keluarga yang memiliki hubungan darah dengannya, ajaibnya dia merasakan memiliki keluarga disini, tidak ada Kaizo yang menekannya untuk menjalankan segalanya dengan sempurna, hampir seluruh orang yang berada di Tengkotak adalah sebatang kara sehingga Fang tidak perlu menjerit iri melihat mereka menjalin kasih dengan keluarganya, selain itu, Tengkotak tidak mengenal jabatan, seluruh gelar, Kapten, Komandan, dan Jenderal itu nyata dan tertulis, namun disini semua orang bekerja tidak mengenal jabatan, mereka berlaku sama, gelar yang dipegang tidak pernah terucap namun tidak terlupakan.

Ejojo tidak pernah memanggil Borara sebagai Jenderal Borara, dan itu berlaku bagi semuanya, Ejojo sendiri tidak suka setiap kali Fang memanggilnya dengan kapten, dia ingin Fang agar langsung memanggilnya dengan Namanya, seluruh hormat menghormat jabatan itu hanya perlu Fang ucapkan saat menjalankan misi aliansi dengan Lembaga lain.

Fang menemukan dirinya memiliki tempat bercerita sekarang, orang orang Tengkotak memperlakukannya sebagai mana dia pantas bersikap, mereka memang menginginkan itu, untuk Fang bersikap seperti anak seumurannya. Dia merasakan apa yang selalu diinginkannya, usapan kepala dari Borara, rangkulan hangat dari Titika, dan seorang sosok abang seperti Ejojo.

Di Tengkotak ini juga, sesuatu yang Fang tidak pernah bayangkan terjadi, saat dirinya yang baru bergabung dengan Tengkotak, saat itu Fang masih diselimuti banyak kerumunan pikiran tentang benar atau tidak langkah yang diambilnya, Titika dan Ejojo seperti menyadari bagaimana mendungnya perasaan Fang waktu itu, demi dirinya, mereka menyusun jadwal cuti bersama untuk mereka bertiga, mereka membawanya keluar untuk pergi kesebuah taman bermain, tempat yang tidak pernah Fang kunjungi sebelumnya, disana Fang merasakan memiliki orang tua, kedua alien cublicle itu berjalan di kedua sisinya, mereka menggenggam tangan Fang seperti menuntun anak mereka berjalan.

Untuk satu hari itu, Fang merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki orangtua, hatinya terasa hangat, bebannya menguap tanpa sisa, di akhir hari cuti mereka, Fang sangat berterima kasih sehingga tidak dapat menahan air matanya. Dia menangis dipelukan Titika, saat itu adalah pertama kalinya seseorang merangkulnya saat dia menangis, sebelumnya Fang hanya dapat menangis sendirian dikamarnya, tanpa ada seorangpun yang menjadi sandarannya. Bahkan saat pulang dari taman bermain Ejojo dengan senang hati menggendong Fang yang tertidur karena kelelahan bermain.

"Sungguh… aku bersyukur Borara tahu cara membangkitkan kuasa level tigamu, kalau tidak aku tidak tahu bagaimana" ucap Ejojo menyedot minuman ungunya perlahan, pikirannya terlihat mengambang sesaat "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau kau gugur disana"

"Sudahlah, aku baik-baik saja sekarang, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan"

Ejojo mengerut mendengarnya "Heh… Jangan melarangku untuk mengkhawatirkanmu, aku ini sayang padamu tahu tidak?, abang Ejojo ini sudah menganggapmu sebagai adik sendiri tahu tidak?"

Perkataannya membuat Fang terkikik geli, hatinya pun terasa hangat mendengarnya.

Pesanan keduanya datang, Fang mengelurkan senyuman lebar saat membaui aroma sandwich, tidak lupa, seseorang yang didepannya kembali mengambil fotonya, sadar sedang diambil fotonya, Fang berpose keren dengan sandwich mengisi mulutnya.

Ejojo terkekeh "Oh begitu rupanya, sudah ahli bergaya ya"

Fang menelan sandwinchnya "Aku ini sudah setara dengan model papan atas sejak dulu, kau saja yang tidak mau mengakuinya"

Ejojo mengambil foto lain, kali ini foto Fang yang sedang meminum kopinya dengan gaya.

"Kau mau apakan foto-fotoku itu hah?" tanya Fang kembali melumat sandwichnya

Ejojo terlihat bersemangat menekan tombol tombol handphonenya "Kujual ke tante tante"

Fang terlonjak "Apa! Jadi selama ini…"

Ejojo terbahak bahak melihat ekspresi Fang, tentu saja dia tidak akan menjual foto foto anak itu, dia hanya akan mengirimkannya ke seseorang, hanya saja Fang tidak boleh tahu soal itu "Tidak, tidak, aku berbohong, disimpan tentu saja, untuk kenang-kenangan"

Fang mengerut, melumat sisa sandwichnya dengan sekali suap "Ayolah, cepat habiskan makananmu, Egogo dan Eroro sudah menunggu bukan?"

Akhirnya Ejojo menyimpan handphonennya ke saku celananya "Ah benar juga" ucapnya sembari mulai menyantap makanannya.

.

.

.

'_Kenapa dengan pipinya?' _

Ejojo menatap pesan di layar handphonenya, jarinya bergerak lincah membalas pesan dari orang yang sering dia panggil sobat itu, sebenarnya hanya ada dua orang yang selalu dia panggil dengan kata sobat, yaitu Ram-ram, dan Kaizo.

'_Memar akibat benturan senjata rakitan saat menjalankan misi kemarin'_ jawab Ejojo.

Sebelum dirinya membalas pesan lain dari teman social medianya, pesan dari Kaizo sudah masuk terlebih dahulu.

'_Senjata rakitan? Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?'_ tanya Kaizo dari pesan itu.

Ejojo mengangkat wajahnya dari handphonenya, meneliti wajah Fang, anak itu sedang melamun lagi, entah apa yang sebenarnya berkecamuk didalam kepalanya.

'_Dia baik-baik saja'_ balas Ejojo via pesan

Kali ini Ejojo menunggu, Kaizo sangat cepat membalas pesannya jika sudah berhubungan dengan Fang.

'_Terakhir kali kau bilang dia baik-baik saja, adikku koma empat bulan!'_

Ejojo mengernyit, dia bisa membayangkan bagaimana intonasi Kaizo hanya melalui pesannya _'Nih kukirimkan foto yang lain kalau tidak percaya'_

Di handphonennya, Ejojo menandai banyak foto Fang yang baru dia tangkap hari ini, Ejojo menekan kontak Kaizo dan mengirimkan foto-foto itu kepadanya.

Di depannya sosok yang sedang diam-diam diawasi terlihat melamun, pikirannya seolah berada di dimensi lain, tatapannya lurus menghadap keluar jendela, matanya itu bahkan jarang berkedip. Sudah tiga tahun ini Ejojo menangkap pola kebiasaan Fang, semenjak hari Fang setuju mengikuti pertukaran kadet Ejojo selalu mengawasi anak itu. Fang selalu melamun di tanggal lima November, tanggal saat dia menyetujui pertukaran kadet.

Ejojo sangat bersemangat saat mengetahui adik Kaizo ternyata menerima pertukaran kadet, dia tidak menyangka, sosok adik yang selalu diceritakan oleh Kaizo saat mereka menjalankan misi aliansi akhirnya dapat dia kenal secara langsung. Ejojo sadar dan sudah mengetahui sejak awal kalau Fang adalah adik dari Kaizo walaupun Fang selama ini tidak pernah mengatakan apapun soal hubungannya dengan Kaizo, Fang menutupinya, anak itu menyembunyikan fakta bahwa dia punya seorang abang.

Di malam Kaizo menghubunginya, Ejojo cepat menangkap bahwa hubungan abang adik ini tidak senormal yang dia selalu bayangkan, nyatanya ada yang aneh dalam hubungan mereka, malam itu Kaizo memintanya untuk menjaga Fang, nada suaranya terdengar sangat putus asa, dia memintanya atau sebenarnya terdengar memohon untuk selalu mengabarkan apa yang terjadi pada adiknya.

Kaizo menceritakan segalanya beberapa hari itu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan hubungan mereka, apa yang sebenarnya menyebabkan Fang menerima tawaran Borara, dan segala hal yang telah dilakukannya pada Fang. Adiknya sekarang menolak abangnya sendiri, Kaizo bahkan tidak dapat menghubungi Fang, karena adiknya telah memblock seluruh jalur komunikasinya dengan abangnya sendiri.

_Aiiyoooooooooo mereka berkelahi ternyata _ batin Ejojo mantap sekali abang adik ini kalau sudah berkelahi, dulu Ejojo dan kakak-kakak nya jika sudah berkelahi, biasanya mereka akan saling lempar melempar sepatu dan perabotan rumah tangga, kadang justru Ejojo sendiri yang di lempar, kasus Kaizo dan Fang cukup ekstreme karena adiknya sampai kabur dari abangnya, kaburnya tidak tanggung-tanggung, dia pergi ke Lembaga Tengkotak yang terkenal bersahabat dengan pencabut nyawa.

Maka dari itu, Ejojo selalu mengawasi Fang setiap kali dia punya kesempatan, dia bahkan meminta secara personal pada Borara agar menjadi pembimbing Fang selama Fang menjalani pertukaran kadet, dengan begitu dari seluruh misi yang dijalankan oleh Fang enam puluh persennya, Ejojo pasti akan menyertai sebagai pembimbing sekaligus patner kerjanya. Akan lebih mudah menjaga Fang dengan begitu.

Hampir setiap hari Ejojo menghubungi Kaizo, mengirimkan foto-foto dan video Fang agar Kaizo dapat melihat bagaimana keadaan adiknya, Kaizo menjadi tempat bertukar pesannya sehari hari sekarang, padahal dulu setiap kali Ejojo mengirimkan pesan pada Kaizo, orang itu baru akan menjawabnya lima hari kemudian jika memang bukan masalah pekerjaan, sekarang, tidak ada hari dimana Ejojo tidak berkomunikasi dengan Kaizo, orang itu sekarang selalu menyempatkan waktunya untuk menanyakan kabar Fang, sesibuk apapun dia, tapi anehnya, Kaizo memintanya untuk merahasiakan hal ini dari Fang, Kaizo tidak ingin Fang tahu.

Selama beberapa bulan pertama Ejojo melakukannya demi permohonan Kaizo, seiring waktu berjalan, Ejojo tidak melakukannya demi permohonan Kaizo lagi, Ejojo semakin mengenal Fang, berbeda dengan abangnya, Fang anak yang menyenangkan, dan selama ini Ejojo memang menginginkan sesosok adik didalam kehidupannya, kemunculan Fang seperti menjawab keinginannya yang sudah lama terkubur itu. Menjaga dan mengawasi Fang sekarang adalah bentuk kasih sayang Ejojo pada Fang. Kalau bisa, Ejojo ingin Fang agar terus berada di Tengkotak bersamanya, tapi sayangnya ada hal yang membuat Ejojo sepertinya harus merelakan Fang untuk kembali ke Tapops.

Didepannya Fang menyentuh dadanya tiba-tiba, membangunkan alarm kekhawatiran di dalam diri Ejojo.

"Fang?" panggil Ejojo

Fang mengerjap "Ya?" jawabnya seperti baru bangun dari lamunannya

"Dadamu sakit?" tanya Ejojo

Fang menggeleng "Tidak juga"

Ejojo tidak percaya dengan jawaban itu, Fang punya kebiasaan untuk menyembunyikan kondisinya, jika dia terluka, baik secara mental dan fisik, Fang lebih memilih untuk menyembunyikannya. Ejojo menemukan dirinya cukup marah pada Kaizo, dia mendidik adiknya nyaris seperti melatih mesin yang tidak memiliki hati.

Fang tertawa kecil "Sungguh, bukan apa-apa"

"Mungkin kau harus memeriksanya lagi, aku sedikit khawatir livermu sebenarnya tidak cocok" ucap Ejojo khawatir

"Tenanglah, aku sudah melakukan check up beberapa kali dan liverku beroperasi baik-baik saja" ucapnya sembari mengusap dadanya kembali "Sebetulnya semua organku beroperasi dengan baik"

Sayangnya ucapan itu tidak membuat Ejojo tenang "Sulit sekali menemukan donor yang sesuai denganmu, aku masih khawatir…"

"Ejojo" ucap Fang menghentikannya "Percayalah padaku, organ yang kuterima berfungsi baik, aku tidak akan mengalami gagal fungsi"

Ejojo hanya dapat menatapnya, peristiwa itu masih berterbangan di kepalanya, saat dirinya kembali dari misi dan melihat tubuh Fang yang terkapar dengan selang selang yang tersambung ke tubuhnya. Siapa yang menyangka kalau sebuah meteor akan menghantam planet tempat Fang sedang menjalankan misi, anak itu berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk membawa kembali power sphere yang telah dia dapatkan sembari mempertahankan nyawanya sendiri dari ledakan meteor.

Fang berhasil bertahan di planet yang menyerupai neraka itu, dia mengirimkan sinyal SOS, regu penyelamat menemukannya dalam kondisi meregang nyawa. Titika yang sudah memiliki ikatan batin pada Fang sangat terguncang melihat kondisi Fang.

Waktu itu adalah kali kedua Fang koma akibat luka dari misi yang dia jalankan, tanpa Fang ketahui, Ejojo memberi tahu Kaizo tentang keadaan Fang.

Ejojo sempat marah, dia bingung dan tidak memahami Kaizo, apa yang ada dipikiran Kaizo gagal Ejojo terka, Kaizo mengatakan ingin memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Fang, dia ingin Fang tahu kalau Kaizo menyayanginya dan tidak ingin Fang pergi darinya, Kaizo mengatakan dia ingin Fang pulang kepadanya, namun selama ini, seluruh hal yang Kaizo lakukan untuk Fang selalu disembunyikan, Ejojo dilarang untuk membocorkan segalanya, seperti saat Fang koma dulu.

Setelah pertama kali mendapat kabar keadaan Fang, Kaizo segera meluncur ke markas Tengkotak setelah misinya selesai, dia menjenguk Fang saat anak itu koma selama seminggu, Kaizo meminta cuti untuk menemani Fang selama anak itu koma, Kaizo selalu disisinya hingga Fang bangun, dan apa yang dilakukannya setelah Fang bangun? Bukannya menunjukkan wajahnya dia justru segera kembali ke Tapops.

Aneh! Orang teraneh yang Ejojo pernah temui.

Ejojo menemukan dirinya marah melihat Kaizo, Ejojo ingin mengingkari janjinya untuk membantu Kaizo membawa Fang kembali padanya, melihat Kaizo seperti masih belum dapat membulatkan tekadnya untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Fang, mengikis urat kesabarannya, kalau memang Kaizo tidak bersungguh-sungguh ingin Fang tahu bahwa dirinya menyayangi anak itu, maka Ejojo bisa menggantikannya.

Di kali kedua Fang koma, mau tidak mau Ejojo kembali memegang janjinya untuk membantu Kaizo memperbaiki hubungannya. Saat melihat kondisi Fang yang berada di ambang kematian, Kaizo sendiri terlihat seperti mayat hidup, detik dia mendengar Fang membutuhkan pencangkokkan organ untuknya bertahan hidup, Kaizo siap memberikan organnya.

Tentu saja Ejojo menganga dibuatnya, organ tubuh yang dibutuhkan Fang adalah sesuatu yang vital, jika Kaizo memberikan organnya tentu saja dia sendiri tidak akan bisa hidup, andai saja Ejojo tidak ada disisi Kaizo saat itu, maka tidak akan ada yang dapat mencegahnya untuk tidak memotong nyawanya sendiri agar dapat mendonorkan organnya untuk Fang.

Empat bulan adalah waktu yang lama, tiga bulan sebelum operasi Fang hidup dengan bantuan mesin, selama itu Kaizo terus menerus berada di markas Tengkotak sesering yang dia bisa, tentu saja Kaizo tidak dapat menerima cuti sepanjang empat bulan lamanya, maka dari itu dia selalu kembali ke markas Tengkotak setelah misinya selesai, atas izin dari Tarung dan Borara, saat pekerjaannya bukan berupa misi maka dia membawa pekerjaan berkasnya ke Tengkotak dan mengerjakannya tepat disisi Fang.

Keberadaan Kaizo seperti membantu Fang untuk bertahan hidup. Titika sendiri yang mengatakannya, seorang yang berada di ambang kematian seperti Fang sekarang membutuhkan seseorang yang paling berarti baginya untuk bertahan hidup. Lagipula keberadaan Kaizo juga memudahkan Titika untuk menyimpan stok darah untuk Fang, mereka juga membutuhkan Kaizo untuk melakukan pencangkokan kulit, seluruh prosedur itu dituruti Kaizo tanpa satupun kata keluar, tentu saja semua prosedur itu dilakukan untuk keselamatan Fang.

Ejojo tahu Kaizo menyayangi Fang, tapi dia tidak pernah menyadari seberapa dalam Kaizo menyimpan kasih sayang pada Fang setelah melihatnya, jika saja Ejojo tidak menyaksikannya dia yakin dia akan membantahnya, melihat Kaizo selalu mengajak Fang bicara saat anak itu koma, dan menyanyikan lagu pengantar untuknya.

Lagu yang lembut, terdengar sedikit murung untuk sebuah lagu pengantar tidur. Ejojo sendiri merasakan apa yang dirasakan Kaizo saat mendengarkan sosok dingin itu menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur, Kaizo merasakan kesedihan yang menguras kekuatannya, dia diselimuti ketakutan kuat yang membuatnya berputus asa, dia tidak dapat merelakan kepergian Fang jika saja memang hari itu adalah hari-hari terakhir Kaizo dapat menyentuh wajahnya.

Setelah tiga bulan terus dihantui ketakutan mereka tidak akan menemukan pendonor yang pas untuk Fang, Titika yang akhirnya menemukan alternative untuk pencangkokan organ Fang, alien yang mendonorkan organnya bukan ras alien yang sama dengan Fang, namun system anatomi mereka menyerupai dengan ras alien gogobugi.

Itu adalah alternative terbaik yang mereka punya, berlama-lama menunggu pendonor yang pas dan membiarkan Fang hidup dengan mesin juga merupakan kekejaman, menurut protocol medis galaxy ibra-434 tempat markas Tengkotak berada, jika saja dalam waktu lima bulan mereka tidak kunjung menemukan pendonor, mesin pendukung kehidupan Fang harus dihentikan.

Dengan waktu yang sempit itu, Titika tidak memiliki pilihan banyak, dia juga ingin Fang hidup, alternative ini dilakukan dengan banyak pertimbangan dari catatan riwayat medis dari Gedung arsip medis antariksa, Titika yakin tubuh Fang tidak akan menolak pencangkokan organnya.

Kaizo menyetujuinya, dengan satu syarat, jika tubuh Fang menolak pencangkokan itu, Titika harus segera melakukan operasi berikutnya, operasi untuk memindahkan organ Kaizo pada Fang. Di hari yang sama Titika melaksanakan operasi pencangkokan organ, dia juga mentanda tangani perjanjian tertulis dengan Kaizo.

Selama operasi berjalan, Ejojo berada disisi Kaizo, anehnya Kaizo terlihat lebih tenang dari biasanya, Ejojo tahu alasannya, dia tahu Fang akan tetap hidup, Kaizo sudah menjadi suku cadang pengganti jikalau Fang menolak organ dari alien asing itu.

Seolah tahu tentang perjanjian konyol yang disetujui abangnya sendiri, tubuh Fang menerima organ itu tanpa masalah. Fang masih berada dalam keadaan koma setelah operasi, seperti dulu Kaizo selalu didekatnya namun saat Fang sadar, Kaizo memilih pergi.

Rasanya Ejojo ingin melempar sepatunya ke wajah Kaizo agar orang itu tetap berada di kamar perawatan Fang saat Fang bangun. Hanya Fang yang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi saat dirinya koma, Kaizo telah berpesan untuk jangan memberi tahu Fang apa-apa tentang apa yang terjadi pada Titika, dan Borara.

"Sungguh… aku bersyukur Borara tahu cara membangkitkan kuasa level tigamu, kalau tidak aku tidak tahu bagaimana" ucap Ejojo menyedot minuman ungunya perlahan, pikirannya terlihat mengambang sesaat "aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau kau gugur disana"

"Sudahlah, aku baik-baik saja sekarang, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan" jawab Fang, tersenyum menenangkan.

Ejojo dapat mendengar seorang gadis yang duduk tidak jauh dari terkesiap karena melihat senyuman Fang. Senyuman Fang memang dapat membuat seorang gadis pingsan hanya dengan melihat senyumannya dari radius lima ratus meter. Di umurnya yang ke tujuh belas ini, Fang telah tumbuh menjadi sosok yang rupawan, dia lebih tinggi, hampir menyamai tinggi Ejojo, diluar perkiraan Ejojo, dia selalu mengira Fang akan tumbuh menyerupai Kaizo nyatanya Fang terlihat berbeda dari abangnya, kemiripan mereka sekarang hanya sebatas warna rambut dan mata saja sekarang, wajah mereka terlihat sangat berbeda walaupun dulu saat Ejojo pertama kali melihat Fang dia terlihat seperti versi mini Kaizo.

Mereka melanjutkan obrolan santai mereka, Ejojo mengupdate statusnya di social media, memotret Fang beberapa kali untuk dikirimkan pada Kaizo lagi sebelum mereka melanjutkan tujuan awal mereka ke planet Oririan.

Planet ini ramai seperti biasa, planet Oririan tidak memiliki penduduk asli, planet ini dulunya adalah planet kosong yang perlahan di isi dengan berbagai jenis alien yang bermigrasi seperti Ejojo dan kakak-kakaknya.

Disisinya Fang bersenandung, lagu yang di senandungkannya tidak lain adalah lagu pengantar tidur yang dinyanyikan Kaizo saat dirinya koma dulu. Sejak bangun dari koma Fang sering menyenandungkan lagu itu, persis seperti Kaizo, Fang memiliki suara yang elok, lagu yang dinyanyikannya terdengar menenangkan, sayangnya lagu itu hanya serpihannya saja, Fang seperti tidak dapat mengingat seluruh rangkaian lagunya.

Fang sendiri mengatakan dia heran lagu itu tiba-tiba muncul dikepalanya, dia tidak ingat dimana dia mendengarnya tapi lagu sangat tidak asing baginya.

Ejojo tahu jawabannya, dia gatal ingin memberitahunya, Fang mendengarnya dari Kaizo saat dirinya koma, itu sebabnya dia tidak dapat mengingat seluruh liriknya karena Fang dalam keadaan tidak sadar.

Fang berhenti di sebuah kios dipinggi jalan, terlihat membelikan sesuatu untuk kakak-kakaknya. Ejojo terkekeh melihatnya, kedepannya nanti sepertinya Fang dapat menggantikan tugasnya.

Mereka berjalan santai sembari bergurau tentang para pimpinan legendaris, saling menceritakan sisi lain dari para pimpinan itu saat tidak bertugas, pada dasarnya mereka semua adalah makhluk hidup, gaya hidup konyol tidak pernah lepas dari siapapun bahkan untuk para pemimpin.

Didepan mereka, tempat yang Ejojo dan Fang tuju terlihat, mereka saling berlirikan, mengeluarkan senyum jahil, Ejojo"berhenti berjalan membentuk kuda-kuda. Fang melakukan hal yang serupa

"Siap?" tanya Ejojo

Fang mengangguk "Siap"

Bersama mereka berhitung mundur "3.., 2.., 1,.. "

Dan mulai berlari, mereka beradu kecepatan, saling tertawa seperti anak kecil, tapi mereka tidak peduli. Fang berhasil mendahului Ejojo, membuatnya memenangkan perlombaan kecil mereka seperti biasa. Sambil terengah-engah mereka sampai di tujuan mereka. Sebuah perkarangan luas yang disebut rumah peristirahatan di planet itu, banyak keluarga lain berkumpul saling memberi sapa pada keluarga yang mereka rindukan.

Ejojo masih berusaha menormalkan napasnya saat menyapa kakak-kakaknya "Hei kakak-kakak" ucapnya pada dua gundukan tanah yang ditumbuhi rumput hijau didepannya.

Fang mengeluarkan bunga dari bungkusan kertas yang dibelinya dari kios tadi, menaruhnya didepan batu nisan bertuliskan Egogo dan Eroro.

Ejojo tersenyum melihatnya, dia sangat yakin jika dirinya gugur di misi kedepannya, dia memiliki seseorang yang dapat dia percaya untuk merawat makam kedua kakaknya "Aku pulang kak" ucapnya pada kedua makam itu.

.

.

.

* * *

spoiler : di chapter berikutnya, abang adik ini akan kembali bertemu empat mata, apakah mereka dapat menyelesaikan permasalahan mereka? mari kita tunggu...


	9. Chapter 9

BBB hanya milik ANIMONSTA

SEMOGA TERHIBUR

* * *

Pintu besi di depannya bergeser terbuka, Ejojo melangkah memasuki kamar anak bimbingannya sembari bersiul-siul riang, dia datang ke kamar Fang berniat memamerkan SKP (Surviving Kit Pocket) yang baru dikembangkannya, sebuah alat berbentuk piramid yang menyimpan peralatan perkemahan, Ejojo telah mengupgrade SKP yang tadinya berbentuk kotak sebesar tubuh kucing itu sekarang hanya sebesar telapak tangan berbentuk piramid, terlebih peralatan perkemahan didalamnya juga semakin memadai, bentuknya juga semakin keren dan hemat tempat, Ejojo tersenyum-senyum membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Fang, sayangnya niat awalnya berubah saat matanya menangkap sosok Fang yang terbaring menelungkup di tempat tidurnya.

"Yooooooo Fang" Ejojo melangkah mendekat ke ranjang anak berambut biru malam itu, duduk disisi ranjang, matanya menyelidik "Kau bisa bernapas?"

Fang mengangguk, wajahnya masih tenggelam pada bantal berbentuk wortelnya.

Ejojo menaruh SKP nya di meja kecil disisi ranjang, dia tahu anak ini sedang murung atau sebenarnya bingung, penyebabnya sudah pasti dikarenakan misi aliansi yang menunggu mereka di dua hari kedepan. Semenjak Fang menginjak usia enam belas tahun, Fang secara resmi dapat memulai misi aliansi dengan Lembaga lain, pertama kali dia melaksanakannya adalah seorang diri, dengan dua patnernya dari Lembaga Lotusria.

Sebuah kebetulan yang menyenangkan karena patner aliansinya dulu adalah teman lama Fang, si kembar Fang menyebutnya, teman yang dulu ternyata juga melakukan pertukaran kadet di Tapops, masa pertukaran kedua kadet itu berakhir bertepatan dengan hari Fang menerima pertukaran kadet dengan Tengkotak, Fang menggebu-gebu penuh semangat saat tahu dirinya akan menjalankan misi bersama Sai dan Shielda. Begitu gembira karena dapat bertemu si kembar, Fang kembali dari misi dengan wajah berseri-seri walaupun tangan kirinya patah.

Sekarang semangat itu tidak memunculkan batang hidungnya sama sekali, sudah menjadi kebiasaan anak itu untuk tidur menelungkup saat sesuatu yang membuat hatinya tidak tenang. Dalam dua hari, Fang dan Ejojo akan melaksanakan misi aliansi, tim mereka akan terdiri dari enam personil dari tiga Lembaga berbeda, dua orang dari Tengkotak, dua orang dari Tempur-A dan dua orang lagi dari Tapops. Yang nantinya akan dibagi lagi menjadi tiga tim berisi dua personil yang telah disesuaikan menurut medan di misi yang akan mereka hadapi, setiap tim akan melaksanakan misi mereka di tiga planet yang berada di orbit triangelo, sebuah orbit unik dimana tiga planet berevolusi ke sebuah planet yang lebih besar lagi.

Orbit triangelo disebut-sebut dengan orbit penghisap jiwa, medan di planet itu tidak dapat ditebak tebak, planet yang hanya dihuni oleh hewan dan tanaman yang sama buasnya. Ejojo sendiri tidak menyangka sindikat penyelundup power sphere selama ini bermarkas disana, nyali mereka ternyata cukup besar. Namun jika dipikir-pikir lagi, tempat itu memang paling cocok dijadikan markas, mengingat mereka memiliki banyak objek uji coba untuk senjata mereka.

Menurut transmisi yang mereka dapat, markas itu telah hancur dan membunuh hampir seluruh pekerjanya. Dan apa yang sebenarnya menghancurkan markas itu sehingga membunuh pekerjanya tanpa ampun?. Jawabannya tentu saja senjata yang mereka rakit sendiri.

Mereka terlalu naif, berani bermain-main dengan robot yang menyerupai makhluk hidup, power sphera memiliki pikiran dan perasaan terlebih memiliki kekuatan yang disebut sebut berasal dari dewa pencipta segalanya, kekuatan itu hingga kini, bahkan dengan teknologi paling maju, tidak ada satupun alien yang dapat menjelaskan dengan pasti bagaimana power sphere dapat membawa kekuatan yang sebegitu hebatnya.

Beberapa orang yang beruntung seperti Fang dan Kaizo dapat memperoleh kekuatan dari power sphere yang disalurkan melalui benda seperti jam, topeng, atau benda apapun yang power sphere itu kehendaki. Power sphere tidak akan sembarang memberikan kekuatan mereka, hanya orang yang mereka anggap layak yang dapat menerima kekuatan mereka, masing-masing power sphere memiliki visi dan tolak ukur yang berbeda untuk menemukan siapa yang mereka anggap pantas.

Fang adalah salah satu dari secuil orang yang dinilai layak dipinjamkan kekuatan itu oleh sebuah power sphere bernama Darkbot, saat kekuatan yang dipegang oleh power sphere telah dipinjamkan kepada yang mereka anggap layak, si power sphere itu akan kehilangan kekuatannya dan masuk kedalam mode hibernasi hingga si pemegang kekuatannya mangkat atau dengan kata lain telah tewas.

Dikarenakan power sphere adalah robot yang menyerupai makhluk hidup, Power sphere yang berubah liar dikarenakan tekanan mental bukan hal yang jarang terjadi, banyak riwayat yang mencatat power sphere yang depresi dan menggila pada akhirnya. Saat itu terjadi, power sphere itu mau tidak mau harus dimusnahkan sebelum mereka melukai atau menyerang makhluk hidup disekitarnya. Sedangkan kekuatan yang para power sphere miliki tidak akan ikut musnah bersama dengan induk semangnya, ketika sebuah power sphere musnah, kekuatan mereka berpindah secara acak ke power sphere lain.

Itu terjadi pada power sphere bernama Ochobot di Tapops, memungkinkan robot itu memiliki beberapa kekuatan yang membuatnya tetap berada dalam mode aktif karena posisinya sekarang masih memegang satu kekuatan walaupun telah meminjamkan beberapa kekuatan lainnya kepada anak bernama Boboiboy.

Para penyelundup memperlakukan power sphere hanya seperti barang sepele, mereka tanpa segan menangkap power sphere secara illegal, membongkar ulangnya untuk menyerap kekuatannya secara paksa. Kekuatan itu nantinya akan dibagi dan ditransferkan ke senjata rakitan yang mengandung lebih dari satu pecahan kekuatan power sphere, yang membuatnya tidak stabil. Penyelundup kali ini, mereka terbunuh dikarenakan berusaha menciptakan terobosan terbaru. Mereka tidak berpikir jernih saat menciptakan robot dari beberapa power sphere sekaligus.

Tentu saja mereka kehilangan kendali, power sphere dapat merasakan emosi, mereka menggila karena ketakutan, mereka marah karena dibongkar dan disatukan ke sebuah tubuh asing dengan beberapa pikiran sekaligus, membuat mereka menjadi robot pembunuh, jika mereka masih memiliki belas kasih, mereka akan melakukannya dengan cepat, jika tidak, mereka akan melakukannya dengan sangat perlahan sehingga siapapun yang disiksanya akan memohon untuk dibunuh segera.

"Gugup karena misi kedepan?" tanya Ejojo ikut berbaring disebelah Fang

Fang menggerang "Tidak juga" jawabnya dengan suara teredam.

"Kenapa kau murung begini?" tanya Ejojo pura-pura bodoh tidak menyadari apa yang membuat anak bimbingannya bermuram durja.

Fang membalikkan tubuh, anak itu berbaring menatap langit-langit, walaupun mata tanpa kacamata itu sekarang menghadap ke sebuah titik di atas sana, Ejojo tahu pikirannya tidak berada ditempat yang sama.

"Aku hanya lapar" jawab Fang.

Ejojo tahu itu dusta.

Fang membenarkan posisi bantal wortelnya, bantal yang sebenarnya Fang tidak ketahui merupakan hadiah ulang tahun dari Kaizo. Orang itu menyuruh Ejojo untuk bungkam dalam banyak hal, datang saat Fang koma, meminta kabar, meminta dikirimkan foto dan video Fang padanya hanyalah secuil dari banyaknya hal yang dilakukan Kaizo diam-diam.

Setiap ulang tahun Fang, Kaizo akan mengirimkan hadiah, namun bukannya segera menujukan paketnya untuk Fang, dia justru mengirimnya pada Ejojo terlebih dahulu. Orang efisien yang tidak pernah mau buang-buang waktu itu melakukan hal yang paling membuang buang waktu saat hari ulang tahun adiknya.

Ejojo sempai berpikir Kaizo mengalami korslet diotaknya dikarenakan topeng helm yang selalu dia gunakan itu. Mungkin tanpa Kaizo sadari ada gelombang elektromagnetik yang mematikan sel-sel otaknya sehingga dia menjadi seperti ini, membuat Ejojo selalu memijit kepalanya setiap kali dia mencoba membaca pikiran Kaizo, bagaimana dia dapat memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Fang kalau dia terus menerus seperti ini?.

Kaizo beralasan dia butuh waktu, saat pertama kali meminta Ejojo untuk memberikan kado ulang tahun Fang yang kelima belas, sebuah kacamata baru yang dilengkapi dengan sistem modern, dia meminta Ejojo untuk memberikan kacamata itu tanpa Fang mengetahui dari siapa kado itu berasal.

Ejojo harus memutar otak untuk mencari alasan dari siapa dia harus mengatakan kado itu berasal, dia bisa saja secara simple mengatakan kado itu berasal darinya, tapi Ejojo tidak menginginkan Fang berpikir bahwa kado itu berasal darinya ataupun orang lain selain Kaizo, Ejojo ingin menyiratkan bahwa kado itu berasal dari abangnya, tapi untuk melakukannya terasa itu sulit.

Selama dua jam dia bertapa di atas ranjangnya untuk mencari cara mengatakan kado itu berasal dari Kaizo tanpa harus menyebut identitas Kaizo secara jelas, dia ingin Fang menebaknya sendiri, kepalanya terasa seperti ikut korslet mencarikan cara untuk rencana yang berakhir dengan sebuah tekat-teki terkonyol

'_Ini… hadiah dari si pantat burung kuning bumi yang bisa berenang'_

Ejojo mengkonfirmasi dirinya sudah mengalami korslet otak saat mengatakan hal itu. Kalimat teraneh dan tidak logis yang pernah dia ucapkan, kenapa pula dia mengatakan itu? Pantat burung kuning bumi yang bisa berenang? Apa juga nama spesies hewan bumi yang satu itu? Ejojo lupa, dia hanya sekali main ke bumi dan hewan itu mengejar ngejarnya disepanjang taman, padahal dia hanya ingin bersantai sembari makan es krim menikmati wisata. Tapi entah kenapa gaya rambut Kaizo memang mengingatkannya pada ekor burung kuning itu.

Fang dibuat bingung oleh kalimat itu, dahinya berkerut kerut berusaha memecahkan identitas dari si pemberi kado itu, yang hingga kini masih belum berhasil Fang tebak. Bantal wortel itu adalah hadiah untuk ulang tahun Fang yang ke enam belas, sedangkan tahun ini, di bulan ke empat kemarin, Kaizo memberikan belati kembar untuk Fang.

Melihat Kaizo dapat memutuskan untuk membelikan apa untuk Fang dihari ulang tahunnya merupakan sebuah peningkatan, dulu pernah saat bertepatan mereka menjalankan misi bersama, beberapa hari kedepannya adalah hari ulang tahun Fang. Tiga jam penuh, selama tiga jam penuh Kaizo berdiri disebuah toko memilih barang untuk Fang. Ram-ram murka melihat lambatnya Kaizo waktu itu, Kaizo tidak pernah buang-buang waktu, dia tidak pernah ragu, dia selalu cepat menentukan keputusan dengan dampak seminimal mungkin, dan waktu itu disanalah dia, selama tiga jam ragu memilih barang.

Ejojo selalu disampingnya dengan setas besar pop corn, menonton Kaizo memilih barang, menurutnya waktu itu menonton Kaizo memilih barang dengan Ram-ram yang berceloteh memberikan saran dan masukan namun tidak ada satupun yang di iyakan adalah tontonan terseru yang pernah dia saksikan.

"Kau mau ke kantin?" tawar Ejojo, matanya bergerak memperhatikan ruang kamar Fang yang sudah dia kenal baik "Atau kau mau aku bawakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak, tidak perlu, terima kasih" jawab Fang "Omong-omong kita harus berkemas"

"Hmm?" tatapan Ejojo berpindah ke meja kerja Fang, persis seperti abangnya, Fang sangat apik dalam segala hal, dia tidak pernah terlihat berantakan walaupun saat dirinya baru saja bangun tidur, di meja kerja itu, tersembunyi di balik deretan buku novel, ada dua benda yang dibalut kertas kado berwarna biru. "Nanti juga bisa"

"Kita belum mengobservasi banyak soal orbit triangelo" Fang mengangkat jarinya "Bagaimana buana disana, bagaimana fauna dan flora disana, berada dimana zona kita nanti" Fang menghela napas "Kita tidak berada di satu tim juga"

Ejojo terkekeh "Kau sedih karena kita tidak di satu tim?"

Fang tersenyum jahil "Tidak juga"

Misi kali ini memang tidak bisa di anggap sepele, mereka sampai-sampai harus mengenakan seragam khusus untuk misi ini, iklim di jejeran tiga planet itu sangat ekstreme. Tim Ejojo akan manjalankan misi di planet Prime, iklim disana panas dan lembab, hewan dan tanaman beracun ada dimana mana. Sedangkan tim Fang akan pergi ke planet Tertium, planet dengan iklim dingin dan kering, flora disana tidak berbahaya, namun fauna bertubuh besar dengan taring dan kuku yang dapat mengiris tubuh langsung menjadi tiga bagian berkeliaran disana, sisa tim lain akan pergi ke planet Secundus, planet yang hanya diisi air dan pulau-pulau kecil, hewan aneh dengan sirip dan tentacle akan jadi halangan perburuan mereka.

Menyiapkan perbekalan adalah hal yang paling dibenci Ejojo, dia kagum dengan dirinya sendiri, karena mampu melakukan seluruh hal memusingkan itu selama ini.

Setiap kadet yang diberikan misi akan terlebih dahulu menerima keterangan berisi rincian berupa dimana, siapa, dan apa yang menjadi misi mereka, setiap kadet nantinya harus mempersiapkan diri mereka sendiri untuk menjalani misinya. Mereka harus mengobservasi di planet mana mereka akan bertugas untuk meneliti jenis iklim lalu disesuaikan dengan jenis pakaian yang harus mereka gunakan, jenis perbekalan makanan jika di planet itu tidak memiliki makanan yang dapat dikonsumsi oleh jenis alien mereka sendiri, jenis mata uang dan alat penterjemah Bahasa juga harus mereka siapkan beserta perbekalan kemah.

Bagi sebagian yang memegang kuasa seperti Fang juga diharuskan membawa persenjataan, selalu ada data yang tersedia tentang bagaimana musuh dan target misi mereka sehingga para kadet dapat memilah jenis senjata beserta perangkap dan yang paling utama adalah alat penahan yang mereka perlukan untuk menghadapi jenis musuh mereka disana. Alat penahan seperti borgol masih berfungsi jika target mereka adalah alien yang memang punya tangan, sayangnya alien di antariksa ini tidak semuanya punya tangan.

Belum lagi di setiap planet, jenis virus dan bakteri selalu berbeda, penyakit adalah hal yang paling diwaspadai, mereka harus menerima vaksin beserta resum medis yang sesuai dengan planet tujuan mereka, untuk planet yang menjadi zona misi Ejojo nanti, selain perbekalan dasar medis seperti perban dan obat-obatan, dia harus menyiapkan berbagai penawar bisa beracun. Belum lagi meyiapkan jenis obat bius yang harus dia siapkan untuk menghadapi musuh atau halangannya nanti, terkadang obat bius sangat diperlukan untuk memudahkan tugas, namun dengan banyaknya jenis alien di antariksa ini, satu jenis obat bius saja tidak akan berguna, karena dibeberapa jenis alien obat bius itu bisa saja tidak mempan.

Pesawat angkasa yang mereka gunakan tidak selalu dapat mengantar mereka ketujuan, ada saatnya pesawat angkasa harus di tinggal dan disembunyikan agar mereka tidak mencolok, dalam misi ini, mereka harus berpisah jauh dari pesawat jelajah dikarenakan target misi mereka adalah robot dengan kepintaran di atas rata-rata. Dari sekian banyak drone pengawas yang dikirimkan untuk memantau keadaan ketiga planet itu, semuanya di hancurkan dari radius yang cukup mencengangkan.

"Fang" panggil Ejojo.

"Ya?"

Ejojo ragu sesaat, namun mengingat misi kali ini sedikit berbeda dari misi sebelumnya, mungkin tidak ada salahnya untuk mulai membuka pembicaraan tentang hal ini "Aku bertanya-tanya, masih ada setahun lagi tugasmu di Tengkotak, setelah itu bagaimana?"

Fang memiringkan kepalanya menatap Ejojo "Tentu aku akan berada disini" jawabnya tersenyum lebar.

Ejojo ingin membalasnya, sayangnya dia tidak bisa, dia tidak dapat membiarkan Fang berada di Tengkotak, Ejojo tidak ingin Fang mengetahui kebenaran tentang abangnya setelah segalanya terlambat, atau bahkan lebih buruk, Fang pergi terlebih dahulu sebelum dia mengetahui apa-apa tentang Kaizo, Ejojo tahu bagaimana perihnya itu, dia tidak mau Fang merasakan hal yang serupa "Kau yakin mau berpisah selamanya dari Kaizo?"

Raut wajah Fang menampilkan eskpresi horror yang tidak pernah Ejojo lihat sebelumnya, dia bangkit, terduduk di ranjangnya "Kau… Kau tahu kalau dia itu…" Fang menghentikan ucapannya, dia membuang muka dari Ejojo.

"Tentu aku tahu Kaizo itu abangmu" Ejojo ikut bangun "Saat kau baru bergabung, wajahmu sangat serupa dengannya" Ejojo tidak menyangka Fang akan seterkejut ini, mungkin dia kira dengan tidak pernah menceritakan Kaizo didepannya maka hubungan mereka tidak akan pernah diketahui. Yaa… sebenarnya mungkin saja iya, Ejojo tahu sejak awal dikarenakan Kaizo menceritakan Fang disaat mereka memiliki waktu luang saat menjalankan misi, dari sanalah dia tahu.

"Aku tidak punya abang" jawab Fang pelan.

Ejojo tidak terkejut dengan jawaban itu "Apa yang membuatmu berucap seperti itu?" tanya nya tenang

Tangan Fang bergerak mengambil bantal wortelnya, meremas-remas bantal itu untuk meredakan gejolak yang muncul didadanya "Entahlah" jawabnya singkat.

Pandangan Ejojo berpindah kembali meja kerja Fang, tempat kedua benda yang terbungkus dengan kertas kebiruan itu berada. Fang selalu membiarkan Ejojo masuk kekamarnya, di waktu luang mereka biasa dihabiskan di kamar anak ini sembari bermain video game, Ejojo tahu melihat-lihat barang orang lain adalah tindakan kurang ajar tapi mengetahui keadaan abang beradik ini mendorong keingintahuannya untuk melihat benda apa itu sebenarnya.

Diam-diam saat Fang tertidur, Ejojo awalnya berniat untuk melihat koleksi jejeran buku novel Fang, namun dibalik buku buku itu, tersembunyi dua buah kado ulang tahun dengan secarik kartu ucapan kecil. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Ejojo, Titika dan Ayuyu untuk melakukan pesta ulang tahun kecil. Mereka akan memberikan kado untuk si ulang tahun dan berkaraoke hingga larut, semenjak kedatangan Fang, Fang menjadi bagian dari pesta mereka, pesta kecil mereka semakin berwarna, disetiap pesta ulang tahun mereka sekarang, selalu ada kue buatan Fang yang ternyata sangat lezat.

Bulan November juga merupakan bulan ulang tahun Ayuyu, Ejojo kira bungkusan itu ditujukan untuk wanita itu, nyatanya tidak. Kedua bungkusan itu adalah kado ulang tahun yang tidak pernah berhasil Fang kirimkan kepada abangnya sendiri.

Ejojo memberanikan diri untuk membuka kartu ucapan itu, saat itulah Ejojo tahu apa yang di hadapi Fang selama ini, isi pesan itu berisikan serentetan permohonan maaf yang tidak ada habisnya ditujukan untuk Kaizo, Fang ternyata enggan meninggalkan Kaizo tapi dia memaksakan itu, karena itulah yang dia pikir akan membahagiakan abangnya.

Ejojo bertanya-tanya seperti apa didikkan yang Kaizo berikan pada Fang sehingga anak itu kehilangan rasa kepercayaan dirinya, diam-diam Fang selama ini selalu merasa inferior, Ejojo terkadang memang menyadari saat sebuah pujian yang dilontarkan oleh orang lain untuknya, dia akan tersenyum dan merendah seperti normalnya, namun dari sorot matanya, Ejojo tahu dia merasa pujian itu sebagai kebohongan atau sebuah sarkasme belaka yang menjatuhkannya, dia merasa dirinya tidak pernah mencapai apapun, sekuat apapun usaha yang dia kerahkan, Fang merasa dirinya tidak pernah berhasil melakukan apa-apa, lalu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara mereka sehingga Fang tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang menganggap dirinya setara dengan sampah?

Kaizo memang tidak pernah sebegitu terbukanya dengan Ejojo, selalu ada batas setiap kali dia menceritakan sesuatu yang bukan masalah pekerjaan, cerita soal Fang tidak akan keluar dari mulut Kaizo jika saja Ejojo tidak memancingnya terlebih dahulu, dari mulut Kaizo, bagaimana dia menceritakan dia memiliki seorang adik yang berharga, terdengar seperti hubungan mereka sangat baik-baik saja, sayangnya kenyataan sangat bertolak belakang.

Ejojo gatal ingin memberi tahu Fang segalanya, dia ingin memutus kesalahpahaman ini, namun keduanya sangat tertutup dengan perasaan masing-masing, semuanya tidak akan berjalan sempurna jika salah satunya tetap menutup perasaan dan yang satunya terus menerus menyangkal. Sedangkan dirinya adalah orang luar, Ejojo takut mencampuri hubungan mereka terlalu jauh dan membuat kesalahpahaman semakin memburuk.

Dari kartu ucapan itu, Ejojo tahu Fang masih menyayangi Kaizo, apapun yang telah Kaizo lakukan padanya, apapun yang Kaizo telah ucapkan padanya tidak menghapus kenyataan bahwa Fang mneyayangi abangnya, karena isi pesan itu selalu diakhiri dengan kata yang sama.

_Fang sayang abang_

"Akan lebih baik jika kau nanti kembali ke Tapops Fang" ucap Ejojo

Disisinya, Fang masih tidak mau menatapnya

"Tanpa kau ketahui Kaizo menunggumu selama ini, dia ingin kau pulang" lanjut Ejojo "Kaizo tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyampaikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya padamu, dia sangat sayang…"

"Tidak" potong Fang "Jangan katakan itu, aku mohon, jangan berikan aku harapan"

"Fang" panggil Ejojo lembut, berharap mendapat pengertiannya "Aku tidak ingin kau merasakan apa yang kurasakan sebelumnya, tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan dibanding mengetahui segalanya setelah terlambat, aku tahu hubungan setiap keluarga tidak pernah berjalan mulus, aku dan kakak-kakakku pun begitu"

Fang tidak segera menjawab, tangannya mengepal di pangkuannya "Kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanyanya "Kenapa selama ini kau tiba-tiba membahasnya? Apa yang membuatmu tiba-tiba mengatakan ini?"

"Karena sudah saatnya kau tahu, aku tidak pernah menyadari seberharganya keluargaku hingga saat kakakku menjadi prisai hidup untuk melindungiku, aku tidak pernah menyadari bagaimana harga diriku dimatanya hingga saat dia sekarat di tanganku, kakakku tidak pernah mengatakannya, seperti Kaizo, dia sulit mengatakan dirinya menyayangimu, tapi percayalah padaku tanpa sebuah kata pun kau bisa melihat bagaimana dia menyayangimu Fang"

"Kau mengejekku?" tanya Fang

"Tidak, Fang, aku hanya…"

"Aku bisa melihatnya Ejojo, segalanya" jawab Fang

"Kau bisa melihat kalau dia menyayangimu bukan?"

Fang menggeleng "Aku bisa melihat dia membenciku, aku bisa melihat dia ingin aku pergi"

"Fang" tangan Ejojo terulur untuk menyentuh bahu Fang namun Fang menepisnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu, aku tidak dapat mengerti kenapa kau dan Laksamana Tarung mencoba menyampaikan hal yang sama" Fang perlahan menatapnya, sorot matanya terlihat begitu terluka, membuat hati Ejojo teriris melihatnya "Apa yang kalian kira dengan apa yang kurasakan sepanjang aku tumbuh sangatlah berbeda, abangku merawatku karena dia terpaksa, sudah saatnya aku membiarkan dia terlepas dari beban itu, aku bukan adiknya, Kaizo menyiratkannya dengan jelas kalau aku hanyalah beban untuknya"

Fang bangkit berdiri. Dia melangkah cepat meninggalkan Ejojo

"Fang tunggu" Ejojo ikut bangkit, berusaha mengejarnya, namun Fang menghentikannya

"Kumohon" ucapnya "Aku ingin sendiri" dia berlalu pergi dari kamarnya.

Ejojo menatap kepergiannya tanpa melakukan apa-apa, dia sadar tindakan bodoh macam apa yang telah diperbuatnya, dia membuat perasaan Fang kacau disaat misi berbahaya sedang menunggu kedepan, terlebih lagi di misi itu, Fang akan kembali bertemu dengan Kaizo, setelah sekian lamanya, mereka kembali menjalankan misi sebagai satu tim.

.

.

.

Kedua mata sewarna darah itu menatap lekat video didepannya, Kaizo terduduk di ruang kendali bersama beberapa kadet lain yang sibuk sendiri dengan pekerjaan mereka, tadinya dia bersama Laksamana Tarung, saling berkonsultasi untuk misi yang akan dijalankan hari ini, namun pria itu harus undur diri dikarenakan pekerjaan lain, sekarang dia seorang diri menonton ulang video untuk misi yang akan dijalankannya hari ini.

Sisa-sisa rekaman dari drone pengawas yang dikirim ke planet Tertium menunjukkan robot power sphere menyerang apapun yang bergerak, sistem logistik mereka sepertinya kacau, di salah satu rekaman drone pemantau yang selamat, terlihat robot power sphere menyerang pohon yang bergerak karena tertiup angin. Tidak mengenal hewan, tanaman ataupun semata-mata benda mati yang bergerak, robot itu menyerangnya hingga tidak berbentuk. Robot itu menganggap segalanya yang bergerak sebagai ancaman.

Tim penyelidik yang mengawasi pergerakan sindikat penyelundup gelap berhasil mendapatkan potongan-potongan informasi yang mengarahkan mereka pada lokasi markas sindikat itu, siasat awal mereka adalah untuk membobol sistem keamanaan markas, meraup informasi tentang kegiatan dan proyek yang sedang mereka kerjakan, dengan informasi itu, aliansi lembaga antariksa berencana melakukan penyergapan langsung ke markas mereka, namun suatu hal lain mengejutkan mereka.

Membobol sistem keamanan markas penyelundup bukan hal sepele, setelah berkali-kali gagal, tim peretas berhasil membobol sistem keamanan markas itu hanya di karenakan markas mereka sedang berada dalam proses penghancuran oleh ketiga robot yang mengamuk, tim peretas meraup informasi sebanyak yang mereka bisa, salah satunya adalah soal ketiga prototype robot di planet Prime yang menjadi markas utama, ketiga prototype yang membuas itu akhirnya menghancurkan seluruh markas di planet Prime hanya dalam hitungan menit.

Beberapa pesawat antariksa berisikan pekerja illegal yang selamat berhasil lepas landas meninggalkan planet Prime, pesawat mereka berhasil memasuki zona luar angkasa hanya untuk dicegah di tengah penerbangan oleh dua robot yang lain, pertempuran terjadi antara sebelas pesawat antariksa melawan dua robot di angkasa sana, dari sebelas pesawat antariksa yang berhasil lepas landas hanya tiga yang berhasil kabur dari maut, setelah mengeluarkan nyaris seluruh misil untuk menghancurkan kedua robot yang menyerang mereka, sistem kedua robot itu akhirnya mengalami overheat, menyebabkan mereka menonaktifkan diri sendiri, satu robot jatuh ke planet Secundus dan yang satunya jatuh ke planet Tertium.

Normalnya, jatuh dari antariksa melewati lapisan atmosfer itu seharusnya menghancurkan robot itu tanpa sisa, hebatnya mereka selamat dan masih memiliki kekuatan besar untuk mengacau balaukan kedua planet itu.

Tapops yang pertama kali menerima transmisi itu, keberadaan ketiga robot rakitan segera masuk ke dalam ancaman level S. Dalam protocol Tapops level S adalah skala level paling berbahaya. Melihat dua dari robot itu memiliki kemampuan untuk pergi dari planet Prime tanpa menggunakan pesawat angkasa, mereka dapat dengan mudah berpindah planet, sangat mungkin bagi ketiganya untuk mendarat di planet berpenduduk dan membuas disana.

Rapat darurat via hologram diselenggarakan, tim strategi memilah data ketiga robot itu, merinci seluruh kelebihan dan kelemahan mereka, lalu mencocokkan dengan kapasitas para kadet yang akan ditunjuk untuk menjalankan misi. Tapops kekuarangan orang, hanya Kaizo dan Boboiboy yang masuk dalam kualifikasi yang sesuai. Jika hanya Kaizo dan Boboiboy yang menjalankannya akan sangat beresiko.

Dengan begitu, misi aliansi diusulkan, nama-nama kandidat dengan kualifikasi yang sesuai bermunculan. Dua orang berasal dari Tempur-A dan dua lagi berasal dari Tengkotak. Berjumlah enam personil, misi untuk menghancurkan ketiga robot rakitan itu disetujui dan dijadwalkan untuk dijalankan dalam waktu keberangkatan dua hari kedepan.

Kaizo mengakhiri videonya, dia menghela napas, membiarkan dirinya bersandar di kursi. Kaizo gelisah, persiapan menghadapi misi di orbit Triangelo berjalan baik, segala perbekalan makanan, senjata dan, medis telah dikemas sempurna. Sisi mata Kaizo melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya.

8 November

Pukul 07.30 A.M

Keberangkatan mereka dijadwalkan pukul delapan, dalam lima belas menit pesawat angkasa Tengkotak dan Tempur-A yang membawa kadet untuk misi aliansi ini akan mendarat di markas Tapops, mereka akan menggunakan pesawat induk Tapops yang telah di persiapkan khusus untuk misi ini, mereka akan berangkat melalui portal menggunakan kuasa teleportasi Ochobot menuju orbit Triangelo. Dua personil untuk tiap tim, satu tim untuk satu planet, akan mendarat ke planet tujuan masing-masing menggunakan pesawat jelajah dari pesawat induk.

Jam komunikator bercahaya, menampilkan pesan yang baru masuk. Kaizo menekan tombol untuk membuka pesan itu dalam bentuk hologram.

'_Gagahnya' _

Isi pesan itu berisi satu kata dan emotikon aneh, dibawahnya ada foto Fang yang sedang mengendalikan pesawat angkasa Tengkotak. Dia membelakangi kamera, tatapannya lurus menghadap layar kendali.

'_Akan sampai dalam 10 menit'_

Kaizo mengetikkan balasan untuk pesan yang dikirimkan Ejojo.

'_Baiklah'_

Setelah dia membalasnya, foto-foto lain berhamburan mengisi hologram didepannya, semuanya tentu saja adalah foto Fang, senyum kecil terbentuk disudut bibir Kaizo.

Fang terlihat sangat sehat, senyum kecil khasnya juga menghias wajah Fang, Kaizo belum melihat Fang secara langsung semenjak melihat anak itu terkapar di ranjang perawatan, dia hanya dapat melihat adiknya melalui foto dan video yang Ejojo kirimkan padanya, Fang sudah tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang rupawan, suaranya telah berubah dan dia hampir menyaingi tinggi tubuh Ejojo, terakhir kali Kaizo bertemu Ejojo dia mengatakan bahwa Fang sudah setinggi bahu Kaizo sekarang, dalam satu atau dua tahun lagi, Fang pasti akan setinggi Kaizo atau bahkan mungkin lebih tinggi.

Kaizo bangkit dari kursinya, sudah saatnya menyambut patner aliansinya yang akan datang dalam sepuluh menit, dia harus berada di dek pendaratan dan penerbangan saat mereka sampai. Mereka harus segera bersiap dan kembali lepas landas untuk menjalankan misi. Dia keluar dari ruang kendali, berjalan cepat melalui lorong Tapops yang lumayan sepi, masuk kedalam elevator yang akan membawanya turun ke lapangan pendaratan dan penerbangan.

Fang adalah sumber kegelisahan terbesar Kaizo hari ini. Kaizo menanti nantikan hari dimana dia dapat bertemu dan berbincang kembali dengan Fang secara normal, sebagai sebuah keluarga, dia membayangkan saat mereka bertatap muka kembali hubungan mereka telah kembali seperti dulu, dia tidak menyangka cara pertemuan mereka akan menjadi seperti ini. Misi ini bukan acara reuni keluarga yang tepat. Kaizo gelisah memikirkan bagaimana tatapan yang akan Fang berikan nanti, akankan tatapan rindu? Atau benci?

Pesan lain masuk ke jam komunikatornya, kali ini dari Boboiboy, yang mengabarkan dia telah berada di lapangan pendaratan dan penerbangan bersama dengan Ochobot.

Kaizo tidak dapat memahami dirinya sendiri. Dia bersumpah untuk memperbaiki hubungan dengan adiknya lagi, dia sungguh-sungguh melakukannya selama tiga tahun ini, tapi dia juga yang menggagalkannya sendiri selama tiga tahun ini.

Sekarang Kaizo punya waktu setahun lagi. Hanya setahun lagi sebelum Fang benar-benar membulatkan pilihannya untuk berpindah secara permanen ke Tengkotak.

Elevator yang membawanya turun berhenti lembut, Kaizo keluar dari mesin kotak yang langsung mengarahnya ke area pendaratan, di area itu selain pesawat antariksa Tapops, beberapa pesawat hasil sitaan Razia menunggu dengan tenang sebelum sidang pengadilan yang memutuskan apakah pesawat-pesawat itu akan di lelang atau di hancurkan, beberapa pesawat antariksa Lembaga lain juga berada disini dengan teknisi mereka saling berbincang dengan para teknisi lain, gelas berisi coklat panas bertengger di tangan mereka, menemani waktu singkat sarapan mereka.

Di sisi timur, sebuah pesawat induk menunggu dengan gagahnya, catnya berkilauan terkena pantulan cahaya bintang, menyolok diantara pesawat lain yang berada di area ini, seperti menyombongkan diri bagaimana dia dibuat khusus untuk misi-misi level S. Seseorang keluar dari pintu pesawat angkasa itu, seragam hitam menyelimuti tubuhnya, seragam yang serupa dengan seragam yang dikenakan Kaizo saat ini, topi jingga dengan tanduk terlihat mencolok bertengger di atas kepalanya.

"Aku rasa kau sudah terlalu besar untuk topi berduri itu" ucap Kaizo saat sampai di bawah tangga pesawat angkasa.

Boboiboy mengalihkan tatapannya dari tablet ditangannya, memberi hormat pada Kaizo "Saya merasa telanjang tanpa topi ini" jawabnya tersenyum gugup.

"Lepaskan saat kau menjalankan misi, topi itu akan mengganggu di misi ini" ucap Kaizo, kedua matanya diarahkan ke angkasa, dua titik muncul dari dua arah berbeda "Mereka datang"

Tatapan Boboiboy mengikuti tatapan Kaizo, dua titik di angkasa itu perlahan membesar, wujud sebenarnya kedua titik itu semakin terlihat tatkala jarak antara mereka semakin tipis.

Bunyi sirine yang menandakan bentuk perizinan untuk melakukan pendaratan melolong di area pendaratan, lapisan pertama pelindung dari hisapan kedap udara dinonaktifkan, mempersilakan kedua pesawat angkasa itu masuk terlebih dahulu sebelum di aktifkan kembali, sejenak mereka menunggu di antara lapisan pelindung, proses untuk mengnonaktifkan lapisan kedua berjalan sementara mereka menunggu.

Jantung Kaizo berdebar-debar saat memperhatikan lapisan kedua dinonaktifkan untuk mempersilakan kedua pesawat angkasa itu yang masuk, Kaizo menghirup napas dalam-dalam, untuk sekarang segala hal yang terjadi antara dia dan Fang harus dianggap tidak pernah terjadi, akan ada masanya untuk mereka berdua membicarakan masalah ini, hanya saja bukan sekarang.

Anak disisinya terlihat tidak dapat menyebunyikan apa yang dia rasakan, ini pertama kalinya setelah tiga tahun, Boboiboy dan Fang kembali bersua, semenjak menerima perintah dia akan menjalankan misi aliansi bersama Fang, walaupun mereka tidak berada dalam satu tim, ada suatu emosi yang menyala di matanya, mungkin dia senang atau mungkin dia marah.

Kedua pesawat itu mendarat, secara bersamaan kedua pintu pesawat itu terbuka, berseragam sama dengan yang Kaizo dan Boboiboy kenakan, empat orang keluar dari dua pesawat angkasa itu. Ram-ram dan Kuputri dari Tempur-A, lalu Ejojo dan Fang dari Tengkotak.

"Fang" bisik Boboiboy

Kaizo melirik anak disampingnya, dari empat orang yang sedang berjalan ke tempat mereka berada, tatapan Boboiboy lekat hanya tertuju pada Fang.

"Boboiboy" panggil Kaizo

Boboiboy tersentak "Ya Kapten?"

"Ingat ini adalah misi, bukan sebuah reuni" ucap Kaizo pada Boboiboy, yang tanpa Kaizo sadari sebenarnya dia berusaha mengingatkan diri sendiri.

Boboiboy terlihat ingin membantah sebelum akhirnya dia mengangguk "Saya mengerti Kapten"

.

.

.

Fang merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan diam-diam itu. Semenjak kedatangannya ke markas Tapops, tatapan Boboiboy menemani pergerakannya dari penyambutan singkat, menuju kepergian mereka dengan pesawat angkasa, selama lepas landas mereka, berlanjut saat ochobot membuka jalur teleportasi, terus berlanjut lagi selama mereka mengadakan rapat strategi kecil, hingga saat ini. Boboiboy terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya, tapi dia menahannya. Tiga tahun Fang berpisah dari para sahabatnya, dia tidak menyangka Boboiboy yang tidak pandai menyembunyikan emosinya sekarang sedang berjuang untuk menutup-nutupinya. Menurut Fang usahanya sudah bagus. Mungkin ini dikarenakan semenjak kepergian Fang, Boboiboy menggantikan posisinya, dia menerima latihan dari Kaizo seperti dirinya dulu.

Berpura-pura tidak menyadari tatapan Boboiboy, Fang memfokuskan perhatiannya pada tablet di tangannya, membaca ulang informasi yang sebenarnya telah terpatri sempurna didalam kepalanya. Ketiga tim sudah siap untuk memasuki pesawat penjelajahnya masing-masing. Sekarang mereka sedang bersiap, melakukan beberapa pengecekan minor sebelum ke enam personil pergi ke dek penerbangan. Pandangannya berubah ke layar didepannya, layar yang menampilkan pemandangan orbit Triangelo.

Segera setelah pendaratannya di markas Tapops, mereka tidak membuang-buang waktu untuk bercengkrama membahas hal diluar pekerjaan. Hanya dengan formalitas singkat membuka pertemuan mereka, sebelum akhirnya mereka masuk ke pesawat dan lepas landas menggunakan kuasa teleportasi Ochobot, robot kuning itu sibuk mengotak-atik sistem pesawat induk bersama dengan beberapa robot lain yang ditugaskan berada di pesawat induk sementara ke tiga tim akan mendarat ke orbit Triangelo, Ochobot bersama robot yang lain yang tetap berada di pesawat ini untuk melakukan pengintaian, superioritas angksa, dan memberikan bantuan jika ada salah satu tim yang terdesak.

Dua hari lalu, misi ini membuatnya uring-uringan, Fang sulit memfokuskan dirinya pada satu hal, selera makannya sempat menghilang, Fang sangat takut menghadapi misi ini, bukan karena ganasnya planet tempat misi ini dilaksanakan, ataupun karena robot-robot rakitan itu, ketakutan bertemu dengan Kaizo lah yang menghantuinya.

Anehnya, hari ini dia tidak merasakan apapun. Pertemuannya dengan sosok dingin itu tidak membangunkan apa-apa di hatinya, tidak ada ketakutan, tidak ada kerinduan, tidak ada emosi yang menggerayangi hatinya saat ini. Kepalanya juga terasa jernih, Fang akhirnya menemukan penyelesaian terakhir dari apa yang menyiksanya selama ini.

Hatinya telah mati, membuat Fang merasakan ketenangan yang janggal, harapannya telah surut, mimpinya telah hilang. Ejojo menyadarkan Fang segalanya, Fang selama ini tidak menyelesaikan masalahnya dia justru menambahnya, semenjak awal seharusnya dia menuruti Kaizo untuk pergi ke bumi, hidup sendiri, seorang diri seperti yang seharusnya dia lakukan. Fang hanya tahu bagaimana mengecewakan orang disekitarnya, Fang tidak dapat memenuhi keinginan Kaizo, Fang tidak tahu balas budi pada Tapops dan Laksamana Tarung, Fang juga telah menyayat perasaan para sahabatnya.

Seharusnya dia sadar dari awal, perpindahannya ke Tengkotak tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa, Fang kira akhirnya dia setidaknya dapat mencapai sesuatu disana, tapi ternyata tidak, dengan Ejojo yang mengatakan dirinya lebih baik kembali ke Tapops, hanya satu kalimat itu sudah jelas, Fang juga tidak diperlukan di Tengkotak, dia tidak diinginkan dimana-mana karena dirinya tidak pernah berguna, sekali lagi, dia mengecewakan orang disekitarnya.

Lega rasanya sekarang, dia bisa saja menggunakan cara ini sejak dulu, tapi Fang sendiri pengecut dan egois karena tidak segera melakukannya, dia ingin merasakan buaian kasih kehidupan bersama dengan orang-orang disekitarnya. Sekarang, Fang siap menapaki jalan terakhir untuk mengatasi apa yang selama ini menyiksanya. Dia siap menghampiri kematian.

"Fang"

Tanpa menolehpun dia tahu siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Ya Kapten" balasnya tanpa mengalihkan tatapan dari layar.

Ejojo menggerang, dia tidak pernah suka dipanggil dengan Kapten "Satu hal yang tidak kusukai dari misi aliansi, seluruh tetek bengek formalitas ini" ucapnya berdiri disisi Fang, tatapannya ikut tertuju pada layar didepannya "Apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang?" tanya Ejojo

Fang terdiam sebelum menjawab "Planet itu, indah sekali" balasnya pelan

Mereka saling terdiam, suara tipis yang keluar dari aktifitas personil lain mengisi kebungkaman mereka, suara tawa kecil Ram-ram bersama Boboiboy, bunyi ketukan jari pada keyboard, kepakan sayap Kuputri yang sibuk mengecek ulang perbekalan mengisi ruang kendali pesawat induk, hanya mereka berdua yang bungkam.

Pembicaraan dua hari lalu mengubah hubungan mereka, Fang tidak marah pada Ejojo, dia memahami kenapa Ejojo berkata seperti itu, itu hanya saringan kata-kata agar maksud yang sebenarnya tidak melukai perasaannya. Fang sendiri sudah minta maaf atas kekurang ajarannya pada Ejojo, mau bagaimanapun Ejojo adalah atasannya.

Tangan Ejojo bergerak merangkul bahu Fang, biasanya Fang menyukai rangkulan itu, hari ini berbeda, dia merasa tidak pantas menerimanya. Fang menggeliat melepaskan rangkulan itu "Kita harus bersiap Kapten"

Ejojo menahannya, tangannya mencengram pergelangan Fang kuat, mencegahnya untuk pergi, dalam satu tarikan Fang tiba-tiba masuk kepelukannya. Pelukan erat.

"Kapten?"

"Aku minta maaf" bisiknya "Aku tahu aku melukai perasaanmu, sungguh itu bukan maksudku"

"Aku baik-baik saja Kapten" balas Fang, tangannya bergerak ingin mendorong Ejojo agar melepaskan pelukannya, tapi gerakannya terhenti saat mendengar Ejojo kembali bicara.

Fang mendengarkan kata-kata yang tidak disangka akan keluar dari bibirnya, mengalir keluar tanpa keraguan, Fang tidak perlu meminta atau menanyakannya, dia mendengar pengakuan itu untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Ejojo memeluknya seakan mengetahui apa yang berada di dalam kepala Fang, apakah Ejojo berhasil menerka apa yang berada di dalam kepalanya? Untuk menyerahkan diri kepada malaikat kematian.

Panggilan Ram-ram untuk segera berangkat yang menarik Ejojo untuk melepaskan pelukannya, alien hijau itu tersenyum, tangannya bergerak mengacak acak rambut Fang "Jangan lupakan itu Fang"

Fang mengangguk "Tidak akan pernah"

Arahan muncul dari robot tekhnisi, mengarahkan mereka keluar dari ruang kendali menuju dek penerbangan, perjalan singkat penuh kepura-puraan, Fang dan Boboiboy akhirnya memiliki waktu untuk berbincang sedikit, sangat tidak cukup, hanya basa-basi semata yang mengisi perbincangan mereka. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin dikatakan oleh Boboiboy tidak berhasil dia keluarkan hingga perpisahan mereka ketika memasuki pesawat penjelajah masing-masing.

Pesawat itu memang di desain untuk tidak melebihi kapasitas empat orang crew, hanya berupa pesawat kecil berisi ruang kendali, toilet, kamar medis, dan ruang penyimpanan untuk segela keperluan. Fang segera menduduki posisi sebagai co pilot sedangkan tepat disisinya adalah Kaizo sebagai pilot utama.

Pesawat penjelajah yang di tumpangi Ejojo dan Kuputri memperoleh izin lepas landas pertama, diikuti oleh Ram-ram dan Boboiboy dibelakangnya.

"Aku dengar kau membuka kuasa level tigamu" Kaizo buka suara ditengah-tengah persiapan lepas landas mereka

Fang yang sedari tadi nyaris lupa dengan keberadaan Kaizo saking sunyinya keadaan mereka menjawab seperlunya "Iya Kapten, semua berkat Jenderal Borara"

Kaizo menarik tuas throttle untuk mengatur daya dorong baling-baling pesawat mereka "Mengagumkan"

Fang menguatkan pegangannya pada yoke (Stir untuk kendaraan udara), matanya mengecek keadaan artificial horizon di layar, mengikuti petunjuk dari air speed indicator dan ground speed indicator, mereka siap lepas landas "Jenderal Borara memang menganggumkan"

Fang tidak meperhatikan Kaizo tapi telinganya seperti menangkap suara hentakan napas yang dia anggap hanya perasaannya semata. Fang meminta izin lepas landas yang dikabulkan dari ruang kendali.

Kaizo menginjak pedal, bersamaan mereka menarik yoke agar pesawat angkasa menukik memasuki ruang antariksa, pesawat meluncur mulus tanpa turbulensi, seperti yang sudah pasti terjadi, sang pilot adalah sosok yang selalu sempurna dalam apapun, mereka mendorong yoke kembali untuk menormalkan posisi mereka di ruang angkasa, untuk sementara penerbangan mereka stabil, mereka punya waktu sekitar dua puluh menit untuk mengecek keadaan pesawat sebelum memasuki atmosfir planet Tertium.

Fang membuka tabletnya, mengecek keadaan cuaca melalui drone pengawas yang dikirim beberapa hari lalu saat pemantauan ke dua, drone pemantau itu ditugaskan bukan untuk memantau si robot lagi namun lebih ke keadaan sekitar, terutama untuk menentukan titik aman untuk melakukan pendaratan.

"Fang" panggil Kaizo

"Ya Kapten?" balas Fang tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tablet

Sunyi. Fang menunggu arahan atau perintah untuk melakukan sesuatu tapi tidak ada apapun, memancing Fang untuk mengalihkan pandnagannya dari tablet untuk menoleh ke arah Kaizo yang segera membuang muka ketika Fang menoleh kearahnya.

"Ada apa Kapten?" tanya ulang Fang

"Tidak apa-apa, lupakan saja"

"Baik Kapten"

Melihat itu, memunculkan pikiran lain di kepala Fang, dia merasakan tidak melakukan kesalahan, namun dengan sikap Kaizo itu dia tahu dia tidak sengaja melakukannya, yang bodohnya dia tidak sadari, mungkin Kaizo kesal, melihat bawahannya dulu ternyata tidak berubah, masih tidak berguna seperti biasa.

_Bertahan lah Kapten Kaizo_ ucap Fang dalam hati _Aku berjanji ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kali kau melihatku._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Hai kawan pembaca. Chapter 10 nanti resmi akan menjadi chapter penutup.

Siapa yang nanti akan mati dan hidup? bisakah kalian menebaknya?

Terima kasih juga bagi yang sudah memberika review dan komentarnya yaaa, writer blocknya jadi terlawan hehehe.

Selamat hari minggu


	10. Chapter 10 part 1

**CHAPTER 10 PART 1**

**okeeee, jadi... ternyata chapter 10 jadi panjang banget, saya takut mata kalian sakit kalau baca chapter yang kepanjangan, jadi disini saya bagi jadi tiga bagian, bagi penggemar si abang beradik ketceh ini sih kayaknya pada gak keberatan yaa, chapter 10 part 1 dan 2 isinya cuma mereka berdua doang huehuehue.**

**Selamat tahun baru semuaa...**

**Berhubung tahun baru di chapter ini banyak geledar geledar nya.**

**chapter 10 part 2 juga saya publish berbarengan dengan part 1**

* * *

BBB hanya milik ANIMONSTA

kakak beradik Gogobugi punya saya (ehehe canda)

Semoga terhibur

* * *

Setiap kali angin berhembus, Kaizo dapat merasakan ada ratusan silet seperti meluncur menuruni kulit wajahnya, panas tubuh tidak mempengaruhi salju yang menempel untuk meleleh, justru semakin tertimbun, membuat wajahnya mati rasa karena dingin. Kaizo melihat thermometer melalui tabletnya.

-26 derajat celsius.

Sudah turun 4 celsius semenjak tempat pendaratan mereka, drone pengawas memberikan titik pendaratan di sebuah lahan luas yang terlihat seperti perbukitan terselimuti salju, tidak ada tumbuhan atau bebatuan, sejauh yang dapat Kaizo lihat hanyalah hamparan salju dengan bayang-bayang perbukitan yang mengelilingi area itu.

Dari titik pendaratan mereka, baik dirinya dan Fang dapat mendengar ledakan dari kejauhan, mereka segera tahu bahwa ledakan itu pasti berasal dari robot rakitan yang hilang kendali. Jenis robot yang mereka hadapi adalah robot dari gabungan tiga power sphere yang masing masing dapat memanipulasi tiga kekuatan berupa; manipulasi laser, manipulasi suara, dan manipulasi ledakan.

Segera setelah mereka menentukan arah pengejaran, mereka berdua mengatur seragamnya untuk berkamuflase sesuai dengan keadaan sekitar, seragam khusus itu memiliki kemampuan untuk menyesuaikan warna tergantung medan misinya, tanpa mengeluarkan suara ataupun getaran yang tidak diperlukan, warna hitam yang menjadi warna awal seragam itu terserap, tergantikan dengan warna putih menyerupai salju. Ini akan memudahkan mereka untuk menjauhi sesuatu yang mereka tidak inginkan, seperti serangan binatang buas yang menghuni planet ini, dan meminimalisir kemungkinan untuk ditemukan dan di serang terlebih dahulu oleh si robot rakitan.

Misi ini tidak akan dapat mereka selesaikan dalam waktu satu atau dua hari, Kaizo yakin itu, untuk menemukan si robot yang terus berkeliaran tanpa arah itu cukup rumit, mereka hanya dapat mengikuti jejak-jejak yang ditinggalkannya. Memantau lewat udara menggunakan elang bayang Fang juga sangat berisiko, apapun yang berada di langit akan mudah terlihat dari kejauhan, jika si robot rakitan menyadari keberadaan mereka apalagi jika dia sadar dengan tujuan kedatangan mereka, ada kemungkinan si robot akan memasuki mode berserk.

Mode berserk atau mode tarung tanpa kontrol adalah mimpi buruk terbesar dalam setiap misi yang melibatkan power sphere. Banyak dari mereka yang tenggelam dalam ketakutan akan disalahgunakan, power sphere yang putus asa akan memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan seluruh tenaga yang mereka punya untuk menghancurkan diri sendiri demi menjaga agar kekuatannya tidak disalahgunakan, dan mereka akan memastikan siapapun yang ingin merebut kekuatannya harus ikut hancur.

Satu power sphere yang memegang satu kuasa jika masuk ke mode berserk dapat menghancurkan satu satelit hanya dengan satu jentikan jari, makhluk hidup seperti dirinya dan Fang dapat dihancurkan tanpa sisa hanya dengan tiupan kecil jika robot rakitan itu masuk ke dalam mode berserk.

Strategi yang mereka telah setujui adalah sebisa mungkin untuk mengelak dari pertarungan, sebisa mungkin mereka harus pintar-pintar menyusun perangkap untuk menjebak si robot agar masuk ke dalam lingkaran perangkap yang dibuat khusus untuk menonaktifkan mereka. Setelah itu proses penghancuran akan terlaksana dengan mudah.

Jejak yang ditinggalkan si robot mengarahkan mereka ke sebuah daerah yang terlihat seperti hutan perak, pepohonan yang tumbuh di planet ini memiliki warna keperakan, dedaunannya sewarna salju, menyatu dengan salju itu sendiri, Kaizo dan Fang telah menghabiskan waktu sekitar lima jam mengikuti jejak yang tidak dapat dibantah berasal dari robot rakitan itu, pepohonan di sepanjang jalan yang mereka lewati tumbang dengan potongan rapi seperti dipotong menggunakan laser, sesuai dengan kuasa yang dipegang oleh si robot.

Beberapa kali mereka juga terjerumus masuk kedalam kubangan yang telah tertutup salju, di dasar kubangan itu mereka selalu menemukan berbagai tipe bangkai hewan yang telah hancur, jelas sekali itu adalah hasil dari serangan ledakan si robot rakitan.

Kaizo kembali mengecek temperatur melalui tabletnya, suhu kembali turun sekitar 4 derajad, udara semakin dingin membuat dadanya sakit saat menghirup napas, paru-parunya seperti mulai membeku perlahan. Uap putih pekat keluar dari mulutnya setiap dia membuang napas, baik Kaizo dan Fang tidak menggunakan hidung mereka untuk bernapas, setiap hisapan udara membuat kepala mereka pening akibat dingin yang mengigit, memaksa mereka untuk bernapas melalui mulut.

Di langit, awan putih saling menggumul menyerupai ombak raksasa, memperingati kalau beberapa jam kedepan akan terjadi badai salju, suhu akan semakin menurun nantinya, SKP saja tidak cukup melindungi mereka dari dingin badai salju.

Salju yang tertimbun di permukaan dahan dan dedaunan berjatuhan, tanah yang mereka pijaki bergetar, suara hewan menyerupai ringkihan kuda bergema bersamaan dengan bunyi puluhan tapak kaki. Kaizo dan Fang menepi dari jalan, berlindung di balik pohon, perisai bayang diaktifkan oleh Fang untuk melindungi mereka berdua.

Tidak perlu lama untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya menuju kearah mereka, sekawanan equursion atau sejenis hewan menyerupai kuda setinggi tiga meter dengan enam kaki, di kepala mereka tumbuh dua tanduk panjang, mereka adalah sejenis karnivora, alien seperti Kaizo dan Fang masuk ke dalam menu makanan mereka sehari-hari, taring mereka mencuat panjang seperti taring seekor walrus.

Kawanan itu berlarian, hanya sekali lihat, Kaizo menyadari kawanan itu tidak sedang dalam perjalanan untuk bermigrasi atau sedang mencari buruan, mereka berlarian karena diserang, masing-masing berusaha menyelamatkan diri sendiri sehingga tidak sadar menabrak kawanannya sendiri atau tidak sengaja menghantam pepohonan disekitarnya, banyak dari kawanan itu yang terluka, darah keunguan yang menjadi ciri khas fauna di planet itu berceceran di atas salju putih.

Melihat hewan-hewan itu mengingatkannya saat dia yang pergi menyelamatkan diri dari serangan penjajah di planetnya, dirinya yang sedang menggendong Fang kecil, dengan ibunya disampingnya.

Anak yang sering digendong-gendongnya itu sekarang berada disisinya, dia tumbuh nyaris menyaingi tinggi Kaizo sekarang, wajah yang biasa dipenuhi senyuman hangat itu sekarang mengeluarkan ekspresi sedingin salju yang menyelimuti mereka, tatapannya tajam dan menusuk, anehnya tatapan itu tidak ditujukan pada siapapun.

"Kawanan ini diserang robot itu" ucap Fang.

Di telinga Kaizo, suara adiknya telah berubah, terdengar lebih dalam, sangat berbeda dari terakhir kali dia mendengarnya di jembatan kaca tiga tahun lalu, hari adiknya meninggalkannya.

Ketakutan yang menguasai kawanan itu membutakan mata mereka untuk menyadari keberadaan perisai hitam bayang Fang, ada beberapa ekor yang menabrak perisai bayangnya, hewan-hewan itu tidak peduli, segera berlalu melanjutkan pelarian mereka.

"Ada kemungkinan kita akan terus berpapasan dengan berbagai jenis kawanan hewan lain" balas Kaizo, sebenarnya bukan sebuah kemungkinan, kepastian akan lebih pas mewakilinya, si robot perakit menghancurkan apapun kemanapun dia pergi, meninggalkan sebuah jalan tanpa pepohonan padat di tengah tengah hutan ini, hewan hewan bertubuh besar itu pasti akan menggunakan jalan ini saat melarikan diri.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dalam sunyi, tidak ada yang berucap apapun yang tidak diperlukan, ini sesuai dengan apa yang diajarkan Kaizo dulu pada Fang, jangan bicara hal yang tidak diperlukan dalam misi, selalu siaga dan dengarkan sekitar, lindungi atasanmu jika keadaan tidak mendesak. Anak itu mengingat seluruh pelajarannya, walaupun tiga tahun dia menghabiskan waktunya di Tengkotak yang Kaizo anggap tidak memiliki tata krama, anak itu dapat mengkondisikan dirinya begitu baik.

Saat Fang kecil, anak itu selalu menanti-nantikan hari dirinya dapat menjalankan misi dengan abangnya, anak itu berpikir saat bertugas dengan Kaizo berarti Fang dapat bersikap selayaknya adik, memanggilnya abang dan menganggap misi bersama dengannya adalah wisata keluarga yang dinantikannya, Kaizo ingat dia membentak Fang karena dia bersikap seperti anak kecil, yang seharusnya memang adalah hal wajar.

Kaizo ingat bagaimana ekspresi Fang waktu itu, jika diartikan mungkin di matanya dia melihat abangnya sebagai orang asing, mendekati monster yang menggunakan kulit abangnya. Memori itu menyadarkan Kaizo akan banyaknya masa kecil Fang yang dia belokkan, memaksa Fang untuk cepat dewasa.

Titik kecil salju berjatuhan semakin deras, pandangan mereka mulai terhalangi oleh salju yang berjatuhan, jarak pandang mereka semakin terbatas, lima meter kedepan terlihat seperti jalan buntu tatkala salju yang berjatuhan menyerupai tirai berkibaran.

Derasnya salju tidak menghentikan mereka, perjalanan terus berlajut, menelusuri jalan yang dibuat si robot rakitan, beberapa kali juga mereka berpapasan dengan kawanan hewan yang berlarian atau hanya sekedar beristirahat.

Sementara itu badai salju mulai mengganas, baik Kaizo dan Fang mengenakan masker dan kacamata pelindung agar dapat tetap bernapas di udara dingin, mereka berjalan beberapa jam lagi, melewati keadaan cuaca yang buruk hingga mereda sejenak sebelum akhirnya bertambah buruk, saat itulah Kaizo memutuskan untuk beristirahat.

Fang mengeluarkan SKP hasil kembangan Ejojo yang terbaru, mengaktifkan benda itu di area luas yang terlindung dengan pepohonan agar meminimalisir kemungkinan akan terinjak-injak kawanan hewan, SKP itu aktif, membentuk sebuah tenda besar yang dapat menampung tiga orang, sayangnya angin membuat tendanya goyah.

"Kita akan dibawa terbang jika masuk kesana" ucap Kaizo melihat tendanya bergoyang-goyang akibat angin badai.

"Saya akan mengaktifkan perisai bayang untuk melindungi tendanya" balas Fang siap mengaktifkan perisai

"Terlalu boros tenaga, kita akan bermalam disini, bahkan jika kau dan aku bergantian mengaktifkan perisai kuasa, kita akan cepat kelelahan nantinya" Kaizo mencegahnya.

"Kita bisa mencari goa" usul Fang "Tapi mungkin akan sulit mencari goa tanpa penghuni"

Kaizo mengangguk "Kita akan gunakan cara pertama sebagai pilihan terakhir, sekarang ayo cari goa"

Rencana perkemahan mereka dibatalkan, Fang menonaktifkan SKP nya, melanjutkan perjalanan.

Angin yang menemani amukan badai melolong menyerupai terompet kematian, cuaca tidak berbaik hati pada mereka, semakin Kaizo dan Fang melanjutkan perjalanan, badaipun semakin memburuk, padangan mereka sangat terbatas, tertutup tebalnya salju yang turun, sosok Fang yang tepat berada disampingnya terlihat kabur, kaki mereka tenggelam dalam salju yang menumpuk hingga mencapai paha. Saat itu Fang bersuara.

"Saya melihat goa disana, kacamata saya mendeteksi keberadaannya" ucapnya dengan suara teredam akibat tiupan angin.

Kaizo mengangguk, ada gunanya juga dia memberikan kacamata itu untuk ulang tahun Fang, dia memesan khusus untuk adiknya, kacamata itu selain dapat mendeteksi keadaan sekitar juga dapat merekam apa yang si penggunanya lihat, berguna untuk memetakan tempat, dan dapat menyetel musik.

Kaizo membiarkan Fang berjalan terlebih dahulu, dia mendengar Fang mengatakan sesuatu di depan sana, tetapi suaranya teredam oleh angin, dia tidak menyadari kalau Fang telah menghentikan langkahnnya dan justru mendahului Fang berjalan terus ke depan.

"Kapten! berhenti!"

Teriakan Fang terdengar olehnya, tubuh Kaizo seketika kaku, Kaizo merasakan sesuatu dibawah sana, kakinya merasakan sedang menginjak sesuatu, sesuatu yang lonjong, dan bergerak.

Kaizo mengangkat kakinya, dia mundur.

_Apa itu yang dibawah sana?_ Pikirnya

Dari belakang Fang menghampirinya tergesa-gesa "Kapten, ada hawa panas di balik salju it…"

Sesuatu benda lonjong meluncur, tongkat panjang atau apapun itu meluncur melewati celah diantara mereka, menghujam pohon di belakang.

Kaizo bergerak cepat membuat perisai dari kuasa energinya, bertepatan dengan puluhan duri sepanjang satu meter menghujani mereka.

"Landak es, itu duri landak es, ada sekawanan penuh sedang beristirahat di bawah sana, maaf Kapten keberadaan mereka tidak terdeteksi karena tertimbun salju" Fang memperhatikan duri-duri itu hancur dan berjatuhan, jelas kali kalah kekuatan, duri-duri itu tidak kuat untuk sekedar menggores perisai tenaga Kaizo.

Di depan mereka, timbunan es menyembul, sesuatu yang berada dibawahnya menampilkan diri, Satu kawanan landak es, tubuh mereka sebesar harimau bayang Fang, andaikan keadaan lebih baik, sebenarnya landak-landak itu dapat terlihat imut, mata mereka besar seperti duri-duri yang tengah mereka lontarkan kearah Kaizo dan Fang.

Suara ringkihan bersahut-sahutan dari kawanan itu, walaupun Kaizo dan Fang hanya berdiri tenang didalam perisai mereka, landak-landak itu panik dan berlarian melontarkan duri-duri, mereka berlari berputar-putar di area itu tanpa satupun mencoba pergi. Mereka tidak mencoba mengeluarkan serangan lain, hanya mencoba mengintimidasi Kaizo dan Fang agar mereka pergi.

Sayangnya abang beradik ini tidak mudah di intimidasi, bukannya meninggalkan kawanan landak itu, keduanya berdiri didalam perisai tidak mau kalah mengintimidasi, mereka ingin goa itu dan keduanya harus mendapatkannya.

"Gorilla bayang!" ucap Fang mulai kehabisan kesabaran.

Semudah mengusir kawanan burung di taman, gorilla itu mengusir kawanan landak menjauh dari jalan yang akan mereka lewati menuju goa.

Kaizo mendengar Fang menggumam tentang seharusnya dia mengeluarkan hewan bayangnya sejak awal, Fang memberikan perintah pada si gorilla bayang untuk mengecek keadaan goa didepan sana. Si gorilla bayang menurutinya dan kembali dengan berita yang mereka inginkan.

"Baiklah, kita masuk ke sesi istirahat" kata Kaizo sembari menghapus perisainya.

Goa yang menjadi tempat istirahat terlihat seperti goa berhantu dari film horror, gelap, kering, berbau aneh, dan dipenuhi dengan puluhan stalaktit dan stalagmit selancip duri landak tadi, Fang memilih area jauh dari ancaman kejatuhan stalaktit, tanpa buang waktu Fang mengaktifkan SKP. Kaizo melepas masker dan kacamata pelindungnya sesaat setelah SKP aktif, Fang menyalakan pemanas, bersamaan mereka menghirup napas lega.

Kaizo terduduk dilantai yang anehnya terasa empuk itu. Interior tenda ini terasa berbeda, selain warna keunguan yang menjadi warna khas Lembaga Tengkotak, perabot yang mereka dapat memang nyatanya berbeda.

Fang duduk diseberangnya, membuka ransel untuk mengambil MRE (Meal Ready to Eat), bibirnya bergerak mengucapkan bagaimana jeniusnya Ejojo yang telah mengupgrade SKP nya menjadi senyaman ini.

_Ah begitu rupanya_ pikir Kaizo _pantas saja terasa berbeda, SKP Tapops belum diupgrade._

"Ejojo mengupgrade SKP ini?" tanya Kaizo ikut mengambil MRE di ranselnya

Fang mengangguk "Begitu lah, dia jenius sekali"

Mendengar Fang memuji temannya membuat Kaizo merasakan hal aneh didalam dadanya, Kaizo sendiri mengakui Ejojo itu jenius, dia memang ahli dalam teknologi, walaupun tidak dianugerahi dengan kekuatan dari power sphere, otaknya sudah cukup untuk membuatnya menonjol, walaupun sikapnya terkadang bertolak belakang dengan keadaan kepalanya, dia konyol dan jahil, heran adiknya mengagumi orang seperti itu.

"Kau terlihat akrab dengan Ejojo" tanya Kaizo tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk membuka percakapan dengan adiknya, lagipula mereka sedang beristirahat, jadi sah saja jika membicarakan hal di luar pekerjaan sejenak, walaupun sebenarnya dia jarang melakukan ini.

Fang terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab "Saya merasa seperti itu"

Apa maksudnya dia merasa seperti itu? semenjak Kaizo meminta Ejojo untuk mengawasinya, Ejojo melakukannya seperti mengawasi adiknya sendiri, orang itu sekarang melakukannya tanpa permohonan Kaizo lagi, Ejojo berkali-kali mengancam dia akan mengadopsi Fang kalau Kaizo tidak berhasil memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Fang dalam waktu empat tahun ini. Kaizo biasanya tidak mudah diancam tapi untuk kali ini dia merasakan was-was.

"Bagaimana dengan Tengkotak, kau nyaman disana?" Kaizo membuka kantong MRE nya, berisi dua lembar biskuit besar dengan krim keju.

"Saya sangat menikmati waktu saya disana melebihi apapun"

Kaizo nyaris tersedak, pertanyaannya salah, sangat salah, dia tidak boleh membahas itu, dia tidak mau mendengar apapun tentang Fang yang ingin berpindah ke Tengkotak setelah pertukaran kadet ini berakhir.

Kaizo membelokkan pertanyaan, berusaha mengungkit hal lain, Fang hanya menjawab sekenanya, anak itu terlihat tidak tertarik dan tidak nyaman dengan seluruh pertanyaan Kaizo yang selalu salah arah, dia sendiri bahkan merasa sedang menginterogasi adiknya dibanding membuka percakapan santai. Fang tidak menjawab yang tidak pelru, dia tidak mengeluarkan pertanyaan balasan untuknya.

_Persis seperti yang Kaizo ajarkan dulu pada adiknya._

Tidak pernah dalam hidup Kaizo dia merasa di boomerangi dengan apa yang selalu dia anggap benar.

Ditengah-tengah usahanya mencari percakapan Fang tiba-tiba membuka P3K.

"Kau terluka?" tanya Kaizo

"Tidak" jawab Fang, dia berpindah ke sisi Kaizo "Kapten yang terluka" ucapnya menunjuk ke bahu Kaizo tempat goresan duri landak itu berada "Bukalah jaket anda, saya akan menjahitnya"

Kaizo melirik bahunya, dan ya, ada luka disana, mungkin dikarenakan serangan pertama, udara dingin membuat dirinya tidak menyadari kalau duri itu menggores bahunya "Tidak perlu, ini luka kecil dan robekkannya tidak akan mengakibatkan hal signifikan"

"Kita akan berada disini mungkin cukup lama, akan lebih baik kalau robekannya dijahit"

"Tidak apa-apa Fang, sungguh"

"Kapten, robekannya bisa bertambah lebar jika didiamkan"

Gigih. Adiknya gigih sekali, Kaizo merasa keadaan tiba-tiba terbalik, siapa yang sebenarnya abangnya? Kaizo yakin ini ulah Ejojo, orang itu pasti bersikap seperti anak anak sehingga adiknya menjadi begini.

"Baiklah" Kaizo akhirnya menurut, dia melepas jaket dan menggulung lengan kaosnya, membiarkan Fang memeriksa lukanya terlebih dahulu, hanya berupa goresan, perih pun tidak.

Fang mengeluarkan salep, membaluri lukanya dengan salep itu, dan merekatkan plester luka. Dia melakukan itu tanpa memandang Kaizo sama sekali ataupun berucap apapun, selesai dengan lukanya dia mengambil peralatan jahit di kotak P3K juga, sesungguhnya memang bukan alat jahit untuk pakaian tapi cukup multifungsi. Fang membiarkan lengan kaos Kaizo tanpa menjahitnya, kaos itu tidak berdambak banyak untuk melawan dingin, jaketnya lah yang memang berfungsi untuk menahan dingin.

"Fang"

Fang melirik Kaizo sejenak "Ya Kapten?"

"Terima kasih"

Fang mengangguk pelan "Sama-sama Kapten"

Mereka kembali tenggelam dalam kebungkaman. Pandangan Kaizo tidak lepas dari sosok Fang disampingnya, dia tidak percaya telah tiga tahun berlalu, anak itu benar-benar sudah tumbuh, melihatnya sekarang membangkitkan memorinya tentang ibu mereka, Fang memang mewarisi wajah ibunya, tidak seperti Kaizo, sejak dirinya kecil, Kaizo terbiasa dengan perkataan orang tentang dirinya yang merupakan duplikat dari ayahnya, saat dirinya kecil Kaizo tidak terlalu menyadarinya, seiring dia tumbuh Kaizo mulai menyadarinya.

Tidak hanya wajah ayahnya yang dia ambil, namun warna rambut dan matanya pun Kaizo ambil, berbeda dengan Fang, adiknya adalah perpaduan sempurna antara orangtuanya, warna rambut dan mata dari ayahnya, dan wajah dari ibunya.

"Apa kau tahu kau semakin mirip bunda?"

Kaget dengan ucapan Kaizo, Fang menusuk jarinya sendiri dengan jarum "Begitukah?" Fang memeriksa jarinya, titik merah kecil menyembul dari ujung jari telunjuknya

Kaizo menyandarkan diri ke dinding tenda, tenda ini berbeda dari yang lama, dindingnya lebih padat dan dapat digunakan untuk bersandar "Ya…" ucap Kaizo "Kau perpaduan sempurna dari ayah dan bunda, tidak seperti aku yang sepenuhnya menduplikat ayah"

Fang melanjutkan menjahit robekan di jaketnya "Saya tidak terlalu mengingat wajah mereka"

Tentu saja dia tidak ingat, Fang masih terlalu kecil saat orangtua mereka meninggalkan mereka, dan dirinya tidak pernah mau membahas tentang orangtua mereka setelah kejadian itu "Sejauh mana yang kau ingat tentang mereka"

Fang memutus benang jahitnya, mengepaknya kembali ke dalam kotak P3K "Tidak banyak"

"Memori apa yang paling kau ingat?" tanya Kaizo

Fang terdiam, cukup lama sebelum akhirnya dia bersuara "Ulang tahun Kapten, di ruang tamu" ucapnya ragu "Ada kue coklat disana, ayah dan bunda mencium Kapten, anda… terlihat sangat bahagia"

Ada sambaran perih dihatinya, bukan jawaban yang diduga oleh Kaizo, dia sendiri ingat ulang tahunnya saat itu, malapetaka sedang berada di jalan, belum menghampiri kebahagiaan keluarganya, Kaizo berpikir Fang akan mengingat memori dimana hanya ada Fang dan orangtuanya dalam bingkai memori itu, bukan justru Kaizo dan orangtuanya, selama ini apa mungkin dia bersikeras merayakan ulang tahunnya karena…

Fang mengembalikan jaketnya, dia beranjak pergi dari sisi Kaizo, sikapnya seperti menunjukkan anak itu tidak ingin berbicara lebih jauh lagi.

Kaizo mengakui kebodohannya kalau sudah berhadapan dengan hal ini, dia tidak becus melakukan apapun kecuali menyakiti perasaan adiknya.

Beranjaknya Fang mengakhiri percakapan mereka, Kaizo membuka tabletnya, mencatat perkembangan misi sejauh ini, mengirimkan data tersebut ke kapal induk, beberapa laporan pesan bermunculan dari kedua tim lain, perkembangan mereka tidak jauh berbeda dengan tim Kaizo. Masih berusaha mengejar si robot pelacak.

Entah berapa lama mereka saling menyibukkan diri dalam aktifitas fiktif, Kaizo tidak merasakan dirinya telah tertidur, Fang hadir di dalam mimpinya, sejak melihat nama Fang masuk ke daftar anggota misi aliansi, di setiap mimpinya Fang akan muncul, selalu scenario yang sama, di dalam mimpinya Fang telah mengakhiri masa pertukaran, dia pulang ke Tapops dengan wajah berseri, Kaizo menyambutnya kedatangannya di area pendaratan, memberikannya rangkulan lembut sembari berkata…

'_Selamat datang kembali'_.

Mimpi itu berakhir cepat, Kaizo bangun, matanya mengerjap, terkejut karena tertidur secara tidak sadar, samar-samar telinganya mendengar sesuatu, seperti nada lembut, beralun dari luar.

"Fang?" panggil Kaizo, pandangannya berkeliling

Fang tidak ada di dalam tenda, tapi alunan lagu itu seperti memberi jawaban dari pertanyaannya, Kaizo mengenal lagu itu, dia mengenal siapa yang menyanyikannya, Kaizo beranjak dari tempatnya berada. Keluar mencari asal suara, di luar udara dingin kembali mengigit kulit, berada di dalam kehangatan tenda membuatnya harus menyesuaikan diri lagi dengan suhu diluar.

Alunan lagu itu menuntunnya keluar dari goa, di luar matahari sudah tenggelam, badai juga sudah mereda menyisakan hujan salju kecil. Seekor hewan berwarna hitam berguling guling di permukaan salju, bukan hewan biasa, melainkan harimau bayang Fang, hewan itu terlihat gembira menangkap salju yang berjatuhan, Fang berada tidak jauh darinya, walaupun sekarang Fang membelakanginya, Kaizo tahu Fang yang sedang menyenandungkan lagu pengantar tidur.

Ini pertama kalinya Kaizo mendengar Fang bernyanyi, suara yang indah dan menenangkan, Fang ternyata juga mewarisi bakat dari ibu mreka. Sayang sekali lagu yang dia nyanyikan hanya serpihan kecil.

Ejojo memberitahunya, semenjak sadar dari koma Fang sering menyenandungkan lagu itu tanpa dia sadari, Fang sendiri kebingungan kenapa lagu itu tiba-tiba bergerayangan di kepalanya, dia tidak mengingat dari mana lagu itu berasal. Lagu itu sebenarnya adalah lagu pengantar tidur yang biasa dinyanyikan ibu mereka saat mereka kecil, setelah Fang mengalami gegar otak akibat serangan di camp pengungsian, lagu pengantar tidur itu sepertinya hilang bersamaan dengan beberapa memori lain.

Kaizo sendiri nyaris melupakan lagu pengantar tidur jika saja lagu itu tidak muncul di mimpinya di hari Fang meninggalkan Kaizo. Apa yang membawanya untuk kembali menyanyikan lagu itu di saat Fang koma? Kaizo tidak tahu, melihat Fang yang terbaring di ranjang perawatan membuat kepalanya kacau, mulutnya bergerak sendiri menyenandungkan lagu untuk Fang.

Nyanyiannya berhenti, Fang membuka jam kuasanya, ternyata sebuah panggilan masuk. Layar tipis hologram terbentuk di udara, wajah kotak yang sangat Kaizo kenali menampakkan diri dengan senyuman yang terlewat ceria.

"Yoooooo Fang, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Kaizo merengut mendengar suara Ejojo.

"Baik disini, bagaimana denganmu?" jawab Fang, yang membuat Kaizo heran karena intonasinya terdengar berbeda dengan saat Fang berbicara dengannya, dia terdengar… senang.

"Sangat baik, apa disana sudah malam? Disini tengah hari, aku dan Kuputri sedang menyiapkan makan siang"

"Yaa, matahari baru tenggelam sejam yang lalu" Fang terlihat menekan sesuatu di jam kuasanya "Lihat Ejojo, planet Prime terlihat indah dari sini, hijau dan bercincin"

Ternyata dia mengirimkan gambar.

Ejojo menggerang "Indah dari luar, didalamnya hanya ada jamur dan hewan berlendir, lembab sekali, planet Tertium juga indah, kau tahu kan bola kristal? Terlihat seperti itu"

Melihat Ejojo dan adiknya bercengkrama begitu mudahnya memunculkan perasaan aneh itu lagi didada Kaizo, dia tidak mengerti apa yang dirasakan, tapi jelas dia tidak suka.

Ejojo baru hadir dikehidupan Fang selama tiga tahun, sedangkan Kaizo telah ada disisi anak itu semenjak Fang masih di dalam kandungan ibu mereka, dia hadir saat kelahirannya, dia menyaksikan perkembangannya, dia ada saat Fang baru belajar berguling hingga dia belajar berlari.

Lalu sekarang yang terlihat seperti abangnya justru si Ejojo dan bukan dia, bahkan tadi sebelum keberangkatan mereka, Ejojo memberikan Fang pelukan perpisahan. Sesuatu yang Kaizo selalu ingin lakukan.

Baiklah, ini memang salahnya, Kaizo mengakui itu, salahnya dia memutuskan untuk menutup diri, dia yang memutuskan untuk mendidik Fang menyerupi mesin, dia yang menyebabkan hubungan mereka menjadi kaku.

Menyadari keberadaan Kaizo, si harimau bayang terpekik.

Tuan dari si harimau bayang terpancing, tubuhnya tersentak kearah mata harimau bayang sekarang terarah.

Kesiagaan di wajah Fang segera luntur saat menyadari bukan musuh yang mengejutkan si harimau bayang. Mereka saling terpaku beberapa saat hingga suara Ejojo memecah kegeningan

"Yooooo itu kau Kaizo?, si abang Kaizooo, hai abaaaaang" panggilnya

Kaizo menghampiri Fang, agar Ejojo dapat melihat wajahnya terpampang di hologram "Kau terlihat ceria melebihi batas, apa karena teman timmu itu perempuan, kau jadi kegirangan?"

Ejojo terkekeh "Mungkin juga" senyum lebar terlukis di wajahnya saat melihat Fang dan Kaizo berada di satu bingkai hologram komunikasinya "Lihat kalian, tidak mirip sama sekali ternyata"

_Apa maksudnya tidak mirip sama sekali?_ Pikir Kaizo, wajah mereka memang nyatanya berbeda tapi dia dan Fang punya warna mata dan rambut yang sama, itu tetap terhitung kemiripannya "Apa maksudmu sama sekali tidak mirip?"

Senyuman Ejojo semakin lebar "Yaaa, lihat saja, Fang itu hangat dan semanis gula kapas, lihat kau" matanya menyipit terarah pada Kaizo "Dingin, pedas, pahit, masam, kalau ada susu didekatkan denganmu susu itu bisa langsung basi "

"Kau menghinaku huh?" balas Kaizo

"Woah, woah" balas Ejojo pura-pura takut "Santai abang"

"Jangan panggil aku abang, aku bukan abangmu"

"Tapi kau memang seorang abang"

"Tapi aku bukan abangmu, aku tidak sudi jadi abangmu"

"Lalu abangnya siapa kira-kira" tanya Ejojo

"Tentu saja aku abangnya Fan…" ucapan Kaizo terhenti, dia sadar Ejojo sedang memancingnya, Ejojo ahli dalam hal itu. Kaizo melirik ke Fang disisnya, menemukan anak itu menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak tertebak "Sudahi perbincangan ini dan beristirahatlah, saat matahari terbit kita akan melanjutkan perburuan" perintah Kaizo pada Fang untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, dia berbalik menuju ke tenda.

"Selamat beristirahat rambut pantat burung kuning bumi yang bisa berenang" teriak Ejojo dari hologram komunikasi

Kaizo tidak menggubrisnya. Masuk ke goa tempat tendanya berada, Kaizo menggerutu dalam hati, alien kotak itu selalu dapat memancingnya mengatakan sesuatu, apapun itu bisa terpeleset dari mulutnya tanpa disadari. Dari miliaran makhluk yang berada di alam semesta ini, hanya Ejojo yang berhasil memancingnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu secara tidak sadar.

Kaizo masuk ke tendanya, menggelar kasur lipat yang sudah tersedia bersamaan dengan SKP, dia benar-benar tidak percaya dia meminta bantuan pada Ejojo untuk mengawasi Fang, kalau keadaan tidak terdesak, alien kotak itu tidak akan masuk ke dalam daftar yang dia percaya untuk mengawasi Fang.

Fang menyusul masuk tidak lama kemudian "Saya sudah memasang alarm pengawas di radius dua ratus meter"

"Bagus Fang, maaf tadi aku ketiduran" balas Kaizo benar-benar menyesal, alarm pengawas itu sangat diperlukan saat mereka berdua beristirahat, alarm itu akan memperingati mereka jika ada hewan yang mengamcam keselamatan mereka mendekat, dan yang paling utama adalah memperingati mereka jika robot rakitan itu tiba-tiba bergerak menuju ke tempat mereka berada, alarm itu akan membuat perisai otomatis, perisai yang tidak terlalu kuat, tapi cukup untuk menangkal setidaknya satu serangan.

Fang ikut menggelar kasur lipatnya bersebrangan dengan Kaizo "Bukan masalah Kapten" ucapnya melepaskan kacamata lalu segera berbaring ke kasurnya, membelakangi Kaizo.

Melihatnya, Kaizo merasa terusir oleh adiknya sendiri.

Kaizo ikut berbaring, perasaannya terganjal oleh sesuatu, seperti hatinya tidak menerima perbedaan cara bicara Fang padanya dan Ejojo, dia terdengar sangat akrab dengan Ejojo, bukankah dulu Fang dapat begitu gembira jika Kaizo mengajaknya bicara, walaupun bukan sebuah percakapan menyenangkan dan justru rentetan suruhan perintah, ketika Fang sadar kalau Kaizo membutuhkannya, Fang akan bersemangat, jawaban yang dia keluarkan terdengar sangat Bahagia, sekarang dia terdengar… muak.

"Aku mendengarmu bernyanyi" ucap Kaizo berusaha membuka pembicaraan lagi.

Fang membalikkan badan, eskpresinya terlihat tidak enak "Maaf Kapten, saya mengganggu anda"

"Tidak, kau tidak menggangguku" Kaizo menatap adiknya "Kau seperti tidak mengingat seluruh liriknya"

"Begitulah" Fang mengerutkan dahinya, bibirnya terbuka, terlihat ragu untuk bertanya "sepertinya anda tahu lagu itu"

Kaizo menarik napas panjang, Fang merespon percakapannya, "Itu… lagu pengantar tidur yang biasa bunda nyanyikan"

Fang terlihat tidak percaya "Sungguh?"

"Kau mau aku menyanyikannya untukmu?" tawar Kaizo

Pertama kalinya setelah berjam-jam lamanya, sebuah ekspresi jelas tergambar di wajanya, Fang terkejut hingga ternganga.

Kegembiraan membuncah di dada Kaizo, dia tersenyum kecil, dan perlahan tertawa "Kenapa terkejut begitu?"

"Ah…" Fang gelagapan "Tidak, hanya saja… Uh…"

Kaizo berdehem berusaha menghentikan tawanya "Kau mudah sekali tertidur jika bunda menyanyikannya, belum sampai pertengahan lagu kau sudah mulai mendengkur"

Wajah Fang memerah, dia menarik selimut hingga menutup pipinya. Terlihat bingung untuk merespon.

"Aku… aku seharusnya banyak bercerita soal ayah dan bunda" lanjut Kaizo "Maafkan aku karena menyimpan kenangan mereka seorang diri"

Kaizo tidak akan terkejut jika Fang tidak memaafkannya, nyatanya itu sangat wajar, dia melakukan hal yang dia paling anggap benar demi Fang, mengacuhkan banyak hal seperti perasaan adiknya dan efek yang di timbulkan.

"Apa aku abang yang buruk Fang?" tanya Kaizo

Fang tercengang, tidak menyangka pertanyaan itu akan keluar "Tentu tidak, kenapa anda berpikir seperti itu?"

"Karena… karena aku gagal memberikan apa yang sebenarnya kau butuhkan" Kaizo merasakan matanya panas saat mengatakan itu "Aku tidak menyadari apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan, sejelas apapun kau berusaha mengatakannya padaku, aku tidak sadar" perkataannya terhenti, sudah lama dia tidak merasakan matanya terbakar, terakhir kali adalah saat Fang pergi "Aku benar-benar abang yang buruk"

"Jangan katakan itu!" Fang menyanggah, dia terduduk "Kapten membesarkan saya sekuat yang Kapten mampu, saya tumbuh dengan baik tanpa mengenal kelaparan atau kekurangan, adalah salah saya jika Kapten sampai berpikir Kapten adalah abang yang buruk, saya… maafkan saya…"

Kaizo ikut terduduk "Kenapa ini menjadi salahmu?" semua ini adalah salahnya yang mengabaikan Fang, ini semua salahnya yang selalu bersikap dingin pada adiknya, dia yang selalu melemparkan kata-kata kasar berharap kata-kata itu akan membuat Fang kuat, dia yang menggemblengnya dengan latihan yang melebihi batas kesanggupan Fang hingga ada saat adiknya bahkan tidak kuat berdiri dengan kedua kakinya sendiri.

"Saya tidak pernah mampu memenuhi keinginan Kapten, saya…"

"Kau pikir apa keinginanku selama ini?" tanya Kaizo memotong ucapan Fang, sudah cukup seluruh kesalahpahaman ini, dia tidak mau membiarkannya berlanjut "Keinginanku selama ini adalah kau aman, aku ingin kau tumbuh sebagai anak yang normal, aku melatihmu selama ini agar kau bisa menjauh dari bencana dan bukan menghampirinya seperti kau bergabung dengan Tengkotak, kau tahu betapa hancurnya aku saat mengetahui kau menyetujui pertukaran dengan Borara?" Kaizo menghirup napas dalam, tanpa menunggu adiknya merespon dia melanjutkan "Aku memang berencana mengirimu ke Bumi dulu karena disanalah planet teraman, kau pikir aku dengan mudah memutuskan itu? kau pikir aku tidak mempertimbangkan banyak saat memutuskan akan mengirimmu ke Bumi? Jika saja dunia ini tidak kejam aku tidak akan mengirimmu kesana, aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk membuangmu dan selamanya tidak akan pernah aku lakukan, itu karena aku sayang padamu!"

Kaizo terengah engah, semua itu membuatnya lelah dan lega, keluar sudah, sedikit dari apa yang ingin disampaikannya, mungkin setelah ini akan ada serentetan panjang pengakuannya lagi.

Mereka berdua mematung lama, Kaizo menggunakan waktu itu untuk mengatur napas dan meredakan buncahan emosi didadanya, hingga akhirnya napasnya kembali normal, baru setelah itu Fang kembali bersuara.

"Rambut pantat burung kuning yang bisa berenang" ucap Fang

Apa-apaan itu? setelah dia membeberkan hal itu dan Fang justru mengejeknya dengan julukkan yang biasa Ejojo gunakan padanya "Ya? Apa?" jawabnya tiba-tiba kesal "Kau berada di pihak Ejojo sekarang huh? Kau ikut-ikutan mengejekku dengan panggilan itu hah? Aku tahu kau pasti marah denganku selama ini, tapi aku tidak menyangka kau jadi menempel dengan Ejo…"

"Kapten selama ini mengirimkan hadiah ulang tahun untukku? Hadiah-hadiah itu dari Kapten?" Fang mengambil kacamata yang berada di sebelah bantalnya "Kacamata ini dari Kapten"

Huh!? Ejojo memberitahu Fang? Kaizo menyuruh Ejojo untuk bungkam soal hadiah itu, dia menyuruh Ejojo untuk tidak memberitahukan kalau hadiah itu darinya agar Fang tidak repot-repot mengirimkan kue dan hadiah untuk ulang tahunnya.

"Selama ini Ejojo selalu memberikanku dua hadiah, satu darinya dan satu lagi kado yang dia bilang berasal dari si rambut pantat burung kuning bumi yang bisa berenang, aku… aku tidak pernah sadar itu adalah panggilan untuk Kapten"

Kaizo merasakan wajahnya memerah "Eh… Iyaa" jawab Kaizo pelan "Aku menyuruhnya untuk diam soal itu"

"Kenapa?" tanya Fang cepat

"Aku tidak mau kau repot-repot menyiapkan kue dan kado untukku, akan mengganggu tugasmu disana" balas Kaizo mengalihkan pandnagannya ke sisi lain

"Apa Kapten tidak suka dengan kue buatanku?"

"Tentu aku suka"

"Kapten memakannya?"

"Tentu aku memakannya, kenapa kau menanyakan hal aneh?"

"Enak?"

"Enak"

"Apa abang senang? Apa hadiah yang kuberikan selama ini membuat abang senang?"

"Tentu aku senang, kenapa menanyakan hal sudah jela…" Kaizo terdiam, apa tadi yang dia dengar? Sejak awal mereka bertemu, Fang terus menerus memanggilnya Kapten, apa tadi yang dia dengar? Perlahan tatapan Kaizo kembali pada Fang.

Mata anak itu berkaca-kaca

"Kenapa baru sekarang?" tanyanya, suaranya meninggi terisi emosi "Kenapa baru sekarang abang mengatakannya? Apa sulitnya menjawab pertanyaan sepele itu? aku kira abang membenci aku, aku kira abang tidak meginginkanku, aku selalu menyangka aku terus menerus membuat abang kecewa, aku kira abang ingin aku pergi, aku kira abang tidak bahagia jika aku berada di dekat abang"

Karena selama ini Kaizo berpikir kasih sayang yang dia berikan akan membuat Fang lemah, jauh didalam, kata itu terasa seperti sihir yang membangkitkan semangat dan juga seperti kutukan yang dapat membunuh. Baginya mendengar kata itu diucapkan kepadanya memang memberi Kaizo alasan untuk terus bangkit, tapi dia takut saat dia yang mengucapkannya, kata itu dapat berubah menjadi sihir pembunuh.

Saat ayahnya pergi berperang, Kaizo mengatakan dia menyayangi ayahnya, dan ayahnya tidak pernah kembali, di camp pengungsian, di juga mengatakan dia menyayangi ibunya, dan ibunya terbunuh tidak lama kemudian, kata itu tidak pernah berdampak baik saat Kaizo yang mengucapkannya, dia takut, dia akan kehilangan Fang jika dia mengucapkannya.

"Aku bodoh sekali bukan?" tangan Kaizo bergerak meraih Fang, dia ingin melakukan ini semenjak dia sadar dia telah melakukan kesalahan besar di jembatan kaca tiga tahun lalu, dia meraih tangan Fang, menarik anak itu kedalam kepelukkannya

Fang tidak menepisnya, Fang menyambut pelukkan itu, membalasnya begitu erat.

"Pulanglah Fang" pinta Kaizo "Setelah semua ini berakhir, kumohon pulang lah"

.

.

.


	11. Chapter 10 part 2

Chapter 10 part 2

* * *

BBB hanya milik ANIMONSTA

Semoga terhibur

* * *

Berbeda dari tampilan foto yang ditangkap oleh drone pengawas, di tampilan layar robot itu terlihat lebih besar, dilihat langsung robot rakitan itu hanya setinggi satu setengah meter, dilapisi dengan cat hitam keemasan, sedikit penyok di sana sini, keberadaannya sebagai alat asing terlihat mencolok di antara hamparan salju putih.

Kedua orang itu bertiarap lebih rendah, merapatkan diri dengan salju disekitarnya, Kaizo mengatur lensa teropong agar memperbesar objek yang diamatinya. Robot itu terdiam disana, menatap langit tanpa awan, menunggu unggas melintas untuk menembakinya. Kawanan unggas itu hanya berniat bermigrasi, sayangnya lintasan tahunan mereka sekarang di hantui oleh sesosok robot yang menyerang apapun yang bergerak.

Butuh dua hari bagi Kaizo dan Fang untuk menyusul robot itu, mengamati gerak geriknya agar dapat memetakan arah pergerakan, robot rakitan itu tidak bergerak seacak yang mereka duga, ada sebuah pola disana. Setelah jatuh dari ruang angkasa Robot itu mendarat di hamparan ceruk yang diameternya mencapai sepuluh kilometer, ceruk itu seharusnya tidak ada, tempat itu seharusnya adalah sungai yang sekarang telah berubah menjadi sebuah ceruk besar yang perlahan akan terisi air dan berubah menjadi danau, mungkin perlu waktu beberapa tahun sebelum ceruk itu benar-benar terisi.

Pendaratannya sangat tidak mulus, dia menonaktifkan diri di luar angkasa sana karena overheat lalu jatuh menyerupai meteor, ledakan yang ditimbulkan menghasilkan ceruk luas itu. Menurut sisa hasil pengamatan drone pengawas yang telah dihancurkan, area itu sempat mengalami kebakaran singkat sebelum suhu dingin mematikan api yang melahap area ceruk itu untuk padam. Dinginnya iklim di planet ini menormalkan suhu disekitar cukup cepat, tanah merah yang terbakar segera mendingin, tertutup salju, dan perlahan terisi air yang mengalir dari sisa-sisa sungai.

Di sekeliling ceruk itu, tertutup salju akibat badai kemarin, Sisa-sisa bangkai hewan yang mati akibat ledakan terkubur di bawah tebalnya salju bersamaan dengan sisa bongkahan kayu perak yang tumbang dan terbakar akibat ledakan pendaratan.

"Dia akan pergi ke garis lima belas setelah ini" ucap Kaizo pada kadet muda disebelahnya. Mereka telah mengamati robot itu selama dua hari penuh, pertama kali mereka tiba di ceruk itu, keberadaan mereka nyaris tertangkap basah, robot itu datang dari lintasan ke enam, lasernya ditembakan membabi buta kearah unggas yang tidak punya dosa.

Mereka berada di ujung tebing landai, memata-matai dari kejauhan, berada dalam jarak radius aman dari deteksi si robot rakitan. Tidak sulit untuk menyusul pergerakan si robot, mereka terus menelusuri jalan yang dibuat olehnya, jalan itu menuntun mereka ke tempat jatuhnya dia, awalnya mereka tidak sadar, karena ceruk itu tertutup salju sehingga terlihat seperti ceruk alami hasil pergerakan tektonik, nyatanya saat berada di tengah-tengah ceruk itu, baik Fang dan Kaizo yang telah menjelajah antariksa selama setengah hidup mereka menyadari pola ceruk itu adalah landasan jatuh.

Dugaan mereka terdukung dengan bunyi ledakan yang tadinya terdengar jauh bertahap terdengar mendekat, awalnya mereka kira hanya perasaan semata, namun saat mereka hendak kembali mengejar si robot, sebuah laser melesat ke angkasa, membunuh kawanan burung yang bermigrasi.

Keduanya sepakat untuk mundur, mencari titik aman untuk mengamati dari kejauhan. Mereka mengamati robot itu bergantian, mencatat pergerakannya yang ternyata memiliki sebuah pola, dia memang berpergian dari titik pendaratannya, ada tujuh belas garis melintang hasil pekerjaan si robot, semua terpusat dari titik pendaratannya, dia hanya akan bergerak ke tujuh belas arah itu secara berurutan, lalu kembali ke titik pendaratan, terdiam selama beberapa jam lalu kembali pergi ke jalan berikutnya. Seluruh jalan itu memiliki jarak yang sama, sekitar dua ratus kilometer.

"Dia masih akan terdiam di titik itu untuk satu jam lagi" ucap Fang.

Kaizo menurunkan teropongnya, perangkap yang mereka miliki hanya satu, sekali dipasang maka tidak dapat dinonaktifkan kembali, jika mereka salah memutuskan lokasi maka tidak ada cara lain selain menggiring si robot untuk masuk ke dalam perangkap "Apa yang terlintas di kepalamu sekarang? Dimana seharusnya kita menaruh perangkap itu?"

"Di jalur yang akan dia lewati, atau dititik tempat dia akan kembali" Fang menjawab itu, jawaban yang jelas, terlewat remeh dan tertebak, suaranya mengandung kecurigaan, robot pintar yang menghancurkan sembilan kapal angkasa, hanya dapat berputar-putar sekarang.

Tepat sekali jawaban itu, dua titik paling sempurna untuk meletakan perangkap, Dahi Kaizo berkerut memikirkan sesuatu "Ini terlalu mudah" gumam Kaizo, baik dirinya Fang merasa curiga ini merupakan perangkap.

Sesuatu mendukung kecurigaan mereka tentang kemungkinan ini adalah perangkap, saat pendataran mereka lima hari lalu, tidak ada gelombang elektromagnetik yang menghalangi komunikasi mereka ke kapal induk ataupun ke planet lain, sejak 23 jam yang lalu gelombang itu tiba-tiba aktif dan menghalangi komunikasi mereka, tim planet Tertium tidak dapat mengirim lalu mendiskusikan hasil perkembangan misi mereka dan bahayanya, mereka tidak dapat mengirim signal SOS. Kaizo dan Fang tidak tahu apakah gelombang itu hanya muncul di planet Tertium atau juga muncul di planet Prime dan Secundus.

Kaizo dan Fang menduga gelombang itu muncul dikarenakan radius keberadaan mereka semakin dekat dengan si robot rakitan, mereka mencoba menjauh untuk dapat mengirim laporan misi, dan menyadari gelombang itu aktif hingga ke titik dimana mereka dapat mengirimkan laporan di awal misi mereka, ada kemungkinan gelombang itu menyelimuti seluruh planet, atau mungkin setengah.

"Haruskah kita menunggu satu atau dua hari lagi?" tanya Fang

"Ya" jawab Kaizo "Kita tidak boleh terlalu terburu-buru"

Mereka berada disana hingga matahari tenggelam, mengamati robot rakitan yang akhirnya bergerak kearah yang telah mereka prediksi, sesuai dengan pola yang dia selalu lakukan.

Bersamaan mereka merayap mundur, merosot ke bagian belakang tebing landai yang tertutup pepohonan, hingga mereka rasa cukup, mereka bangkit, kembali ke perkemahan yang tertutup diantara bebatuan besar. Perkemahan mereka berada di perimeter aman, jauh dari jarak pindai si robot.

"Sudahi untuk hari ini" ucap Kaizo, menandakan mereka dapat mengistirahatkan diri untuk malam ini.

Fang mengangguk "Baik Kapten"

Kaizo bersila di atas tanah bersalju, membuka data terakhir yang mereka terima sebelum gelombang elektromagnetik itu memutus komunikasi mereka, catatan hasil misi mereka terpampang di cahaya hologram dari tablet yang terbaring di atas salju.

Fang masuk ke tenda untuk menjarang teh, dia keluar dengan seteko teh hijau panas.

"Kita masih tidak dapat mengirim apapun ke kapal induk" ucapnya saat melihat Fang keluar dari tenda "Dia sadar sedang ada yang mengintainya, aku yakin itu"

Fang menuangkan teh hijau panas kedua buah gelas "Dia memiliki kepekaan tinggi untuk merasakan signal asing, itulah mengapa dia mengaktifkan gelombang itu" Fang memberikan segelas teh hijau pada Kaizo.

Kaizo menerimanya, kedua matanya masih menatap layar hologram itu, data mereka tentang apa yang robot itu dapat lakukan sangat minim. Sudah empat hari ini mereka menyusun banyak strategi untuk menghadapi berbagai kejutan yang si robot dapat berikan.

Kaizo menyesap teh hijaunya, dia melirik kearah Fang yang sedang mengeluarkan buah-buahan yang mereka petik dari pohon perak di tengah perjalanan, mereka tidak tahu berapa lama akan berada di tempat ini, untuk mengirit supply makanan maka mereka harus setidaknya mencari sesuatu yang dapat dimakan di planet ini "Aku tidak pernah berhasil menjarang teh seenakmu"

"Hal yang punya sangkut paut dengan dapur tidak pernah abang kuasai" ucap Fang seraya memberikan tiga buah druin untuk Kaizo

Kaizo tersenyum "Yaa, kau benar" adiknya menyadari itu, kelemahan Kaizo selama ini ada dua, Fang dan dapur.

Kaizo mematikan hologramnya, semenjak malam kejujuran itu disetiap waktu istirahat mereka, Kaizo berusaha menjadi sosok abang yang pernah hilang sebelumnya. Kaizo akan tetap ganas saat misi mereka berjalan, namun saat waktu istirahat datang…

"Masih menunggu balasan Ejojo?" tanya Kaizo tatkala melihat Fang membuka jam kuasanya kembali

Fang terkesiap kecil, sepertinya dia melupakan tentang gelombang itu, Fang sangat menunggu-nunggu balasan pesan dari Ejojo. Sebelum gelombang itu mematikan signal komunikasi, disaat ada waktu dia akan menghubungi Ejojo, menyamakan waktu istirahat mereka agar dapat berkomunikasi via hologram.

Malam kedua mereka di planet ini, Fang menghubungi Ejojo dan meminta penjelasan dari seluruh aksi Ejojo selama tiga tahun itu. Fang mengiterogasi Ejojo untuk menyebutkan segala hal yang dia sembunyikan tentang Kaizo. Dia menuntut penjelasan detail.

Ejojo terbahak-bahak mendengar segala hal yang telah terjadi hari itu, lalu dia berasalan _'Bukan aku yang menyembunyikannya, abangmu yang menyuruhku untuk menyembunyikannya'_

Mendengar itu Fang akan segera melirik kearah Kaizo, menuntut penjelasan, dan Kaizo akan pura-pura memandangi hal lain. Kaizo telah menjelaskan segala hal yang mampu dia ucapkan, tentu saja ada beberapa yang dia masih belum akui tapi sebagiannya telah dia beberkan pada Fang, namun begitu Fang masih belum puas sehingga menuntut penjelasan dari Ejojo.

Mereka saling bertukar pesan di jeda istirahat bahkan setelah sesi interogasi, sebelum gelombang itu menghalangi signal komunikasi mereka, Fang mengirimkan pesan pada Ejojo. Dia masih menunggu-nunggu jawaban dari si alien kotak itu.

"Kau dekat ya dengan Ejojo sekarang" ucap Kaizo, tidak suka dengan kenyataan adiknya sekarang dekat dengan teman hijaunya.

Fang tertawa kecil "Dia sudah seperti abangku sekarang" jawab Fang

Kaizo berhenti mengupas buahnya, perasaan aneh kembali mengisi dadanya "Oh, begitu?"

Sepertinya, semenjak malam pengakuan Kaizo, sesuatu yang terjadi diantara Fang dan Ejojo juga berhasil diperbaiki, sebelum misi ini, Ejojo sempat menghubunginya di malam hari setengah menangis karena dirinya sedang 'Berkelahi dengan Fang' tentang sesuatu, dia bilang 'Aku salah bicara' dan 'Fang sepertinya marah padaku, aku harus bagaiman?', saat menyebutkan itu tangisannya bertambah besar, sesenggukan dan hisapan ingusnya bergantian mengisi suara sambungan telepon.

Kaizo tidak tahu harus prihatin atau marah atau senang.

"Tapi tentu saja tidak ada yang menggantikan abang" lanjut Fang

"Hmm?" Kaizo termangut-mangut "Itu sudah pasti"

Kaizo menikmati panggilan itu keluar dari bibir adiknya, dia merindukan panggilan itu, sudah lama sejak terakhir kali Fang memanggil Kaizo 'Abang' dan terakhir kali dia memanggilnya 'Abang', keadaan tidak berjalan dengan baik. Dan itu semua karena kebodohannya.

"Apa abang lelah?" tanya Fang

Kaizo mengigit buahnya, sisa sari berwarna kemerahan menempel disi wajahnya "Kau meremehkanku sekarang ya? Aku belum setua itu Fang"

Fang ikut menggigit buahnya, aromanya tidak kuat, rasa asam mendominasi dibanding manisnya "Kalau begitu ceritakan sesuatu lagi, soal ayah dan bunda, aku ingin mendengarnya"

"Soal apa lagi ya kira-kira" ucap Kaizo, empat hari ini dia telah menjelaskan banyak hal, tentang pekerjaan orangtuanya, kesukaan mereka, hari ulang tahun mereka, bagaimana pribadi mereka dan banyak hal lain.

"Apa ayah dan bunda pernah menceritakan sesuatu tentang bagaimana mereka bertemu?"

Kaizo yang hendak meminum teh hijaunya terhenti saat gelas itu mencapai bibirnya "Ah… itu mengingatkanku sesuatu"

Fang bersemangat "Mereka pernah?"

Kaizo mengangguk, tersenyum kepadanya, menjulurkan cangkirnya untuk diisi kembali.

Fang berpindah, duduk disebelah abangnya, menuangkan teh hijau untuk menemani cerita abangnya "Seperti apa?"

Kaizo menyesap tehnya terlebih dahulu "Seperti yang sudah kuceritakan, ayah adalah astronom dan ibu adalah penari teater, dua profesi yang terdengar berbenturan bukan. Tapi anehnya, saat takdir telah menuliskan sesuatu, semustahil apapun itu, tetap akan terjadi" Kaizo menyesap tehnya kembali secara perlahan.

Fang menunggu

Kaizo meminta tehnya untuk diisi kembali walaupun masih setengah penuh "Isi dulu"

Fang menuangkannya

Kaizo menyesapnya kembali perlahan

"Abang! Ayo ceritakan" pinta Fang mulai tidak sabar.

"Ah yaa…" ucapnya sengaja melakukan itu, Kaizo menikmati menggoda adiknya "Jadi ayah menceritakan itu saat kau baru lahir, aku ingat itu, ayah bilang pertemuannya dengan bunda terjadi saat mereka kebetulan pergi wisata ke planet yang sama. Ayah dan bunda datang ke planet itu untuk menyaksikan fenomena pilar aurora yang terjadi sekali dalam 32 tahun, aurora itu hanya muncul di planet itu, baik ayah dan bunda menunggu-nunggu kemunculan aurora itu sepanjang hidup mereka, ayah bilang umur mereka 22 tahu saat bertemu di planet itu, mereka menikah setahun kemudian dan aku lahir setahun kemudian, bisa kau menebak apa nama planet itu?"

Fang menggeleng "Planet apa?"

"Nama planet itu Kaizonia" Kaizo menunjuk dirinya sendiri "Nama planet itu menjadi asal namaku"

"Itu keren sekali" ucap Fang takjub, mata anak itu selalu berkilauan saat mendengarkan cerita tentang orangtua mereka.

Baru Kaizo sadari selain suara ibu mereka, Fang juga mewarisi bakat berakting, dia berhasil menahan dan menutupi apa yang dia rasakan selama ini dari semua orang, tidak ada yang sadar bagaimana kesepiannya Fang, bahkan dia sebagai abangnya sendiri tidak menyadari itu. Topeng bahagia Fang sangat sempurna.

"Sayangnya pertemuan mereka tidak seindah itu" Lanjut Kaizo.

Fang menegang, seolah mendengar cerita horror "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ayah…" Kaizo tertawa kecil di sela ceritanya "Ayah terlalu bersemangat merekam aurora pilar itu sehingga tidak menyadari keberadaan bunda yang sedang terduduk menonton fenomena itu dengan minuman panas di tangannya"

Fang menenggak ludah.

"Ayah berjalan dengan kedua matanya menatap lekat kamera videonya, tidak menyadari keadaan sekitar, lalu dia tersandung bunda" Kaizo menggeleng, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum lebih lebar lagi "Bunda terjungkal ke depan, mendarat dikubangan kopinya sendiri"

Fang tertawa hambar, anak itu terlihat kecewa, mungkin di kepalanya dia membayangkan scenario manis yang terjadi diantara orangtuanya, dulu Kaizo sempat membayangkan pertemuan orangtuanya lebih manis, seperti keduanya berjalan kea rah yang sama, bersenggolan, ibunya mungkin terpeleset dan ayah menangkapnya, kenyataan tidak seindah itu.

"Aku ingin kau menebak hal lain" tantang Kaizo

"Apa itu?"

"Apa nama aurora yang disaksikan oleh ayah dan bunda di planet Kaizonia?"

Fang terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya dia menyadari sesuatu, jarinya terangkat, menunjuk dirinya sendiri "Apa ada hubungannya dengan namaku?"

Kaizo mengangguk "Betul, namamu berasal dari nama aurora itu"

"Apa? Apa nama aurora itu?" tanya Fang menggebu gebu

"Aku minta kau menebaknya" goda Kaizo

Fang merengut "Fang, ada kata Fang di nama aurora itu, ayolah abang, katakan saja"

Kaizo menyeruput tehnya "Aurora yang terjadi setiap 32 tahun sekali di planet Kaizonia bernama aurora Fangrux, bisa dibilang nama kita membawah sejarah dalam kehidupan cinta ayah dan bunda" Kaizo memutar cangkirnya, mengingat takdir yang memutus mereka sangat kejam, ibunya tidak pernah tahu bagaimana akhir hidup ayahnya hingga dia sendiri tewas.

"Apa mungkin… Kita bisa melihatnya… Bersama?" tanya Fang tertunduk, anak itu masih berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan perubahan dirinya, dia masih canggung dan ragu untuk bersikap didepannya, pastinya memori Fang tentang dirinya yang mendidik Fang habis-habisan masih berlarian jelas di kepalanya.

"Ya tentu" jawab Kaizo cepat, itu ide yang bagus "Masih ada tiga tahun lagi sebelum aurora selanjutnya, kau dan aku bisa mengatur cuti bersama, kita bisa berwisata kesana"

"Yaaa, aku akan menunggu-nunggu hari itu"

"Tapi pertama, kau harus pulang dulu, kalau tidak, lupakan soal wisata itu" ancam Kaizo, jarinya bergerak liar mengupas kulit buah hingga banyak dari dagingnya yang ikut terbuang, dia sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya, setelah dia membeberkan segalanya pada Fang dia hanya menuntut satu hal sekarang, dia ingin Fang kembali ke Tapops

Fang memainkan buku-buku jarinya "Yaaa, tentu saja"

Bulan sudah berada tepat di atas kepala mereka saat Kaizo kembali mengecek waktu, semua waktu itu berlalu cepat hanya dengan berbicara dengan adiknya, Kaizo sangat merindukan Fang, sehingga dia kehilangan sisi gila pekerjaannya. Dia ingin merebut kembali apa yang telah dia lepaskan sebelumnya, dia ingin mengganti seluruh waktu itu dengan pertemuan ini.

Dia menikmatinya, setiap jam, setiap menit, dan setiap detik misi ini, ada perasaan damai yang mengisi dadanya, bukan ketegangan, atau adrenalin, atau kesenangan janggal akibat survivor euphoria yang biasa menemani misi-misi sebelumnya.

Dua hari bahkan terasa seperti kedipan mata. Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk memerangkap si robot di titik pendaratannya. Si robot bergerak dalam pola yang sama, tidak pernah berubah.

Kaizo dan Fang menunggu dua jam setelah kepergian si robot. Menanam jaring di bawah salju tempat titik pendaratannya. Perangkap itu dibuat khusus untuk misi ini sehingga radar si robot tidak akan menangkap keberadaan jaring walaupun masuk ke dalam radius deteksi radarnya. Kaizo dan Fang mundur ke titik aman, berpisah ke dua titik berbeda untuk mengatisipasi gagalnya rencana A.

Fang tetap berada di atas tebing, mengamati dari ketinggian sedangkan Kaizo ke garis tujuh, bersembunyi di balik pepohonan, menunggu target untuk masuk kedalam perangkap.

Dua hari ini si robot masih banyak bertingkah, menyerang pepohonan sekitar yang bergerak terkena hembusan angin, sebanyak apapun dia menembakkan lasernya, robot itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda overheat, iklim dingin membantu robot itu untuk unggul, dengan iklim dingin ini dia tidak akan overheat. Tidak ada kawanan hewan yang melewati daerah itu sekarang, hewan-hewan disekitar menyadari ancaman keberadaan si robot sehingga tidak ada yang berani mendekat.

"Dia datang Kapten" ucap Fang melalui intercom yang terpasang di telingannya.

Kaizo menekan tombol "Dimengerti"

Aroma karbon hasil pembakaran mesin sampai terlebih dahulu di penciuman Kaizo, si robot mengalami kerusakan internal, tidak mampu memperbaiki diri sendiri, dan walaupun bisa, tidak ada suku cadang yang tersedia di planet ini.

Kaizo memperbesar lensa teropongnya, itu dia disana, si robot rakitan baru keluar dari jalur empat belas, terbang rendah menuju ke titik pendaratan, terlihat tanpa kecurigaan sedikitpun. Dia masuk ke lingkaran perangkap, terdiam sejenak sebelum bergetar hebat, matanya yang menyala kebiruan padam, menandakan si robot telah dinonaktfikan paksa.

"Target berhasil masuk perangkap" ucap Kaizo melalui interkomnya "Tetap berada disana kadet Fang, perhatikan sekitar"

"Dimengerti Kapten"

Kaizo menghampiri titik perangkapnya, berdiri di luar lingkaran, salju yang menumpuk disekitar meleleh akibat panas yang ditimbulkan perangkap, robot itu bahkan terlihat kurang dari satu setengah meter saat dilihat dari jarak dekat, dia hanya perlu menghancurkan robot itu sekarang dan misi mereka akan selesai.

Tangannya meraih gagang pedang yang selalu disampirkan di ikat pinggangnya, Kaizo mengaktifkan pedang tenaga, cahaya kebiruan mengisi tempat yang menjadi bilah pedang tersebut. Tangannya terangkat ke udara, Kaizo melayangkan satu tebasan, dan saat itu suara melengking mengisi udara, reflex tubuh memerintahkan Kaizo untuk menghentikan gerakan, keinginan untuk menutup kedua telinganya dia lawan, ledakan-ledakan bermunculan di seluruh ceruk itu, memaksa Kaizo untuk membuat lingkaran perisai.

Interkomnya mengeluarkan suara statis bersamaan dengan suara getaran, seperti Fang ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, interkomnya mengalami kerusakan akibat suara itu.

Ledakan yang entah dari mana itu menerbangkan salju dan tanah keudara, Salju-salju yang berterbangan kembali jatuh, menaburi lingkaran perisainya dengan selimut putih, bunyi mesin muncul tidak jauh darinya, gigi Kaizo bergemeletuk kesal, robot itu menyiapkan perangkap ternyata, perangkap pintar yang tidak terdeteksi, apa mungkin perangkap mereka memang secanggih itu? sejauh mana kemampuan para perakit illegal itu sehingga dapat membuat senjata sepintar ini?.

Kaizo menggetarkan perisai energinya, mengusir salju agar penglihatannya tidak terhalang, robot itu masih disana didalam perangkap, layar di matanya telah menyala kebiruan, menampilkan dua tatapan mata yang terlihat seperti sabit kematian, dari mata itu dua laser merah keluar.

Lapisan perisai lain dia aktifkan, bertepatan dengan itu, Kaizo melihat sesuatu yang membuat matanya membelalak lebar, sebuah robot lain yang terlihat serupa berada di ujung ceruk. Menonton dari kejauhan.

_Tunggu? Ada dua? Kenapa ada dua?_

Serangan laser menguat, cahayanya melebar bersamaan dengan puluhan garis laser kemerahan keluar dari seluruh penjuru tubuh si robot. Laser itu tidak hanya diarahkan padanya namun menyerang membabi buta kesegala arah, bersamaan dengan tembakan laser itu puluhan ledakan lainnya menyusul.

Lapisan perisai Kaizo hancur bertahap.

"Fang, kau bisa dengar aku?" tanya Kaizo melalui interkomnya.

Sunyi.

Kaizo membawa lingkaran perisainya mundur, kuasa jingga dia aktifkan tatkala melihat skala kekuatan laser itu. Dibelakang robot yang menembakkan laser, si robot serupa mengaktifkan roketnya. Kaizo tidak mengantisipasi yang satu ini, bersamaan dengan itu, si robot laser juga mengaktifkan roketnya, mereka terbang, ke arah tebing. Tempat Fang berada.

_Oh tidak… Fang_

Tanpa menunggu untuk mengisi tenaganya terlebih dahulu, kuasa level dua bayangnya segera dia aktifkan, Fang menggunakan tubuh setengah naganya, dia hendak menukik dari tebing untuk membantu Kaizo dibawah sana, sebelum puluhan bom kecil tiba-tiba aktif disekitarnya, memaksa Fang untuk mengambil arah berlawanan dengan keberadaan Kaizo.

Dia tidak mengerti dari mana asal suara yang nyaris memecahkan gendang telinganya, si robot memang memiliki kuasa memanipulasi suara, tapi saat itu si robot sudah masuk ke perangkap, dia sudah nonaktif, apa mungkin dia menanam senjata yang dapat mengeluarkan suara atau ledakan? Lalu kenapa tidak terdeteksi sama sekali.

Belum selesai dengan pertanyaan pertama, pertanyaan kedua muncul, saat Fang berlindung dari serangan laser, dia melihat pergerakan datang dari jalur nomor dua, disana dia bertatap-tatapan dengan robot serupa sebelum dihujani dengan ledakan, kenapa jumlah robot itu tiba-tiba bertambah?, apakah sebenarnya tidak hanya ada tiga, apa sebenarnya di setiap planet ada lebih dari satu robot? Lalu kenapa selama ini hanya ada satu yang terlihat aktif, kemana dua lagi? Kenapa mereka bisa muncul bertepatan dengan salah satu robot yang lain masuk perangkap

Suara mesin jet terdengar dari belakangnya, selagi menukik menghindari puluhan ledakan Fang menoleh kebelakang, kedua robot itu mengejarnya sekarang, gawat…

"Kapten apa anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Fang melalui interkomnya, dia menukik ke langit, menghindari dari serangan laser.

Sunyi.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia rasakan, akankah dia panik atau lega, melihat kedua robot itu mengejarnya, sewajarnya mereka akan menyerang target yang paling dekat dengan mereka dan itu seharusnya adalah Kaizo, jika mereka menyerang Fang sekarang, ada dua kemungkinan yang terjadi pada Kaizo dibawah sana, dia lolos atau dia sudah mati.

_Ah sial, bukan saatnya untuk merasakan ini. _

Tangan Fang menyala keunguan, dia balik menyerang ke kedua robot yang menyerangnya, disaat seperti ini Fang tidak dapat menggunakan perisai bayang, perisai bayangnya bukan perisai tenaga seperti milik Kaizo yang tembus pandang, perisai bayang akan menghalangi jarak penglihatan, dia tidak akan tahu apa yang akan menujunya.

Fang berputar diudara, serangan lain dia arahkan kepada kedua robot itu, Fang tidak dapat membidik terlalu tepat dengan kecepatan ini, dia menukik terus diudara, sebisa mungkin menghindari serangan ganas dari kedua robot itu. Dia memberikan seluruh fokusnya untuk menghindari serangan kedua robot itu, bermanuver hebat agar serangan mereka dapat justru berbalik ke arah sesamanya.

Fang mengeluarkan seluruh kecepatannya hingga dia menyesali keputusan itu, dia berputar cepat melayangkan serangan, saat dirinya kembali melihat ke depan, sebuah robot lain, ada robot lain sedang terbang tenang menunggunya, Fang tidak tahu apa yang dapat dia lakukan, namun dengan kecepatan ini dia tidak dapat menghentikan tubuhnya dan hanya tinggal menunggu tabrakan.

Layar yang menampilkan mata si robot itu menyala kekuningan, Suara melengking muncul diudara, mau tidak mau perisai bayang dia aktifkan, namun perisai itu tidak cukup untuk menahan suara yang memekakan telinganya. Dan juga tidak cukup kuat untuk menahan seluruh tembakan dan ledakan yang ditujukan kepadanya.

Perisainya robek memberikan celah untuk sebuah serangan mengenai Fang, refleksnya tidak cukup cepat untuk memperbaiki perisai dengan sempurna sehingga sebuah ledakan terjadi didalam perisainya.

Perisainya musnah, kuasa bayangnya ikut musnah tatkala Fang tidak sadarkan diri dan jatuh dari ketinggian.

Berusaha mengejar dari daratan, jantung Kaizo berdetak keras berusaha memompa darah dan oksigen keseluruh tubuhnya, jantung itu berusaha memenuhi keinginan tuannya untuk mengejar kedua robot itu dari daratan.

Biasanya Kaizo butuh waktu untuk mengaktfikan kuasa level tiganya, namun saat ini dia tidak punya pilihan banyak "Crimson mask!" teriak Kaizo saat melihat Fang terkena serangan, tubuhnya jatuh dari udara, dengan ketinggian seperti itu dia bisa mati

Kaizo membuat sebuah lingkaran perisai berwarna merah mengelilingi tubuh Fang yang sedang jatuh bebas, bersamaan dengan itu, Kaizo menciptakan puluhan pedang tenaga merah disekitarnya, dengan satu komande tebasan, seluruh bilah-bilah itu berterbangan ke langit, membalas serangan dari robot-robot yang ternyata telah bertambah menjadi tiga.

Sementara ketiga robot disibukkan dengan serangan balasan, Kaizo menghentikan lingkaran prisai yang mengandung Fang didalamnya, waktunya tepat, jarak antara perisai dan tanah hanya tinggal tiga puluh senti jauhnya. Perisai merah dia hilangkan, membiarkan tubuh Fang terbaring di permukaan salju.

"Fang" panggil Kaizo, dia menyangga tubuh Fang dengan tangannya.

Kepala Fang terluka, sisi kanan kepalanya mengeluarkan darah yang masih mengalir deras. Kaizo menyingkirkan kacamata hancur Fang.

Fang menggerang, kepalanya dialiri dengan rasa sakit yang memaksa dirinya untuk terpejam, dia mencoba membuka matanya, keadaan sekitar terlihat buram karena darah yang membasahi matanya, dia mengerjap berkali-kali untuk menormalkan daya pandangnya, dia menyadari mata kanannya sudah tidak mampu melihat apa-apa sedangkan mata kirinya buram.

"Oh syukurlah Kapten tidak apa-apa" ucapnya saat mengenali siapa yang sedang menyangganya

Kaizo ingin membalas, keadaan mencegahnya, ketiga robot itu jatuh didepan mereka, masih aktif, mereka belum mati.

Merasa terancam dan keadaan tidak menguntungkan, Kaizo ingin mundur dan menyusun rencana baru, dia mengaktifkan perisai merah kembali, kali ini dengan dirinya dan Fang didalam sana.

"Kita mundur dan susun rencana lain" ucap Kaizo, membantu Fang berdiri, satu tangannya erat melingkar pada pinggang Fang,

Mereka berlari meninggalkan ketiga robot yang tergeletak di tanah bersalju, Fang terpincang sesaat sebelum ritme larinya normal kembali. Dari belakang, cahaya merah menyusul pergerakan mereka, ketiga robot sepertinya sudah mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali.

Tanah dibawah mereka bergeretak, longsor salju dari perbukitan tidak membantu mereka sama sekali.

"Berpeganglah lebih erat Kapten" ucap Fang

"Hah? Apa yang mau kaulakukan?"

Fang mengaktifkan kuasa level dua naga bayangnya, tangannya melilit pinggang Kaizo erat, membawa pria itu terbang bersamanya. Untuk sesaat keadaan tenang, Kaizo dan Fang dapat menghirup napas lega. Sayangnya itu hanya berlangsung sesaat.

Roket robot itu lebih cepat, ketiga robot menyusul mereka begitu mudahnya, mencegat mereka diudara, di atas sana, Kaizo dan Fang kembali dikejutkan dengan apa yang dapat mereka lakukan.

Mereka menyatu. Ketiga robot itu menyatu. Menjadi sebuah robot yang bahkan lebih besar lagi.

Sosok besar ketiga robot itu tertangkap penglihatan Fang yang sudah setengah buram, dia berbelok tajam ke barat. Jelas sudah bagi mereka berdua, kenapa tampilan robot di drone pengawas terasa lebih besar dengan apa yang mereka lihat beberapa hari ini.

Tim peretas gagal mengambil informasi kalau robot itu bisa berpecah.

Suara melengking itu datang lagi, konsentrasi Fang dibuat kacau.

"Mendarat Fang" perintah Kaizo, sadar kalau mereka tidak akan bisa lari dari robot ini sekarang, tidak ada jalan lain kecuali menghadapi mereka, dan jika memang pertarungan ini harus terjadi maka terjadilah didarat, Kaizo tidak dapat melakukan banyak hal di udara "Turun! Sekarang!"

Fang terlihat ingin melawan, tapi dia sadar pertarungan udara tidak akan menguntungkan mereka juga. Baiklah jika pertarungan ini tidak terhindarkan, dia akan membawa mereka untuk bertarung di arena yang sesungguhnya.

Fang berputar, mengarahkan mereka kembali ke ceruk itu. Si robot mengikuti mereka dari belakang, masih dengan rentetan ledakan dan laser yang tiada hentinya, perisai pelindung level tiga Kaizo sangat kuat sehingga berhasil menghadang serangan itu bersamaan dengan meredakan suara yang berusaha merobek gendang telinga mereka, tapi ini hanya soal waktu, Kaizo akan kehabisan tenaga nantinya, jika mereka tidak cepat membalikkan keadaan…

"Aku punya rencana Kapten" ucap Fang saat mereka mendarat di ceruk itu

Kaizo membuat pedang dari kuasa level tiganya lagi, bersamaan dengan puluhan tombak dan anak panah "Katakan" hanya satu komande, seluruh senjata tenaga itu berterbangan kearah si robot.

"Kuasa level tigaku dapat menghancurkan apapun menjadi debu, aku sudah menyediakan cukup tenaga untuk menggunakannya" Fang mengeluarkan enam elang bayang besar, jarinya terarah pada robot diangkasa, kelima enam bayang mengangguk, mulai menyerang ke target sesuai keinginan tuannya.

"Kuasa level tigaku dapat menghapus seluruh ledakan dan laser itu, walaupun begitu saya tidak yakin kekuatannya cukup untuk mengancurkan si robot, Kapten harus berada dibelakang saya selama saya membuka jalan agar Kapten dapat menebasnya" lanjut Fang, mereka berguling bersamaan, menghindari tembakan laser.

Kaizo tidak menganggap rencana itu sebagai rencana bagus, membiarkan Fang untuk membuka jalan untuknya akan sangat berisiko untuk keselamatan Fang "Kau mau melakukannya dengan keadaan begitu?" Kaizo membuat perisai tenaga berlapis enam, empat langsung hancur dengan satu ledakan, daya ledaknya semakin besar.

"Kapten percaya padaku bukan?"

Tangan Kaizo terkepal, dia enggan menyetujuinya, dia takut kehilangan Fang, dia tidak mau

"Kapten" panggil Fang lagi "Kumohon percayalah"

Kaizo menggigit bibirnya "Baiklah" balas Kaizo, dia harus sadar, adiknya tidak lemah, Fang sangat kuat, Kaizo tahu itu, adiknya akan berhasil membuka jalan, Kaizo akan menebasnya, dan mereka akan pulang bersama "Ayo lakukan"

Robot jatuh menghantam tanah kemerahan, salju disekitar mereka habis sudah, seluruh panas dari laser dan ledakan itu melelehkan sebagian besar salju diseluruh area ini. laser merahnya telah berubah menjadi putih, ada lubang menganga di tengah robot itu, suara melengking hilang sudah, entah akibat senjata tenaga crimson Kaizo atau elang bayang Fang lubang itu berasal, setidaknya satu power sphere telah mati.

"Abang" panggil Fang

"Ya Fang?"

Fang tersenyum, senyuman hangat yang selalu dia tampilkan saat Fang kecil "Terima kasih mau percaya padaku"

Tanpa sadar Kaizo membalas senyuman itu "Kau tidak pernah mengecewakanku"

"Siap?" tanya Fang

Kaizo mengangguk "Ayo" Kaizo mengeluarkan bilah cadangan, sudah lama dia tidak menggunakan pedang tenaga gandanya, dia kedua tangannya sekarang, dua pedang tenaga semerah matanya bersinar, siap untuk mencincang.

Fang menarik napas, asap dan cahaya keunguan melapisi seluruh penjuru tubuhnya, terutama kedua tangannya yang sekarang terlihat menumbuhkan lidah-lidah panjang. Bulu kudu Kaizo berdiri, kekuatan kegelapan Fang seperti menarik ketakutan tersembunyi dari dalam dirinya.

Fang melepaskan kekuatannya, perisai tenaga Kaizo seketika musnah terlahap kekuatan Fang, kaki mereka menapak menuju ke robot itu bersamaan, kuasa Fang memang luar biasa, serangan ledakan itu dan tembakan cahaya itu dimusnahkan seperti tiupan debu.

Melihat lawannya mengeluarkan kekuatan yang mengancam, robot rakitan bergetar marah, layar yang menampilkan matanya kini berubah hanya terisi oleh cahaya laser putih, tubuh besi itu terbuka, mengeluarkan bom bom yang berterbangan kearah abang beradik itu.

Laser putih lebih kuat dari laser sebelumnya, beberapa dari serangan laser itu gagal dimusnahkan oleh kuasa level tiga Fang, dari bahu, kaki lengan kedua abang beradik itu ditembus dengan amukan laser, mereka tidak gentar sedikit pun. Tujuan mereka hanya satu.

_Hancurkan robot itu!_

Bom-bom hancur menjadi debu sebelum dapat meledak, tanah dibawah kaki mereka ikut terkikis oleh kekuatan Fang, Kaizo merasakan seragamnnya juga ikut terkikis, tapi dia percaya adiknya dapat mengontrol kekuatannya sehingga tidak akan melukainya. Kaizo meningkatkan kekuatan bilah pedangnya, hentakan kakinya semakin kuat tatkala jarak diantara mereka hanya tinggal selangkah jauhnya.

Fang menunduk, Kaizo meloncat keudara, kekuatan Fang berhasil mengikis permukaan besi robot itu, sekarang sisanya adalah bagian Kaizo. Dia melayangkan satu tebasan ganda, pertemuan bilah pedangnya dan tubuh si robot menyajikan lengkingan teriakan antara keduanya, siapapun tidak ada yang mau kalah.

Aroma hangus menyebar disekitar mereka. bunyi besi yang tercabik mengundang senyum pada wajah kedua abang beradik itu, bilah tenaga berhasil mengiris tubuh robot itu.

Kekuatan Fang terhenti dia berlutut di tanah merah. Kaizo segera menggapai adiknya, membawa menjauh dengan perisai tenaga menyelimuti mereka. tidak lama setelah itu ledakan besar terjadi, dengan sisa tenaga yang mereka punya, keduanya membuat perisai sekuat yang mereka mampu.

Kaizo mendekap Fang erat, ledakan yang dihasilkan oleh robot itu mengguncang tanah tempat mereka berada, mereka terhempas didalam perisai, terkocok kocok seperti ikan didalam plastik yang dipermainkan oleh anak balita tanpa moral.

Entah berapa lama waktu berlalu, Kaizo hanya berusaha agar Fang tidak terlepas dari dekapannya, sejauh yang dia sadari getaran dahsyat itu telah berakhir, matanya yang terpejam perlahan terbuka. Perisai bayang telah musnah, menyisakan perisai tenaganya yang sekarang hanya berada di level satu. Kaizo menghapus perisainya, tersengang dengan keadaan disekitar.

Area yang tadinya putih, tertutup salju dengan pepohonan perak telah musnah. Ceruk tempat mereka bertarung berubah menjadi landasan tanah luas tanpa apapun, tidak menyisakan apapun kecuali tanah kecoklatan dan bebatuan.

"Kita berhasil Fang" gumam Kaizo, kesenangan membuncah didadanya "Kita berhasil Fang" ulangnya, mata Kaizo mencari cari wajah Fang yang berada di dekapannya, mata Fang terpejam erat.

"Fang?" Kaizo mengguncang pelan tubuh Fang "Fang kau bisa dengan aku?" jari Kaizo bergerak mencari nadi di leher Fang.

Lemah. Detakannya lemah.

"Oh tidak, Fang bertahanlah!"

Kaizo membuka jam komunikasinya, dia bersyukur gelombang itu sudah hilang sekarang, sinyal SOS dia kirimkan, dia juga memanggil kapal jelajah yang mereka tinggal di titik pendaratan. Entah mana yang sampai terlebih dahulu dia tidak peduli, yang penting Fang harus mendapatkan penanganan medis secepatnya.

Rasa sakit mulai menghampiri Kaizo, dia mengecek tubuhnya, sadar betapa parah efek tembakan laser yang melukainya membuat sambaran sakit itu datang tiba-tiba.

"Fang" panggil Kaizo lagi, tubuh Fang bahkan lebih parah lagi "Kumohon Fang, bertahanlah!" Kaizo menggengam pergelangan Fang, memastikan nadinya masih berdetak.

Hening.

Kepanikan mulai merayapi dada Kaizo "Fang!" panggilnya "Kau harus bertahan!" matanya terasa buram, sesuatu cairan hangat menuruni pipinya "Jangan tinggalkan aku Fang"

.

.

.

* * *

chapter 10 part 3 saya publish besok yaaa


	12. Chapter 10 part 3

BBB hanya milik ANIMONSTA

Semoga Terhibur

* * *

Hari yang terlewat indah untuk sebuah pemakaman.

Kaizo bersedekap, bersandar di pohon rindang, memandang luasnya taman pemakanan tempat prosesi pemakaman kadet Tengkotak akan diselenggarakan. Ketiga Lembaga hadir, Tapops, Tempur-A, dan Tengkotak memenuhi area pemakaman ini dengan setelan hitam putih mereka. Sudah sewajarnya saat seorang kadet gugur di misi aliansi, Lembaga yang terikat dengan misi itu juga akan memberikan penghormatan terakhir.

Tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak meremas dada kemejanya, sengatan sakit itu datang lagi. Dia tidak menyangka rasanya akan seperih ini.

Dia hanya ingin memperhatikan dari jauh, kerumunan pelayat menunggu di sisi lubang sedalam satu setengah meter itu dengan percakapan berisi kebaikan si kadet yang gugur, Kaizo enggan berada disana, masuk kedalam percakapan yang membawa memori tentang dia, hanya membuat dadanya semakin sakit.

Jarinya memutar-mutar setangkai bunga lili putih, setidaknya hanya ini yang dapat Kaizo berikan padanya sebagai penghormatan terakhir, sejujurnya Kaizo tidak pernah mengerti kenapa orang memberikan bunga pada yang sudah pergi, akankah dia melihatnya? Akankah dia senang? Entahlah.

Bunga ini nyatanya digunakan sebagai persimbolan, mengekpresikan perasaan duka dari si pelayat yang tidak dapat mengeluarkan perasaannya dengan baik seperti Kaizo, bunga ini tidak akan memberikan apa-apa bagi si yang telah mati, jadi Kaizo berusaha mencari-cari alasan lain kenapa dia memberikan bunga ini, mungkin saja bunga ini memang dapat membuatnya senang, mungkin saja dia dapat membawa bunga ini keseberang sana bersamanya karena bunga ini juga sudah mati sepertinya.

"Berbahagialah, kematian bukan sesuatu yang harus ditangisi"

Kaizo menoleh, menemukan jenderal Borara dengan senyuman lebar, bagi yang tidak pernah berhadapan dengannya mungkin senyuman itu akan terlihat seperti seringai ejekan.

"Saya tidak tahu sebenarnya apa yang seharusnya saya rasakan" jawab Kaizo.

Dia mengalami kesulitan untuk mengaplikasikan ideologi Tengkotak, terutama untuk yang satu ini, sebenarnya ideologi Tapops tentang perkabungan juga tidak pernah meresap kedalam sanubarinya, selalu saja ada yang berbenturan dengan apa yang ada didalam dirinya.

Bagi Tapops perkabungan adalah semua segala kesedihan bertemu, air mata diizinkan jatuh, berbagai teriakan penyesalan dan ucapan maaf dilantunkan untuk yang sudah mati, tidak ada senyum yang boleh mengantar kepergian mereka, hanya tangisan dan doa beserta harapan panjang yang terkadang terdengar tidak masuk akal.

Kaizo tidak pernah merasakan itu, dari banyaknya prosesi pemakaman yang dia hadiri Kaizo tidak pernah dapat membawa dirinya untuk meneteskan air mata, dia selalu menyayangkan kematian si kadet, dia juga kagum dengan dedikasi mereka, memberikan nyawa untuk keselamatan banyak orang yang bahkan tidak akan mengingatnya.

Mungkin itu semua dia rasakan karena pada dasarnya tidak ada satupun dari kadet yang telah gugur itu benar-benar memiliki arti dikehidupannya. Untuk yang kali ini berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Kadet yang gugur ini memiliki arti dalam kehidupannya.

Tengkotak memiliki pandangan berbeda soal pemakaman, mengantar kepergian kadet adalah suatu yang terhormat, tidak boleh ada airmata yang jatuh, senyuman dan tawa lebih baik mengisi pemakaman itu, mereka percaya si kadet masih dapat melihat mereka saat mengantar kepergiannya, tidak ada yang mau melihat kesedihan, termasuk si kadet itu, mereka percaya jika mereka menangisi kepergiannya hanya akan membuat si kadet kesulitan untuk menyebrang ke sisi lain, maka dari itu, lepaslah mereka dengan senyuman.

Dan Kaizo juga tidak dapat membawa dirinya untuk melakukan itu.

"Dia mencapai kemenangan, dia mati secara terhormat, lihat ke langit" Borara menengadah, membiarkan wajahnya terpapar cahaya "Langit tersenyum, seakan tahu hal baik apa yang sedang menyambutnya di sebrang sana, sebuah keluarga yang dia nantikan pasti sedang menunggunya dengan tangan lebar, kematian tidak selalu berati perpisahan" Borara menepuk bahunya ringan "Tersenyumlah untuknya" ucapnya berlalu saat melihat kapal angkasa yang membawa peti mati itu mendarat.

Kaizo mengangguk pelan, masih enggan untuk meninggalkan tempatnya berada.

"Kaizo"

Kaizo menoleh, Ram-ram berjalan terpincang kearahnya, di satu tangannya dia juga membawa setangkai bunga lily, kacamata belalang sembahnya tidak dia gunakan, kedua bola mata biru memancarkan kesedihan.

"Bagaimana kakimu?" tanya Kaizo melirik kearah kaki kanan Ram-ram yang sekarang telah digantikan dengan mesin. Akibat misi itu, Ram-ram kehilangan kaki kirinya. Tapops menawarkan kekuatannya untuk membuatkan kaki mekanik untuk Ram-ram yang segera disetujuinya, dan sekarang kaki itu telah terpasang.

"Berfungsi baik, hanya belum terbiasa saja"

Mereka berpandangan sesaat, bersama tatapan mereka berpidah kearah pesawat yang membawa peti mati si kadet.

"Ayo" ajak Ram-ram "Adikmu datang"

Kakinya terasa berat untuk melangkah, walaupun begitu dia berhasil membawa dirinya untuk berdiri di tempat para pelayat berada, langkahnya bertambah berat saat Kaizo mencoba melangkahkah kaki ke barisan terdepan, mau bagaimanapun ini sudah kewajibannya, sebagai tim yang tergabung dalam misi yang sama.

Para pelayat memberikan jalan saat para kadet yang membopong peti mati datang. Ada enam orang yang membawa peti itu, satu diantaranya sangat Kaizo kenali, berdiri di paling depan, wajahnya tegar tanpa sisa air mata, mata kanannya yang tidak tertutup eye patch terlihat masih sedikit bengkak.

Fang sepertinya berhasil mengusir kesedihannya akibat kematian Ejojo. Di luar, ideologi Tengkotak soal perkabungan berhasil dia aplikasikan, namun Kaizo tahu, di dalamnya sangat berbeda. Fang berhasil mengeluarkan senyuman tipis, walaupun matanya berkata lain.

Ke enam kadet Tengkotak meletakkan peti mati itu di atas penyangga, sebuah bendera melambangkan Lembaga Tengkotak menyelimuti peti mati perak itu. Di taman pemakaman ini akhirnya Ejojo mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, untuk dikuburkan dekat dengan kedua kakaknya yang sudah lebih dulu meninggalkannya saat dia kecil. Disanalah dia sekarang, akan segera dikuburkan diantara makam kedua kakaknya.

Fang berjalan ke barisan depan. Berdiri bersama dengan sisa ke lima tim yang selamat dalam misi pemusnahan robot rakitan. Ketiga tim berhasil menunaikan misi mereka, ketiga robot musnah walaupun meninggalkan kerugian berupa kadet yang terluka parah dan salah satunya kehilangan nyawa.

Kuputri berusaha untuk menahan tangisnya, isakan kecil terus keluar dari bibir kecil yang bergetar , Ejojo menyelamatkan nyawanya dari amukan robot rakitan yang masuk ke mode berserk. Kaizo tidak dapat membayangkan berapa banyak kekuatan yang dikerahkan Ejojo untuk menyelamatkan Kuputri, dia dan Fang sendiri nyaris mati menghadapi robot rakitan di planet Tertium. Robot itu bahkan tidak masuk ke dalam mode berserk karena kerusakan internal.

"Hari ini kita mengantar kepergian salah satu kadet terbaik di Tengkotak" ucap Borara memulai pidato pelepasan.

Disisi Kaizo, bahu Fang mulai bergetar, Kaizo mencari cari-cari tangan Fang, saat menemukannya, Kaizo meremas tangan itu erat, se erat saat dirinya membawa pergi Fang meninggalkan jasad tubuh ibu mereka.

"Tersenyumlah" ucap Kaizo pada Fang dan juga pada dirinya sendiri, kesetiaan Ejojo pada Tengkotak tanpa dapat dipungkiri sangat kuat, ideologi itu juga pasti merasuk dalam diri Ejojo, dia tidak akan mau melihat seorangpun meneteskan airmata untuknya, terutama Fang "Jangan buat Ejojo sedih"

Mata Fang terpejam, mengusir air mata yang ingin jatuh "Baik"

.

.

.

Kapal terakhir pelayat lepas landas ke langit biru tanpa awan. Fang hanya memandangi kepergiannya dari jendela cafe, sebuah buku menu terbuka didepannya, dia telah memesan makanan dan minuman yang dia inginkan, tapi orang didepannya terlihat kebingungan.

"Kandungan gula di daftar menu ini seperti sudah memberikan ku diabetes imajiner" ucap Kaizo masih belum berhasil menentukan minuman apa yang ingin dipesannya, dia telah menentukan untuk memesan roti isi ikan namun matanya tidak kunjung menemukan jenis minuman tanpa gambar whipped cream diatasnya, dia ingin memesan air mineral saja kalau memang ada sayangnya minuman tanpa rasa itu tidak ada di planet ini "Ejojo sering membawamu ke café ini?"

Fang menutup buku menunya "Beberapa kali sebulan saat kami punya waktu luang bersama, tidak sesering itu" Fang membalik buku menu yang dipegang abangnya "Kalau ini bagaimana?" Fang menunjuk sebuah gambar minuman berwarna hijau kebiruan lengkap dengan whipped cream dan taburan coklat juga saus caramel.

Kaizo menampakkan tatapan yang berkata 'Yang benar saja?', Kaizo menggeleng, membalik halaman lainnya.

Fang terkekeh kecil melihat abangnya, tidak menyangka moment seperti ini akhirnya datang. Selagi melihat Kaizo membalik balik buku menu itu, ingatan lama berputar tanpa perintahnya. Menampilkan dirinya yang terpuruk akibat ucapan Ejojo yang mengatakan dirinya lebih baik kembali di Tapops.

Dia tidak pernah menyangka arti di balik ucapan itu adalah sinyal kecil agar dirinya sedikit sadar kalau Kaizo menginginkan dia pulang. Ejojo benar-benar memastikan dirinya mendapatkan apa yang Ejojo tidak dapat raih sebelumnya, untuk menyadari kasih sayang seorang saudara.

Fang tidak dapat melupakan hari itu di pesawat induk. Dia mendapatkan apa yang selalu dia inginkan. Ejojo yang memeluknya erat dan membisikkan kata itu…

'_Fang… Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dikepalamu sekarang, tapi aku merasa apapun itu sepertinya tidak baik, jangan pernah berpikir kau tidak diinginkan Fang, kau tidak sendiri, kau akan tahu kau tidak sendiri, untuk sekarang kau bisa melihat kalau memiliki aku, aku menyayangimu seperti adikku sendiri, dan aku sangat bersyukur dengan keberadaanmu di Tengkotak, aku sangat berterimakasih kau membuatku dapat merasakan bagaimana rasanya punya seorang saudara lagi. Ingat ini Fang, kau diinginkan, dan aku sayang padamu, jangan berpikir buruk, aku tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi padamu'_

Perkataan Ejojo berhasil menarik akal sehatnya sedikit, tapi masih belum cukup menyadarkan Fang kalau selama ini keluarga bukanlah hanya soal hubungan darah. Benar perkataan Ejojo, tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan dibanding mengetahui segalanya setelah terlambat, andaikan Fang menyadarinya, andaikan dia tahu saat itu adalah kali terakhir dia melihat Ejojo…

"Kau pernah mencoba yang ini?" tanya Kaizo menunjukkan sebuah gambar minuman bersoda dingin dengan ice cream diatasnya

"Ya, rasanya enak, tidak terlalu manis"

"Aku akan memberikan ice creamnya untukmu" ucap Kaizo terlihat kelelahan dengan seluruh pilihan minuman, dia menekan tombol untuk memanggil pelayan.

Mereka berdua dalam masa rehabilitasi setelah misi itu, kelima kadet yang selamat sementara akan tidak aktif untuk menjalankan misi, hari ini setelah pemakaman Ejojo, Fang memutuskan untuk tinggal sejenak, berharap dapat mengusir kesedihannya, di luar dugaan, Kaizo berkata akan menemaninya. Pada akhirnya Fang mengajak Kaizo ke café langganan Ejojo.

Abangnya itu ternyata punya hati yang lembut. Fang sadar bukan hanya dirinya yang terluka akibat kepergian Ejojo yang tidak disangka-sangka, Kaizo juga terluka, mau bagaimanapun dinginnya Kaizo pada Ejojo, Fang sadar ada jalinan pertemanan kuat diantara mereka.

"Bagaimana matamu?" tanya Kaizo setelah pelayan pergi

Fang menggeleng "Sudah baikkan, dalam dua minggu kedua mataku dapat berfungsi normal lagi"

"Omong-omong" Kaizo merogoh sesuatu ke dalam kantong jaketnya mengeluarkan sebuah penutup mata dengan inisial F ungu di atasnya, penutup mata itu berwarna hitam, terlihat seperti penutup mata yang biasa digunakan oleh bajak laut di buku dongeng bergambar mereka "Eye patch putih itu tidak sesuai dengan selera fashionmu bukan? aku memesankan yang mungkin lebih masuk ke seleramu" ucap Kaizo malu-malu

Fang mengambil penutup mata itu, meraba inisial namanya "Terima kasih abang" dia membuka eye patch putih yang dikenakannya, mata kiri itu terpejam, tidak dapat terbuka sebelum luka di bola matanya sembuh sempurna, Fang menggunakan eye pach baru itu sekarang "Bagaimana?, aku pantas jadi bajak laut?"

"Tidak, kau tidak pantas jadi bajak laut" jari Kaizo mengetuk ngetuk meja "Karena… karena bajak lautnya itu aku, dan kau hanya bisa jadi harta karunku" ucapnya dengan wajah merona

_Hoooo…_ pikir Fang, baru sekarang dia menjawab pertanyaan purba itu.

"Oh iya" ucap Fang teringat sesuatu, dia membuka ransel yang diletakan di kaki kursi, membuka benda itu untuk mengeluarkan tiga buah benda yang dibungkus dengan kertas kado berwana biru

Kaizo terdiam melihatnya.

Senyuman lebar terlukis di wajah Fang "Aku bertanya tanya kapan akhirnya aku dapat memberikan kado ini secara langsung pada abang, dan akhirnya…" Fang menggser ketiga benda itu kedepan Kaizo, dia memang berniat memberikan kado itu pada abangnya hari ini, karena tahu mereka akan bertemu, Kaizo sudah pasti hadir di pemakaman Ejojo namun Fang tidak menyangka Kaizo akan menemaninya juga setelah pemakaman usai "Setiap tahun aku selalu menyiapkannya, tapi tidak punya keberanian untuk mengirim kado ini untuk ulang tahun abang, jadi kuberikan ketiganya sekarang, aku harap abang suka…"

"Aku suka" potong Kaizo

"Kado nya belum dibuka"

"Apapun itu aku suka" Kaizo membalik kadonya "Dimana kartunya?"

"Kartu apa?" tanya Fang bingung

"Lupakan saja" ucap Kaizo saat pelayan datang membawakan pesanan mereka, aroma ikan dan daging asap mengundang perut kedua orang itu bersuara, ini makanan pertama yang akan masuk ke perut mereka hari itu. duka membuat mereka lupa akan beberapa hal lain.

Fang menyesap minumannya, rasa perih di perutnya menghilang cepat, perbincangan mereka berjalan kea rah lain, saling menghibur untuk meluapkan duka tanpa melupakan sosok yang telah pergi itu. jika saja bukan karena Ejojo, keadaan hangat diantara mereka saat ini mungkin saja tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Di tengah tengah percakapan mereka, Fang kembali teringat sesuatu "Titika memberikanku pesan dari Ejojo"

Kaizo melahap potongan terakhir roti isinya "Pesan?"

"Titika bilang, Ejojo selalu menyiapkan pesan untukku saat dirinya pergi menjalankan misi, untuk berjaga-jaga…" Fang enggan mengucapkan kata terakhir itu, Ejojo selama ini selalu menyiapkan Fang pesan dalam bentuk video untuk berjgaga-jaga jika dirinya gugur dalam misi, isi video itu adalah seluruh rahasia yang disimpan Ejojo tentang Kaizo, banyak hal yang tidak mampu keluar dari mulut abangnya, di dalam video itu Ejojo beberkan, hal lain juga ditinggalkan Ejojo untuk Fang seperti koleksi video gamenya dan password computer yang berisi koleksi foto-foto. Fang baru menonton video itu malam ini, saat dirinya sudah mampu melepas kepergian Ejojo. Dia menangis sepuasnya di kamar, membuat matanya bengkak.

"Apa isi pesan itu?" tanya Kaizo

"Banyak hal" jawab Fang mulai mengutak atik jam kuasanya "Dan salah satunya adalah pengingat untukku"

"Pengingat apa?" Kaizo menyedot minuman sodanya, es krim yang seharusnya berada di puncak minuman itu telah diberikan pada Fang sejak lama

"Pengingat agar aku membuka blockiran panngilan dan pesan dari abang" Fang menekan tombol di jam kuasanya, sebenarnya dia telah membuka blockiran itu dari tadi malam, Fang membuka sleuruh pesan yang dikirimkan oleh abangnya, semenjak kepergiannya tiada hari Kaizo tidak mengirimkan pesan untuknya.

Seketika itu wajah Kaizo merona dan segera memucat dalam waktu berdekatan. Jam kuasa Fang menampilkan deretan pesan yang telah dipilih oleh Fang untuk muncul di layar hologramnya. Kaizo tersedak, terbatuk hebat saat melihat pesan pesan berisi ucapan selamat ulang tahun dan pesan pesan emosional lainnya terpampang di udara, dia membuka buku menu, berpura-pura membaca.

"Fang aku tidak mau lihat itu"

Fang mulai tertawa "Kenapa? abang sendiri yang mengetikkannya untukku" Fang kembali menekan tombol lainnya, membuka sebuah video yang dikirmkan oleh Kaizo.

'_Hai… Hai Fang'_

Mendengar suaranya sendiri, buku menu yang menutupi wajahnya dihempaskan ke meja "Matikan itu!" Kaizo maju berniat mematikan rekaman video yang dia kirimkan dua tahun silam.

Fang mundur, dan memperbesar volume videonya

'_Yoooo Fang'_

Ejojo muncul di layar hologram, segera merangkul Kaizo yang berdiri kaku di video itu

'_Fang… Lihat si abang Kaizo ini, ingin mengucapkan dia rindu saja susah sekali'_

'_Diamlah Ejojo, aku sedang berkonsetrasi'_

'_Kau hanya perlu mengatakan dua kata tidak perlu berpikir banyak banyak'_

Wajah Kaizo semerah tomat, dia bangkit dari kursi, dan Fang ikut bangkit

"Sudahlah Fang! Nanti saja lihatnya!"

Fang mundur dari tempatnya berada, Kaizo masih berusaha menggapainya, mereka beradu antara satu ingin menangkap dan satu ingin menghindar, keduanya tidak ingin kalah.

Kaizo mulai mengejar Fang, Fang lari dari tangkapan abangnya hingga keluar dari cafe, berlari penuh tawa mempermalukan abangnya sendiri, Kaizo mengerjar dari belakang, berteriak untuk menyuruhnya mematikan video itu.

Hingga suara dari pelayan café menghentikan mereka.

"WOOY! KALIAN BELUM BAYAR!"

Kaizo dan Fang mengernyit, lupa akan hal itu, keduanya berhenti tiba-tiba dan segera kembali ke café tempat mereka makan, memohon maaf hingga membungkuk-bungkuk.

Tanpa mereka ketahui dari atas sana, dari tempat yang masih belum terjangkau oleh mereka, seorang alien kotak tersenyum bahagia bersama dengan kedua kakaknya, tenang melihat kedua orang yang berharga baginya dapat memulai kehidupan mereka sebagai selayaknya keluarga.

'_Aku bisa tenang sekarang'_ ucapnya.

THE END

.

.

.

* * *

Akhirnya tamat juga, tidak menyangka akan jadi sepanjang ini.

Terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah memberi review, fav, dan follow fanfic ini

Bagi yang ingin bertanya soal plot cerita, ayo silakan saja, mungkin ada dari kawan pembaca yang menemukan plothole? karena saya sendiri merasa ada kemungkinan itu terjadi, karena aslinya fanfic ini banyak yang plotnya dipotong.

Setelah ini apa para kawan pembaca mau prolog? saya berencana membuat prolog dimana Kaizo dan Fang pergi wisata ke planet Kaizonia

Saya akan mempublishnya di cerita yang berbeda, jadi bagi yang sudah dan belum membaca I can't understand bisa paham jalurnya.


End file.
